In the END
by bluedragon03
Summary: Spoilers through chapter 413 (Ep259 29 of ft2014). During the war with Tartarus, Face activates, and Natsu is revealed to be END. Lucy's quick thinking and use of the one magic saves him, but many in the guild are left devastated and scarred by the cost of the war. Not only that, but there are signs on the horizon of a new war, one that could end up being the downfall of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

***A/N- In honor of the countdown to Face reaching 0 at last, and all of our theorizing about who is E.N.D. is about to either be realized or replaced by what is canon, I have decided to write TWO fanfics, one where Natsu is E.N.D. and one where Lucy is E.N.D (just because I want to.) Well any way, here we go, Natsu Is E.N.D. (Also this is a present for my receiver on the LFT Secret Santa! Merry Christmas tumblr user tinsel-babe!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Lucy's POV_

It can't be, it wasn't possible. We had failed. Failed to stop the countdown, failed to stop E.N.D. All the magic in the world was going to be drained away, and there was nothing we could do about it, _unless, _we were somehow able to stop E.N.D., but how would we do that? Maybe we could do it, if we knew how, but we didn't, at least, I didn't. I glanced around, looking at the terrified faces of my nakama, and wondered how Natsu was doing. We had been separated, and I didn't know how he was doing. I was really worried, though, because although Natsu could take care of himself, but he was probably still in battle right now, and how would he survive without his magic?

Just then, I heard a scream. A loud, long, piercing cry that chilled my spine, and stopped my heart cold. I _knew _that scream. I knew it, and it called to me, telling me I needed to go help him. Everyone around me was looking around for the source of the scream, of course all of our nakama recognized his scream as well, but it was bouncing off the rubble surrounding us, and we- _they _couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. I didn't need to be able to hear where the sound was coming from, I could _feel _where he was.

Slowly, I stepped in the direction that I knew he was in- inexplicably- but still I knew if I went in that direction, I would find him. I broke into a desperate run, pushing my exhausted legs as fast as they would take me.

"Lucy where are you going?" The others cried out to me, "Master said to go back to the guild hall!"

"I have to help Natsu!" I cried, not bothering to look back.

I vaulted over piles of rubble, not bothering to go around. I didn't have time to go around. Once I underestimated the height of a pile, and my foot caught on a chunk of rock, sending me crashing to the ground. I slid for several feet, before slamming into a fallen gargoyle. Not bothering to check myself for injuries, I pushed myself to my feet and continued running. My vision was blurring, and I couldn't see for a haze of red. I kept bumping into things, and when I reached up to wipe my eyes, my hand came away scarlet. I must have cut my face on something when I fell. I wiped the blood away without slowing down.

Natsu's screams were getting closer, I could tell I was almost there. Then, as I climbed to the top of a large pile of rubble, I saw him. It was worse than I ever could have imagined.

Natsu was standing there, with his back arched and his face contorted with pain. The air around him was permeated with a dark aura. With a start I realized the aura was coming _from _him.

His eyes glowed with the evil of whatever was taking over his body. There was something under his skin, writhing and trying to get out. He clutched at his head, though I couldn't see what was happening there.

Gray was there, on the ground, and half of his body was pure black. I couldn't even begin to fathom how that had happened, but he was stirring gently and seemed to be fine. I didn't have the time to worry about his transformation right now though, because Natsu's was still underway.

Just when my eyes turned back to Natsu, his back split open, and blood sprayed from his back, except that, it wasn't blood.

"Natsu!" I cried out, beginning to descend the pile of rubble, but he screamed my name.

"Lucy! No! Stay where you are! Get away!" He cried.

What I thought had been Natsu's blood was actually, _wings. _Great, red, _dragon _wings. As I watched, horns began to emerge from between his fingers, growing right out of his head. He cried out in agony, and I screamed too. _What was happening to Natsu? _His skin began taking on a scaly appearance, and a red hue.

He looked like a demon with his face contorted in pain and his eyes glowing red, not to mention the horns and _wings. _His appearance was something out of nightmares. I watched, weak kneed and helpless as my best friend turned into a monster, then it hit me. _Natsu is E.N.D. _

_No, _I told myself, _it can't be Natsu. Natsu can't be E.N.D he just can't! _But the evidence was right in front of my eyes and I couldn't deny it for much longer. Natsu was still writhing and screaming. _I have to do something! _I thought, _But what? _

"Natsu!" I cried, "Natsu can you hear me? You have to fight it!" He screamed loudly and lashed out at the nearest piece of rubble to him. It turned to dust when his fist struck it. Gray stirred at the sound and looked up, his jaw dropped.

"Natsu!" He cried, trying to push himself up off the ground.

"Stay away!" Natsu growled, "I can't control my body, Gray! Get Lucy outta here!" Just then, the aura around Natsu seemed to explode. It drew itself up into an orb around him, then shot into the sky in a column of darkness. The column dissipated, leaving just Natsu, with the air around him glowing faintly. Except that it wasn't Natsu anymore. I felt the link that attached us snap, and I felt my heart break as I realized he was lost to me. _No, _I thought, _I won't give up. Not yet. _

E.N.D. looked down at Gray, and laughed at the sight of him, struggling to get up off the ground, covered in blood and bruises. He walked over and stepped on Gray's back, pushing him back down to the ground, laughing maniacally. Gray cried out in pain, and I knew I had to save him.

"Gray!" I cried, and I was surprised when my voice broke. A sob racked my body, and I realized that I was crying. I reached for my belt, and then stopped. Who could I call to fight Natsu, I mean _E.N.D.? _I had already used Loke, and Virgo, and they needed time to recover in the celestial spirit world. Taurus was still recovering as well. All of my power houses were out of the picture for now. Then it occurred to me. What if I didn't defeat Nat-E.N.D., but instead I saved Natsu? But how could I do that? So I summoned the wisest spirit I know, Old Crux.

"Crux, I need you to figure out how to defeat E.N.D. and save Natsu!" I told him, reaching for the key of the second smartest spirit I know, who also happened to be pretty good at fighting. "Open, gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

"How may I help you, Lady Lucy?" He asked.

"Capricorn, I need you to help me stall Na-E.N.D. while Old Crux searches for a way to save Natsu!" Capricorn nodded, and we both took a step forward, but my vision blacked out briefly, and one of my knees collapsed. I fell to the ground, and Capricorn gave me a worried look. I hadn't regained enough magical energy to maintain two gates, even if one of them was a silver gate.

"Perhaps you should wait here for Master Crux, while I stall E.N.D.," He suggested. I shook my head and he helped me to my feet. My vision blurred, but I ignored that. Now was not the time to rest, it was the time to fight.

"No, I won't leave you alone to fight E.N.D., not even for a second." Capricorn helped me down the pile of rubble so that I wouldn't fall. When we reached the bottom I thanked him quietly and prepared for battle. I slowly pulled my whip from my belt, and opened my mouth to shout at E.N.D. and get his attention.

Meanwhile, Gray wasn't doing well. E.N.D. was beating him badly. He was kicking, punching, and blasting Gray without even leaving enough space in between attacks for Gray to even cry out in pain. It was horrible to watch, Gray was helpless, he had used up all of his magic, not to mention whatever was going on with his skin changing colors. I was reminded forcibly of the brawls Natsu and Gray used to have all the time in the Guild Hall, but this was nothing like those fights, _and that's not Natsu, _I reminded myself.

"Hey, E.N.D.! Why don't you stop beating up on that weakling who can't even stand, and come and fight a real wizard?" I asked, hoping he would rise to the challenge.

"Oh, so you think you're a match for me?" He asked. It was Natsu's face and mouth, but it wasn't his voice that spoke. This voice was horrible and terrifying, it sounded _evil. _

"Lucy, what do you think that you're doing?" Gray croaked, struggling to get up, "You're too tired, you're no match for him! That's not Nat- AH!" He screamed when E.N.D. turned around and kicked him in the gut, sending Gray flying.

"_I _was talking to the girl, _Gray,_" he spit out the words mockingly, and I knew from that that E.N.D. had access to all of Natsu's memories, and he planned on using them against us. He turned back to me.

"Anyway, pretty lady, do you think that you can take me? Because it looks to me like you are barely any better off than that boy over there." He gestured over his shoulder at Gray, who was now laying motionless on his stomach. I pushed away my worry for him, focusing on the task at hand, I had to make it until Old Crux figured out how to save Natsu.

"Oh, definitely," I said, trying my best to sound cocky, and I think I pulled it off, because E.N.D. raised Natsu's eyes brows appraisingly. "I'm not as weak as that pathetic whelp over there!" _I'm sorry Gray, _I thought. When all of this was over and done with, if we both made it out alive, he was going to _kill _me, that is if he could hear me right now. I prayed he couldn't. "I'm the most powerful celestial spirit mage there ever was!" I said inventing wildly.

"Is that so?" E.N.D. asked, approaching me slowly, but I held my ground, looking defiantly into the glowing eyes that looked _nothing _like Natsu's playful black ones.

"Yes, you weren't here yet," I said, thinking hard, doing my best to keep up my cocky act. "Just a while ago, I opened _three _Golden Gates at once, not to mention that I summoned _the Celestial Spirit King," _I said, emphasizing the last part, trying to make it sound like a big deal, which I suppose it was.

"Hmmm," E.N.D. said, placing his hand on his chin and thinking. "That _is_ a big deal, but this Natsu who I'm possessing doesn't know anything about it."

"That's because he, and the rest of the guild, were unconscious, I fought off all of Tartarus by myself," I said. I knew I was stretching the truth, but hopefully _Natsu _didn't.

"That seems to fit in with the boy's memories," E.N.D. said, and I breathed a sigh of relief internally. "So go ahead," he said.

"Go ahead and what?" I asked earnestly.

"Summon three Golden Gates, or the Celestial Spirit King, I don't see why I shouldn't have a little fun before fulfilling my duties." _Crap, _I thought. _My plan backfired, now he wants to fight the Celestial Spirit King! I'm all out of power, I couldn't open another Gate if I wanted too! How do I get out of this one? _In order to buy myself some time, I laughed out loud, my brain still working madly. E.N.D. looked affronted, like I had insulted him or something.

"Why should I?" I asked, struggling to keep up my front, "I can defeat you on my own power!" _Good one! _I congratulated myself.

"Yeah, right," He replied, laughing, "You can barely stand, much less defeat me!" he said. I glanced briefly at Capricorn, who was awaiting my instructions, and lashed out with Flueve d'etoiles. E.N.D. raised his arm and blocked the attack, which I had been expecting. He looked rather surprised when it wrapped around his arm. I pulled hard on the handle, which yanked a startled E.N.D. to the side, leaving him wide open for Capricorn's hard kick to his side, but at the last moment, he spun, yanking me along by the whip, and punched Capricorn in the face, sending us flying in opposite directions. I grinded to a halt about 30 feet away from E.N.D.

As I struggled to stand I looked up to see E.N.D. advancing on Capricorn, who was laying on the ground. He had been slammed into a large piece of rubble by the looks of it. He was winded, but he stood up, facing down E.N.D. valiantly. _I shouldn't have summoned him, _I thought desperately, as I watched E.N.D. close in on Capricorn, _he's not cut out for this. He's not one for fighting, he's not a battle oriented spirit. If I sent him home right now, maybe I could summon Loke. _But I knew that was out of the question. Loke would be in no shape to fight anymore, and if I sent Capricorn home, I wouldn't be able to summon anyone else anyway.

As I watched, trying to stand, E.N.D. pulled his leg back for a kick, and I knew I had to act. I summoned forth all of my strength, pushed myself onto my knees, and lashed out with my whip again, this time catching E.N.D. around the ankles, and pulling as hard as I could. He wasn't expecting that, he probably assumed that last attack had done me in, so when my whip wrapped around his ankle and yanked his foot out from underneath him, he fell face first onto the ground. Capricorn took advantage of his helplessness, and kicked him ferociously in the head. I winced, when we saved him, it was Natsu that would feel that, not E.N.D. Capricorn bent over and lifted up E.N.D. by Natsu's scarf, _when did he get that back? _I wondered briefly.

I struggled to my feet as Capricorn punched E.N.D. in the stomach, hard. I could hear his ribs cracking from where I stood, and I almost threw up. _Maybe I underestimated him, and Capricorn really is cut out for battle. _I began to limp over to where they were, determined to help Capricorn subdue him in some way, but Capricorn's face changed from determination to fear as E.N.D. flared up with _black flames. _I had never seen them in person, Natsu had told me about the flame god slayer, but I could never picture them until now. E.N.D. pulled back his fist in a move I recognized at once.

"Capricorn, get out of there!" I cried, running as fast as I could with my hurt leg, but I didn't make it.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," E.N.D. said sarcastically. Capricorn was sent flying back, and he slammed into a crumbling wall.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said, as he vanished into a glow of warm light. My last hope had been defeated. I was alone. All of my spirits were worn out, I had none left to help me, except, _maybe. _Maybe I could summon Gemini, but did I have enough power for that, and did Gemini? Were either of us fit for what I had planned?

I reached slowly for my keys as E.N.D. turned around and said, "Is that all you got? Is that your strongest spirit? Or are all of the others too tired to join us?" He was mocking me now, and I could no longer pretend to be fit for fighting. My vision was blurring again, and I could barely stand up. I could perform the spell without Gemini, but I doubt I had the energy for even that.

He approached me slowly, knowing that he could take his time killing me, that I had no fight left, but a cry from our left startled both of us. Old Crux seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, because he didn't go on one of his long explanations, he merely shouted one phrase.

"Miss Lucy, USE THE ONE MAGIC!" And then E.N.D. attacked him, sending him back to the Celestial Spirit world. _The one magic, the one magic, that's it! Why didn't I think of it before? _Since E.N.D. was a force summoned by evil, the One Magic should be able to defeat him.E.N.D. seemed to be following my thought patterns, because he scoffed.

"The one magic! What useless advice. Lucy, do all your spirits hate you, or are they as stupid as you are?" E.N.D. asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with as much venom as I could muster.

"I'll admit, I'm rather impressed that you are still on your feet. I can see why my vessel has such great respect and faith in you, even now, he continues to fight me, and he is cheering for you, 'You can do this Lucy, just use that thing Gii-chan Crux said!' What a fool," he scoffed again. _So Natsu has been aware this whole time, _I thought. I raised my voice so I could be sure Natsu would hear me.

"Natsu, keep fighting this creep! I'm going to use the One Magic to save you!"

"Don't be stupid," E.N.D. said, "The One Magic is a myth, a fairy tale told to children, it doesn't exist, and even if it did, no one would know what it is." He struck out, hitting me in the stomach, and sending me flying backwards. I hit some piece of rubble and slid to the ground, but I struggled back up, only managing to get on my knees. "'Stop hitting Lucy you bastard!' He's shouting now."

"Have you ever met Horologium, perchance?" I asked, still on the ground. The way he parroted what Natsu was saying reminded me of him. I coughed, and a spray of red splattered across the dusty ground.

"What?"

"Never mind," I forced out. My voice sounded strained, weak. "But you're wrong."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused, and his expression was so Natsu-ish, that I actually laughed, well to be precise I laughed once, then coughed up more blood.

"I mean you're wrong. _I _know what the one magic is," I was trying to sound impressive, but my low, strained voice made that pretty much impossible.

"Don't be ridiculous," He snorted, but I noticed he was eyeing me more suspiciously now. I pushed up to my feet, and straightened to the best of my abilities. I took a step forward, and almost fell again, which is when it happened. A flash of worry flitted across Natsu's face, it was there and gone in an instant. I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't know Natsu's face so well. The sight gave me the energy to stand completely straight, and even flash a cocky grin, although the effect probably wasn't too great, because my teeth were undoubtedly stained red with my own blood. Natsu was fighting, and if his worry for me was showing on his face, _he was gaining ground._

"I know what the one magic is!" I taunted. The sudden change in my demeanor seemed to alarm him.

"Then what is it?" He asked, and he sounded surprisingly like a small child arguing with his friend. I giggled, which proved to be a mistake, as I just ended up hacking up more blood.

"I'm not going to tell you!" I said as I wiped the blood off of my mouth and chin, "It's what I'm going to defeat you and save Natsu with." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to do next. E.N.D. was talking, and didn't notice.

I ran at E.N.D. full throttle, slinging my arm back and striking with my whip. He blocked with his arm which I grabbed as I slammed into his chest. Without giving him time to react, I stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed him.

The One Magic, _love. _

At first E.N.D. was so surprised he didn't know what to do. If the situation wasn't so dire I might've laughed, the poor thing, trying to kill a girl only to have her kiss him. Talk about weird.

E.N.D. didn't stay surprised for long, though. He took his long, sharp claws and dug them into my back. I cried out, but didn't move from where I was. I let go of his wrist and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and refused to let go, even as he raked his claws up my back, tearing the flesh into ribbons.

My vision was blurring, my strength evaporating, but I still didn't let it was from blood loss, exhaustion, or pain, or more likely a mixture of all three, I was about to pass out, but I refused to let go. This was going to work, _it had to. _I felt E.N.D. stiffen, and his hand began to slow down, which wasn't a necessarily good thing, it made the cutting seem so much more painful, but I almost cried in relief. _It was working! Natsu was gaining ground! He was fighting back, and he had a chance of winning! _I tightened my grip on Natsu, _not E.N.D. _and his claws stopped cutting into me, which was a _very _good thing.

Something wet hit my face, and I realized Natsu was crying, and I felt him pulling his claws slowly out of my back, like he was having a hard time doing it. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders, like he was consciously trying not to cause me anymore pain. I peeked out of one eye, and saw that his eyes were flicking between his own playful black ones, the red glow of E.N.D. and back again. I slid one of my hands into his hair and kissed him harder. _Come on Natsu! _I thought hard, trying to somehow tell him telepathically that he could do it. I heard a great cry over head, and I looked up to see Igneel deal a fatal blow to Acnologia, who plummeted to the ground, and didn't stir. **(I wrote this before the chapter where Acnologia was defeated was published)** Igneel let out a great shout of triumph, and Natsu stiffened. I saw his black eye, looking up at his Dad, with tears in his eye, and the red eye of E.N.D. looking to the sky with rage.

Igneel glanced down at us, and his eyes widened. Whether it was because his son now had _horns and wings_ or because I was kissing him I wasn't sure maybe both. He flapped down to the ground, and landed near us on a large pile of rubble. We made eye contact, and he nodded his massive head. I looked back at Natsu, who was obviously winning the fight. The sight of his father had strengthened his resolve, and the red eyes were only flashing now. The scaly flesh was fading away back to Natsu's normal, _human skin, _and the wings and horns were crumbling. I looked back at his eyes, and realized he was looking at me, with an unreadable expression in his black eyes. I felt the heat rush to my face, and closed my eyes. I felt like I had to keep kissing him until E.N.D. was gone completely, but I was _not _about to look the old Natsu right in the face right now. I would probably never look him in the face again. My senses were becoming duller, and I realized my blood loss was catching up with me. I felt what might have been Natsu's hand in my hair, and I felt a pressure on my lips that hadn't been there before.

The whole thing probably only took a minute, but it felt like an eternity. _That's it, _I thought hazily, _I'm quitting the guild, I can never show my face there again, not after this. _I felt my legs give out from underneath me, but Natsu caught me. I opened my eyes to see if we had done it, if Natsu and I had beaten E.N.D. but my vision was so dark I might as well have kept them closed. Vaguely I heard Natsu's voice calling out, "Lucy," before I slipped into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***A/N- Hey, tinsel-babe, if you're reading this you're probably thinking, "This isn't romantic at all!" Well don't worry, It will be, there will be more chapters to come, I was going to do it in one big long one-shot, but then I thought, why not make it chapters? I may or may not have another chappie up by Christmas, but I wanted to have this up before the new chapter released. I'll do the Lucy one after I finish this one! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N- Chappie 2 of the story I wrote for LFT- Secret Santa! Merry Christmas to everyone who read, followed, or favorited this story! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu, you need sleep. Go home! If Lucy wakes up, we'll come and get you!" I heard a woman's voice say, Erza, my mind registered vaguely. I felt like my head was filled with cotton.

"The hell I will!" I heard him reply. I felt a weight on my chest that was making it hard to breathe. I cracked one eye open to see what was causing it, but my vision was blocked by a blurry mass of bright blue. I closed my eye again and slipped back into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure how long it had been since the last time I was awake, but it was dark. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness , listening carefully to the sounds around me. I heard a snore that could only belong to Natsu, and I could feel his hair brushing my arm. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that he was covered head to foot in bandages. I looked to my left and saw Gray asleep on a bed next to mine, and Juvia was asleep with her head on his bed. She, too, was covered in bandages. I would have panicked, waking up in a strange place, but I had Natsu by my side, so I knew I was safe.

Where am I? I wondered. I peered out of the darkened windows, but all I could see were a few trees through the darkness. I glanced around the room; there were lots of potions bottles lined up on the shelves, and the smell of antiseptic hung in the air. I must be in Porlyusica's cabin, I thought.

Natsu let out a particularly loud snore, catching my attention. He was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning his head, as well as whimpering. As I watched him, he whimpered slightly and turned his head towards me, allowing me to see his expression. His face was screwed up like he was in pain, and he mumbled something.

"Lucy."

I looked at him piteously, feeling my cheeks flush at the realization he dreaming about me. He must be exhausted from the whole E.N.D. ordeal. I ran my hand through his hair, just to re-assure myself that his horns were gone. At my touch Natsu quieted slightly, and leaned into my hand. I could feel myself blushing even harder, and I was glad no one was awake to see it. I closed my eyes and absentmindedly stroked Natsu's hair until I fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing I became aware of when I woke next was the horrible pain in my back and shoulders. I whimpered, and I heard the general chatter in the room go silent. Juvia even stopped fawning over Gray.

"Lucy?" I heard a young girls voice ask. Wendy. I groaned in response.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed. I opened my eyes, but shut them again immediately, and I moaned again to show my displeasure. It was bright in here. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, and the room finally came into focus. Everyone was completely covered in bandages. I probably was too, but I couldn't see myself. I looked over at Erza and was unsurprised that she wore her usual armor over her bandages.

"Natsu…" I croaked. My throat was so dry.

"Is safe," Erza said. "He wouldn't leave your bedside, not even to sleep or eat, so I had to knock him out to get him to rest." I giggled, which hurt, but I didn't cough up blood again, which was a good sign. Erza walked over to a table that had a pitcher and some glasses on it. She poured water into one of the glasses and brought it over to me, I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down onto the bed, which hurt a lot. I gasped in pain, and Erza withdrew her hand quickly. "Wendy, I think your spell has worn off," she said.

"Okay, I'll do it again," Wendy sprang off of her stool and held her hands over me. They glowed as she murmured some spell, and the pain eased.

"Thanks," I coughed, looking at Erza for water. She lifted my head, then help the cup to my lips. I drank half the glass in two gulps before she took it away again.

"Careful, don't want to make yourself sick." She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Natsu is outside with Igneel. We trusted him to keep Natsu out of our hair for a while." Erza smiled at me, she looked surprisingly good, besides being covered head to foot in bandages. She had always been one to bounce back quickly. I returned her smile, glad she was feeling alright.

"I'll go and get him! He'll want to know that you're awake!" Wendy said helpfully, but I shook my head.

"No, he needs to catch up with his father, give him some time," I said. Wendy glanced at the others, unsure. "But I'm sure he would want us to tell him right away, he was so worried about you!"

"Well if he gets mad, just tell him it was my decision, he can take it up with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Lucy," Gray said. "I've never seen Natsu as upset as he has been the last few days. He's been crying, and not just when we brought you in, but all the time. He just cries and stares at his hands for ages. He says he can still smell your blood on them, no matter how many times he washes them."

I stared open mouthed at Gray. His face was grim, and he had this troubled look in his eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth, and that he was worried. If Natsu was in bad enough shape to make Gray worry about him, then he was in bad shape. I was speechless. Of all the time I had known Natsu, I had seen him cry all of twice. Once when Igneel came back and one when, oh, yah. Once when Future Rouge killed the me from the future. I looked out the window, thinking, but raised voices outside caught my attention.

"Natsu, get back here! I told you that they would come and get you if she woke up!"

"No way in hell, Dad!" Natsu said, "Let me go! I heard her voice! I know she's awake!" Natsu cried. There were a few resounding crashes that had to be Igneel's footsteps.

"Boy, it's your imagination, again. You've done this three time now!" I giggled. It was cute to listen to Natsu argue with his father.

"SEE!" Natsu cried, as if in response to my laugh, "she laughed! I know you heard it too, Old Man! Unless in the last seven, I mean 14, years your hearing has gone bad."

"My hearing is as good as it ever was, you disrespectful runt!" Igneel said, and I laughed out loud. A disrespectful runt, was he? I had never heard anyone talk to Natsu like that and get away with it. "Oh, oh, now that time I did hear it," Igneel said, and Natsu shouted in triumph.

"See, I told ya! Now put me down before I make 'ya," Natsu said.

"What was that?" Igneel asked. He sounded halfway between irritation and amusement.

"I said put me down, you old good-for-nothin' dragon or I'll make you!"

"I see someone's just looking for an ass-kickin' today!" Igneel said, and I lost it. That has got to be the funniest thing I'd heard in a long time. I laughed so hard it hurt my many broken bones, but I didn't care, it felt good to laugh after everything that happened. Besides all of the crippling pain that is.

"Dadt, le' me 'o!" Natsu said, as if through a mouthful of food. He didn't, I thought.

He did.

"Ow, ow, ow! Alright, kid, you didn't have to bite me!" This time everyone laughed loudly. A loud thump and the sound of Natsu scrambling on the ground floated in through the open window.

"Incoming," I said, right before Natsu busted the doors down, and came flying at me.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy cried together. They rushed at me. I braced for impact, but Erza had other ideas.

"Settle down," she said , grabbing Happy's tail, and knocking Natsu to the floor. "Lucy's hurt, so you can't just jump on her, no matter how happy you are she's alright." I silently thanked Erza for stopping Natsu while a sound that could only be described as happy thunder shook the building. I looked out of the doors, which were now each barely attached to the doorframe, to see Igneel laughing happily.

"Well it seems that you sure have a hold on managing my son," he said merrily.

"Erza has controlling Natsu down to an art!" Wendy exclaimed cheerfully, and Igneel laughed again.

"Is that so? Well it seems I owe her then for managing him in my absence," he said, watching as Erza scolded Natsu, now for breaking down Porlyusica's door.

"She has been very kind allow us to stay in her home, and to take care of Lucy, and THIS," she gestured to the broken doors, "is how you repay her?" Natsu looked guiltily at the doors. "You are going to fix these doors as soon as possible, and give Porlyusica a full apology, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Natsu said, pouting.

"Can you teach me that trick?" Igneel asked, "He's shown you more respect in one sentence than he's given me in a lifetime" He said, and Erza laughed.

"I don't think that's true, it's obvious that Natsu respects you greatly, after all, you were the only one who could keep him out of here before Lucy woke up," Erza said, and I felt myself blushing. I looked at Natsu, who was sitting with his arms and legs crossed, pouting on the floor.

"Oh come on Natsu, don't make that face. They only pick on you because they love you," I said, and Natsu perked up instantly.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed, as if he had forgotten I was in the room. He probably had. He tried to get up and scramble to my bed, but Erza seized him by the scarf, and he didn't go anywhere.

"What did I say, Natsu?" Erza scolded, looking at him sidelong, "Lucy is badly hurt, and you can't be rough with her." Natsu gulped and stood completely still until Erza looked away and let go of his scarf. He bolted to the bed, but stopped just short of touching it. Happy however, had no such restraint, and he slammed into my chest, causing a spasm of pain to shoot throughout my body. Some of my ribs were obviously broken. I tried to stop my own cry of pain so that Happy wouldn't get in trouble, but it only half worked. I didn't scream, but I made this weird strangled sound that got Erza's attention immediately.

"I said," Erza growled, seizing Happy and walking to the door while Natsu and I watched helplessly, "not to be rough with her!" She wound up like a pitcher, and flung Happy out of the open door, and he disappeared into the distance, leaving a little winking star behind. Igneel looked after him, looking slightly concerned.

"Aren't you worried he might get hurt?" He asked, staring at the place where Happy disappeared into the sky.

"No," Natsu said, "This happens all the time, he'll be back by nightfall." He grinned boyishly. "I wonder where he ended up this time?"

"He's probably crashing through the roof of Sabertooth or something crazy like that right about now," I guessed.

"Nah," He shook his head, "Sabertooth's in the other direction." He looked out the door, his eyes scanning the mountain range beyond the forest.

"What about Lamia Scale then?" I asked, "Or Mermaid Heel?"

"Well if it's Mermaid Heel then we'll never see him again," Erza said, leaning against the wall, "Miliana keep him forever."

"He'll be alright," Natsu said, stretching, "Miliana will take good care of him." He turned back and looked at me, his whole demeanor changed. His face got this terrible look on it I've never seen there before. It might've been guilt and remorse. I tried to reach out and take his hand, but pain shot down my back, and I laid my hand back down. "How're you feelin', Luce?"

"As good as can be expected, considering all that's happened." All of the sudden, I remembered Aquarius, and tears sprang to my eyes and began pouring out before I could stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stumbled, "What's the matter all of the sudden?"

"My-my keys," was all I could manage.

"They're right here!" Natsu said, turning around and grabbing them off the table. He laid them in my hand and curled my fingers around them, but I just shook my head.

"N-not all," I stuttered. I couldn't bring myself to say it, because saying it made it real, and if it was real then I lost a lifelong friend. I wasn't ready to handle that.

"What do you mean? Sure they are, look," He picked them back up and began to check off spirits, and I was surprised to learn that he recognized them all by their keys. I hadn't realized he had been paying so much attention.

"Look, here's Plue, and Horologium, and Crux, and that compas guy,"

"Pyxis," I said immediately.

"Yeah, and here's Loke, and Taurus, and Virgo, and Capricorn, and Cancer, hey his looks like a crab. There's Aries, and Gemini, oh I like his, it's cool lookin'. Here's Sagittarius, and Scorpio, and Aquari-oh," he said, stopping dead when he ran out of keys. I started crying even harder. "Lucy, did something happen to Aquarius?" He asked gently, setting the keys down on the bed. I nodded, but didn't say anything, I was crying to hard to respond. Natsu scooted his chair closer, took my hand in his, and used the other to stroke my hair soothingly. If I hadn't been so upset I would have been worried about how weird and sweet he was acting.

"Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key to save the guild," a voice said from my other side.

"Loke," I said trying to sit up, but Natsu pushed me back on my pillows. "Loke, you should go home, you need to rest after that battle, you fought hard, and you shouldn't push yourself right now," I said tearfully.

"She sacrificed Aquarius's key? What does that mean?" Natsu asked quietly.

"It means she can't summon Aquarius anymore," he said gently, "but she's not dead, she's fine, actually," he added quickly, "that's what I came to tell you Lucy." I looked up at him, sniffling.

"Really?" I said, trying to sit up again, but Natsu pushed me back down. Loke nodded.

"She asked me to tell you, and these are her words not mine," I nodded impatiently, waiting to hear her message. "She asked me to tell you to 'stop crying like a little baby or you'll never get a boyfriend'"

"Of course she did!" I said, "even when she's trying to be nice she's being awful!" I half laughed, half sobbed. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me!" I said, before realizing that she couldn't hurt me anymore if she couldn't get to me. It was a surprisingly bad thought.

"I suppose she can be rather aggressive sometimes," Loke said, laughing nervously, unsure of whether or not I was going to break down again.

"Rather aggressive? Sometimes?" I repeated incredulously. "Are we even talking about the same person?" Loke chuckled for real now, seemingly satisfied I wouldn't have another mood swing.

"Well, maybe she was harder on you than the rest of us," Loke said. I snorted.

"That's an understatement."

I tried to reach up to wipe my face, but my shoulders screamed in protest, so I gave up. Seeing my struggle, Natsu reached over and used the end of his scarf to wipe my face off, which sort of freaked me out.

Why is he being so nice? Not that he had ever been mean to me, but he had never been sweet like this before. And he was using the scarf that Igneel gave him, too, and he never would have done that before.

When he wasn't looking I mouthed at Loke, what is happening? Loke just shrugged, as confused as I was, but behind him Gray's face was grim. I supposed once Natsu left or fell asleep, if that ever happened, he would tell me what was wrong.

As if Natsu acting so weird wasn't bad enough, Loke decided that the best way to make me feel better was to flirt with me. Even worse was that Loke was here on his own power, so I couldn't send him home. Natsu sat quietly at my side, which sent off all sorts of red flags, when was Natsu ever quiet, while Loke made increasingly ridiculous declarations of love and proposals of marriage. Everyone else was ignoring him. Every now and then Wendy would ooh or aah at a particularly fantastic showcase. I wished she wouldn't, it was only encouraging him.

I looked up at Loke coldly, waiting for him to finish his latest speech. He caught my eye in the middle of the most dramatic part, and he began to wind it down a bit. Eventually he sat down quietly and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I could only take so much of Loke's wild antics.

"So how is everyone? Are they recovering well? Taurus and Aries, how are they feeling?"

"Everyone is alright, Taurus and Aries are a little shaken up from what happened, but they're tough, they'll recover."

"Speaking of recovering," I said, "you should be home, resting, not using your own energy to spend time here."

"If you're so worried, just send him back home," Igneel said.

"I can't," I told him, narrowing my eyes at Loke, "He's here on his own power, so I can't force his gate closed."

"I'm fine Lucy, I've already recovered completely, it's you I'm worried about. You took some serious damage from E.N.D. Capricorn was pretty worried about you, too. He and Crux asked me specifically to come and be sure you were alright."

"Geez, I'm alright! Tell everyone to stop freaking out. I'm more worried about all of you!"

"Of course you are, it's in your nature." He said.

Loke stayed for a while longer before he left, saying he needed to get home to be sure that everyone wasn't at each others throats. After he disappeared I sighed in relief.

"Sometimes I miss when he was avoiding me like the plague, you know," I said, to general laughter. "He's exhausting," I yawned.

I turned and looked at Natsu, he looked awful. He was wrapped head to toe in bandages, much like the rest of us, but one of his feet was in a cast, and he kept running his hands through his hair and flexing his back like he still expected the horns and wings to be there.

"How are you feeling, Natsu?"

"Me?" He said, looking surprised. "I'm fine, this is nothing." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It sure looks like something to me," I replied. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, but how are you feelin'? How's your back?" He asked gingerly. His face was a mask of remorse, and I knew he blamed himself for my injuries.

"This is nothing, you should see the other guy, he got his butt kicked" I said jokingly, and Natsu smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! I've got a bone to pick with you, Lucy!" Gray exclaimed suddenly. Juvia looked at me and said something crazy about love rivals, which I ignored. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying too. I wonder why?

"What is it?" I asked.

"'I'm not as weak as that pathetic whelp on the ground over there'," he said in a high pitch voice. He was obviously trying to do an impression of someone, but I couldn't figure out who.

"What are you talking about, Gray?" I asked, perplexed. Maybe Porlyusica had given him some weird medicine that made him confused.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" He exclaimed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed so he could look directly at me. "I'm talking about all that shit you talked about me when you were fighting E.N.D.!" I thought back to my battle with E.N.D. It had all happened so fast, it was sort of blurry. I vaguely recalled E.N.D. stomping on someone. Someone that was helpless, oh it was Gray! I remembered now! Gray had been on the ground, completely exhausted.

"Oh, I remember!" I said, "You were awake, then? I was hoping you didn't hear any of that."

"Well I did! What the hell did you mean by, 'I'm much stronger than that pathetic whelp!'? I'll take you on anytime!" He said, pulling his hands back into the maker magic gesture.

"No thanks," I said, alarmed. "I was just trying to protect you! E.N.D. would have killed you, so I had to keep his attention by acting cocky. I didn't mean any of that stuff!"

"Yah, sure, you know they say that when you're under a lot of pressure you show your true self! You really think I'm weak don't you!" He cried, but I could tell he wasn't really that upset about it, he was just picking on me.

"Leave her alone, Gray," Natsu said. We all turned to look at him. He was giving Gray a mutinous look. "She saved your sorry ass, so just shut up and thank her for it!"

"You want to fight you stupid pyro?" Gray said, taking on his battle stance again.

"No, I'm not going to fight someone who's half dead already!" Natsu said, and I squeaked before I could stop myself. Natsu looked down at me when I did. "What sort of sound was that Lucy?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him that what he just said was almost exactly like something E.N.D. had said to me during our fight. I scrambled to find a good explanation.

"Oh-I uh, just remembered I haven't paid my rent this month! My landlady will kill me!"

"I think she'll make an exception, considering all that's happened," Erza said, comfortingly, but now I really was freaking out, because I actually hadn't paid my rent.

"Are you kidding me? She charged me seven years of rent because she held my apartment for me while we were stuck on Tenroujima!" I exclaimed. I had really worked myself into a panic now. "I have to go on a job! I am totally broke!" I said, trying to sit up, but once again I was thwarted by Natsu, who pushed me back onto my pillows.

"Relax, Lucy, as soon as you're better, we'll go out on tons of jobs to make up for it." Natsu said.

"For goodness sakes I'm tired of laying down and talking to all you people while you are standing up!" Just then Porlyusica walked in with a basket full of herbs, looking at her doors.

"What happened to these doors?" She asked angrily, and we all pointed at Natsu, he gave me a look of betrayal, and I shrugged, which I immediately regretted, as it sent a spasm of pain down my back.

We spent the next few minutes watching Porlyusica lay into a cowering Natsu. She hadn't even looked at me, so I didn't think she knew I was awake. I decided to be a good friend and get her attention away from him.

"Erza can you hand me that water?" I asked, and she nodded, and stepped forward, but my plan had worked. Porlyusica's head immediately snapped in my direction.

"So you're awake?" She asked, and I nodded. "Good, just in time, I need to redress your wounds and apply a magical salve. I nodded again. "Roll over," she commanded, and I tried, but couldn't. The pain in my back was too much.

"Do you want me to help you?" Natsu asked quietly, and I nodded, and he lifted me, without even causing a twinge of pain in my back, and rolled me onto my stomach. I propped my chin up on my hands and looked up at him.

"How did you know how to do that so it wouldn't hurt me?" I asked.

"Because I put those wounds there, and I remember where they are at," He said. I gaped at him.

"Natsu you didn't…" I said, but Natsu just shook his head, and I let my voice trail away. I tried to think how I would feel in his shoes, but I couldn't even picture how badly he must feel. If the tables had been turned, and I had become E.N.D. and then almost killed Natsu, I would never be able to forgive myself. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, which hurt a lot, but Natsu needed to be comforted, so I ignored the pain. He looked at it for a moment, seeming like he wanted to shrug it off, but he took it and held it in both of his, without looking at me.

"Thank you Natsu," I said, and he glanced up at me, surprised. "For helping me."

"No problem, Luce," He said, giving me a grin that was a mere shadow of his former one.

Just then Porlyusica came over and began cutting away my bandages, and it occurred to me that I wasn't wearing anything underneath them. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, and I looked at Natsu, who was watching her intently. I knew that he was just being sure she didn't hurt me, but I still didn't like it.

"Natsu…" I said, and he stopped watching Porlyusica's hands and looked at me. "Go wait outside."

"What? No!" He said, "How come I'm the only one who has to leave?"

"Well you're the only guy in here who is fit to go outside!"

"What do you mean! That good for nothing Gray is fine!" He exclaimed. Gray scoffed. He was most definitely not fine.

"Why don't you say that again Pyro?" Gray said angrily. He tried to stand on his broken leg, and nearly collapsed. Juvia caught him and set him back on the bed. Gray muttered an awkward thank you.

"Ha! You're pathetic!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shut up." He muttered, his face turning red.

"If it's your modesty you're worried about then use this to cover yourself." Porlyusica handed me a sheet to wrap around my front. Erza stepped forward tucked the sheet around me to be sure I was covered.

"Fine Natsu, you can stay," I said angrily. He looked triumphantly shook his great head exasperatedly. I winced as Porlyusica began cutting and peeling off the bandages.

"Igneel cauterized your wounds to keep you from bleeding to death, but once you got here I had to open them again, so that I could extract the poison from E.N.D.'s claws."

I didn't respond to that, I was too busy clenching my teeth in pain. I squeezed Natsu's hand, and he watched my face, looking like he was going to be sick.

Porlyusica finished cutting the bandages and pulled them out from underneath me, tossing them into the waste basket. She pulled an ointment out of her sleeve, and removed the lid.

"This will be terribly painful, but it will help draw out the poison, and it will help you heal faster as well." She dipped a finger in and began spreading the ointment on my shoulders without any further warning. White light burst behind my eyes and I shouted in pain. It burned. I squeezed Natsu's hand tightly as my vision came back into focus. My entire back felt like it was on fire, and the pain reached down to my bones. My blood was boiling in my veins, and my chest tightened up so I could barely breathe.

Natsu reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, looking helpless. His face was slightly green and his eyes were wet. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek, and I realized he was wiping tears. "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"It's not your fault," I said through gritted teeth. He shook his head again and I knew he didn't believe me. It went on for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. With every new application of the ointment the pain in my back skyrocketed again. When she finally finished she looked at Natsu appraisingly.

"You want to make up for hurting this girl, right?" She asked gruffly. I started to say something indignant, but Natsu cut across me.

"Yes, of course." He said, looking up at her hopefully.

"Well then, I need you to tend to this girl, I don't have time to take care of her every need." He nodded. "We have to leave her back exposed for a couple hours, to let the poison bleed out. You must wipe down her back frequently, whenever any of the blood or poison bubbles up, to be sure she doesn't re-absorb it, got it?" Natsu nodded again. "It won't be pleasant for her, but don't be a pansy about it. If you are to gentle you might not get all of the poison, and she might die, understand?" Natsu set his face in determination, and nodded again. Thats when I realized what she was doing, she was letting him try to make up for what he had done. She knew he wasn't really at fault, but she also knew that he would never accept it, so she was helping him by letting him help me. I felt a surge of gratitude for this old lady, before she started showing him how to do it.

"You've got to wipe along the cut, not down her back or you risk tearing her flesh even more." Natsu nodded. "Try it." He took the rag from her hand and wiped it along my wound, gently, but it still hurt like hell. I winced loudly, and he stopped. "No, no, no," she said. She took hold of his hand and wiped down another one of my wounds, hard. I shouted, but she told Natsu that that was how to do it. I spent the next two hours switching between thanking Natsu and cursing him. After a while he started to get some of his old fire back, and I knew he was feeling better about everything.

"Hey Natsu, my feet are cold, would you mind covering them for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Luce," He said, reaching down to throw the blankets over my feet. Porlyusica looked up from Gray's wounds and started.

"You stupid child, what happened to your leg? Why didn't you say something about it earlier?" I glanced behind me as she shoved Natsu out of the way and threw the covers off me. I shouted in protest, but sighed in relief when I saw I was wearing a skirt. I shrieked again when she grabbed my foot. "Why did no one tell me the childs leg was broken?"

"Let me go," I whimpered. I tried to move my leg out of her grasp, but it was agony, so I gave up. She released me, but glared down at me like I had personally wronged her. "I'm sorry, I forgot because of everything that happened, and I haven't really moved it that much, so I didn't notice it for the pain in my back," I explained.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She snapped, rounding on Natsu.

"I didn't know it was broken, I mean," he said, screwing up his face in concentration, "I remember her hurting it during the fight, but I didn't think she hurt it that badly, because she was walking on it." I looked back at my leg, it really did look terrible. It was all back and blue and swollen just above the ankle.

"You walked with your leg like this?" She asked me, and I flinched at the venom in her voice.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, I couldn't just lay down and let E.N.D. kill me!" Porlyusica grumbled something about "stupid humans" but I couldn't understand much more than that. Without any warning she grabbed hold of my leg just below the break and pulled on it, hard. I screamed loudly, grabbing onto my pillow in pain. She dropped my foot back onto the bed abruptly and stepped back.

"There, now the break's been set, so we just have to bandage it and let it heal. Where's that young girl when you need her?" She said, looking around the hut for Wendy, who had left a while ago to spend time with Grandeeney.

"Juvia will go get her!" Juvia said, leaping to her feet. She ran out the door and returned a few minutes later with Wendy and Grandeeney in tow.

"Lucy, how did that happen?" She gasped when she saw my leg.

"It happened during my fight with E.N.D.," I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to heal it," Wendy said, stepping over and placing her hands over my leg.

"Don't forget to take a deep breath," Grandeeney instructed. I looked over at her, disoriented, her voice really did sound just like Porlyusica's.

"Yes," Wendy said. She breathed deeply, and then as she exhaled her hands began to glow, and a warm, tingling sensation flooded my throbbing leg, and then it all faded, leaving nothing more than a dull ache.

"It should be a better now, but you should keep off of it for a while, just to be sure. I nodded.

"Thanks Wendy," I said. She nodded and ran back outside to sit with Grandeeney. Porlyusica came over and began roughly cleaning the wounds on my back. I buried my face in the pillow, doing my best not to make a sound. I felt Natsu's hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair soothingly. I began thinking of anything and everything in order to keep my mind off of the pain, and eventually my mind made it back to how I defeated E.N.D..

I had kissed Natsu in order to stop E.N.D., of course I had, but it felt like something had changed between us. Recently his touches had been gentler, almost tender. Of course the logical explanation for this was he was feeling guilty for hurting me and was trying to make up for it, but there had been a tiny part of me that wanted to kiss Natsu, although I never would have admitted it before, which left me wondering if there had been a tiny part of Natsu that wanted to kiss me too. Also there was this small part of me that I refused to acknowledge, just in case I was wrong, that thought that Natsu had been kissing me back before I fell unconscious. Did that mean that he liked me, or had I been imagining it?

Don't be stupid Lucy, I thought, of course he wasn't kissing you back, he was too busy fighting off E.N.D. to worry about kissing you back.

So would he kiss you back if you were to kiss him again? A mean little voice in the back of my head asked.

Everything I knew about Natsu seemed to point otherwise. I had never even seen Natsu interested in a girl, or guy for that matter. I mean, sure he's tried peeping on the girls a few times, but all the boys have. However, the tenderness of his touches recently seemed to say he might.

Natsu kept stroking my hair while Porlyusica finished cleaning my back, applied a different cream that burned less, and wrapped me back up in bandages. Then he helped me roll over again and prop up on some pillows. It was the first time that I had been able to sit up, and other than the unpleasant sensation of stretching the wounds on my back, it felt great. Porlyusica had Wendy come back in after she had checked for more broken bones. She fixed several of my ribs, and one of my wrists had been fractured, but my back had to heal naturally so I could bleed out any remaining poison, so she left it alone.

"How're you feeling?" Natsu asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm feeling good," I said, scooting over in my bed to make room for him, then patting the place next to me. "This is the one and only time," I said, smiling, "that you will be invited into my bed, so don't think it's a free pass, I had better not come home and find you asleep in my bed anymore, okay?" Natsu chuckled, and then sat down next to me.

"I ain't making' any promises, Luce, your bed is really comfortable," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So how're you feeling, Natsu?" I asked again.

"Me? I feel fine, this is nothing! I been beat up worse than this before, and never even missed a beat." He said cockily.

"I suppose you have, you're tough Natsu, but still that last battle was one of a kind," I replied. Now that he was so close to me, I could see his face better. It looked like he hadn't slept for a week. Natsu set his arm on top of my shoulders, so that he wouldn't touch my back.

"Don't worry about me," he said, noticing me staring, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? When's the last time you got a full night sleep?"

"Umm, I don't know, a week maybe?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"A whole week?! Natsu you need to get some rest, you look awful!" I said.

"Don't worry about it, Luce, I'm fine."

"No, you're not! I've never seen you look this worn out! Why haven't you been sleeping well?" I asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" He responded quietly, "I've been worried about you, Luce, you didn't wake up for a few days, and I thought you might die."

"Well now I'm awake and I'm worried about you!" I said. He didn't respond to that, so I let the matter drop for now, but I intended to bring it up again later. We sat in silence for a while, not looking at eachother, just enjoying the others company. I was thinking about our kiss again, and what I should do. I couldn't just let things stay the way they were. I had no idea what Natsu was thinking, and we needed to talk about it to avoid confusion later on, or at least I did.

Later Porlyusica came over and began tending to Natsu's wounds. She unwrapped the bandages around his face and neck, and most of the one's on his arms, so he looked like a person again.

"Natsu, I'm tired of being stuck in here, will you help me outside so I can get some fresh air?" I asked once she had finished.

"Uh sure," He said, standing up and reaching a hand out to me.

"I don't think so," Porlyusica said, "You need rest to heal."

"If I don't get out of this bed and into the air I'm going to go insane," I told her, "Believe me, this will help."

"But you shouldn't put weight on your foot Lucy!" Wendy piped up, and I scowled.

"I'll carry you," Natsu suggested, and I sighed in relief. I wanted to go outside to talk to him alone, but I really did need to go out and get fresh air too.

"Yah I'll go piggy back so Natsu won't touch my back!" I said enthusiastically. Porlyusica sighed.

"Fine then, go, but don't get yourself hurt, or I won't treat you anymore." Natsu and I nodded, and he crouched down so I could climb onto his back. Erza stepped forward, like she was going to go with us, but I gave her a look that told her to stay. You can say many things about Erza, but you can't say she's not perceptive. She covered her sudden move by reaching for the water and handing it abruptly to Gray.

"Drink," she commanded. He took the cup, looking perplexed, and drank.

"Oh I'll come with you!" Wendy said, but before I could say anything Erza cut in.

"Actually Wendy, I've had this nagging pain in my back, and I was wondering if you could heal it for me," Erza said.

"Sure, Erza," Wendy said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N- Hello and welcome my dear readers. Raise your hands if Chapter 414 ripped your heart out and stomped on it with cleated shoes. *Raises hand and sobs uncontrollably*. I'm dead on the inside, but lucky for you, being dead has never stopped me from updating a chapter, algebra does that. Which I start tomorrow. Wish me luck, my math teacher is Satan. I sure chose a bad time to start trying to learn Japanese from an app. Oh well. Enjoy your chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we made it out the door, I whispered in Natsu's ear, "Natsu can we go somewhere more private? I need to talk to you." He nodded his head and wordlessly turned into the woods. We walked in silence for several minutes before Natsu stopped in a clearing next to a shallow stream. He set me down on the bank and sat next to me. I took a deep breath, then exhaled, trying to shake the sudden nervousness that had descended upon me. I laid down, parallel to the stream, and looked at the sky. Natsu copied me, resting his head in his hands.

"Um, Natsu, why have you been acting so weird lately?" I asked. An unimpressive start.

"Whaddya mean, Luce?" He asked, looking over at me curiously. I looked out across the water and into the forest beyond. I wouldn't be able to do this if I looked into his face.

"I mean, you've just been acting different, like gentler I guess," I said. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Do you want me to challenge you to a duel or somethin'?" He asked, and I laughed.

"No, thanks. I've had enough of fighting for a while. But you just seem, I don't know how to explain it Natsu, you're just treating me differently."

"Well, you're hurt, I'm not just gunna come up and push you around or nothin.'" I sighed heavily, deciding I was going to have to change direction.

"Are you sure it wasn't because of how I woke you up, how I broke E.N.D.'s hold on you I mean?" I asked, and he finally seemed to catch on.

"Oh you mean when you kissed me?" He asked, with the air of someone who had just had all the secrets of the world revealed to him.

"Yes, Natsu, I mean when I kissed you," I said exasperatedly.

"Why would I treat you differently because of that?" He said, and I had to think for a second on how to respond to that. He was so dense sometimes.

"Well, that's why I'm asking, because you have been treating me differently," I said, "and also because…"

"Because what?"

"Well, just before I passed out, right before it all went black I kind of thought, well, I sort of," I gulped. "Ikindofthoughtthatmaybeyouwerekissingmeback," I said hurriedly, knowing my face was a bright pink.

"What, are you mad at me for it or somethin'?" He asked, still looking at the sky.

"No of course not- wait are you saying that you were?"I asked, turning to look at him incredulously.

"Yea," He said, rolling over on his side so he could look at me better, "D'ya got a problem with it?"

"Well no, not exactly," I said, blushing furiously. I looked up at the sky so I didn't have to look directly at him, "I guess I was just wondering why?" I could see his perplexed face out of the corner of my eye and decided to change what I just said.

"Well, I was wondering if things were going to change between us now," I said. Much better.

"Why would they change?" He asked, and I sighed heavily.

"Well, you know, because we kissed, I mean, you just said you were kissing me back, so does that mean that you have feelings for me?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid. Of course he doesn't Lucy! I thought.

"Sure I do," he said, in a way that made me doubt he knew what I meant.

"Like, romantic feelings, not friendship feelings, Natsu," I clarified, looking him directly in the eyes now.

"I'm not stupid Lucy," He said, I chuckled, and some of the tension I had been feeling eased.

"I know that," I said, rolling my eyes playfully, "but sometime you can be a little clueless. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what I meant."

"So what about you?" He asked, propping up one elbow so he could look into my face.

"What about me what?" I asked.

"Who's the clueless one now?" He asked tauntingly.

"Oh shut up," I said, pushing his head to the side playfully. I looked up into his face, and he was completely serious, which startled me. I felt heat rushing into my cheeks, so I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see. He waited quietly for my response while I stared at the trees, stalling.

"Y-yah, I think I do, Natsu," I said.

"Well then it's settled," He said, and I heard him lie back down next to me.

"But it's not!" I said, turning my head. I was still unable to roll over successfully on my own. "We haven't settled anything!"

"But I thought I just answered your question," he said, turning to face me.

"But what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied. I was going to get nowhere with him unless I just said it flat out.

"Like, are we dating, or are we still just friends?"

"Well what do you want?" He asked looking back up at the sky and yawning.

"You tell me! You have to help decide too!"

"Whatever you want is fine with me, Lucy, as long as you're happy." I blushed furiously at that, even though he said nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I don't know what I want," I said honestly, looking back up at the sky myself.

"Well," Natsu yawned, "Maybe you should figure that out."

"But it's complicated!" I said. I tried to sit up, but Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me laying down, he obviously thought sitting up was too strenuous of an activity for me to manage.

"It doesn't seemed all that complicated, but that's just me," he said amiably.

"But it is! What happens if I say I want us to be together, and then we break up? Will we still be able to be friends and partners without it being weird? What if we decide to just stay the way we are, maybe even see other people, now that we've said out loud we like each other, will we be able to stay the same? What if there is this weird jealousy thing going on?" Natsu looked at me, and I could see the amusement on his face. He clearly thought that I was overthinking this.

"Stop making that face at me Natsu, its not funny!" He merely chuckled in response. "Natsu, you're my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that!"

"So then don't," he said, as if it were that simple. "I've already told you that whatever you want is fine with me, so do whatever you think is best."

"You're no help," I said grumpily. I spent a while pondering what to do, looking at Natsu. He continued looking up at the clouds, and I watched as his eyes drifted shut and gentle snores began to fill the silence of the clearing. He looked so peaceful and sweet. I watched him sleeping for a while, smiling. He was so cute when he was asleep, and he undoubtedly needed this rest too.

"Lucy…" He mumbled, rolling over so that he was facing me. We were so close now that I could feel his breath tickling my face. I took the opportunity to study his newly revealed face. He had a few small scars that hadn't been there before, but the bruises had healed, and he looked almost the same as he had before, except for the bags under his eyes.

"Oh Natsu," I said to myself, reaching out and gently stroking his cheek. "This must've been terribly hard on you. I'm so sorry for making you worry." I began examining a new, faint scar on his forehead, and wondering how exactly he had gotten it, when he spoke, making me jump.

"Don't apologize," he said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't your's either!" I said passionately, firing up at once. He smiled at me, a bright beautiful smile that made my heart ache.

"Thank you," he said, and I didn't need to ask for what. I knew he was thanking me for not blaming him. I smiled back at him, and I was going to say something, but he reached out and pulled me close to him. My breath caught in my throat as he placed his hand on my waist and leaned in, kissing me on the lips.

Fire exploded in my middle, and expanded out through my whole body, right into my fingertips. This must be what it feels like to eat fire, I thought. I wrapped one of my hands in Natsu's vest, and the other I tangled up in his hair. He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him, though his other hand was still careful not to touch my injuries. He kissed me sweetly, yet surely, like he was overconfident in the fact that he knew what he was doing.

When we finally broke apart, we were both panting. It might've been minutes or hours, I couldn't tell. He grinned goofily at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. He rolled back onto his back, but kept his hands on my shoulders and waist. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. It felt so nice being wrapped up in his arms, outside in the summer air. I closed my eyes happily enjoying the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in Porlyusica's cabin, laying in my bed covered with the blankets. The first thing that hit me after that was how loud it was. I looked over at the source of the noise, to see that Natsu was busy trying to fix the doors that he had broken earlier, while arguing with both Gray and Igneel.

"Shut up you stupid pervert, and get off your lazy but and help me fix this door!" He said.

"Why should I?" Gray retorted, "I'm not the one who broke it!"

"Because it's your fault it's broken!" Natsu said, through a mouthful of nails.

"Be carefull, don't keep those in your mouth, you'll swallow them!" Igneel cautioned him.

"Stay outta this!" Natsu said.

"How do you work out that it's my fault, pyro?" Gray asked angrily. He was no longer covered from head to foot in bandages, and he wasn't bed bound either. He was sitting in a chair in his underwear, and whether or not he realized he was half naked was anyone's guess.

"Because If you had come to get me when Lucy woke up, I wouldn't have broken down the doors!"

"Maybe if you weren't so reckless then you wouldn't break stuff so often!" Gray snapped.

"Just put on some clothes and help me!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gray shouted back.

"I don't see how the naked one's actions are to blame for your carelessness you little punk, so shut up and fix the damned door!" Igneel said. He had obviously reached wits end, listening to Natsu and Gray argue. I laughed out loud, thinking that I really liked Igneel. I couldn't decide which was my favorite part of that sentence, the part where Igneel referred to Gary as "the naked one" or when he called Natsu "punk". Everyone turned and looked at me, exclaiming,

"Lucy!" Natsu almost fell off the ladder that he was standing on, and he had to cling on to the door to prevent himself from falling as it crashed to the ground. I sat bolt upright, and flung my covers off my legs before I realized what I had done.

"Hey!" I said, looking around, "That didn't even hurt!" Natsu lost his grip on the door and hurdled to the ground. He struck with a resounding CRASH that shook the many potion bottles on the shelves and counters.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, rocketing over to the bed and stopping just shy of a collision. Just then a blue blur streaked across the room and slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Lucy, you're alive!" It cried. I stroked the back of the poor cat's head as he cried into my shirt, which I was thankfully wearing. Courtesy of Erza no doubt.

"It's good to see you too, Happy," I said soothingly, "I see you made it back in one piece." Happy nodded.

"Yah, I got home at sunset last night, but you had already went to sleep, and they wouldn't let me wake you up to say hello!" He cried.

"Well I'm awake now," I said soothingly. I looked up at a grining Natsu. "I slept through the whole night?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yah, you must've been real tired still, because you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did, I ended up having to carry you back here from outside." I looked closely at him. The bags under his eyes were a great deal smaller, and he looked a good deal happier than he had yesterday.

"That mean old Lady said we could leave once Natsu fixed the door!" Happy said tearfully.

"Well then hurry up and fix it!" I said, looking at Natsu, "I want to go home and get some jobs, I have to pay my rent!" I said. Natsu nodded and went back to working on the door. It took him a few hours because he spent the whole time arguing with one person or the other.

"I wonder how the work on the guild hall is coming," Erza said as we walked back to the hut, well everyone else walked, Wendy said I still needed to keep off of my ankle, so Natsu carried me on his back.

"Oh yah, I forgot that the guild hall was destroyed," I said.

"It's been about a week, so we might even be taking requests again by now."

"A week?" I exclaimed, "I was asleep that long?"

"Yah, the rest of us were only out for three days, but you were unconscious for 5," Erza said. "Porlyusica allowed those of us with the worst injuries to stay in her home, the rest were treated in a makeshift hospital until they woke up, Master Makarov told me everyone else had woken up after a day or so."

"I wonder what crazy ideas Master will come up with this time? Maybe this time he'll have the request board floating in the pool," I said, chuckling.

"I don't know," Erza replied, "but Master said that Sting brought over Sabertooth and they have been helping with the rebuilding."

"I thought I smelled those two hangin around here," Natsu commented.

"I'm told, however, that Sting sank into a depression when he found the remains of the pool," Erza said.

"He said that he thought Sabertooth was the only wizard guild with a pool," Wendy chimed in. I laughed, Sting was so childish, kind of like Natsu.

"It'll be nice to see all of them again," I said. "And it's really good of them to help rebuild the guild hall!" There were general mutters of ascent, and an "aye sir!" from Happy.

We discussed the possible "upgrades" Makarov could have dreamed up this time. Natsu thought it would include an all you can eat fire buffet, that included lots of different colors of fire. Happy had his money on a fish buffet. Erza thought there would be magical training facilities. Gray said that there would be a sauna. I personally, knowing the master, thought that there would probably be a huge waterslide running from the roof to the ground floor or something big and over the top like that. Maybe a movie theater.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Juvia commented.

"Yah," Wendy chimed in. "The whole guild could get together and have a movie night!"

"That actually sounds like fun," Erza said. "Maybe we could ask Master about it when we get back, if they haven't already finished it." We chatted merrily about it for the rest of the way back, and were pleasantly surprised to see upon arriving that the Guild Hall had it's main supports up already, and it looked like there were several walls already up.

I could see a tarp on the ground, with multiple signs around it, marking off what had been the pool. People were milling about, each going about their own tasks. It was easy to pick out the Fairy Tail guild members from the crowd, even at this distance. They were the ones carrying the biggest loads, making the most noise, or drinking the most booze. The Sabertooth guild just couldn't compare, because most of them were sane, and they didn't feel the need to carry twelve columns at once.

All, that was,except for Sting and Rogue, who seemed to be the Natsu and Gray of Sabertooth. It looked like Sting was challenging Rogue to some sort of competition. Rogue seemed to be refusing, but all of the sudden he turned around and started picking up columns and hefting them onto his back. He kept stacking them up until he had the same amount as Sting, and then he lined himself up with him.

"Uh-oh," I said, "That doesn't look good. I think they are going to race each other."

"Sting bet Rogue that he could run faster carrying a ton of wood than Rogue could. The loser has to do the others work for the rest of the day." Natsu told me.

"You could hear that from all the way over here?" I asked incredulously. Natsu nodded, watching Sting and Rogue as they prepared to race. As we entered the courtyard, two enormous hands appeared out of no where and Lifted the two up by the necks of their shirts.

"Oh no you don't!" Makarov's voice filled the courtyard as he snatched the boys out from underneath their piles of columns and dangled them in front of the air. "While I appreciate the help Sabertooth is offering us in rebuilding our Guild Hall, I will not permit you children to act like reckless fools and endanger yourself and others while I'm alive. No matter who you are," He said pointedly at Sting, to general laughter as everyone stopped to watch Sting and Rogue get scolded. They each blushed slightly, not looking at Master.

"Well it's good to know that Master rides other people's asses too, not just mine and Gray's" Natsu said. Everyone looked from Master to us, and broke into speech at the same time.

"Lu-chan, I was so worried!" Levy called, running over.

"It's about time you two stopped being lazy and started being real men," Elfman said.

"Lucy, it's good to see you up and out," Cana commented, actually putting down her keg and approaching us.

"Erza, I'm glad you're feeling better," Biska said. Her daughter giggled cutely and said her own congratulations.

"Is Natsu-nii feeling all better now?"

"Ya kid, I'm all better," he told her.

"Gray, you're looking rough," Wakaba said. Everyone from Fairy Tail crowded around us, chattering and smiling happily. The Sabertooth members all hung back to give us our reunion, except for Sting, who wrenched himself free of Master's grip by shedding his shirt and dropping to the darted away from Master before he could be caught, and shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, Natsu, how've you been?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I've been better," he said cautiously, but didn't move to shake Sting's hand, mainly because that would mean dropping me. "I'd shake your hand, but Lucy isn't supposed to put any weight on her ankle for a while, so she can't stand on her own."

"Oh really?" He replied, looking at me like he hadn't noticed I was there before. He probably hadn't. "What did you do to it?"

"I hurt it in the battle with E.N.D.," I told him dubiously. Isn't it obvious? I thought.

"Oh yah! Everyone told me you kicked butt out there! I wish I could have seen it, it sounded awesome! Did you really summon the Celestial Spirit King?" My heart clenched. My throat closed and tears sprang to my eyes. I looked at the ground, trying to hold back my tears.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Natsu growled viciously, glaring daggers at him. Sting looked taken aback, obviously he didn't know what that had cost me.

"Natsu, it's alright, he doesn't know," I said quietly.

"Doesn't know what?" He asked, confused. Obviously he wasn't that good at reading social cues because everyone in the group was looking incredibly uncomfortable, determinedly not looking at me.

Just then Yukino appeared next to Sting, and wordlessly dragged him away, only acknowledging us long enough to give me an apologetic look. I watched as she dragged him some distance away and began explaining something to him. Judging by the horrified look on his face, and the guilty glances he kept shooting me, she was explaining it to Sting. He hung his head in shame, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. He was kind of cute, and he reminded me of Natsu.

I knew everyone in the guild was probably as intrigued as Sting, but they knew me better, and could tell from my body language that I didn't want to talk. Eventually Makarov commanded Fairy Tail to get back to work, and Sting did the same with Sabertooth. Natsu set me down in a chair under an umbrella next to Master, and went off to help rebuild. I tried to tell him I could help, somehow, but he just shook his head and walked off to where Gray, Sting, and Rogue were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master and I sat quietly for a while, and every so often, when someone would walk by our resting place, they would say they were glad I was feeling better, or something along those lines. I brought up our idea of a movie theater to him, and he seemed genuinely interested, in fact, he called over Mirajane, who was using her Satan Soul to fly supplies back and forth to the people who were working on the roof, and told her to make arrangements for it.

"You know, I'm proud of you, Lucy," he said when she flew away.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of a daze.

"You, in particular, showed great inner strength and courage during the battle with Tartarus." He said. My throat closed up just thinking about it, but I managed to squeak out a small "Thank you."

"I know what saving the guild cost you, and how sad you must feel right now." He spoke to the clouds, never looking down at me. "But I think I speak on behalf of your dear friend Aquarius also," How did he know who I sacrificed?" I wondered. "When I say that I am proud to have known you, and proud that you made such a noble and selfless decision. It isn't easy to make the right choice, even if that choice seems like the obvious road." I nodded, looking out at the construction workers. Natsu and I made eye contact, but he looked from Master and back to me, and decided to let us talk in peace. He had always been perceptive when I really needed him to be.

"It seems you have more courage in your little finger than most people have in their entire bodies," Master said.

"That's not true," I choked out, realizing that I had started to cry. "I'm not brave."

"Of course you are," he said soothingly. "It takes bravery to stand up and fight like you did when all hope seems lost, and it takes even more bravery to make such an enormous sacrifice. But not only did you sacrifice your own happiness for the rest of us, you wiped your tears and stood to fight again, because you knew what needed to be done. My dear child, you showed more courage and strength in that single moment than most men show in a lifetime, and I couldn't be more proud. I think if we could asked First Master Mavis now, that she would agree with me, in that your actions during the fight with Tartarus showcased the very qualities she had in mind when she created Fairy Tail. My child, you should be proud of what you did, for you are as strong as they come."

"But I don't feel strong," I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"Alas, that is usually the case, the strong rarely realize what truly special human beings they are, no matter how many times the rest of us tell them. I've noticed that sometimes the strongest are the ones who think themselves weaker than everyone else, and the bravest are the ones who think themselves cowards until thrown into battle, and even then they insist that they have only done what anyone else would do.

"They do not realize what an inspiration they are to others in the way they do things, or just how many of their peers secretly look up to them." I glanced up at Master, but he was still addressing the clouds. "I admire your strength and bravery, for they are truly special, but do you know what I admire about you the most?" I shook my head.

"Your kind, forgiving, and loving heart. You treat every person you meet with kindness and love, which is why you make such an impression on everyone you meet. You don't discriminate against people for what they believe in or what they fight for, you respect them for standing up for what they believe in, and you care for them because they are fellow humans with their own stories and feelings.

"You never held a grudge against Juvia or Gajeel, although they were members of Phantom Lorde, the guild that caused you so much pain. You worried for Flare, even though her guild cheated you out of a win in the Grand Magic Games, and you were also willing to lose the match in order to protect the young Asuka. To you, these actions seem like the natural thing to do, and that anyone would have done it, but I assure you, they are not. I have met plenty of people in my 80 years of life that would have allowed the child to suffer in order to save face.

"You smile in times of trouble, and raise the spirits of all those around you with your simple faith in your friends. I shudder to think what state the guild would be in if you had went home to your father when he hired Phantom Lorde to capture you. Your smile, and occasionally your tears have held us all together on more occasion than one, child. Even now, they are working to put up the Guild Hall, yes. It is for themselves, but when someone got discouraged, the others would motivate them by saying, 'Come on, you don't want Lucy and the others to come home to this mess, do you?"

"Did they really?" I asked in awe. He nodded.

"Even though they weren't awake, they knew, they could sense that you saved them, not once, but twice. Of course, they also are trying to thank the others as well, but you have made an impression on every person here. Even the Sabertooth members seemed concerned about your health. While I was explaining your condition to everyone, one of them piped up and asked 'Isn't she the blonde one who fought with Minerva?' Your selfless determination to do your best to help the people you loved even touched the hearts of our then enemies." I sniffled and looked out at the crowd of people, now breaking for lunch. As everyone began setting down their work and finding shady spots to sit and eat, Makarov handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face.

"Thank you, Master."

I watched Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Erza each make their own ways over to me, and one by one they sat down in a circle near me. None of them had lunches to eat, so we just talked for a while until Sting and Rogue appeared out of nowhere, each laden down with several lunch boxes.

"You know, I think Rogue and I packed a bit too much lunch for us, do you guys want to help us eat it?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed excitedly as they were handed large lunchboxes. "I'm really sorry about before, Lucy," Sting said as he handed me an enormous lunchbox. "I had no idea."

"That's alright," I said, "and thank you so much for the lunches! I'm starving," I said, opening up mine and looking eagerly at the contents. There was a collective gasp of appreciation from everyone in the group, except for Natsu and Happy, who had dug into their food without bothering to look at it.

"Wow," Gray said.

"Truly impressive," Erza agreed.

"It looks so yummy!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Mmhmm," I agreed. I noticed Sting giving Rouge a satisfied look, and that Rogue's cheeks were slightly pink. "Rogue, did you make all these lunch boxes?"

"He sure did!" Sting said proudly, patting Rogue on the back as he passed Master a lunchbox.

"Thank you, it looks delicious," Makarov complimented him. I took a bite of mine, and smiled appreciatively.

"Wow Rogue, where did you learn how to cook like this?" I asked, "This is amazing."

"Skiadrum taught me," he said quietly.

"Really?" Natsu asked through a mouthful of food, "I thought dragons just ate their food raw, or cooked it with fire breath. That's what Igneel did. Why would they need to know how to cook?"

"Well, Skiadrum was a shadow dragon, and didn't have firebreath, for one," Rogue said. I giggled, but Natsu didn't miss a beat.

"So how did he cook his food?" Natsu asked eagerly, "and what kinds of food did he eat?" Nothing got Natsu excited quite like talking about food.

"Well he used his shadows to pick up food ingredients and mix them and stuff," he said cautiously, like he wasn't quite sure if Natsu was messing with him or not.

"That's awesome! What sorts of things did he cook?" Rogue looked up at me, like he was trying to say Is this guy for real? I shrugged and laughed, yup, he sure is, I thought.

"Did he ever cook fish?" Happy asked excitedly.

"Yah…" Rogue replied.

"I bet it was delicious!" He exclaimed.

"I guess so, I don't really like fish though," Rogue looked alarmed when Happy squealed in indignation.

"You don't like fish? How can you not like fish?"

"I just don't," Rogue said. Sting laughed.

"You know, Lector loves fish too!" He said. When he said Lector's name, it occurred to me that he and Frosch weren't here.

"Where are Lector and Frosch? I haven't seen them around," I said, looking around for them, thinking maybe they were socializing with Lily, but Lily was with Gajeel and Carla was sitting with us, but Lector and Fro were nowhere to be seen.

"Fro wanted to explore Magnolia, so Lector went with him to be sure he didn't get lost." Rogue said.

"Does he get lost often?" Gray asked, "I know right after the Grand Magic Games he was wandering around all by himself, and he said he was lost then, but that he wanted to make it home on his own."

"Yah, we were watching him to see if he'd manage it, but he ended up here, at Fairy Tail of all places, instead of Sabertooth." Sting said with his mouthful of food. "I don't even want to know how that worked out in his mind."

"Oh yah, I remember seeing him too!" Said Natsu.

"Yah, I do too!" I commented.

"As do I," Erza said thoughtfully.

"Yah, Yukino and I thought it was weird how many guys from Fairy Tail he ran into," Sting said.

"Oh yah, Rogue, that reminds me," Natsu said, suddenly serious, "The you from the future asked me to warn you about something."

"The future me asked you to tell present me something?" He asked curiously, "How come you haven't told me until now?" He asked.

"I forgot." Natsu said simply. Rogue scoffed.

"Well tell me what it was!"

"He said the day the shadows took you was the day Frosch died, about a year from then, he told me to make sure he was safe."

All of the color drained out of Rogue's face at those words. The chopsticks fell out of his hand and clattered to the ground next to the lunch tray, and his mouth fell open. He sat that way, completely motionless.

"Dude…" Sting said quietly.

All of a sudden Rogue sprung across the space between himself and Natsu, grabbed him by the scarf, and pulled him threateningly close.

"Why the hell didn't you say something about that earlier?" He shouted furiously, "or are other people's friends just not important enough to you to have remembered it?" Sting leapt forward and tore Rogue away from Natsu and flung him across the courtyard.

"Calm down, Rogue!" He said, "It's not like he forgot on purpose!" I was shocked to learn that apparently Sting was the level headed one of the two, well relatively, as he did just fling his best friend several meters across the ground for getting overly upset.

Rogue got to his feet and dusted himself off, then stalked back to the group and sat down with a thud.

"What else did he say?" Rogue asked angrily.

"Nothin'," Natsu told him, "Right before we crashed into the eclipse gate and he disappeared he just said for you to 'look out for Frosch a year from now, he'll be in danger, and be sure he doesn't die'."

"If you would have told me that sooner I wouldn't have brought him here with us to the fight with Tartarus!" Rogue exclaimed, firing up again, and Sting punched him hard in the face.

"I said calm down! A lot has happened since then, Natsu has his own problems you know, just thank him for telling you now and be done with it."

"You know, if you go on a dangerous mission feel free to bring him to Fairy Tail, we'd be happy to keep him safe, and he could hang out with Happy, Carla, and Lily." I said soothingly, trying to help calm his temper. Rogue picked himself up off the ground, looking calmer now.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll let you know if I decide to take you up on that." I nodded looking back at my lunch. I was completely stuffed, but over half of the lunch still remained. They were truly massive. The box was wide enough for each end to sit on an arm of my chair, with some hanging off each side.

"It must've taken you forever to make all of this, Rogue," I said, putting down my chopsticks, "these lunch boxes are huge! I'm not even halfway done, and I'm completely stuffed." I picked mine up and leaned down, placing the rest in front of Natsu, who had already finished his.

"It didn't take that long," Rogue said.

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu cried, "you're the best!" He devoured what was left of my lunch in a few seconds.

"Thanks for the meal, Rogue!" He said.

"You're welcome." Gray and Erza both finished theirs soon after, also thanking Rogue for the meal. Erza got to her feet and shouted at the rest of the two guilds.

"Alright lunch time is over!" She called, to general complaint, "You have five minutes to get back to work, or you can take it up with me!" All around everyone began packing up their lunches, even Sabertooth. I guess even they didn't want to mess with the girl who defeated 100 monsters on her own, in a matter of minutes no less.

Everyone closed their lunch boxes and stacked them up next to my chair so they would be out of the way, and I don't know what possessed him to do it, but when Natsu set his box down next to me, he also swooped down and kissed me on the forehead. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he turned and went back to work. Erza raised her eyebrows and winked at me in a way that said, I expect the whole story later, and across the courtyard I could see Levy staring open mouthed. She flashed me a grin, and turned around to say something to Gajeel. I just hoped she hadn't said anything to him about it, because the last thing I needed was a whole crowd of people asking me what had happened between Natsu and me. I could handle explaining it to Erza and Levy, but I didn't want to have to tell everyone in Fairy Tail myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N- Just so y'all know, I cried when I wrote and proof- read this chapter. Sorry that not much happened in this chapter. Proof-reading it just now helped cheer me up after todays chapter (414) though. I hope for anyone else who happened to read both of them on the same day then it helped you feel better too!

Don't forget to check out my tumblr!

If you like what I write here, you'll love my tumblr! It's a sideblog I have that is completely dedicated to writing. I post fanfics for fandom months, and even original fiction there. You can find some of the stuff here on that blog too, but I have tumblr exclusives there that you can't find anywhere else! Even if you don't have a tumblr go and check it out to see my fics there. You guys should be able to figure out which tab leads to the Fairy Tail fics! I'll see you there!


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N- I would like to thank all my wonderful readers who have liked and subscribed to my story. This started off as a sort of extended drabble that I was going to conclude after three chapters or so, just a gift for the LFT Secret Santa 2014, that I wouldn't have to spend a year finishing off, but after the response to the story I've started thinking about long term plots that I could use to keep this going for a little while longer than that. After everything that has been happening recently in the manga, I think I need this story to help me cope with all the losses and stuff. Maybe that sounds weird, but Fairy Tail real to me.

Next I would like to say in advance, despite being a teenage girl, I have never done many teenage girl things, because I'm not girly. I had a lot of trouble with the scene where Lucy confesses her feelings to Natsu, not so much with Natsu's dialogue, because I sort of share his, "whatever works" attitude, with a little bit of, romantic anxiety is the only way I can think to put it, but Lucy's girl point of view is completely foreign to me. I think it turned out alright though, and I have hopes for this chapter. The whole idea of what happens in this chapter is completely weird to me, but I think that it's normal for other girls, so I tried.

Also, I am so pissed at chapter 416. It made me so mad. The best thing about it was the Gruvia moment, and I don't even ship Gruvia. Was that supposed to be the thing that 'people already suspect'? I have been in a bad mood all day because the chapter pissed me off so much. And I swear if sensei just skips a year to when Natsu is coming back I'm going to flip my shit. I may or may not remain angry depending on how the next few weeks go.

It's been a while since I've done a disclaimer, so here goes:

I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to the wonderful, talented Hiro Mashima -sensei, who apparently likes nothing more than to crush our hearts and dance on the remains of our happiness. That's okay though, I still love you sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched everyone work to re-build the guild hall. Yukino summoned Libra, who reversed gravity on some if the larger pieces of stone for the walls because no one could lift them. I wanted to summon some of my spirits to help, but it would be unfair to ask them to work if I didn't do anything, and I wasn't ready to summon them after the battle, they had taken a lot of hits, and needed their rest. Loke said he was fine, but I knew that even if he wasn't, he wouldn't tell me.

Everyone cycled by individually to chat and ask me how I felt. Levy told me that she was coming over that night, so I invited Erza too, because I knew she would want to hear the story, too. To be so terrifying, she was surprisingly girly. Pantherlily came over and praised my bravery, and said that he was proud to fight alongside me, and he also asked how I was feeling. Mirajane said she knew about everything that happened, and that if I ever needed to talk, I could talk to her, and I thought that I just might take her up on that. She knew what it was like to lose someone.

Wendy came over and cast another pain killer spell on me, and a few people from Sabertooth came over and offered awkward well-wishes. The day passed pleasantly, despite the rather sad beginning. Master and I talked about the plans for the new and improved pool and movie theater, and the plans for an expanded hospital wing, since we seemed to be accident prone. I told him what everyone had thought he would add this time, since last time the guild hall changed so much, and he chuckled at Natsu's idea of a fire buffet.

He confessed that he thought seriously about adding a regular buffet and a sauna during the initial cleanup and reconstruction. I wasn't actually surprised. Master had always had a flare for the dramatic.

At the end of the day, it seemed like lots of progress had been made.

"So, where are the people from Sabertooth staying at?" I asked Master as people began to head home.

"They have been put up in open rooms in Fairy Hills," Master told me.

"I thought that boys weren't allowed in Fairy Hills," I said.

"We are making a temporary exception, for our friends at Sabertooth."

"What do you think of Sting," I asked, "Sabertooth's guild master?"

"He is young and energetic, but also immature." He said, watching as Sting started aggravating Rogue, Rogue got unnecessarily angry, and they started wrestling next to a precariously stacked pile of lumber. As we watched Rogue threw Sting into the pile, sending it crashing down over both of them. Master started to get to his feet, to dig them out of the pile, then scold them, but Erza, who had just finished what she had been working on, beat him to it. She stomped over to them and threw the lumber to the side, then picked them both up by the hair.

"What do you think you are doing?" She snarled.

"U-um," Rogue stuttered.

Master sat back down in his chair and folded his hands, enjoying the show.

"They remind me of Natsu and Gray, in a way," I said, and he laughed.

"Who reminds you of us?" Gray asked. I looked over my shoulder, to see Natsu and Gray walking over to me. I gestured over at Sting, Rogue, and Erza.

"Those two idiots remind you of us?" Natsu asked resting his hands gently on my shoulders. He looked over my head at the trio of people standing on the pile of lumber.

"Doesn't that scene look familiar to you?" I asked, looking at him upside down. He shivered and nodded.

"Leave it to Erza to bully another Guild's Guild Master."

"Well they were acting stupid," I said, "they could have gotten seriously hurt. Anyway, I need to get home, Levy, Erza, and I are going to have a girls night. Levy is probably already waiting on me."

"Alright," Natsu said. He walked around my chair and crouched down. I slid onto his back.

"Hey Erza!" I called, waving, "We're heading to the house now, you can come to my place when you finish up over there!" She glanced back at Sting and Rogue, said something to them, and then abruptly dropped them on the ground.

"I'm done here, I'll come with you now!" She jogged over to where we were at, leaving two whimpering dragon slayers in her wake. We walked for a few minutes before anyone spoke again.

"What are you doing still hanging around with us?" Natsu asked Gray.

"What do you mean? I thought we were all going to hang out at Lucy's house," He said, looking at Erza and me. "You said you were having a 'Girls Night'."

"Yah, Gray, a Girls night is for girls. No boys allowed."

"Ha ha!" Natsu said mockingly.

"You can't stay either!" I exclaimed, "you're a guy too!"

"What?" Natsu replied, "Aw come on , Luce."

"No way!" I said.

"Sorry, Natsu!" Happy chimed. "You can't hang out with the ladies like me!"

"Neither can you!" I shot at him.

"But I'm a cat!" He stated.

"Not happening. You have to leave with Natsu and Gray," I said.

"Come on, Lucy, Gimme a break!" Gray protested, "what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," I replied, "is that we're going to be talking about girl things, so you can't come!" They both looked affronted, so I said, "Look, you both can come over and hang out as much as you want, later this week, but just not tonight." They both grumbled unhappily at that, but didn't say anything more.

"So what sort of girl things are you going to be talking about?" Natsu asked.

"The kind that are none of your business, and that you wouldn't understand, because you're boys," I said. I didn't want to tell him we would be talking about him, because it would be too embarrassing.

"Like what?" He prodded. Erza jumped in to save me from this line of questions.

"For instance, we will be comparing the number of enemies we slayed in battle, and the attractiveness of each enemy that we defeated, and how sweet the looks of defeat on their faces were the instant they realized they were going to lose," she said, staring off into the distance with a wistful look in her eye, holding her fist up passionately. Natsu and Gray both moved as far away from Erza as they could on and gave her disgusted looks.

"Girls are weird," Natsu said.

"Yah," Gray agreed. I was in between laughter and being really creeped out. I hoped that she had been just kidding, and that she had just said that to freak the boys out. We arrived at my house shortly after that, and Gray departed from us, but Natsu continued on inside to carry me in.

"Is this the first time you have ever used my front door?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Dunno."

I wasn't entirely surprised to see the light in my bedroom was on. My friends in Fairy Tail had a habit of breaking into my house that was hard to break. However, I was surprised to see more than just Levy sitting in my room. Juvia and Wendy were there, and as we entered the room, Cana walked in wearing a towel.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked, looking around.

"Well I heard Levy telling Gajeel about your girls night," Cana said, "So I decided to come because I've got nothing better to do."

"And I invited Wendy and Juvia," Erza said, "and Mirajane, but she said she didn't think that she'd be able to make it." I sighed. I had planned on it just being Levy and Erza, but I couldn't ask the others to leave, now that they were here.

Natsu set me down on the bed and opened the window to leave.

"Why don't you use the door?" I asked, only half-heartedly.

"Nah," he said. He leaned down from the window sill and kissed me briefly on the lips before he jumped down, and was closely followed by a gaping Happy. I leaned over and closed the window so my friends wouldn't see the blush that had appeared on my cheeks, but when I turned back around I was attacked with questions.

"I knew I saw him kiss you earlier!" Levy exclaimed, "How long have you been dating?"

"I didn't know you like Natsu!" Wendy said incredulously.

"I have always suspected there was something between you and Natsu," Erza said.

"So you finally got a boyfriend, did ya?" Cana asked.

"Are you and Natsu really together?" Juvia asked. The were all looking at me expectantly, and I just didn't know where to start.

"How about you start from the beginning," Erza said helpfully.

"Okay," I said. "I guess I always sort of admired him," I confessed, "But not romantically. I don't know when I realized that I liked him, but I know I didn't accept it until I realized that I had to use the One Magic to break E.N.D.'s hold on Natsu."

"What's the One Magic?" Wendy asked.

"It's love," I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Really?" Cana asked, "It took you that long to accept that you had feelings for the guy?" Cana asked.

"Yah, I guess. I just didn't want to like him." I said. "I wanted a knight in shining armour, who had manners, and who didn't eat fire," I said. Everyone chuckled, and I smiled.

"I didn't want our friendship to be messed up, either," I said. "I had no clue that he might like me back, until our fight with E.N.D. Right before I passed out, I had the faintest inkling of a pressure on my lips, and I sort of thought that he was kissing me back."

"And was he?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Well, I asked him about it, and he said that he did."

"When did you ask him?" Wendy asked.

"When we went outside together at Porlyusica's. I asked him to take me outside so that we could talk in private."

"Ohh! That must be why Erza lied about having a back pain!" She said, looking at Erza. She nodded.

"Indeed, I could tell that you wanted to be alone. I thought something like that was going to happen."

"You did?" I asked.

"Mhm." Erza said. "I could tell something had happened between you two by the way he was treating you. I've never seen him look so… tender before." She paused, looking for the right word.

"I noticed that too!" Juvia said.

"Yeah, It kind of freaked me out," I confessed. "I thought there was something wrong with him. He seemed so sad, but of course, it was guilt." Erza and Juvia nodded, and the others just looked at me.

"What do you mean, why would he feel guilty? It wasn't his fault you got hurt!" Wendy said.

"I know that, and I think that he knows that, but since E.N.D. took hold of Natsu, and he hurt me, Natsu feels that if he had been stronger and fought off E.N.D. on his own, then I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But that's ridiculous," Levy said, and I shrugged.

"To us it is, but to Natsu it only makes since. But I do think that deep down he knows there was nothing he could have done. It's just a matter of getting him to accept that part of him. I'm not worried. I know he feels better about it since Porlyusica let him help tend to my wounds, so the more he totes me around until my leg heals, the better."

"I could heal your leg some more now!" Wendy offered but I shook my head.

"As much as I would love that, and want to be able to walk on my own, I think it would be better to let it heal on it's own. It might be slower, but Natsu needs to help me to clear his conscience."

"That's so nice of you!" Wendy said.

"Alright, that's enough of this boring talk!" Cana said, "Get back to the good stuff! What happened when you and Natsu talked all alone?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, at first I didn't want to come right out and ask, so I beat around the bush a bit, but he didn't catch on, so I had to swallow my pride and ask him if he was kissing me back. He said that he was, and I asked him if he liked me, romantically, and he said that he did. Then he asked me, and I told him I did, and he said, 'Then I guess it's settled then.'" Everyone in the group let out an exasperated groan.

"I know. Then when I asked him what he wanted to do now, he asked what I meant." Another groan. "Then I explained to him that we couldn't just stay the way we were, and I asked him if he wanted to be together, or if he wanted to just be friends, and he said he didn't care, whatever made me happy."

"That sounds like him," Levy said, and I agreed with her.

"I know but it was so frustrating! But a bit after that he kissed me, so I think he wants to be together. I mean, he kissed me just now, then earlier at the guild, he kissed me on the forehead." Erza and Levy nodded. "So I think we are just going to wing it, and see where it goes."

"That plan sounds so you," Levy said, "It's the kind of thing I would expect you and Natsu to come up with." Everyone agreed with that, apparently.

"I don't know what else to do, like, I'm sure he has his own idea of how he wants things to go, but he won't tell me."

"Perhaps not," Erza said. "He might have been sincere when he said he was fine with whatever makes you happy. Natsu's not the type to conceal how he feels. He did just come right out and say he was kissing you back when you asked him didn't he?" I nodded. "I suspect that had you asked him if he had romantic feelings towards you prior to this he would have given you the same answer. He was never trying to hide it, he just never told you because it never came up."

"I guess you're right," I said. "He is pretty straight forward."

"And he's just a little childish like that too," Levy said. I nodded again. Childish he was.

"So what about you and Gajeel, Levy?" I asked, and her cheeks flared up red.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you two have been very friendly recently," I said, grinning evilly at her.

"W-we're just friends, that's all!" She said.

"If that's the truth, then why are you blushing so hard?" Erza asked.

"Because the questions surprised me," she said.

"Surprised you so much you turned the same color as Erza's hair?" Cana asked. Everyone chuckled as Levy turned even darker red.

"Ok, so spill," I said. "I know that you like him, I can tell!" I said. She sighed, and began slowly turning back to a slightly less alarming shade of pink.

"Alright, maybe I do!" Everyone squealed girlishly, except for Erza, who smiled, and Cana, who hiccuped.

"So when did you start to like him?" I asked.

"I don't really know when it started, but I sort of realized it during the s-class trials when he offered to be my partner."

"I think you two make a cute couple," I said, and everyone nodded.

We spent the rest of the night chatting, talking about boys, and Erza did in fact bring up some of her more attractive enemies, but the subject changed quickly.

"So where does Jellal fit on this ranking of your most attractive enemies?" I asked, at my own peril. Sometimes Erza didn't react well to personal questions.

"Jellal is no longer on the list, because he is no longer an enemy of Fairy Tail," Erza said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"But he was at one time!" Levy said, "So he had to have been on the list at one time!"

"Jellal is rather attractive," Erza said thoughtfully. "Probably one of my more powerful opponents as well, but since he was being manipulated by Ultear at the time, perhaps I should judge her attractiveness instead."

I sighed in exasperation. I guess it made sense in a way, but what we really wanted to hear about was how she felt about Jellal, not Ultear.

"Come on Erza, enough of this crap!" Cana said, "Tell us how you feel about Jellal!" Erza sighed, as if giving up on keeping it away from us.

"Jellal was a dear friend in my childhood, we were very close. After all, he did give me my name."

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know that!" Erza looked at me funny, like she thought I was making a bad joke.

"Of course you do, I told you and Natsu and Gray all about my childhood in the Tower of Heaven."

"You never mentioned that!" I said.

"Oh, well, my mistake. Previous to my stay in the Tower of Heaven I had no last name. I was 'just Erza'. Once we were thrown into our cells with all the other children, we exchanged names and made friends. Jellal was complaining about how he would never remember everyone's names because they were so weird, especially Wally's name, which made Wally angry. 'Oh yeah, what kind of name is Jellal Fernandes?' Jellal ignored him and approached me. He asked me what my name was, so I told him. 'What about your last name?' I told him I didn't have one, so he decided to give me one. 'Scarlet, like your beautiful hair, that way I'll never forget it' he said."

"That's so romantic!" Wendy cried happily.

"Is it? I had never thought of it that way. Jellal was just like that, kind and brave. I could never bring myself to truly hate him, even when we were fighting in the Tower of Heaven, because when I looked at him all I could see was that sweet boy who named me."

"How does Erza feel about Jellal now?" Juvia asked.

"Well now he's back to his old self. He's just as kind as he always was. Even when he had no memories, he was still him. He's always been a terrible liar though." She said, half laughing.

"Why do you say that?" Levy asked.

"He can't make eye contact when he's lying, and he always looks so sad. It goes against his nature to lie."

"Okay, but why did you say it?" Cana asked, "Has he lied to you recently?"

"He tried to tell me he had a fiance after we kissed," she said.

"What?" We all shouted together. "You kissed him?" Erza nodded.

"Yah, it was before the Grand Magic Games, the night that Ultear unlocked everyones second origin. We were talking about Simon, and he said he didn't deserve to live, that he wasn't strong like me, so I slapped him."

"You slapped him?" I asked, halfway between amusement and exasperation.

"Yah, I pulled him to his feet my his cloak, then I lost my balance and fell into him, and we fell down a cliff together. Jellal landed on top of me and we kissed." A faint blush snuck onto her face as she spoke. "After that he pushed me away, and said he had a fiance. I could tell he was lying, of course, but I didn't call him out on it. No doubt he thinks I'd be happier without having romantic ties to a fugitive."

"What a stupid lie," Cana said, and Erza gave her a surprised look. "Did he honestly think you would believe that? He's on the run from the law, hows he supposed to pick up chicks like that?" Cana had a very good point about that.

After that we all decided to turn in, because there was a long day of work ahead of us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aquarius!" I cried. I ran to her side and knelt next to her bloodied body, cradling her head in my lap. "Aquarius, talk to me!" I sobbed. She opened her eyes slightly, and I reeled back in horror. They were streaming tears of blood, and glowing red with rage. She opened her mouth to speak, but blood poured out, muffling her words. What I could hear though, made my heart stop with guilt and grief.

"You couldn't save me, Lucy, you couldn't help me." I winced at the accusation in her voice. "You did this to me! You sacrificed me to save yourself and your friends!" She she shoved me roughly away from her and rose into the air so that she towered over me. "After all I have done for you, you killed me!"

"No!" I said desperately. "No! You said that breaking your key wouldn't kill you! You told me to! You said that you would be alright!"

"You should have known better!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "You're supposed to be a Celestial Spirit Wizard! You should have known this would happen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Aquarius!" I apologized, "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't want to sacrifice you, but there was no other way to save my friends!"

"There was another way! If you hadn't been so weak you could have defeated them on your own, without having to kill me! I could be alive right now!" Aquarius spat. Her blood sprayed everywhere, striking me on the face and burning me wherever it touched my skin. It was her hatred of me, burning into my flesh.

"But you're not dead!" Even as I said it though, I knew she was right. How could she look like this and be alive? Her entire body was covered in blood, seeping from cracks in her skin like cracks in porcelain. They must have been caused when I broke her key.

"How would you know? Leo only told you what you wanted to hear, that I was alright, to keep you from having a mental breakdown like the pathetic whelp you are. And you call yourself Layla's daughter. She would never be so weak that she would have to sacrifice one friend to save the rest. You are a disgrace to her name!" Aquarius shouted.

"I know!" I said, "I know I'm weak! I promise to you that I'll get stronger! I swear it! Nothing like this will ever happen again!"

"And what good will that do me?" She asked scornfully, "Nothing you do now will be enough to take back your weakness, nothing you do can bring me back. How pathetic are you, to wait until it's too late to try to get stronger? You disgu-" her voice cracked and broke, then cut off entirely.

She clutched at her throat and coughed, and blood sprayed everywhere, hitting me, but this time it didn't burn. Tears began spilling down her face again. Her lips moved, but no words came out.

"Help me," I realized suddenly what she was trying to say. I watched in horror as the cracks in her body began to creep up her neck and onto her face, growing ever deeper.

Little pieces of her began to crumble and fall off, and with each one, a piece of my heart died as well. She managed to find her voice again, but it was small, cracked and broken like her body.

"I thought that you loved me," she said, as one of her hands broke off and shattered on the ground.

"I do!" I cried.

"Then save me!" She cried. Her words sparked something in me, and I was finally able to move again. I leapt to my feet, but it was too late. A great light shone out of the cracks in her body, and then exploded outwards, knocking me back several feet. I hit the ground and slid painfully, before slamming into a large piece of rubble. I pushed myself up and tried to wipe the blood off my face with my hand, but something was in my hand. I looked down at it, and saw it was the shattered remains of Aquarius's key.

"How could you?" I looked up at the source of the voice to see Scorpio standing in front of me, looking shell shocked. "How could you just kill her like that! How could you just sit there while she died!" He asked angrily. He advanced on me menacingly, with murder in his eyes.

"No, Scorpio, it's not like that! I tried to help her, I swear!"

"Don't lie to me! I watched you sit there and let her die! You didn't do anything to help her! You killed her!" His face darkened so that all I could see of it was the glowing madness in his eyes. "Now I'm going to kill you!" He growled. I tried to get away, to escape, but I was backed up against a wall. Trapped. His tail reared back, preparing to strike, I screamed.

"Help me!" I screeched. I jerked upright and shielded my face with my hands. A pair of hands seized my arms and tried to pry them away from my face, but I struggled against them.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice say. It wasn't Scorpio. It must be one of my other spirits, here to watch Scorpio take his revenge on me.

I kicked out, and made contact with flesh. I heard a grunt of pain, but the hands didn't let go of me. Who would help me? I wondered. I could hear many voices calling my name. All of my spirits were there. If Scorpio hated me for what I did to Aquarius, then who wouldn't? She was all of their friends. All of them would hate me now, no doubt. All of them except for…

"Loke! Loke help me! Help me!" I cried. I fought hard against the hands that were trying to uncover my face and kicked out again, but this time my leg made contact with something hard and I cried out in pain.

"Lucy it's alright!" They must be trying to trick me now, I thought. They must really hate me.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I cried, trying to open his gate without the key in hand. I pushed out as much magic as I could to make up for it, and pictured him clearly in my mind. "Loke, please!" All of the sudden the hands let go of me, and Loke's voice filled my ears.

"It's alright, Lucy, you're safe now." He said gently. I opened my eyes and blinked away the tears that blurred my vision, to see him sitting next to me. I threw myself at him buried my face in his shirt.

"Loke, it's Scorpio, he's angry at me for killing Aquarius! You have to tell him it wasn't my fault!" He stiffened, and for a moment I thought he was going to shove me away, that he was angry at me as well, but he just pulled me tighter and began stroking my hair.

"Lucy, I've already I told you, Aquarius is fine, she's back home, with Scorpio, right now. She's probably having the time of her life."

"No, that's not possible!" I said, looking up at him. "I saw her die, I watched her die, there was so much blood, Loke, what do I do?" I asked desperately. He gave me a strange look, if I didn't know any better I would have said it was shock, but Loke already knew all this, didn't he? He took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears on my cheeks, although they were replaced by more at once.

"Lucy, you did not kill Aquarius, it was just a bad dream. There was no blood, she didn't die, Scorpio isn't upset. He's thrilled in fact, he's taken Aquarius on vacation to celebrate."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, they are very happy to be able to spend more time together. Do you want me to send him so he can tell you himself?" I shook my head. If Loke said so, I believed him.

"No. I don't want to bother them if they're happy." I said. Loke smiled.

"Now that's the Lucy I know and love," he said, kissing my hair. "You had a bad dream, that's all. It wasn't your fault." I nodded, sniffling. "Do you want me to go and get Natsu for you?" He asked. "I don't think you should be alone right now." I shook my head.

"Don't bother Natsu, I'm fine now." I said, wiping my tears and releasing my death grip on Loke's shirt.

"Do you want me to stay with you until morning then?" He asked. I shook my head again.

"I'll be fine now, I promise. Thank you for coming, Loke." He nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't mind. You shouldn't be alone."

"She won't be alone," Erza said, and I was half surprised to see her there, my dream had made me forget I was having a sleepover. Loke nodded.

"Oh, and before I go," he said, looking stern now, "don't try to summon me without using my key again, you'll use up to much of your magical power and hurt yourself." I nodded guiltily. He reached out and brushed the tears of my face again.

"Sorry," I said. He smiled gently, then disappeared into soft golden light. I looked around the room, everyone was giving me looks of mixed surprise and concern.

"Is Lucy okay?" Juvia asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine now, Juvia, thanks. I was just a little freaked out. Sorry if I woke you." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy, you don't have to apologize," Cana said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levy asked. I saw a flash of Scorpio, standing menacingly over me, with intent to kill all over his face, and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine now, I promise." I lied. "You should all just go to sleep again," Levy gave me a look of disbelief that was mimicked on the rest of their faces and I sighed. "I was a little confused at first, but it was just a nightmare. You don't have to look so worried!" One by one they went back to sleep. Erza and Levy were the last ones to Lay back down. Erza switched the lights off, but climbed into bed with me instead of back into her sleeping bag. I didn't say anything, but I was grateful. It was soothing to have her back pressed up against mine.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, however, I just stared out of the window and watched as the sky lightened bit by bit until everyone woke back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Luce, are you ready?" Natsu asked as he opened the window. I turned to look at him as he hopped on the bed.

My apartment was empty, I had told the girls to go on to work without me, that Natsu would swing by on his way to pick me up.

I didn't tell them that I wanted to be alone for a while, because I didn't want them to worry. They could tell that I hadn't slept anymore that night, I think, but no one mentioned it. I tried to play it off like I wanted some alone time with Natsu, but I don't think that they bought that either.

"Yah," I said dully. "I'm ready."

"What's the matter?" He asked, moving further into the room.

"Yah, Lucy, you look terrible," Happy said, flying up and sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Thanks, cat." I said sarcastically. Natsu crouched in front of me so he could look up into my face.

"Luce," He said, "what's up?"

"Don't worry, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Did Erza kick you in her sleep?" He asked knowingly.

"What? No, Erza didn't kick me in her sleep," I said, once again wondering what kind of weird childhood relationship he had with her.

"Did she snore then?" He asked, leaning back against the coffee table.

"Does she usually?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Then why did you ask?"

"There's a first time for everything," he said, grinning. "If it wasn't Erza, then what was it?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare," I said.

"You too, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you have a nightmare, too?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yah," he said, scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor. He blushed faintly when he said it.

"Natsu woke up shouting and crying!" Happy said exuberantly. Natsu scoffed and blushed a little harder. "He was saying 'Lucy, Lucy, I'm sorry!'"

"Shut up Happy," Natsu said, standing up. He turned around so I could climb on his back, but I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing me. I stood up, balancing myself on him, so that I could look into his face.

"Did you have a nightmare about hurting me?" I asked quietly. He blushed, but didn't look away this time.

"Yah, but it was no big deal, just a dream." Natsu said. I took his face in my hands and did for him what Loke did for me.

"Natsu, listen, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done. You don't need to feel guilty about it." I knew I was being hypocritical when said it, because I still felt guilty about Aquarius, but I still had to try. "I know how you feel," I said. His expression softened.

"Was your dream about Aquarius, Lucy?" He asked gently, and I nodded. He surprised me then by pulling me into a long hug. He held me tightly against his chest, and buried his nose in my hair.

"Scorpio tried to kill me," I whispered. "In my dream, Aquarius died. She didn't go back to the spirit world. She died. There was blood, and light, and her eyes burned with hatred."

"Lucy," Natsu breathed. I tried to stop there, to stop my voice from trembling and to stop myself from crying, but the words kept coming, and the tears started to flow.

"She exploded, and it knocked me back. Then all of the sudden I had her broken key in my hand, and Scorpio was looming over me, telling me he was going to kill me. I woke up right before he did it, but I didn't realize I woke up. I hid my face in my hands, and someone tried to pull them off, probably so I could see it wasn't real, but I thought they were one of my spirits, trying to get me to look Scorpio in the eyes as he killed me. Everyone elses voices turned into the voices of the rest of the spirits. I thought everyone was going to watch me die."

"How did you snap out of it?" Natsu asked carefully.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I summoned Loke, the only spirit I could think of that would never hate me, no matter what. He showed up and calmed me down, and the scolded me for summoning him without a key. He said I could hurt myself. Then he left." I said.

"He left?" Natsu asked, sounding angry. "He left you alone?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I wasn't alone, I had Erza and the others."

"You should have sent for me," he said, "you shouldn't have been alone."

"I wasn't alone! And besides, Loke offered to go and get you, but I told him not to. I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me, Lucy. Next time it happens I want you to send someone to come and get me, okay?" He said, surprising me. He looked deadly serious, so I nodded. He pulled me close again and buried his nose in my hair again. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"It didn't work," was all he said.

"What didn't work?" I asked, confused.

"Your kiss, the one magic, whatever you want to call it. In my dream, it didn't work. It didn't break E.N.D.'s seal on me, and I killed you. Slowly." He said the last word slowly, like it pained him greatly to say it. I didn't ask him for details. I didn't want to know them, and he didn't want to give them. I pulled away slightly so I could look him in the eye, and he wiped away my tears absent mindedly.

"Well," I said, standing on my tip-toes so that I was closer to his eye level, "it worked in reality." I pressed my lips against his, and he responded, almost gratefully, with a sweet kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. We stood in each others embrace for a long time, just hugging, once we stopped kissing.

"You know, none of your spirits could ever hate you, no matter what you do. Loke's not the only one." I nodded gratefully.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should really get to work on the guild!" Happy said. Natsu and I let go of each other reluctantly.

"Sorry Happy!" Natsu said, turning around again for me to climb on his back.

After Natsu jumped back out of the window and I finished yelling at him to take the door, and I told him how I hurt my foot kicking around last night, I noticed he wasn't heading to the guild hall, but to the forest.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" I asked.

"Igneel said he wanted to get to know my friends better, and since you can't work anyway, I'm taking you to where he and the other dragons are staying. Happy'll stay too, so he can carry you home if anything happens and I can't come get you." Natsu said.

"What might happen?" I asked.

"I might be busy kicking Sting's and Rogue's butts," Natsu said. I laughed.

"Are you sure you can't stay too? I don't want to stay all day with a bunch of people I don't know all by myself, don't you think it'll be awkward?" I asked. Not that I didn't want to get to know Igneel. I was quite looking forward to it, but I didn't want to left to my own devices with five dragons I knew next to nothing about. What if they didn't like me?

"Nah, Igneel's easy to get along with," Natsu said.

"You just think that because he's your dad!" I said, "What if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"You'll be fine, Luce, he'll like you."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because he's my dad, and I know him," he said. "Relax, Luce, I'm sure all the other dragons are nice too."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know about Skiadrum or Veslogia, but Metalicana raised Gajeel, he's bound to be hard to get along with."

"So avoid Metalicana," Natsu said, like he thought that I was overthinking things.

"I can't just avoid him! That'd be rude!" I said.

"So don't!"

I groaned in frustration, which pried a response out of Natsu. "Lucy, you're overthinking this. Igneel won't let anyone give you a hard time, even if they are hard to get along with." I sighed loudly in his ear.

"I still think you should stay with me," I said.

"I was going to, but Dad said that he wanted to talk to you on his own, to get to know you better without me around. I don't know why."

"Maybe he want's to ask me about all the trouble that you've caused when he wasn't around, and he doesn't think that he could get an honest answer from you," I taunted. From what I could see of his face it looked like the thought hadn't occurred to him. He looked a little nervous, like he thought he was going to get in trouble for something. I giggled.

"Nah," He said unsurely. "He probably just wants to get to know you." I giggled at the slight anxiety in his voice, and he chuckled along with me, still sounding nervous.

The walk, well for me it was a ride, to the forest was a pleasent one. Natsu told me a story about him and Happy going on their first mission together to run off some monster that was scaring villagers. The monster had almost got the drop on Natsu, and he would have died had it not been for Happy, who swooped down and carried Natsu out of danger just in time. It was this mission that cemented their friendship and their partnership. It was also the first time they fought together as a team. It was the beginning of their trademark fighting style. I laughed as he told me about how angry Makarov was when he got the bills for the several small homes Natsu and Happy managed to destroy in the fight. As it turns out, Natsu had always been reckless.

I told him some stories from when I was little, before my mother died, about me summoning spirits for the first time. He laughed at how I used to summon Aquarius when I was taking baths, and my initial reaction to Taurus.

We were both laughing loudly when we finally made it to the clearing where the dragons were staying. Natsu glanced around, spotted Igneel sitting amongst the other dragons, and headed over to him.

"Hey Igneel! I brought Lucy like you wanted me too!" He called shifting my weight to one arm and waving at his father.

"I can see that," Igneel said, turning to look at us and smiling. I had always thought that dragons, even the nice ones like Igneel, would be terrifying. I had no idea that their faces could be so expressive and gentle looking. Igneel's smile actually put me at ease a bit. He smiled and laughed easily, just like Natsu did. "I've been able to hear you two laughing ever since you entered the forest. It's good to know at least someone can tolerate this nuisance of a son I've got." I laughed loudly as Natsu shouted in indignation.

"Whaddya mean nuisance you old sac' a' scales?" I snorted loudly in amusement. The relationship Natsu had with his father was wonderful. Natsu glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned, apparently pleased with my reaction.

"What did you just call me you little meat sack?" Igneel retorted, lowering his head so that it was almost touching the ground and looking aggravatedly at Natsu.

"I called you a sorry old sac' a' scales, and what do you mean by meat sack?"

"I mean you're a disrespectful little meat sack who needs to be taught a lesson!" Igneel said, sitting back on his haunches and looking down on the two of us with a mixture of amusement and irritation on his face. He had that expression a lot when he was dealing with Natsu.

"Oh yah, old man? Bring it on!" Natsu said, waving one of his fists in the air at Igneel, and almost dropping me in the process.

"Natsu!" I said as I lost my balance and almost fell. He reached back and caught me just before I lost my grip completely.

"Umm, can you put me down before picking a fight with your father?" I asked.

"Yah, sorry Luce," he said sheepishly, walking over to a chair by the fire that had apparently been set out for me, as the other five residents of the clearing were much too big and heavy to sit there. Natsu set me gently on the chair and leaned down to kiss me sweetly on the lips. Happy made an irritating "oooo" sound, and a few of the dragons who were looking on chuckled. "I had better be going," He said as he straightened up. "I can't let those guys from Sabertooth out do me at building my own guild hall."

"At least you can help," I said bitterly, looking down at my hurt foot.

"Don't worry about it, Luce," He said, rumpling my hair. "Just focus on getting better." I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes, and he grinned.

"Say hello to my daughter for me, if you don't mind," Grandeeney said. Natsu nodded.

"Yes, tell Rogue I said hello as well," Skiadrum said, and the rest of the dragons also made requests for their children to be greeted on their behalfs.

"Sure thing guys," Natsu said turning away. He lifted a hand over his head to wave goodbye as he walked away, when a thought hit me and I called after him.

"Wait, Natsu, what am I supposed to do for lunch?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees, leaving me alone with the dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took forever and it was really hard for me to write. I apologize if the dialogue in the scene with the girls was a little weird, I've never actually just sat around like that and talked about boys. I've sat and listened to my friends, but I was only half listening, because stuff like that bores me. Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm really looking forward to this upcoming chapter. I think it will be a lot of fun to write, and a lot of fun for you to read!

I would like to ask for prayers for my Papa. He has been committed to the ICU because his nose was bleeding profusely, and he was crying tears of blood. I'm not quite sure what's going on because no one ever tells me anything, and it's not because they are trying to protect me. My mom is a nurse she knows better than to hide the truth, that not knowing is worse than knowing, but I would appreciate your prayers. Depending on how it goes I may or may not have the next chapter up soon. I like to try and post new chappies that day of particularly upsetting chapters to make my readers happy. I hope it works! See you next time!


	5. Bonus Chapter- Aquarius and Scorpio

**A/N- Hello and welcome to the first ever **_**In the END **_**bonus chapter! I don't know if I've mentioned this in an A/N before, but my goal is to publish every two weeks, on Monday, the same day as the new chapter. (2 weeks to give me plenty of time to write, proof-read, and then proof-read again.) My writing process is time consuming, (not that every writing process isn't) but my life is hectic, and I have band practices on Monday's too, so I need to give myself time to create quality chappies, as well as read other books and do something that isn't write 100% of my time. **

**My exception to this rule is when there is a particularly heart breaking chapter in the manga. *coughs* 413- 416 *coughs*, so you may have become accustomed to having a chapter every week. Sorry, I don't really think that's plausible for me at this point, but hey, if I have a weird lack of homework you might get a nice surprise! But to make up for this week's lack of actual chappie, heres you a quick bonus chappie. **

**Also as all of you who read the A/N's know, my Papa went to the hospital. Thank you all so much for your support and well wishes. I have some news, he's come home from the hospital, but he's not doing so well. His blood level was 8.2. Normal levels are 16 with 12 being passable, (So my mother the RN MSN says.) 8.0 is when they will typically give you blood transfusions, but Papa's never got that low. Uncle Johnny says that if they keep him on his blood thinners it will happen again, but he will bleed to death, and if they take him off of them than he will have a stroke and die. They just need to find that perfect balance where neither of those things will happen. Please continue to keep him in your prayers. Thank you all so much for the support, but for those of you who thought I meant Daddy, Papa is my grandpa. **

"Oh hey there, baby, how are- oh what's wrong, Aquarius, why are you crying?" Scorpio asked.

"What? It's nothing. The brat had to break my key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, I don't even know why I'm crying. I was sick of her anyway." Aquarius said, wiping the few stray tears from her eyes.

"She had to break your key? She was able to summon the King?" The words were pouring out of his mouth so fast he couldn't stop them. "Wait, didn't she summon Leo and Virgo, too? She had three gates opened at once?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah, yes to all of it, except no, I'm not kidding. Lucy can't summon me anymore, my key is broken." She told him, looking away so he wouldn't notice the sadness in her eyes. He did anyway.

She had tried to make her voice sound nonchalant, but she couldn't hide the way it tremored. She also couldn't hide the fact that tears had begun streaming down her face again without her noticing.

Scorpio's heart ached for his girlfriend. He loved Lucy, too, but not as much as Aquarius did, no matter what she said. Lucy and Aquarius had always had a special bond, one that nothing could ever replace, and it was going to take a while for Aquarius to adjust. Not only to living full time in the spirit world, but to never seeing Lucy again. He knew better than to wipe away her tears, or even to mention them. He knew that Aquarius, despite her innocent, lovey-dovey act, didn't want to be coddled when she was upset.

"I'm really sorry," he ventured. Aquarius scoffed.

"For what? That moron won't be able to summon me from bogs, or dirty bathwater, or flowerpots again. I'm glad-" her last word was choked out by a sob that she just couldn't stop, racking her shoulders.

Scorpio's eyes widened in alarm. Aquarius certainly hadn't done _that _in a long time. Not since Layla died anyway. He scrambled around in his memory, trying to remember what had worked to comfort her back then, and it hit him. _Maybe, _just a _little _bit of coddling would work.

He gingerly wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, and she turned and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her tightly to him, waiting for her to pull away, as she would when she was ready.

She didn't sob anymore, she didn't hide anymore, she just stood there, wrapped in Scorpio's comforting embrace as all of the fond memories she had made with Lucy raced through her mind. A few tears trickled silently down her face, but she was no longer trying to hide them. She would give herself 30 seconds of grief, then she would get over it and learn to enjoy her new life.

_Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…._

"_Aquarius, be sure to take care of Lucy when I'm gone, my dear, precious Lucy. I know she'll love you. Protect her for me, will you?" _

"_Yes, Layla, anything for you." _

"_Would you stop summoning me every time you take a bath?" _

"_But I'm less lonely when you're around, Aquarius, even when you're angry with me." _

_Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…._

"_Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" _

"_I'll have you know that Aquarius is the most vicious spirit I have a contract with!" _

"_Could it be that you and Scorpio are having problems Aquarius? When I summoned him earlier he wouldn't even look me in the eye."_

_Seven, six, five…_

"_It isn't enough, I need to summon another spirit to fight." _

"_No, Lucy, you could die!" _

_I have to do this, to protect my friends! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" _

"_But you're my friend too! I can't just sacrifice one friend to save the rest! There has to be another way!" _

_Three, two, one…_

"_Open, Gate of the Spirit King!"_

A final, single tear slipped from Aquarius's eye, and she pushed away from Scorpio, wiping her eyes.

"I'm alright now. I don't have to deal with her anymore, so let's go on vacation to celebrate!" She said, with mock enthusiasm.

Scorpio nodded, and took her by the shoulders, leading her away to their next vacation destination. Of course, he knew, by "Let's celebrate!" She meant, "I need to get away from the others for a while to let things sink in."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" He said, plastering on an enormous grin. He knew he was going to have to be strong for her this time, for a long time. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

All of the sudden she stopped walking and gasped, a hand pressed to her heart.

"What's the matter?" Scorpio asked, alarmed.

"It's Lucy," she said, her face a mask of shock, and what could have been relief. "I had no idea that she felt this strongly, that she'd be able to…" Her voice faded away, and she straightened, her lips curving into what was almost a smile.

"Be able to what?" Scorpio asked.

"She's channeling me, my powers. She's actually doing it. I can feel her. It looks like she's a lot stronger than even I gave her credit for."

"Of course she's able to channel you," Scorpio said, smiling warmly at his girlfriend. "You two had the strongest connection out of anyone. It only makes since." Aquarius gave him a small, but sincere and grateful smile, for real this time, and he knew she was going to be okay.

***A/N- Okay wow, that was a lot heavier and sadder than most of my chapters, but since today's chapter was really light hearted and cute, it should be alright. This is my take on what would have happened immediately upon Aquarius's return to the Celestial Spirit World when Lucy had to break her key. I thought it would make a good bonus chapter, and I hope that you agree! Let me know if you think I should do a few more bonus chapters about other things that aren't mentioned in my story that you'd like to hear more about how they played out in my version. (I.e. Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy reunions, etc. Maybe another, "Welcome Home Frosch!" sort of deal where he wanders around Magnolia with Lector, maybe even with responsible adult Lily as an escort. This was short, but I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

*A/N- Hello and welcome the the fifth installment of In The END. All rights for the original work go to Mashima -sensei. Fun fact: the original title of this story (and the one it still goes by on my computer) is "Natsu is END." Not very creative, I know, and total spoiler alert. So I decided it needed a better title. I'm actually really pleased with the title "In the END," but I sort all of my stories into folders titled with the abbreviations of the titles, and I like the abbreviation NEND better. I like to say it like it's a word and not an abbreviation. "In the END" sounds better, though, when you say the whole title.

So my librarian started watching Fairy Tail with her husband recently and she just finished the KOSS arc, and she couldn't believe the whole thing was filler, but I told her how HM -sensei oversaw the arc, and she accepted it then. We were talking about how the end, with Lucy falling from the sky, and Natsu trying to catch her, but her landing on him was perfect, because NaLu isn't particularly a fluffy couple, not really. I mean sure, they would have fluffy moments every now and then, but they would mostly joke around and have fun. Anyway, the librarian says that that scene would have been so much more perfect if Happy had been there to make a fat joke, and I tend to agree. That scene was hilarious, but it was lacking a certain blue cat we all know and love.

Prepare yourself for some laughs! Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry about it," The Shadow Dragon said, "I'll prepare you something for lunch when you get hungry."

"I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble," I said, shifting in my seat to meet his eyes.

"Don't be stupid," he said, "I'd actually enjoy cooking for someone else again. I haven't gotten to do it in years." I don't know much about dragon facial expressions, but he seemed earnest enough, so I nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble. Thank you," I replied, remembering how good Rogue's lunch was, and that he said Skiadrum taught him how to cook.

"No problem at all," he said kindly.

"Not to be rude, but you're not what I expected," I told him, thinking about how temperamental Rogue was. I had assumed he got it from his father.

"Did you expect me to be a man eating monster?" He asked playfully.

"No, actually, I expected you to be more temperamental and a little brooding, like Rogue."

"I take it Rios's temper hasn't gotten much better then?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what he's like when he's around people he knows better, but he gets mad a lot, and Sting is almost always the one who has to deal with it, usually violently." I said, glancing at Veslogia. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"He does, does he?" I nodded again.

"Yah, yesterday Rouge got really mad at Natsu while we were eating lunch. We were all sitting in a circle and Rouge reached out and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and started talking in this scary voice. Sting grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and threw him all the way across the courtyard." Veslogia laughed raucously while Skiadrum shook his head and apologized for his son.

"What was Rios, or Rogue, as I think he prefers, angry at Natsu for?" He asked, like he thought he already had an idea about what it was.

"He was mad because Natsu forgot to give him Future Rogue's message about keeping Frosch safe about a year from then." I said tiredly. "He said the day Fro died was the day the shadows finally managed to take him over and he lost control." Igneel shook his head and sighed.

"It wasn't your son's fault, Skiadrum, Natsu has a way of doing that to people," Igneel explained wearily. Natsu definitely could make people go a little crazy trying to deal with him sometimes.

"Has Rogue caused anymore trouble?" Skiadrum asked, still unconvinced of his child's innocence.

"I don't think Makarov has given him a chance. He's been keeping Sting and Rogue under strict watch. They manage to get each other into trouble a lot, though." Skiadrum and Veslogia both laughed at that.

"What about Wendy? How is she doing?" Grandeeney asked.

"Wendy's doing great. Her and Carla fight occasionally, but not very often. She's getting much stronger and braver. And she looks so cute and mature with her hair cut short, but miss her pigtails, her hair was so pretty." Grandeeney nodded.

"She does have very nice hair." The male dragons rolled their eyes. Apparently Wendy's hair wasn't very interesting to them.

"Tell me about that short girl I saw with my son," Metallicana said abruptly. Yup, I thought, just like Gajeel.

"Her name is Levy, she's my best friend."

"What's her relationship with Gajeel? She seems too nice to be his woman." I chuckled.

"You can't tell Gajeel this," I said, looking around instinctively, even though neither Gajeel nor Levy was anywhere near here. "But she likes him, definitely, and honestly I think that he likes her too, he might just not realize it yet." Metallicana nodded.

"What does she see in him, I wonder? He's always got such a foul look in his eye," Metallicana said.

"He's always been kind to her," I said, but then amended the statement. "Well he's been as nice as he is able to her since he joined Fairy Tail. Maybe he was trying to make up for trying to kill her and her team during Fairy Tail's war with Phantom Lorde."

"He tried to kill her? That sounds like him, the brute." I laughed halfheartedly.

"He wasn't actually trying to kill her, just make a statement. She was out of the hospital after a few days, anyway, and I was on my feet after my first encounter with him immediately."

"He tried to kill you as well? What sort of man abuses women on a regular basis?" I shrugged.

"It wasn't really like that. We were enemies, and Fairy Tail and Phantom had always had a rivalry, but my father's request to Phantom to get me back by any means necessary was the spark that ignited the flame."

"Tell me about this Phantom Lorde. Why did your father go to them to bring you back instead of asking you to return home on your own?" Igneel asked.

I explained to him about my childhood, how after my mother died I was all alone and how my father was cruel and distant. I told him how I ran away to join a wizard guild, which lead to me telling the story about how I first met Natsu. After that I told them about tagging along with Natsu to Mt. Hakubai to save Macao. They all chuckled light heartedly when I told them about how Natsu attacked Taurus, thinking he was another monster. Inevitably, the topic came around to what he did in his spare time.

"He always breaks into my house," I said. "And he never uses the door, he always uses my bedroom window, no matter what. Even this morning when he was carrying me, he jumped out of the second story window." Skiadrum, Veslogia, and Metallicana laughed loudly, while Grandeeney told Igneel that he was just like him. Igneel shook his head in exasperation.

"You know sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night, and I won't be able to figure out what is was that woke me, until he snores again that is." Veslogia roared with laughter, and Igneel gaped. "Natsu likes to climb into my bed in the middle of the night. He says it's really comfortable."

"I thought I had at least managed to teach that boy some manners. I'll have to give him a talking-to," He said, and Happy and I exchanged glances. Looks like I had accidentally managed to get Natsu into trouble with his dad after all.

"Can you give all of Fairy Tail a talking- to? Because they all do it." I added, trying to take some of the blame off Natsu, despite my promise, I didn't actually want Natsu to get into trouble. "I've come home to find Gray naked in my room, Erza going through my underwear drawer, and Cana sitting in my bathtub. There are no such things as boundaries at Fairy Tail. They all find different ways to break in, too. I'm pretty sure Erza picks locks, and I've actually seen Gray climb down the chimney, and I don't even want to know how Cana got in." All the dragons looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"You just let them break in?" Veslogia asks.

"No!" I said indignantly. "I can't keep them out! They find ways in, no matter what I do!"

"Has Wendy ever broken into your home? I taught her to behave better than that," Grandeeney asked.

"No ma'am," I said. "Wendy has never broken in, well, not unless she was persuaded. Levy brought her last night, but I was having a sleepover anyway."

"It sounds like you and your friends are very close," Veslogia said. "You are very lucky."

"I guess so, but I'd feel a whole lot luckier if I didn't have to hide my underwear to be sure I won't come home to Natsu wearing it on his head."

"Please tell me your kidding about that," Igneel said, sounding horrified.

"I wish I was," I replied. Igneel gave me a look that was equal parts exasperation and frustration. Suddenly remembering that I was speaking to Natsu's father, I tried to distract him from what I had just said.

"But it's not so bad sometimes. Once, I followed him home to get revenge for him breaking into my house all the time. I waited for him to leave, and then snuck in." Igneel snickered.

"While I was there, I noticed all these job fliers on the wall. There were job fliers from every job he's ever went on there, I think. He keeps souvenirs from all the jobs too. He had my maid costume from the first job we ever went on together. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but he had it. On the flier for that job he had stuck a note that said, 'first job I went on with Lucy' with a smiley face next to it. It was very sweet. Anyway, I stayed there for ages and ages waiting on him, but he never came, so I eventually went home. When I went home he and Happy were asleep, propped up against the bed. They had been waiting on me the whole time with a job for us. My rent was due soon and he remembered and found us a job."

Igneel smiled warmly as I finished my story.

"He must care about you a great deal." He said. I smiled.

"I guess so," I replied, blushing.

"He was very animated when he was telling me about all the adventures you two have had together. Very funny stories they were," he teased.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me all about your 'delicious' sounding spirits."

I smacked my forehead in exasperation. Of course he would have described Cancer as delicious. "He told me that one of them calls you -ebi, and another -hime and one of them makes sexual comments at you during battle."

"That would be Taurus," I said. "The Golden Bull. He's powerful and loyal, but a pervert."

"Why don't you tell him to stop?" Grandeeney asked.

"Well it's just part of who he is," I said. "Some of my spirits can be crazy sometimes and it makes me a little uncomfortable, but they're my friends, and I can't ask them to change just to make me feel better."

"I would like to meet some of these spirits, sometime," Igneel said.

"Well you've already met Loke, that is Leo, the one who came to visit me at Porlyusica's," I reminded him.

"You mean the wild one who kept proposing marriage to you? He's the leader of Zodiac Spirits?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yah, that's Loke alright. No matter what he says, I don't believe that everyone is alright. I want to give them plenty of time to heal before I have to use them again," I said, then an idea hit me. "But," I pulled two silver keys from my belt and stood, supporting all my weight on one leg. "Open, Gate of the Little Dog, Plue! Open, Gate of the Harp, Lyra!" Two magic circles appeared on the ground in front of me as the gates opened. Lyra and Plue materialized in shrouds of soft golden light.

"Pu-Pun!" Plue said, twirling around on one foot.

"Hey, girl!" Lyra chirped excitedly. "It's been forever since you've called on me! I was starting to feel neglected!" She pouted.

"Sorry, Lyra, things have been a bit crazy lately. I haven't had anytime to just relax in a long time."

"So what do you want me to sing for you this time?" She asked, taking the chair that I had been sitting in.

"Uh," I said, not wanting to ask her to stand up. Deciding to stand for as long as I could, I went for introducing Lyra to her audience. "Um, Lyra, I want to introduce you to Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Veslogia. They are the dragon slayer's parents." Lyra looked up at them and squeaked in a mixture of shock and fright.

"Ah! Lucy, you didn't tell me there were dragons here!" She cried.

"I thought you would have noticed," I said cholerically. "It's alright, they're friends." I added. She relaxed a bit, pulling her harp closer and looking up at me, waiting for a request.

"Just sing whatever you want," I told her. At that Lyra closed her eyes and began to play.

It was a beautiful song about love and hope that stuck a chord in me. There was no doubt in my mind that the touching words of the song were working their magic in the hearts of the dragons as well. Lyra had a special talent for reading the emotions of her listeners.

When the song ended there were a few moments of silence where the dragons sat in awe. I started clapping, and the dragons joined in, with what was obviously their version of applause. They each beat their tails thunderously on the ground, causing great echoing crashes that shook the ground and sent the birds out of the trees and into the air.

The ground trembling knocked me off balance, and without thinking, I put my bad foot on the ground to balance myself. I yelped as my knee collapsed from pain and sent me crashing to the ground. The dragons stopped applauding at once, looking guiltily at me. Lyra looked down at me in surprise for a moment before reacting.

"Lucy! What happened? Are you alright?" She leapt to her feet and set her harp to the side. She crouched next to me and offered her hand. I took it, and she helped me to my feet and into the chair.

"Pun!" Plue said worriedly.

"It's nothing," I said, rubbing my ankle gingerly, "just a leftover injury from the battle with E.N.D." She nodded, but still looked confused.

"But Leo said you were better!" For a moment I was surprised that everyone had been talking about me, but I shook that off.

"I am better. My back is completely healed now. But, my ankle was broken and it will take more time to heal." Lyra nodded again, now looking guilty.

"You should have said something, if I had known I would have let you sit down!"

"It's alright Lyra," I said as Plue climbed into my lap. "I've done nothing but sit and lay down for ages, I wanted to have an excuse to stand for a while." Lyra still looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything else.

"Pun-Pu-Pun!" Plue said. I wish I could understand him like Natsu claimed he could.

"Maybe the cat should go and get you some ice," Igneel suggested.

"I'm fine, really," I said, shaking my head.

"Igneel is right. Happy," Grandeeney said, "the child's leg has already started to swell."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried, saluting. He zoomed away over the trees.

Lyra sang another song to take my mind off my ankle, which had started to throb, while we waited on Happy to get back. It took a surprisingly long time, but when he turned up, it became obvious why.

A few minutes before Happy came back I started hearing sounds of people crashing ungracefully through the underbrush, and people arguing. The sounds grew steadily louder and louder until Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, and Rogue broke through the tree line, with Happy in the lead.

"Happy we asked for ice, not the entire guild!" I said.

"I know," he replied, "but I couldn't think of anywhere to find ice, so I brought Gray instead, and Natsu overheard me telling him, and decided he wanted to come. Then Natsu invited Wendy, and Gajeel overheard and decided he was coming. He invited Levy. Sting and Rogue wanted to come to, so they brought Fro and Lector. When she everyone leaving Erza decided it was time to call an early lunch break and tagged along too." I rolled my eyes. I should have known he wouldn't have done the job right. Natsu walked up to me and patted me on the head.

"How are you doing, Luce?" He asked. "Hey Lyra." He added. She waved cheerfully at him. Plue climbed down off my lap to cling to Natsu's leg, saying something. Natsu laughed and patted Plue on the head. Plue let go of his leg and ran off to drool on one of Igneel's toes after that.

"I'm alright," I lied. My leg was throbbing painfully.

"Get out of the way, pyro," Gray said, pushing Natsu aside and putting his hands together to begin to cast his maker magic spell.

"Don't tell me what to do, streaker!" Natsu said angrily, shoving Gray back.

"Guys, can you stop fighting?" I called over the commotion, but either they didn't hear me or they were ignoring me, probably both.

"I was trying to help your girlfriend you moron!" Gray said. I felt my cheeks heat up when Gray called me Natsu's 'girlfriend', but luckily no one was watching me, all eyes were on the brawling pair.

"Don't call me a moron you naked freak!" Natsu said. Natsu leapt at Gray, and Gray sprung forward as well. I watched for a bit as they brawled, throwing punches and kicks and insults back and forth, not using magic. Erza decided it was time to step in when they almost knocked over my chair without noticing.

"ENOUGH!" She cried, seizing both of them by the ear and flinging them in opposite directions. "We came here to visit Lucy and the dragons, not fight like idiots!"

"I'm sorry!" They replied together. Both of them got up from the ground and made their way to my chair, reaching me at the same time. They glared daggers at each other, but didn't argue anymore.

"Ice make, stool!" Gray said, and a small stool appeared at my feet. "Here, so you can prop it up too." He said.

"Thank you," I said, lifting my foot painfully and resting it on the stool, which was just the right height. Everyone separated into groups, sitting on the ground in front of their own parents. Levy went with Gajeel, but Gray and Erza stayed to talk with Igneel. Rouge was sitting in front of Skiadrum, pouting. Skiadrum was probably scolding him for losing his temper or something.

I decided to send Lyra back home, but let Plue stay. He and Fro seemed to be having fun, and I didn't want to alarm him when his new friend suddenly disappeared.

"So I hear that you like to break into this poor girls house," was the first thing Igneel said to his son. Natsu shot me a look of betrayal that said, I can't believe you actually got me into trouble.

"It's not like I do anything bad! I just go to hang out!" He said defensively.

"That doesn't make it right, or polite." Igneel said in a scolding tone. Natsu spluttered angrily and crossed his arms, pouting. Igneel looked like he was going to go on scolding Natsu, but I didn't want him to bring up the underwear thing, because it might give Natsu ideas, so I interrupted.

"Really," I said, catching Igneel's attention, "It's not all that bad, just annoying. It's not like he and Gray get into fights in my house, they don't break things. And he's never stripped in my house like some people." I gave a pointed look at Gray, who tried to make and innocent face, but didn't quite manage it since his clothes lay abandoned on the ground next to him.

"I told you I was already naked when I got there!" Gray tried. I rolled my eyes as Igneel laughed, but my plan had worked. Igneel was no longer scolding Natsu. In fact he was looking appraisingly at Gray, who squirmed under his intense gaze.

"What do you have against clothes?" He asked eventually, which made all of us laugh loudly. Even Wendy and Gajeel, who were conversing with their own parents, overheard and chuckled.

"I don't have anything against clothes, it's just a habit," Gray said, blushing.

"How does a habit like that form?" Igneel asked. Gray told him briefly about having to train in the snow in his underwear so he could learn to control the cold. "That explains shedding clothing in battle, but when you're just sitting around, shouldn't you be able to keep your clothes on?" Igneel asked. Natsu was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up, flamebrain," Gray said. He didn't say much else, though, because Erza and I were laughing as well.

"And what about you, what sort of magic do you use?" Igneel asked Erza. In reply Erza requipped from her construction clothes to her usual shirt with a blue ribbon and skirt.

"It's called the Knight, and I use it to requip into different armors as well as change my weapons during battle," she explained. Igneel nodded, seeming impressed.

"Lucy's been telling me about you all," Igneel said, and they glanced at me.

"All good things, I hope," Erza said merrily. Igneel chuckled.

"Mostly." Right then my stomach growled loudly, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh!" Skiadrum exclaimed loudly, "I'm sorry Lucy, I promised I'd make you lunch, didn't I?" Everyone in the clearing looked at me now. I blushed.

"Oh, thats alright," I said, waving my hands at him, "you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. Rios, go and catch me something to cook. Make it something big since we've got company." Rogue spluttered, whether it was at being assigned to hunt for everyone elses food, or being called by his given name, I wasn't sure.

"I'll go too," Sting said.

"I want to help!" Wendy piped up. After that Natsu and Gajeel volunteered their help as well.

"Perhaps I should go with them to ensure they stay out of trouble," Erza said, standing. Happy trailed after Natsu, telling him he should catch some fish.

"That's probably a good idea," I told her. After the group left to find food for us, it was just me, Plue, Levy, Gray, the exceeds, and of course the dragons.

"I wonder what they'll catch," I said aloud.

"Knowing my son, probably something poisonous or made of metal," Metalicana said, making Levy giggle.

"Erza is with them, so she'll keep them bringing back anything too dangerous, but maybe me or Levy should have went, just to be sure." I said, "Erza's smart, but when she gets worked up she can be a little unreasonable." Gray nodded while Levy looked worriedly after them.

"I think they'll be fine," Levy said, but she didn't sound too confident.

"How are Sting and Rogue with this sort of thing? Are they good at discerning poisonous plants and animals?" I looked over at Frosch and Lector, who had stayed behind.

"Um," Lector said, worriedly which was answer enough. We sat quietly, wondering if we should go after them, when there was a sudden explosion, and the ground shook. A wave of flames flashed above the trees. Gray and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Fire Dragon roar!"

"He's going to burn down the forest isn't he?" I said.

"Fro thinks so!" He said cutely. I looked over to where Fro and Plue were playing together while Lector listened starry eyed to Lilly's stories about Edolas.. Skiadrum and Metalicana were talking about something or other, while Igneel and Veslogia were asking Gray about the Grand Magic Games. Gray was describing Natsu's fight with Sting and Rogue.

"So you're saying that Natsu defeated both my son and Rogue while they were using dragonforce, and he didn't even have to use dragonforce himself?" Veslogia asked incredulously."What sort of monster child did you raise, Igneel?" Skiadrum stopped mid sentence with his argument and goggled.

"What did you just say! That pink haired punk defeated our sons? No offense Igneel," Skiadrum added. Igneels neck had taken on a prideful arc, and he chuckled good naturedly.

"None taken. While he may be powerful, he is indeed a punk." I giggled.

"Who're you calling a punk?" Natsu called, and we all turned to see him emerging from the trees, hauling two large boars on his shoulders. Happy flew behind him carrying a string of fish, and Erza was behind them, carrying four boars. Wendy carried a basket of herbs she had obviously picked. Gajeel also had two boars, and Sting and Rogue each carried one. All of the boars had scorch marks on their fur, like Natsu had tried to cook all of them before they got back to the clearing.

Natsu built a huge fire, with the help of Igneel, and they placed the boars and fish over the fire. Skiadrum occasionally added some of the herbs that Wendy had picked as they cooked. It smelled wonderful. My stomach growled louder and louder as the meat was cooked more and more.

When it was finally finished the food was distributed among everyone. The dragons each got a whole boar, which most of them downed in one bite. Gajeel sliced large pieces off for everyone, and Happy gave each of the exceeds a fish. Natsu immediately started digging in.

"This is really good!" He said through a mouthful of pork. Igneel whipped his tail around and smacked Natsu across the back of his head.

"Wha' 'he 'ell?" He shouted at Igneel, who whipped him across the head again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded. Natsu swallowed his food angrily and turned to face him.

"Why not? I got stuff to say and food to eat!" I suppressed a giggle, thinking that it might just nullify what Igneel was saying if Natsu thought that I thought talking with your mouth full was cute.

"Because it's rude!" Igneel said, he pointed his tail at me and I sat up straighter, the picture of good manners. "You are in the presence of a lady!" I blushed slightly at that, but continued to eat my food in a respectful manner.

"Who? I don't see a lady," Natsu said, looking around me, like he thought maybe the lady was hiding behind me. Igneel smacked him across the head with the tip of his tail again, and Natsu shouted in protest.

"What Lucy sees in a disrespectful little punk like you I'll never understand," he said, shaking his head.

"You meant Lucy? Lucy ain't no lady!" I snickered as Igneel wrapped Natsu around the head yet again. "You see!" He said, pointing at me, "That sure ain't a lady-like sound if you ask me!"

Igneel and Natsu bickered back and forth for a while, Natsu started insisting on responding to everything anyone said with a mouthful of food. I barely finished my first helping, but Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue all went back for fourth helpings. All of the food was consumed within the hour, which shouldn't have surprised me, considering who I was eating with.

We sat and talked for a little while longer before Erza announced that it was time for them to leave and get back to work. Everyone got to their feet reluctantly, bidding their parents and me farewell. Natsu patted the top of my head and said he would be back later to come and get me, and that he, Erza, and Gray were coming over that night. I rolled my eyes and said alright. It's not like if I said no that they'd listen to me anyway.

I watched their backs retreat into the trees and sighed, feeling lighter than I had in days. I loved each and every one of them to death, even Sting and Rogue who I didn't really know. They seemed nice enough. My group of friends made it pretty much impossible for me to be sad or lonely for very long, which I appreciated. If it weren't for them I'd probably still be in bed crying.

"I'm so lucky to have such great friends," I said. "Even if I do have to hide my underwear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what was Gajeel like when he was young?" I asked Metalicana a few hours later.

"He was a horrible child." Metalicana said. "He was a smart ass, he was rude, and he always acted so angry." I giggled, that sure did sound like Gajeel.

"Surely he couldn't have been all bad," I laughed.

"Well, he was at least, a little intelligent." I laughed again. Despite his harsh words, I could tell that he really cared about Gajeel.

"Are there any really embarrassing stories I could use to hold over his head in the future?" I asked.

"I like you, runt." He said approvingly, looking at me as if he had never seen me clearly before. I had thought he might appreciate a meaner request. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"There is one that he will absolutely hate me for telling you," He said, grinning maliciously now. "When he was very little, and I had just taken him in, he was afraid of the rain. Every time it would rain he would cry and scream."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I am the the Iron Dragon, and he thought that I would rust and fall apart if I got rained on. Stupid little squirt," He said, but I could actually hear the affection in his voice this time. I couldn't stop myself from picturing a baby Gajeel with chubby cheeks and short little legs crying and screaming in the rain, and completely lost it.

"Oh… My... Gosh…" I gasped, "That...Is.. Hilarious." Metalicana laughed gently too.

"Yes, it was quite funny. And for a while he couldn't pronounce my name. I was 'Malicana'." I snorted loudly again. Indeed, as Natsu had said earlier, I was not acting very lady-like.

"Oh my goodness, 'Malicana' thats too cute. I might have to tell Levy about that. How old was he when he started calling you Metalicana?"

"Actually he only started calling me that after I bonded with him', because he had an 'image' to uphold."

"Oh. My. Goodness." I said. I was torn between the cuteness and hilarity of that story. "You know he wanted an exceed." I said. "He cried and hugged Lily when Lily first came to Earth-land. It was adorable."

"What a wimp," Metalicana said.

"I don't know about that, he picked the scariest freaking exceed he could have. Lily is really good with a sword, like spars with Erza good." I said. Metalicana nodded his approval of that.

"At least there is that then."

Wendy's childhood stories and Natsu's were exactly what I expected them to be, however. Wendy was sweet and slightly timid and loved everything. Natsu almost burned down multiple forests on several occasions by accident, because he wasn't being careful. Wendy tried to heal every injured animal she ever met, and Natsu tried frequently to wrestle with things that were bigger than him and had a good deal more teeth.

I found myself having a wonderful time, laughing and joking with my friends parents, and the time passed quickly without me noticing. Soon the sun was disappearing behind the tops of the trees and Natsu showed up to get me. We had all been laughing at a story about Natsu trying to take a forest vulcan on when he barely knew any magic. He had come back to Igneel all beaten up and tried to act like nothing happened, and when he finally accepted that he couldn't hide the fact he'd been in a fight he kept saying, "You should see the other guy."

"What's so funny?" He asked as he approached me.

"Nothing Natsu," I said. I looked up at him and pointed to a slight bruise on his cheek, "Have you and Gray been fighting again?"

"No," He said, and I gave him a disbelieving look, "Alright yes, but you should see him." That caused all of the dragons and I burst out laughing loudly. Igneel actually had tears of laughter running down his scaly cheeks, and I couldn't breathe for laughing. I doubled over in my chair and clutched at my aching stomach.

Several minutes later I regained the ability to speak, and I sat up to look at a very confused Natsu.

"I still don't get it," he said. Igneel and I exchanged a glance and grinned.

"It's nothing, Natsu, I just asked Igneel to tell me some stories about when you were little, thats all." Natsu's eyes flitted between his father and I for a moment before he responded.

"He told you about the Vulcan didn't he?" Natsu asked, his face turning slightly pink. I nodded and laughed again. Natsu rolled his eyes and crouched down so I could climb onto his back.

"Yah, yah, Gray and Erza are already at your place, so we had better be going." Natsu said. I slid off of my chair and bid everyone farewell.

"Bye, everyone! I'll see you later! I had so much fun today!" I waved goodbye as we walked away, followed by the farewells of all the dragons.

"So how'd it go?" Natsu asked as he walked.

"It went really good. I had lot's of fun. Metalicana actually turned out to be pretty cool. He told me some really cute stories about Gajeel when he was a kid."

"Really, like what?" Natsu asked interestedly.

"Not telling. If I tell you, you'll just tease him and then I won't be able to use the stories for blackmail."

"What would you want to blackmail Gajeel for, Luce? That's kind of cold hearted."

"I know, but I've got to pay my rent somehow, and I can't work just yet," I said, feeling kind of bad about it now.

"I'll go out on a job for you if you really need me to," Natsu said. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"I know," I said, blushing, "but if you left I'd be lonely." *A/N- I'm actually really sorry about this guys. Too soon.

"I wouldn't be gone for long."

"I know, but I'd miss you. Who would I talk to when I was sad about Aquarius?" I hid my face in his shoulder so he couldn't see my pink cheeks or my tear filled eyes.

"Alright," He said, "I'll stay." *A/N- There, I fixed it.

"Thanks, Natsu." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N- Sorry to do this to you guys, (except that I'm not. Cliffies are my specialty and my favorite thing to do, but I've decided so far to spare you from that. Mostly because of how painful cannon has been recently. I don't know how long I will remain merciful, though.) I really couldn't think of a better place to end this chapter. I almost ended it when Lucy said she'd be lonely if Natsu left, but I thought that would be too painful. Fanfiction is supposed to put your heart back together after cannon rips it apart, not step on the pieces with cleated shoes. Well that's what I think anyway.

There will probably be some heart break in In the END but not just yet. Right now it's still mainly fluff, but I think we will start to delve into some of the plot next chapter, as well as some of the things I have admittedly forgotten. But today during math I wrote a list of things to keep in mind and work into In the END where I accidentally forgotten. Without going into too many spoilers: Gray's Devil Slaying, Gruvia, Lucy's new powers, and some other stuff. I apologize to Gruvia shippers who might be reading this. I don't really ship Gruvia, so I forgot about it. It's not like I hate the ship. I like it, but I'm just not into it, really. But I didn't forget about them completely.

***~~~Bonus, Bonus, Bonus~~~***

So I don't think this actually made the final cut of chapter two, because it interrupted the flow of the story and I couldn't make it fit, but in the second time Lucy wakes up, (the one where it is still dark) Lucy looks over to see Juvia asleep on Grays bed in the same manner that Natsu was sleeping on Lucy's bed. While Lucy was watching them, Juvia sniffed and muttered something in her sleep, ("I'm sorry Gray -sama.) In my version of the story that was supposed to be right after Juvia told Gray about what happened. Maybe I'll write it and make it a bonus chapter, if you're nice to me ;P.

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6

*A/N- Hey guys! I'm glad that you have clicked on my story In the END. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Since the chapters are pretty lengthy and this is the sixth one, I'm going to go ahead and make the assumption that if you've made it this far that you at least like something about it. If not, you should click off this story right now and go do something you enjoy. Life's too short for you to be wasting your time reading a fanfiction you don't even like. Go enjoy yourself, smile. Pet a dog or cat, climb a tree, re-watch your favorite arc of Fairy Tail, or some other anime. Dip an oreo in some milk, I promise I won't be offended if you never read another chapter! Go enjoy life, you have my blessing!

I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters, but I wish I did. Sadly I cannot, but I can write cute fluffy fanfiction to make me happy when cannon is sad. So why am I still writing this? Let's get on with it then!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Natsu and I entered my home through the window Erza, Wendy, and Gray were already there, along with…

"Juvia?"

"Hello, Lucy, Juvia hopes that it's alright she's here. Gray -sama invited me." I looked from Juvia to Gray, who was blushing faintly, and suppressed a grin. It seems Natsu wasn't the only one had a new girlfriend.

"It's fine, Juvia, the more the merrier," I said. Natsu set me down on the bed before reclining with his feet propped up on the footboard. He never had any qualms about making himself at home, at least.

"Man, I'm beat," he said. "You know, I had to carry Lucy to the forest then work all day, then carry her back! You're pretty heavy, you know," he said, like he didn't know it was an insult. He probably didn't really, but that didn't stop me from getting mad.

"Shut up you jerk! You can't just say that when you're reclining on my bed. I could always kick you out, you know!"

"But then you'd be lonely," he said seriously.

"Shut up," I said, blushing. That's the last time I would ever say anything sweet to Natsu.

"Why would Lucy be lonely if her other friends are here?" Juvia asked curiously. I spoke before Natsu had another chance to embarrass me.

"I wouldn't, if everyone else were here." Natsu chuckled, but didn't say anything. I guess he had been teasing me after all, jerk.

"So Lucy, how was your day with the dragons?" Erza asked.

"Oh it was a lot of fun," I said, glad for the change in topic.

"So what were Gajeel and Wendy's parents like?" She asked.

"Almost exactly how I thought they would be, except Metalicana's nicer than I thought. Grandeeney is very kind and motherly, as well as proper. You should have seen her face when I told her how you guys always break in, she thought Wendy did too, and she was so mad."

"Yah, Lucy go me in trouble with Dad!" Natsu burst out suddenly.

"We know," Gray said, "We were there when he was scolding you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Natsu said, quieting back down to listen to me tell my story to everyone.

"Metalicana kept saying really mean things about Gajeel, but you could tell how much he cared about him. You should hear some of the stories he has on Gajeel. I was thinking of telling Gajeel I would tell them to the whole guild if he doesn't take a job and pay for my rent or something."

"Would Lucy really do that to Gajeel -kun?" Juvia asked.

"No, I don't want to embarrass him that badly. I did think of telling them to Levy, though."

"Juvia would love to hear stories of Gajeel -kun's childhood," she said animatedly. I thought for a moment about that. They had been in Phantom together, hadn't they?

"Well I suppose I could tell you Juvia, since you guys have known each other for a long time. You wouldn't tease him too badly would you?" Natsu sat straight up in indignation.

"What's up with that, Lucy? You'll tell her, but you won't tell me?" I nodded.

"I'm not going to tell you because you'll tease him, but Metalicana probably would, if you asked," I said, and Natsu grinned. I knew the next time he went to see Igneel he would ask Metalicana for all the dirt on Gajeel. Metalicana would probably give it to him too, but that was his business, not mine.

"What about Sting's and Rogue's dragon's then? What were they like?" Gray asked.

I explained to them my surprise at Skiadrum's levelheadedness, how I had expected him to be more temperamental like his son. We wondered where Rogue got his temper from, if not his father.

"Maybe he just has a lot of pent up rage?" I postulated. Everyone shrugged. "Skiadrum did say that he'd always had that temper, I don't suppose that he could have inherited it from his birth mother or father could he?" I asked.

"Can you inherit temperament?" Gray said.

"I don't know," Erza said, "Lucy are you anything like either of your parents?" For a second I wondered why she asked me in particular, then, I remembered with a pang, that I was in a room filled with orphans/ foster children. Although now I fit into that category as well, I had spent much more time with my parents than my friends had. I shook off the sudden cloud of depression that had drifted over me and thought about it for a minute.

"Well, my mother was always so graceful and caring. I never knew her to raise her voice at anyone, except for maybe once or twice. She always loved her spirits dearly, as well. She was the one who taught me that spirits aren't tools, they're our friends. Of course that lesson took on a whole new meaning once I figured out who Loke was." Everyone chuckled in agreement. "Capricorn tells me that I'm her spitting Image, but Aquarius says I have none of her grace and elegance." Everyone laughed again.

"My father though, had a horrible temper."

"So you're more like him then?" Happy asked.

"Shut it, cat!" I said angrily. I took a deep breath before I started talking again. "For most of my life he was cruel, almost emotionally abusive. You know when he hired Phantom Lorde to kidnap me and bring me back to him, it was so he could marry me off to some rich mans son, to benefit the Heartfilia railways. He didn't even want me back to apologize or try to make up."

"That's horrible," Juvia commented, and I nodded.

"When I was little I would try and get his attention away from his work, by bringing him food or treats, just so I could spend some time with him. I would always leave his study in tears, because he'd shouted at me to go away, that he didn't have time to play my stupid games."

I had to take a moment to gather my thoughts and get my emotions under control before I continued speaking. If I wasn't careful I'd start crying, and I didn't want to do that after all the crying I'd been doing recently.

"I think he must've been kind once, for my mother to have loved him, and I sort of saw a bit of what I think was his old self just before Tenroujima. Then Cana's confession to Gildarts inspired me to make up with my own father. Then were were trapped in suspended animation for those seven years, and my father grew sick and died just a month before we were able to return home."

I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. I was taken by surprise when Natsu reached out and took my hand in his. He had his eyes closed like he was sleeping, but apparently he had been listening. He squeezed my hand gently, without opening his eyes. I smiled at him, although he didn't see it, and I felt some of the heaviness in my heart lift.

"Maybe I get my temper from Aquarius," I said brightly. "After Mom died I was lonely, since I didn't have any siblings to play with and my father was distant. The family servants were wonderful, of course, just like family, but I was still lonely. I summoned Aquarius often to play. Every time I took a bath when I was little, and sometimes I would summon her with the water from flower pots. She hated when I did that, but I didn't feel so lonely when she was around. Even when she was angry, which was most of the time. I summoned her so often right after Mom died, that it's almost like she never left. She, as you all know, has a very bad temper. So maybe it just sort of rubbed off on me after a while."

"That makes since," Erza said.

"It does?"

"Yes, if she was around often when you were so young and impressionable, if you looked up to her, and it sounds to me like you did," I nodded, "then it's possible you unconsciously tried to model yourself after her, her and her foul temper."

"Erza's right," Gray said, "it makes since." I shrugged.

"I guess so. I wonder what she would say if you told her that?" I said.

"She'd probably get angry," Happy suggested sagely. We all burst out laughing.

"What about your other spirits?" Erza asked, "Haven't you had Taurus and Cancer since you were a child as well?"

"Cancer, yes, but I got Taurus's key on my own when I was around 14." I said.

"So did you summon Cancer a lot too?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yah!" I nodded. "Poor Cancer probably had the worse end of the deal really. I summoned him every time I wanted to play dress up!" I giggled behind my hand at the memories. "Cancer was forced to play with me, I'm afraid. Although, I think he enjoyed it, really. When I wanted to be the princess I would have him grow my hair out really long and put on Mom's shoes, which were way too big for me. Cancer and I would take turns being the princess and save each other from evil trolls and stuff." Gray and Natsu snickered like boys do at girly games, but Wendy's reaction surprised me.

"So Cancer can regrow cut hair?" She asked, fingering the ends of her short hair.

"Yah, he can, why? Did you want me to ask him to make yours longer?" I asked. I was sort of relieved about it really. I loved Wendy's long hair.

"Would you?" She asked. I nodded, then leaned over Natsu to grab my keys from the side table. Natsu cracked one eye open groggily and peered at me to see what I was doing. But he lost interest and closed his eyes again. I pulled out Cancer's key and summoned him. He appeared in the middle of my living room, brandishing his scissors.

"What can I do for ya' Ebi?" He asked, clicking his scissors.

"Can you regrow Wendy's hair?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you, Ebi! Just tell me how long you want it, little puffer," he said. *A/N- I really wanted him to call her something related to the ocean, and I think I read somewhere that ebi means shrimp. I'm not sure, so I decided to play it safe with puffer fish, since Wendy uses Sky Dragon Magic.

"Can you grow it out to here?" She asked hopefully, indicating the length her hair used to be.

"There's nothing I can't do, little puffer," he said. A flash and a whirl of scissors later Wendy had her old hair back. "Anything else, Ebi?" He asked.

"Erza, Juvia, do you want anything?" They both shook their heads.

"Do you want me to do yours, too, Ebi?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said, "what do you think Natsu?"

"What's wrong with the way it is now?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing, really, but it's just the same as it has been, a change would be nice," I said.

"So then change it," He said, stifling a yawn.

"You know, Cancer, I think just a few inches longer," I said. A flash and whirl later my hair was tickling my lower back, instead of just below my shoulder blades.

"It looks great Lucy!" Wendy said delightedly.

"Juvia agrees!" She said.

"Indeed," Erza said, "It suits you."

"Brings back memories, huh, Ebi?" Cancer asked, clicking his scissors for emphasis.

"Yeah, actually, I was just telling everyone how we used to play dress up together," I told him.

"Those were some good times, Ebi." Cancer said. I laughed and nodded.

"Yah, they were a lot of fun."

"We should play again sometime, Ebi," he said, clicking his scissors again and striking a dramatic pose.

"I'm a little too old for that," I said.

"You're never too old for fun, Ebi!" He said striking another pose.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, closing the gate.

"So how's it look Natsu?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It looks fine to me," He said stifling another yawn, and not even looking. I collected all of my hair in my hands and dropped it on his face when I sat back down. He jumped slightly, then sat up, spitting hair out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly.

"For being a such a boy," I said, and the girls giggled. Natsu and Gray scoffed, though.

Eventually, Natsu laid back down and closed his eyes again, but I knew he was still awake, because he was fiddling absent mindedly with my newly long hair. Maybe he did like it, after all. We talked for a while longer, but when it got dark everyone decided it was time to go. After the others left I turned and looked at Natsu, who was still laying there with his eyes closed. His hand had ceased it's fiddling about half an hour ago, so I assumed he'd fallen asleep.

"Natsu, you're so hopeless, falling asleep in other peoples beds," I said fondly.

"I'm not asleep," he mumbled, startling me. I jumped so hard I fell off the bed and onto the floor. Natsu sat up and looked around for me, but he didn't see me sitting on the floor.

"I'm down here," I said, rubbing my rear painfully. That had hurt.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked peering over the side of the bed at me.

"I fell when you startled me, Natsu. I'm just glad I didn't fall on my hurt foot again. That would be the third time today I hurt it. I kicked it against the dresser this morning, fell on it when Lyra performed for the dragons, and this would have made three."

"Wow, Lucy," Happy chanted, "you sure are clumsy."

"Shut it, cat," I said, holding my hand out to Natsu. He took it and pulled me to my feet, well foot and I sat back down next to Natsu and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I had a nice time with your dad today," I told him.

"I'm glad," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I think he likes you."

"I hope so," I said. We sat quietly for a moment before I spoke again. "It's getting late, I should probably get to bed."

"Alright," Natsu said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be by to pick you up in the morning." He opened the window and climbed onto the window sill, and was about to jump when he seemed to think better of it. "Don't forget to send for me if you have another nightmare!" He said.

"Natsu w-" I said, but he was already gone. I had started to ask him to stay, because I was afraid of being alone, and that I would have another nightmare. I told myself that I was being silly, and not to think about it, but I couldn't shake the nagging feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Maybe that's what caused it, the nightmare.

"Traitor."

I was running. I had no idea what was before me, but I kept running, running from what was behind me. The Celestial Spirits. They were chasing me, hell bent on revenge. They all seemed to think that I had killed Aquarius, but I didn't. I know I didn't. Loke told me she was alive and well.

"Traitor."

I tripped and fell over something. A rock or root maybe? I hit the ground hard and rolled. I was rolling down a hill littered with sharp rocks and broken glass, collecting cuts and bruises all along the way. My descent slowed, and I rolled to a halt at the bottom of the hill. I tried to get to my feet, but I couldn't lift myself. My arms collapsed underneath me, and I crashed to the ground again.

"Traitor."

I tried again to get to my feet, but couldn't. My limbs were too weak, and I couldn't hold myself up. I could hear everyone approaching me. Their footsteps were getting closer, and their voices getting louder, more venomous.

"Traitor, traitor."

Tears began streaming down my face as the figures loomed out of the darkness around me. I began backing away on the ground, crawling like a helpless child, but I had to get away. I had to find Loke so he could explain to them what happened. They would believe him. Maybe if I willed it hard enough, the Celestial Spirit King would show up like he did that time with Loke.

"Who are you going to kill to make that happen this time, traitor?" Virgo spat.

"How did you-?"

"Celestial Spirits are connected with their, masters."

She said the word master as if it were something disgusting she found on the bottom of her shoes. "As if you were ever even worthy to be called that. I know your every thought. You were planning to find onii-san and have him try to convince us not to hurt you. Well it's too late now. We've already killed your precious Loke. He should never have been allowed to return to our world in the first place. He is a filthy traitor to his kind, just like you."

"No!" I cried. Sobs wracked my body uncontrollably now. Loke couldn't be dead, he couldn't be, Not because of me. Not because he was trying to protect me. "No! No! No!"

"Yes," Virgo hissed. "Yes, the great lion, supposed leader of the Celestial Spirits is dead! Just Like Aquarius!" Her eyes were glowing red with hate, just like Aquarius's had done when I killed her. No, I thought. That was just a dream!

Or was it? A nasty voice in my head said. Maybe that was your reality, and Loke was a dream.

No that can't be! I told myself. Or can it?

I was fighting a battle with myself in my head, but Virgo wasn't about to waste anytime in taking her revenge. While I sat there dealing with my inner turmoil she drew her leg back and kicked me, hard, in the face. The blow knocked me back flat on the ground, and pulled a scream from my lips.

I rolled over and spat blood on the ground in front of me, Virgo taking the opportunity to kick me hard in the side and send me rolling several feet away.

"I didn't kill Aquarius!" I shouted, but my words came out muffled and strange. It would have been nearly impossible to understand what I was saying for all the blood in my mouth. I spat and tried again. "I didn't kill Aquarius!" I shouted.

"You lying traitor!" Virgo said. She drew her whip and held it menacingly over her head. "Traitors must die the death of a traitor." The whip in her hand transformed into Taurus's axe.

"No, Please!" I cried. Virgo merely cackled, and brought down the axe, her eyes filled with vengeance.

"No, Virgo!" I cried, sitting straight up in bed. It took me a moment to realize where I was. In bed, in my apartment. I was safe.

I looked around the room, still trying to get my bearings. I had had another nightmare. This one was about Virgo instead of Scorpio. I glanced over at my keys on the table and grimaced. I hadn't spoken with any of them except for Loke since that incident. I knew none of them actually felt that way, but it was hard to keep that in mind when I hadn't seen them.

I think it's time you summoned Virgo for a talk. I thought. I reached out and grabbed her key, but hesitated. Did I really want to do this? Even though it was just in a dream, I had just witnessed her try to kill me. Maybe I should just summon Loke again and tell him I had another nightmare. No, I told myself. It has to be Virgo. You Have to get over this ridiculous fear you have of everyone hating you. You know Loke would never hate you, which is why you think of him as safe in your dreams, so you have to start talking with everyone, one by one, and deal with this. I believe Loke when he says no one is mad. Lyra didn't even mention it, and Plue seemed fine, so there is no reason that the others wouldn't feel the same.

"Open," I said, "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." A magic circle shone from the ground in front of me, and Virgo appeared there, looking just the same as she always had.

"Is it time for punishment, princess?" She asked, catching me off guard. In my preoccupation I had forgotten about her weird catchphrase.

"What? No, I just wanted to ask you, do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you, princess?" She asked looking confused. I smiled, relieved. If she was even a little mad at me, then she would have known what I was talking about, but I decided to ask her, just in case.

"For summoning the Celestial Spirit King, I mean? Are you angry with me?"

"No, not for that." She said.

"Then for what?" I asked, taken aback.

"For being so reckless in the midst of battle," she answered, taking me off guard again.

"What?" I asked.

"Summoning three of us, at once, without ever having practiced it, in the middle of battle, after you were already tired too. You shouldn't have risked your life so recklessly. Onii -san and I could have handled it. You could have died."

"That's what you're angry about?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said, looking stern, "That's what I'm mad about." I broke into relieved half sobs half laughs, and threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck. She stood there for a moment, shocked, before she wrapped her arms gently around and returned my embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered as tears trickled out of my eyes, but they were, for a change, tears of joy.

"Princess? Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and pulled away from her to sit back on the bed.

"You know, it made me really happy when you called me 'Lucy' back there, in the battle with Tartarus. You don't have to call me 'princess' all the time."

"I know, Lucy," she said smiling warmly. "I call you princess because you are everything I think a princess should be. You are beautiful, brave,and kind, as well as selfless, and loving, thats all." My eyes filled with tears again as I looked at her. This beautiful, wonderful, crazy spirit who had agreed to make a contract with me. I was truly lucky to have her, to have all of them, by my side as friends and comrades.

How could I ever have doubted Virgo? Sweet and precious Virgo, who was angry at me, not for breaking Aquarius's key, but for risking my life by summoning three Ecliptic Zodiac spirits at once. The crazy spirit who had always teased me and thought that I had a thing for Natsu, and had given us matching clothes once because she thought it would be cute.

"Will there be anything else, princess?" She asked.

"Yah, actually, could you go and get Natsu for me? He asked me to let him know if I had anymore nightmares." Virgo nodded, and, oh for the love of kami -sama, opened the window and jumped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Luce, Virgo said you had a nightmare," Natsu said as he climbed in the window. He was being carried by Happy, and he was carrying, Virgo.

"Virgo!" I exclaimed, "you were supposed to go home after you went and got Natsu!" I said.

"I wanted to make sure he got here safely. After all, if you two are going to be spending the night together-"

"Go home!" I said, closing the gate before she could finish her sentence.

"You look awfully happy," Natsu said, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Yah, I guess I am," I said, smiling serenely.

"So what happened to make you so happy after you had a nightmare? You did have one didn't you, or did Virgo lie?"

"No, Virgo didn't lie, I did, but I summoned her after my nightmare. She killed me, and I decided it was time to confront my fears, so I summoned her."

"And what'd she say?" Natsu asked.

"That she's mad at me," I said, giving him a broad grin.

"So why are you so happy? I thought you were afraid that she would be mad at you," he said looking confused.

"Maybe her brain is broken," Happy suggested, but I ignored him.

"She wasn't mad at me for summoning the Celestial Spirit King, she was mad at me for summoning Aquarius when I already had both her and Loke's gates open. She was mad at me for opening three gates at once, and risking my life!"

"Wait, you summoned three Zodiac Spirits at once? That's amazing!" He said, looking impressed. I pushed the complement to the side and took hold of his hands.

"Don't you see though, if she was only mad at me for risking my life and not for breaking the key, then I don't think anyone else would be either! I mean, Loke said so, but he's different, he's a member of Fairy Tail on his own, so I kind of thought he was just telling me what I wanted to hear."

Natsu nodded his understanding and smiled at me. "I'm glad that you're happy." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes, enjoying Natsu's warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I opened my eyes next it was light outside. I must've fallen asleep, I thought. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow, except that it wasn't my pillow. It was radiating a comforting heat that surrounded me and made me feel safe. I opened my eyes and tilted my head upwards. Natsu. We were laying sprawled across the bed, our limbs tangled together. My head was pillowed on his chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

We must have fallen asleep last night while we were hugging, I thought. I lifted my head slightly and looked around. Happy was asleep at the foot of the bed, using a corner of the quilt as a pillow. The rest of the quilt had been thrown haphazardly over my and Natsu's legs. He must have thrown the blankets over us so we wouldn't get cold. I looked back at Natsu's sleeping face, and blushed furiously.

Oh my gosh, I thought, Virgo was right! We did spend the night together! I turned my face away from him, that way if he happened to wake up he wouldn't see how red my my face was. I can't believe we spent the night together! Natsu groaned in his sleep, and pulled me closer to him. I could feel myself blushing even harder.

"Lucy," he said. Oh my gosh! He said my name in his sleep!

I hid my face in his shirt, then realized what I was doing, and turned my head so I was facing the window. He smells nice, I thought. I blushed again, and turned my face away from the window.

"Lucy, you sure move around a lot," Natsu said sleepily, making me jump.

"Natsu, you're awake!" I said nervously.

"Yah," he said.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, averting my face so he couldn't see my blush.

"For about an hour," He said, yawning.

"And you didn't wake me up?" I asked indignantly, embarrassed at the thought that Natsu had been up for an hour, holding me. Just thinking of it made my cheeks even hotter.

"You were sleeping," he said, "I didn't want to wake you up." He glanced down, grinning. "I've never seen you turn that color."

"Ahh, get off me!" I cried, sitting up quickly.

"What's the matter with you, Luce?" He said, sitting up too.

"You were up for an hour while I was asleep, with- with your arms wrapped around me!?" I asked.

"Yah, I didn't want to wake you up." He repeated.

"Well, I guess that's sweet," I replied reluctantly. Natsu laid back down and slung one of his arms over his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed," he stated. I sighed, and looked at him. His breathing evened out and he stopped squirming. I glanced out of the window, and seeing that the sun was barely even up yet, so I sighed, and laid back down with him. Blushing furiously, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes again. Natsu wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer, making my heart stutter in my chest nervously.

We snoozed for about an hour more, before I finally got up, saying I needed to take a bath.

"Mmhmnunmmmnmhmn," Natsu grumbled. He rolled over and buried his head in my pillow, mumbling sleepily still.

As I turned the handle and hot water began gushing out of the faucet, my thoughts strayed to Aquarius. I had often summoned her as a child when I was taking baths, because I was so lonely. I smiled warmly as I thought of the sleeping dragon slayer outside in my bed. With him around I would never have to be lonely again. I peeled of my pajamas and tossed them into a corner, stepping into the steaming water.

I sank down in the tub until my nose touched the surface of the water, and closed my eyes. Of course, when I summoned Aquarius at my mansion, the baths had been much bigger, about the size of the swimming pool in the guild hall, plenty of room to swim and play with a celestial spirit. Not that Aquarius ever played, but that had been alright with me. Having her around had almost been like having a piece of my mother back. She had been one of Mom's spirits after all.

I thought back to the fight with Tartarus, when I had maintained three Golden Gates at once. Would I be able to do it again? Had I only been able to do it because I had been so desperate? Virgo and Loke would disapprove, I know, but what had it been that Aquarius had said, just before she told me to break her key?

"If you are powerful enough to summon three of us at once, I know you can do it." Aquarius had seemed to believe in my power. Surely if I could summon her and ask, she would tell me I should be training my powers, learning to summon three spirits at once and not pass out like I had then.

When I opened my eyes back then, Aquarius was supporting me against her tail, with her hand on my shoulder in an almost motherly gesture. I knew that she had loved me, she must have, deep down. I could tell it sometimes when she would talk to me, a hidden softness in her eyes, behind the anger in her face. The waves had fanned out around us, so that we were surrounded by a wall of water.

That sometimes happened when I summoned her, but the waves were taller that time, it seemed. Maybe it just seemed that way though, because I was on the ground. The waves had done that too, when I stood up after the Celestial Spirit King left. The power rushing through me had felt so familiar, just like her.

A cold breeze blew through the bathroom and made me shiver. That's weird, I thought, the water shouldn't be cold yet. I opened my eyes, and gasped in shock. The water was arching up into waves that towered over my head, waves that were exactly like the ones that Aquarius caused when I summoned her. There was only about two inches of water left on the bottom of the tub, and I was just sitting there completely surrounded by a wall of water.

What's happening? I wondered. Am I channeling her powers?

"Natsu!" I called, stepping out of the tub, and watching as the water splashed down into the tub and sloshed over the edges. "Natsu come here." I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself as the door opened, and Natsu peered around sleepily, likely wondering what I wanted him in here for.

"What's the matter, Luce?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Watch this," I said, extending one of my hands towards the tub and closing my eyes in concentration. I thought back to how I was feeling in the tub. I had been thinking about Aquarius, and had felt like I was surrounded by her essence. I focussed on that feeling.

"Uh, Lucy, nothin's happenin'," he said.

"Maybe she's finally lost it," Happy said, walking in behind Natsu.

"Shh."

I summoned forth the feeling of Aquarius surrounding me, and focused my magic, directing it, and the feeling, at the water. I heard a whooshing, trickling sort of sound, and Natsu gasped.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, impressed. It shattered my concentration and sent the water crashing back down into the tub and over the tiles.

"I'm not sure, it just sort of happened. Right after I broke Aquarius's key, after the Celestial Spirit King left, I got up and the water on the ground around me just sort of rose up and created a wall. It felt so familiar, like her. It happened again just now, when I was thinking of her. I think I'm channeling her powers, unconsciously. I think it happens when I'm thinking of her."

Natsu looked thoughtfully at the water for a while before replying.

"But you were thinking about her last night, and nothing happened," he said. I blinked, surprised.

"You're right," I replied, recalling. "I was telling all those stories about how we used to play together, and nothing happened. No rushing of water, no whooshing, nothing."

"So why now and not then?" He asked.

I thought hard back to last night when everyone was over. I was talking about Aquarius, then we had veered off topic and I had summoned Cancer. Nothing weird happened.

"Maybe because there wasn't any water?" Happy offered sleepily.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "There wasn't any water for me to accidentally control!"

"Hmm," Natsu said, fixing me with an appraising stare. I blushed and squirmed uncomfortably, remembering suddenly I was wearing only a bath towel.

"What?" I said, adjusting my towel.

"You said accidentally just now."

"Yah," I said, unsure of where this was going.

"But you just did it on purpose."

"Yah, so what?" I asked.

"So maybe you could learn to control it." I looked at him, taken aback.

"Control it?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, you did it just now, so why not learn to master it, or at least get a little better at it. It could be useful."

"But how could I learn to do that?" I asked.

"You could ask Crux, or Juvia," he said.

"Thats true, I bet Juvia would help me."

"You'll see her today at the guild, so ask her to tutor you." Natsu said, walking out. "Get some clothes on and we'll go." He said, and I blushed furiously. I had completely forgotten, again, that I was naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A/N- So how'd you guys like this chapter? Be sure to let me know in the comment section! I do hope you are enjoying this, because I'm enjoying writing it.I might not have as much free time as I used to to write chapters. I'll do my best, just be sure to keep reviewing that way I don't forget people actually read this! (That might sound like I'm trying to solicit reviews but I'm not. That really happens to me. Check out my other chapter story, Filling the Void, I loved it when I started it, but I got two chapters in, didn't get any reveiws, and forgot all about it. I'll come back to it some day.)

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

*A/N- Hello and welcome my dear readers to the seventh chapter of In the END. I just want to thank you again for all you kind words about my story and the well wishes for Papa.

I do not own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever, but I do get to say I own the individual little plot line I have made up here, and so here I go, offering up my intellectual property for your entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu and I were some of the first to arrive at the guild. I was shocked to see how much progress they had made while I was away for the day. The guild hall looked like a guild hall again, well at least you could tell what it was supposed to be. The request board was up, and there were requests tacked to it. When Natsu set me down in the chair next to Master, I asked him excitedly about it.

"Are we taking on requests again?" I asked, looking at Natsu happily. He grinned at my excitement, knowing my rent was due soon and I didn't want to incur the wrath of my landlady. Master nodded.

"Indeed, although we do need the majority of us to stay and work on the Guild hall, for those of us who really need to, the Request board is there."

"Natsu, go and see if there's one that would work for us!" I said turning to him.

"Alright, alright," he said, waving his hand dismissively at me, while he walked to the request board.

"Hey, Master, there's something that I need to tell you," I said, sobering up.

"What is it child?" He asked curiously.

"Well after I broke Aquarius's key, I think I gained the ability to channel her power. It happened on accident right after the Celestial Spirit King went back home, and then while I was thinking about her while I was taking a bath. I was able to make it happen right after that for Natsu, and he thinks that I should be able to learn how to control it. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think he's right." Master answered thoughtfully. "If you are correct in assuming that you are channeling Aquarius's powers, and you have been able to do it on command, then you should be able to learn to control it. It would be a good back up to have in case anything were ever to happen and you exhausted all your spirits, but the enemy still stands."

I nodded. Master was right. Learning to control this new power of mine could be a valuable asset.

"Natsu also thinks that I should ask Juvia to tutor me," I said. Master nodded again.

"I think that would be wise. You would be able to learn faster if you had someone teaching you." Natsu came back to us carrying a flier and handed it to me.

"It's a monster extermination job that pays 140,000, Luce," he said proudly. I looked at the flier, wondering where the job was.

"Hargeon?" I asked incredulously, "Are you sure they would let us anywhere near there?" I asked. "The last time we were in Hargeon we sort of broke the place," I said, remembering how Aquarius washed the fake Salamander's ship into port, and Natsu wrecked the whole place in his battle with the fake salamander. I winced at the memory, but then grinned as I remember how when Natsu heard the army was coming he took off and dragged me with him.

"Yah, sure they would. That was so long ago, I doubt they would remember us. It's been over seven years, but besides, you're a member of Fairy Tail now." I grinned, and held out my hand so I could inspect my guild mark.

"Yeah," I said, still smiling, "That's what I'm worried about. I don't know if they'll let Fairy Tail anywhere near the port anymore."

"Don't be silly, Master paid off everything we broke, didn't you Master?" Natsu said.

"Yes, and it almost bankrupt me, you reckless fool. If you two go on this mission together, I want your promise that you won't break anything this time! The magic council will already be on our backs about this whole mess with Tartarus, I don't need them harping on about you two as well." Natsu and I nodded, and Master sighed.

"Very well then, I'll have Mira file the paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about half an hour until Juvia came in the gate, accompanied by Gray.

"Hey Juvia!" I called waving her over. She smiled at me and waved back misinterpreting my wave. "Juvia come here for a second!" She turned and said something to Gray, who shrugged and walked over to where Natsu and Erza stood.

"What is it, Lucy?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"I have a favor to ask you!" I said, and she nodded curiously.

"If Juvia can help, she will," She replied.

"Will you tutor me in water magic?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, incredulously. "Don't you want to be a Celestial Wizard anymore?" She asked.

"Of course I do," I replied, "but I discovered that I have the ability to channel Aquarius, and control water, and I want to be able to control it, because it might come in handy." Juvia nodded, wide eyes.

"Juvia would be honored to teach you to control your new magic!" She replied.

"Great!" I said, "would it be to much trouble to start now? Natsu and I have a job in Hargeon that we are going to leave for in the morning, and I want to go ahead and start."

Juvia looked to Master for permission, and he nodded.

"I'm sure we can manage without you for the day, Juvia, go ahead and help Lucy." I grinned at her, and she smiled back happily.

She helped me to my feet and I draped my arm around her neck for support. With my other hand I carried the chair I had been sitting in. We made our way around the construction, to the back, and we set up shop on the beach. I set my chair in the sand, but didn't sit down, instead I hopped after Juvia, who had went ahead of me to the waters edge.

"The first thing you need to know about water magic," she said, getting right into the instruction, "is that no two water mages call upon their powers in the same way. Water magic is much like Gray -sama's maker magic in that way, it is different for each person." I nodded, following her gaze out over the water.

I lowered my foot down into the cool water and sighed. It felt wonderful on my aching ankle.

"While one person might call upon their anger to bend the water to their will, another might use joy."

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you call on to control the water?" I asked.

"Juvia doesn't mind." She said. "Just as the methods vary between mages, the emotion that a person calls on to call the water can change as well." I nodded again. It made sense, as a person changed and matured, so would their magic.

"For most of my life, Juvia called upon her loneliness and sadness. Juvia realizes now that was the reason that the rain followed wherever I went. But ever since Juvia met Gray -sama and fell in love, and since I joined Fairy Tail, Juvia has called upon her love and hope for the future to control the water."

"Why do you have to call upon your emotions to control the water?" I asked. "I know emotions make your magic stronger, from first hand experience, but usually when I summon spirits I just use my magic, I don't have to think about it."

"That's not entirely true, is it, though?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You love your spirits dearly, do you not?"

"Of course I do!" I replied.

"Tell me about them," she said. I honestly didn't see what that had to do with me learning water magic, but I didn't protest.

"Alright, who do you want to hear about?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Okay, well you know Loke and Aquarius, and you heard my stories about Cancer last night," I said, but she stopped me.

"Right there, you're smiling, why?"

"Because I love him, Cancer and everyone," I said.

"So when you think of him, you are alway reminded of how much you love him, and all of your good memories with him, correct?"

"Yea," I said.

"What about the others?" She asked, looking at me.

"Well I'm sure you remember what Taurus is like, he's not hard to figure out. He's really perverted, but he's really loyal. He promised to protect me, no matter what, and he does everything he can to uphold his promise."

"So he makes you feel safe when you think about him?" She asked. I nodded. "And when you summon your spirits, you are thinking about them."

"Yeah, of course," I said, beginning to understand where she was going with this.

"When you summon your spirits you call upon them, and you can feel the love you have for them, as well as the trust that they will keep you safe."

"Yes."

"Exactly." She says. "You call upon the love and trust you have in your heart for them every time you use your magic. You have never realized it before because your magic involves summoning people, instead of items or flames like Erza and Natsu. You never failed to perform a spell because you didn't summon emotion, simply because it is impossible for you to even think of your spirits without feeling a rush of affection." I nodded again.

"So what you're saying is I have to figure out what emotion I need to use to control the water?" I ask, to clarify. Juvia nodded.

"Even more so since your ability involves you channeling Aquarius -san and controlling the water, and it's not your natural ability, like my magic."

"How did you learn all of this?" I asked, peering at her. "I've never heard anything about all this before," I said.

"Juvia's mother was a very wise woman." She said, and then she continued on before I could ask her about her mother. "For most, the knowledge exists within them, and it had always been there, in some part of their mind. If you went and told all of the guild what I have just told you, although they have never given it much thought, they will realize they knew it all along."

"Okay, I understand. It makes since, because I keep controlling the water accidentally when I'm thinking about Aquarius." I said. Juvia nodded, like this didn't surprise her.

"Show me," she said.

"What?" I asked, taken aback, "Already?"

"You said you have done it before, so doing it again should not be a problem. Just summon your emotions, and try it."

I did as she said, summoning the familiar feeling of Aquarius surrounding me, I extended my hands toward the water, and focusing my magic. Closing my eyes, I concentrated hard on the task at hand.

"Open your eyes, Lucy," Juvia commanded. I obliged, and gaped at the 10 foot wall of water that was towering over me. I was so surprised my concentration broke, and the water came crashing down to the ground again, knocking me off my feet and washing me back a few feet.

Juvia walked over to where I was and held a hand out to me. I took it gratefully and got to my feet. We waded out into the water again together.

"That was very good for a first attempt," she said, letting go of my arm when she was certain that I wouldn't fall over again. "Now do it again."

This time she braced me so I wouldn't fall over when the waves came crashing down. She made me practice raising the waves up into the air far above my head, and the bringing them gently back down to the ground again until I completely mastered it.

"You will be able to use this move as a shield against certain kinds of spells, once you master doing it quickly enough." She told me.

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Give it a name. Invoking the name of a spell will increase it's potency and the speed at which you cast it. Now do it again, one more time before we take a break, but this time, listen to what your heart is telling you, and say it. The name will present itself to you."

I nodded and extended my arms again, while Juvia braced me from behind. This time, when I began to call on my magic, a phrase popped into my head, and I blurted it out without thinking.

"Water Bearers Lament!" For the first time, a magic circle appeared in front of me, with Aquarius's symbol in the center. The waves shot into the sky, forming a protective barrier around me in the same way they did after I broke Aquarius's key. They did indeed, seem a little melancholy. I let the waves crash down around me, and was glad to have Juvia behind me keeping me on my feet.

Once the waves had calmed she released me and helped me back to shore.

"See?" She said, "All the moves like that you learn from now on should have names."

"But what if they're embarrassing? It is Aquarius's magic after all, what if one of the spells is called, 'I love Scorpio'?"

Juvia giggled, "I suppose that's a possibility, but probably not."

"I wish I had thought to bring a swimsuit, it's miserable being in these wet clothes." I said.

"Juvia agrees!" She said.

"I know!" I said, pulling Virgo's key from my belt. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" She asked, but I ignored it.

"Can you bring Juvia and I swimsuits from the celestial spirit world? We forgot ours, and we don't want to train in our clothes," I said.

"Sure, Princess, are you training your new ability?" She asked as she held out a swimsuit to each of us. Juvia held hers up and looked at it appraisingly.

"Yea, actually, I am," I leaned in to whisper in her ear. She looked confused, but leaned in as well, "look, Virgo, her boyfriend is here working somewhere, so maybe could you get her an especially cute one?" I asked. Virgo grinned mischievously, and reached behind her, pulling one out of nowhere.

"On second thought, this color suits you better," she said smoothly, taking the bikini out of her hands and handed her the new one. She took another from behind her back and handed it to me. "In case Master Natsu decides he wants to watch you train." She said, grinning, before she disappeared. I blushed furiously, but didn't reply.

"Lets go find a place to change," I said, and Juvia helped me up to the guild hall, to find a room away from prying eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Luce, what're you doin' in here, and why are you wet?" He asked, taking in my soaked clothes and the water dripping from my skirt. He and Gray had just come around the corner arguing about something or other, but stopped once they saw me.

"Me and Juvia have been training, she's in there," I said, indicating the door next to me, "changing into a swimsuit Virgo gave her." Just then the door opened and we all turned to look as she came out.

"Lucy, Juvia needs your help with the clasp," she said. She turned and lifted her hair up so I could tie the neck strap, without noticing Gray standing there.

I glanced at him and grinned. Virgo had done her work well, Gray's face had turned red, and he mumbled, "Oh man," under his breath when she turned around and faced me. It wasn't a terribly revealing swimsuit, in fact, it was a one piece, but it looked great on her. It had an open back, but the front of it was cloth, with a heart shape cut out of it above her belly button.

"How does it look?" She asked, still not noticing Gray.

"Awesome!" Natsu told her, and she jumped, squeaking when she noticed him and Gray.

"Gray -sama! Juvia didn't notice you were standing there!" She said.

"You look great, Juvia," He said, blushing. Juvia blushed as well, and Natsu and I grinned at each other. While Juvia and Gray were busy being cute and awkward, I slipped into the room and changed. My swimsuit was brilliantly colored, though I didn't realize why until I looked into the mirror.

"Virgo certainly does have a flare for the dramatic," I said aloud. It was a metallic colored tankini. Several brightly colored layers were attached to the top, cut and colored to look like fire. She never was one for subtlety. I knew in the sun it would sparkle to make it look more realistic. The bottoms had short ruffles made to look like flames attached to it as well. I spun around to look at the back before stepping out into the hallway, where Juvia and the boy's still waited. I hadn't expected Natsu to notice, because he usually didn't notice things like that, but Virgo did her work well.

"You look fantastic, Luce!" He said appreciatively when I hopped around the door.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yah, your swimsuit looks just like fire! That's so cool!" I sighed. Of course.

"Yeah, Lucy, it looks great on you too," Gray said, tearing his eyes away from Juvia, to glance at me. Juvia didn't freak out and say anything about being love rivals, though, which was good. Perhaps now that me and Natsu were together she didn't see me as a romantic threat anymore. I stood up on my tip toes to kiss Natsu on the cheek before telling him we should get back.

"We'll come and get you once it's time for lunch!" Natsu called after us.

"Alright, thanks!" I called back.

Once we made it back to the beach, instead of following Juvia out to where it was waist deep, I sat down in the shallows and let the waves wash over me.

"Why don't you show me some moves or something Juvia?" I called, partly because I actually wanted to see a demonstration, and partly because I didn't want to get up. I shaded my eyes from the sun and gazed around for her, but didn't see her anywhere.

"What would you like to see?" She asked, her voice emanating from the water to my right. I shrieked in surprise and jumped back a few feet before I saw the watery outline of Juvia in the water next to me.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!" I said, as a column of water rose up and Juvia's body reformed.

"I apologize," she said. "What sort of demonstration would you like?" She asked.

"I don't know, just the basics, because I'll never be as good as you, but just enough to be able to protect myself as a last resort." I said, thinking. "Maybe something I could use in tandem with my whip?" I suggested. "I've really no idea, because I've never really seen Aquarius use anything but brute force."

"Something to use along with your whip, you say?" She asked, and I nodded. She turned her arms back into water and lashed out at a rock near the shore. The top of it slid off and fell into the ocean with a splash.

"Um, not that that wasn't impressive, Juvia, but I can't do that." I said as her arms reformed into arms.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm not made of water." I said.

"Ah, yes, Juvia forgot. You'll just have to surround your arm with water, then." She said.

"How do I do that?" I said, standing up.

"The same way you do the 'Water Bearers Lament.' Picture what you want to happen in your mind, and then will it into being." I closed my eyes and pictured my arms encased in water. The words "Water Whip" popped into my mind, so I spoke them out loud, and two magic circles appeared, and ocean water reached up and encased my arms.

"Good, now cut that rock in half," she said, pointing to the rock that she sliced earlier. I pulled my arm back in the same manner I would if I were holding my whip, but Juvia stopped me. "No, not like that. You are not holding the weapon, you are the weapon, lash out at the rock like of you were going to try to cut it with your bare hands."

I altered my stance, and she nodded encouragingly. I swung my arm in an arc in the air, and the water on my arms reached out and splashed against the surface of the rock.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, looking at her.

"You were not determined enough, you have to give the water the force it requires to cut through the rock. It will not do it itself." I nodded and faced the rock again. I sank back into my battle stance and concentrated. I will succeed, I told myself. I might not be able to master water magic, but I can master this spell.The spells name escaped my lips without my meaning it to.

"Water Whip!" I cried, and the water sliced a chunk out of the rock, but didn't cut it cleanly like hers had done.

"Picture the water as a thin blade, Lucy. Immagine it slicing through the rock easily, like it's butter." I nodded. I sank down into the stance, with Juvia supporting most of my weight. Picturing the water as a blade like Juvia had instructed, I swung my arm in a long arc, and the water sliced through the rock like it was butter.

The sound of applause from the beach startled Juvia and I, who had been focusing on the lesson. We both jumped and turned to the beach, where a group of people were standing, watching us. Apparently it was now set in stone that we eat lunch together, my team and the dragon slayers from Sabertooth, and today they were being joined by Gajeel and Levy.

"That was great, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "When did you decide that you wanted to learn water magic?" I took a step forward, on my bad leg, and collapsed.

"Are you alright?" Everyone asked, at the same time. I nodded and got to my feet, with Juvia's help. She half supported, half carried me out of the water.

"Oh and by the way, your bathing suit looks super hot! No pun intended!" She said, grinning.

"Thanks, Levy!" I said, "and it turns out, after I broke Aquarius's key, and lost the ability to summon her, I gained the ability to channel her power. I decided that I would learn to control it, and use it." I explained. Levy studied my face, no doubt to see if talking about Aquarius had upset me terribly, but the tightness in my throat was familiar now, and I ignored it. Deciding she was safe, she answered with her obvious excitement.

"That's so cool, Lu-chan! I'm sure you'll be great at it!"

"Thanks, Levy," I said. "I don't think I'll ever be great at it, but I can probably manage to master the basics well enough to use a bit in battle." I said.

I glanced over at Sting and Rogue, and shot them a questioning look. They were completely laden down with lunchboxes. Both of them, and they looked like they were heavy.

"After cooking for all of us yesterday, Skiadrum decided that he was going to cook our lunches everyday, and he made me go and get him ingredients and carry all these down here." He said, looking ill tempered. Sensing a potential explosion coming on, I decided to try and cool him off.

"Here, those look heavy, give me a few of them," I said, hopping closer so I could grab a few off the top.

"Don't be silly, you're hurt," he said, glancing over my shoulder, then at my ankle. I followed his gaze over my shoulder to Natsu, who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Rogue. He was obviously trying to tell Rogue that he was not to give me anything to hold. Men.

Erza, Gray, Levy, and a reluctant Gajeel laid out an enormous blanket, big enough to fit all of us, and the lunchboxes. Rogue was about to step on the blanket to set the boxes down when Erza barked at him to keep off.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"Take your shoes off so the blanket doesn't get covered with the sand." They had set up the blanket in the grassy bank, but Rogue had walked in the sand, so his shoes were covered in it. Everyone removed their shoes, except for me and Juvia of course, who weren't wearing any. I tried to wipe my good foot off in the grass, but I couldn't put any weight on the bad one, so it stayed covered in sand.

"Here you go," Natsu said as he tossed a towel to me and Juvia each.

"Thanks, Natsu." I said, drying off my skin and drying my hair as well as I could.

"I like your swimsuit," Sting said, admiring the flame pattern. "It matches your boyfriends magic!" He said, grinning. I blushed.

"That was the reason Virgo picked this one for me, I think. I forgot mine at home, so I asked her to bring me one from the Celestial Spirit world. She had this wicked grin on her face when she gave it to me, 'In case Master Natsu decides to watch you train' she said."

"Really?" Natsu asked merrily. "That sounds like her." He sat down and reached for a lunch box, but Rogue stopped him.

"Wait!" He said, "Skiadrum says that there is a top and bottom for everyone."

"Sweet!" Everyone cried, reaching for the boxes. Natsu immediately started shoveling food into his mouth like he would never eat again.

"You'll really like this," I told Juvia, who was sitting in between Gray and me. "Rogue and his dad are really great cooks." She nodded, and took a bite. Her eyes widened when she did.

"Did Rogue's father prepare this meal?" She asked him. He nodded. "It is delicious!" Rogue blushed slightly, but thanked her for the complement.

"Yah, Rogue, your dad's the best!" Natsu said, through a mouthful of food. Erza wrapped him on the back of the head, and Natsu gaped at her.

"What did your father tell you about speaking with a mouthful of food?" She asked, and Natsu humphed and swallowed his food angrily. "I asked you a question!" She persisted, grabbing onto his ear.

"He said it was rude, alright!" Natsu cried, tearing away from Erza and scooting closer to me. Everyone in the group laughed, then split off into their own conversations.

"So Lucy, how's your training going, are you learning lots of cool moves to use in Hargeon tomorrow?"

"I've learned two, but I don't know that I'll be using them anytime soon, I don't know I'm good enough. It's only my first day, after all."

"You'll have to show me after lunch!" He said, shoveling food in between words and glancing over his shoulder to be sure Erza wasn't watching. I nodded.

"Okay, but I don't know anything too impressive, actually all I know other than the water whip is how to make a wall of water like I showed you this morning." Unfazed, Natsu plowed on.

"I'm sure it's much more impressive when you have more than a bathtub of water, though!" He said.

"Most more complicated spells are really just a combination of the basics, so once Lucy learns those, she should be able to move on to more advanced spells," Juvia commented. "For instance, my Water Slicer is just a more advanced version of the Water Whip that you saw Lucy perform."

"Really?" Natsu asked, "Thats so cool!" Juvia turned back to her conversation with Gray, and I turned back to Natsu.

"Juvia said that as I learned new moves, their names would present themselves to me. I said I'm afraid that one of the moves will be called 'I Love Scorpio' since it's Aquarius's magic." Natsu snickered.

"I hope it is," he said. "That would be hilarious!"

"No it wouldn't!" I protested. "It would be embarrassing!"

"Maybe it would catch your enemies off guard!" Natsu said. He finished his meal and sat watching me eat, until I gave up, because I was so full, and gave my leftovers to Natsu. He finished the remaining half of the top box in one gulp, then started on the bottom.

"If I want to catch my enemies off guard then I'll summon Taurus and ask him if he likes my outfit," I said dryly. Natsu snickered.

"That'd do it!" He replied, through a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes.

"So are all Celestial Spirits crazy then?" Sting asked, surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I should be offended on my spirits behalves.

"Well, Yukino's spirits are all really weird, especially that swan guy, and you keep talking like your spirits are weird too, so I just thought maybe it was a thing," He said, shrugging. He fiddled with his chopsticks, long since having finished his food.

"I don't know if they are all crazy," I said, deciding I had no reason to be offended since it was true, "but mine certainly are. I guess Loke is sane enough, when he's not professing his love to me," I said thoughtfully.

"Loke is Leo, right?" Sting asked. I nodded, and he looked at Natsu, "Doesn't it bother you that her spirit is in love with her?"

"Why would it?" Natsu asked, finishing the last of my food and belching loudly.

"Because Lucy's your girlfriend! Doesn't it bother you that one of her spirits is after her?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'after', but Loke would never hurt Lucy, if that's what you mean."

Everyone, literally everyone, facepalmed. Natsu was apparently too oblivious to understand the meaning of the words.

"It's not like that," I told Sting. "Loke loves me, and I love him too, but not like that. I think he's mostly joking around when he says that stuff. We are really close because of everything we've been through together, too."

"Like what?" Sting asked. For a second I just sat there and looked at him, forgetting that he didn't know. I was so used to everyone around me knowing the story, because I'd had to tell all of Fairy Tail after it happened.

"Sting," Rouge scolded quietly, "don't pry into other people's business. Remember what Yukino told you?" A look of guilt crept over his face, and he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, I was referring to when I found out that he was a Celestial Spirit and he was about to fade away, and got the Celestial Spirit King to overturn his verdict about Loke being the cause of Karen death."

"Really?" Sting asked enthusiastically, "That's so cool! So you've met the Celestial Spirit King more than once?"

"Sting." Rogue said pointedly. He seemed to think we were straying into treacherous waters.

"It's alright Rogue, I've spoken with him on a couple of occasions. When we got back from Tenroujima and the time skip, the spirits actually threw all of us a party in the Celestial Spirit World. He was there, and welcomed me back and we had lots of fun. Although because time flows differently our one night party was a 3 month party in the human world." Sting and Rogues jaws dropped.

"We only had three days to train because of them!" Natsu said indignantly.

"You only trained for three days and you were that powerful?" Sting asked, incredulous. All of us shot Natsu shut up now looks, but apparently even he wasn't stupid enough to reveal to the world that we conspired with the known fugitives Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear.

We talked for a few more minutes about other things, then Erza declared it was time for everyone to get back to work. They grumbled in complaint, but made no other objections. Erza was saying how the guild hall should be done in the next week or so, which lifted their spirits. Natsu slung an arm around my shoulders and said he expected a demonstration of everything I learned. I told him I'd probably too tired after a day of training to show him anything, but he just said I'd have to show him tomorrow then.

Since Juvia and I had just eaten, we couldn't immediately go back into the water to train, so we decided to lay in the sun and tan for a bit.

"That swimsuit will probably give you a really weird tan line, though," I told Juvia, eyeing the heart cut out just above her navel.

"That's alright," she said, "This way Gray -sama will always be reminded of how much I love him!"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said uncomfortably.

We laid out in the sun for about an hour after that, snoozing and listening to the sounds of construction from the guild hall. Gajeel would shout from the roof occasionally, that it was unfair that we were snoozing in the sun while he had to slave away building the guild hall.

"If you want a break so bad, come down here and I'll break your foot for you, then you'll get to sit back with me!" I called back. I cracked my eye open just in time to see him make a rude hand gesture.

"If you're fit enough to train, Blondie, then you're fit enough to work!" I opened my mouth to respond, but Juvia beat me to it.

"Gajeel -kun, if you would like to train with Juvia and Lucy, then we would welcome you to, perhaps we could spar so that Lucy could watch me defeat you spectacularly, just like we used to."

"That never happened!" He said, turning so red I could see it from the beach.

"Then you'll have nothing to fear when you come down and fight me," Juvia suggested, grinning up at him.

"Ah, shut up, Juvia, I got to get back to work," Gajeel said, turning back to the tiles he was supposed to be nailing down.

I giggled, looking over at Juvia approvingly.

"Did you really beat him in duels?" I asked, rolling over on my stomach to look at her better.

"Yes, Gajeel -kun and Juvia used to spar often when we were in Phantom, though truth be told, I lost to him almost as often as I won. We were quite evenly matched back then, though I don't know what the result would be of a fight now."

"You two must have been close, the way you talk to each other sounds like siblings arguing."

"We are quite close, in fact, Gajeel -kun was one of the first people to welcome me into Phantom."

"Really? That surprises me, he doesn't really seem like the welcoming type."

"He welcomed me his own way," Juvia said.

"So you're saying he challenged you to a duel?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." I snickered and rolled back over, basking in the warmth of the sun on my cheeks, before I heard Juvia get up and brush herself off. I knew what she was about to say, but didn't get up, trying to savor the last few moments of peace before we started training again.

"Lucy, it's time that we started training again." I sighed and sat up, brushing off my chest and legs.

Juvia offered her arm to me and I stood, with difficulty. My ankle had started throbbing again, probably because I had been overworking it all day. I shuddered at the thought of what Porlyusica would say if she saw what I was doing now, on my still mending ankle. I hurriedly pushed the thought away, instead thinking about training.

"Would you like to try something a little more difficult now?" She asked as we walked into the water. I shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't know if I'll be able to manage it."

"You'll never be able to manage it if you keep that attitude. Don't think of it as Aquarius's magic, think of it as your magic. There is no reason you shouldn't be able to master your magic." I nodded.

Not Aquarius's magic, I thought. It's my magic.

"After all, you are the one learning," she continued, "and you are using your magic power. You may be channeling Aquarius, but it's still you casting the spells." I nodded.

"Alright, what will I be learning next?" I asked, taking my weight back so that Juvia could demonstrate.

"I believe you are familiar with my water slicer?" I nodded. "Then I won't need to demonstrate it for you, will I?" I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.

"You know, when we're in the middle of battle, I'm not really trying to study your every move, I'm just trying to not die, so it might be helpful if I could see it now. If you don't mind," I added.

"Fair enough," she said. "Water Slicer!" She cried, throwing a curved blade of water into the rocky drop off of the shore to our left, causing a huge chunk to fall off and splash into the sea. I gulped. That looked kind of hard. "Now you try."

I nodded and hopped forward, and Juvia moved behind me to brace me again. I held out my hands the way that Juvia had, and did my best to recreate her stance, but when I flung my arms out, a scream of effort escaped my lips, but no spell name. What might have been a blade of water half heartedly flopped off the surface, only to plop back down again.

"Why didn't you say the spell name, Lucy?" She asked.

"It never came to me. I don't know the name. Do you think that means that spell is incompatible with Aquarius's -I mean my magic?" I asked.

"I suppose that might be possible, but I don't see why it would be." She said thoughtfully. "What are you doing when you try to cast the spell?" She asked, letting go of my waist and stepping up beside me.

"Well I'm picturing what your's looks like, and trying to make mine look the same, but it's not working."

"Perhaps you need to try another method," Juvia suggested.

"What do you mean? That's how I managed all of the other moves," I said.

"Instead of picturing my Water Slicer, imagine in your mind what you want to happen."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Juvia."

"Don't picture the spell, picture the effects of the spell. Just focus on attacking the rocks, and then do it, the water should follow your will." I nodded, sinking down into the stance again. Juvia braced me again, and I closed my eyes, focusing on my desire to destroy the rocks like she instructed me.

I swung my arm in a wide arc, like a was throwing something heavy at the rock wall.

"Scorpions strike!" I cried, but overbalanced, and put to much weight on my left (?) leg. I yelped, and my knees gave way, but Juvia caught me before I hit the ground.

She lifted me up, then continued to hold on until she was sure I was steady again.

"That was good, Lucy. I think you would have been successful if you hadn't hurt yourself."

"I hope so." I grinned up at her and said, "I told you."

"What?" She said, confused.

"I told you one of these moves would have something to do with Scorpio. That one was called Scorpion's Strike, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more like that." Juvia smiled.

"At least it wasn't called 'I Love Scorpio'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! School got canceled today, (not the today that you're reading this, but the today that I wrote this on,) and there is a three hour delay tomorrow. I'm hoping to at least get halfway done with chapter 8, and then go back over this one and proofread it again. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It's one of my personal favorites. I just love the idea of Lucy going to Juvia to learn to control her powers. I might include some training with Capricorn, where Lucy can increase her magical power to open three gates at once during battle and not pass out. I'll see where the story takes me! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- Hello and welcome to the eighth installment of "In the END." The longest story I have ever written for this site, back when I was in 7th grade, was eight chapters. The chapters weren't as long as NEND's are, so this is officially the longest story I have ever written. (It's also the best, but that's besides the point.) Don't go to my profile looking for that other story though, because I deleted all the remnants of my stories from that time, (they all sucked.) Anyway, I'm glad you're here, and I hope you enjoy your stay.

I'm excited to see what Lucy's new powers are like in the manga, because I honestly have no idea how to show that Lucy got stronger other than just having her summon more and more spirits, so once she starts using her requip type thing more in the manga, I'll probably write it into NEND because it looks interesting and fun to write.

I do not, nor will I ever own Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We practiced Scorpions Strike for the rest of the day, trying to perfect it, but I couldn't manage it. I couldn't even conjure the magic circle to cast the spell without leaning to my left, and I couldn't lean to my left without falling down. Juvia did her best to help me stay up, but she couldn't be expected to do all the work.

"I'll just have to wait practice that one until my leg gets better," I said at the end of the day, when construction on the guild hall concluded. Juvia helped me out of the water as Natsu approached us, carrying my clothes.

"Here you go, Lucy," he said, holding them out to me.

"Thanks," I said, "Could you help me up to the guild hall so I can change?" I asked.

"What's the point when you're just going to change again once you get home?" He asked, crouching down so that I could get on his back.

"I don't want to go parading through town wearing just my bathing suit."

"Whatever you say, Luce," Natsu said, shrugging. He carried me up to the guild hall and I changed my clothes, and found a bag to carry my bathing suit home in. When I hopped out of the bathroom, I saw Natsu standing there with his arms crossed, ablaze, with Gray and Juvia warming their hands by him.

"He's not a campfire!" I said, and they shrugged.

"My clothes were wet from carrying you," he said. I rolled my eyes. That's your boyfriend, a voice in my head said. I shook myself and hopped over to Natsu, and he crouched so I could climb on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Natsu climbed through the window and set me down he laid back on the bed and went to sleep, Happy along side him. I rolled my eyes at them and hopped to the bathroom to change. I didn't want him waking up while I was changing and seeing me naked.

When I walked back into the room, he was snoring like a bear. How am I supposed to get any sleep with him snoring so loud? I wondered as I crawled into bed. I was not about to take the floor again. If Natsu kicked me in his sleep, I would just kick him back.

"Goodnight, Natsu," I said, not really expecting an answer.

"G'night, Luce," he said. I jumped, startled.

Natsu rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and burying his nose in my hair. My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure he could hear it with his dragon slayer ears, but he didn't comment on it. I gulped and did my best to calm my racing heart.

You're just sleeping, Lucy, I told myself, nothing is going to happen. I took a few deep breaths, my heart rate slowed, and I was able to relax enough to snuggle closer to Natsu and slip into unconsciousness.

I slept peacefully that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning my nose was smashed against Natsu's chest, and his arms were wrapped around me. I shifted a little so that I could breathe, and Natsu groaned.

"Morinin', Luce," He said, yawning.

"Good Morning," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I buried my face in his shoulder to try and block out the light that was streaming in through the open curtains.

"Luce, we should get up, we need to make it to the train station in time to get to our job."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled, sitting up. I dropped onto the bed and threw an arm over my eyes.

"No can do, don't want to be late," Natsu said. He ripped the blankets off of me and threw them on the ground. I moaned pitifully and buried my face in the pillow.

"What's up with you Lucy? You never sleep in," Natsu said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at him balefully.

"Last night was the first night in a while that I got a full nights sleep, no nightmares."

"Really?" Natsu asked, looking relieved, "I'm glad that they stopped." He flashed his brilliant grin at me, and I couldn't help but to return it.

"What about you?" I asked, leaning forward on my hands and looking up into his face.

"What about me what?" He asked, looking confused.

"You told me that you'd had some nightmares to, so did you have one last night?" He looked down at me, surprised, like the thought hadn't occurred to him before.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I did," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope. Sure don't, so it obviously couldn't have been that important, right?" He grinned at me, then got to his feet and stretched, arching his back like a cat.

"So what do you know about the job? Did the flier say what kind of monster we're supposed to be exterminating?" I asked, sliding off the bed and hopping to the closet. I pulled out and outfit and hopped to the bathroom to get ready.

"Nope, the flier said that the client would tell us about it when we got there. I hope it's a water demon, so you can beat it up with your new magic!" He punched the empty air in front of him a few times for emphasis.

"That's not going to happen," I said. "I can barely use what I've learned so far to beat up rocks, much less a living creature. Besides, I've only learned two moves!"

"But it'll help you learn to use 'em in battle!"

"Yeah, I think the only thing using my new magic in battle will get me is hurt," I said, closing the bathroom door behind me and changing quickly. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up, and brushed my teeth. As I exited the bathroom, Natsu rocketed past me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Geeze, Lucy you take so long! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Well changing clothes with a broken leg isn't easy, you know!"

There was no response, the door had already slammed shut. Natsu emerged a few minutes later looking happier, and raring to go.

"Alright, lets head to the train station now!"

"Really? The train?" I asked, surprised. "Normally you at least ask if we can walk."

"Yea, but we can't walk this time, because you're hurt!"

"I guess that's true."

"So are you ready?" Natsu asked, and I jumped.

"Oh no! I haven't packed anything!" I hurried around the room, grabbing things I needed, and instructed Natsu to grab certain things and put them in the suit case.

"Hurry up, Luce!" He said as he caught a hair brush I lobbed at his head from the bathroom, "We're gunna be late!"

"We won't be if you'd help me pack!"

"I am helping!"

"Alright, I'm done!" I said as I threw my toothbrush and toothpaste in the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Happy, you get the suitcase," Natsu said.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cried, wrapping his tail around the extended handle of my luggage and dragging it behind him. We left out of the front door this time, because Happy couldn't fly me and Natsu and the luggage out. I was so unused to using the door, I almost forgot to lock it behind us. After that we raced down the street, narrowly avoiding several collisions, trying to get to Onibus station on time.

We arrived just in time to buy our tickets and get on the train before it left. We had only just sat down before it started moving and Natsu collapsed. I'm glad that we weren't still looking for a seat when this thing started, or we all would have hit the floor, I thought.

It was a few hours on the train to Hargeon, a few hours filled with moaning and whining and a few close calls with my shoes and what used to be inside Natsu's stomach. Eventually I moved into his booth and let him lay his head in my lap. I basically had to drag him off the train, which was really difficult with my broken ankle.

Once Natsu finally got a hold of himself, he picked me back up and carried me to our clients house. They gave us a peculiar look when we walked up to the gate, a wizard in a vest in a scarf carrying a blonde with a whip strapped to her side probably wasn't the picture of professionalism. I couldn't walk though, so we didn't have much of a choice.

"I must say, when they told me that my request had been accepted, this isn't what I expected," the man said, sitting down in an armchair and motioning for us to do the same. Natsu set me down before seating himself.

The client introduced himself as Shawn Longbottom, to which Natsu and Happy snickered.

"We're sorry for the er, unusualness, of our arrival, but I was injured in battle recently, and can't walk." I said, before Natsu could say something to offend him.

"So, your partner just carries you around everywhere?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I assure you it won't interfere with my ability to perform this job," I promised him.

"I don't see how that's possible, as this is an extermination job. I would assume it requires movement," he said skeptically.

"Who needs to stand up to fight? Besides, Happy here can carry Luce!" Natsu chimed in. He patted Happy on the head, and Mr. Longbottom raised his eyebrows.

"That is a cat," He said.

"I might be a cat, but I can fly and carry people, even big ol' Lucy." Happy said indignantly.

"What did you just call me, cat?" I snapped. Happy jumped and hid behind Natsu, who started looking nervous.

"I didn't say anything!" He said, trying to conceal himself behind Natsu's arm. I lunged across the couch at him, but Natsu held me back with an arm across my chest.

"Luce, calm down!" He said, holding Happy out of my reach.

"What?" I said angrily.

"We're with a client! And don't you think it's weird that I'm being the level-headed one right now? You're supposed to be the voice of reason here." He said, pushing me back against the couch so I was facing the client again.

"I guess you're right, but I'm killing that cat as soon as we get finished with this job." Natsu chuckled, but didn't say anything in response.

"Gee, Lucy, did you forget to take your happy pills this morning?" Happy asked, but Natsu shushed us both before we could say anything else.

"Anyway, Lucy's ankle won't affect her ability to fight, so don't worry about it," He told Mr. Longbottom.

"If you say so," Longbottom stated, "but this monster is brutal. I've seen the aftermath of it's attacks first hand. It's destroyed entire villages before."

"So have we," Natsu said frankly. The client started to look nervous, so I decided it was time to interject.

"But of course we won't be doing that this time, we're just here to exterminate the monster that's been bothering you!" I added. He didn't look convinced, but he also didn't kick us out, which was a good sign.

"What kind of monster is it, do you know?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Alas, I don't know what sort of creature it is, or if it uses magic or not. I've only been given a rough description. They say it's as wide as a house and as tall as three."

"What sorta house are we talkin'?" Natsu asked.

"Pardon?" Mr. Longbottom said.

"What kinda house is the monster as tall as? Like a hut, or a big mansion?" Longbottom looked at me, as if asking if that was a serious question. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, they didn't specify."

"Well that's not very helpful is it?" Natsu said. I smacked his leg to tell him to shut up. Now that I had calmed down, I had to step back into my role as voice of reason.

"Well, if you can manage to kill the monster there is a 140,000 jewel reward."

"Okay," Natsu said, standing, then crouching down so I could slide off the couch onto his back, "we'll come back later once we've finished the job. See ya, Largeass!" He called.

"It's Longbottom!" He cried back angrily. I barely concealed my snicker as we walked through the door and out into the yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How far is it to the place where the monster was sighted?" I asked after around an hour of walking.

"Why d'ya care, Luce? You're not even walking!" Natsu said.

"I'm not complaining!" I said angrily.

"It sounded like you were complaining to me, Lucy!" Happy said, and I scowled at him.

"I was just asking because the forest has gotten quiet, and I was wondering if we were getting close!"

"I was wondering when you'd notice, Luce. It's been quiet for a while now," he told me. I peered into his face, and saw that he was scanning the tree line, no doubt looking for any traces of the monster.

I was going to come up with a snarky response, but at that moment the trees on the side of the trail opened up and a massive creature on four legs lumbered onto the trail in front of us. I felt my jaw drop, but made no move to close it. The beast turned its monstrous head in our direction and blinked when it saw us.

I felt Natsu's muscles tense underneath my fingers and knew that he was preparing to jump out of the way of any potential attacks. The beast opened it's mouth and roared loudly, and Natsu jumped into the tree line and set me down.

"Stay here," he said. I nodded. I wouldn't normally have agreed to hide in the bushes and let Natsu do all the fighting, but I knew I would only get in the way in my current condition. I couldn't fight with a broken leg, but I had no intention of staying out of this fight completely.

The beast roared again as Natsu jumped back onto the trail, and it heaved itself up onto two legs. It was indeed as tall as three houses, just like the client told us. My mind started working furiously, trying to figure out a way to help Natsu without getting directly involved. I glanced around, taking in the scenery.

The trees were thick and old, the kind of trees that have sturdy roots. I saw a vine laying across the trail, and a light bulb went off in my head. Working with this new idea, I scanned the length of the trail, analyzing the width of the trail. In normal circumstances it was a few seconds of a mad dash across and into the trees on the other side. With my broken leg however, it might take a while.

I grabbed a tree limb to steady myself and slid my whip out of my belt. I glanced around, looking for a suitable tree to anchor my whip with. A few feet deeper into the forest I spotted one, and hopped towards it, using tree limbs to steady myself. I tied my whip firmly around the trunk and tugged on it too check that it was secure, then began to make my way back to the tree where Natsu left me.

"Lucy, where are you?" Natsu called, when he glanced back and noticed I wasn't where he left me.

"I'm right here Natsu, and I have a plan! Distract him for me, okay?"

"Stay back, Luce, you're hurt!"

"Just do it! I don't plan on running up and kicking it, I just need a few minutes."

"Alright, fine! Happy, take me to the head!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Natsu, on my cue push it in this direction, okay?" I shouted, as I sprinted across the trail, tripping halfway across, then scrabbling into the bushes on the other side.

"Are you crazy, it'll crush you!" He said.

"Just do it, Natsu, but not until I give you the signal, okay?"

I found a tree that looked good and swung the whip handle around the tree and caught it on it's way back around. I repeated this action a few times, then tied off. I braced myself against the trunk and gripped the handle, then called out to Natsu.

"Alright, Natsu, do it now!" I cried, renewing my grip on the whip handle again.

"You got it, Luce! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punched the monster in the face, but it didn't seem to be fazed. It was tougher than it looked. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu cried, headbutting it, but again it didn't move.

I tied the whip on a branch and pulled two keys.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!"

"Hello Miss Loocy, are you finally going to give me that smooch?" Taurus said.

"Taurus, I need you to help Natsu knock out this thing out, get it to trip over the line, okay?" I said.

"What ever you say, Miss Loocy!" Taurus said and bounded out of the trees.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I called, and his gate opened. I gave Scorpio the same instructions I gave Taurus, and he followed quickly after him. I took a deep breath and pulled another key from my belt.

Should I do it? Could I do it? It would be the first time that I had done it since the battle with Tartaros. Virgo would be angry with me, I would be doing it again. Summoning three spirits in the middle of battle, and I still had no training with it. Oh well, it had to be done, I couldn't hold this trip line on my own.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

As Virgo's gate opened my vision blacked, and I lost my balance, but managed to stay on my feet. Virgo stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Forgive me Princess, but I thought we discussed this?" She said, as my vision cleared.

"I know, Virgo, I'm sorry, but at least I haven't been battling for hours before I tried it this time."

"Princess, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so soon after everything that happened. You still haven't had any training or practiced since then!"

"I need you to help me brace this, we are going to trip that big monster so that it will be easier to kill," I told her, grabbing hold of my end of the whip and bracing myself.

"Yes, Princess," she replied, "I'll go and hold onto the other end." She bowed and sank in the ground. I turned back to the tree and wrapped the whip around my wrist several times and braced my injured leg against the tree. I knew once the monster tripped over the whip it would pull me against the tree, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Natsu, any day now would be good! Taurus, Scorpio, knock him off his feet!" Natsu shouted something back, but I didn't hear him over the monster's roar as it crashed to the ground. The whip pulled tight, and I was toward the tree, my ankle groaning under the pressure.

I screamed in pain, but didn't let go of the whip. Tears jumped to my eyes as my leg gave way and my body slammed into the tree, crushing my leg in between myself and the trunk. I screamed again. The ground shook, the pressure on the whip slackened, and I tumbled to the ground.

"Virgo!" I cried, as Natsu said, "Fire Dragon Roar!" She appeared out the ground and knelt at my side.

"Can I help you Princess?" She asked.

"I need you to carry me to Natsu," I said. She nodded, picked me up, and carried me out of the tree line just in time to watch Natsu, Taurus, and Scorpio deal the final blow, all three at once.

"Good job, Guys!" I said, and Natsu looked up, grinning.

"Hey Luce, Virgo," He said, then he looked, impressed, from Taurus and Scorpio to me and Virgo. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you could open three gates at once, that's awesome!" He praised. I felt myself blushing slightly at the complement.

"Thanks Natsu," I said.

"It is indeed, a great achievement," Virgo said, "there have been very few Celestial Wizards in history as powerful as Lucy." Virgo said.

"Really? Are you sure, because she seems pretty weak to me." Happy said, and he quailed under the looks Scorpio, Taurus, and Virgo shot him.

"Lucy's never backed down from a fight, you flying pipsqueak, she's hella strong!" Scorpio growled.

"Them's fighting words, little man!" Taurus said angrily.

"And indeed it takes a great deal of magic to summon even one Celestial Spirit, much less three, not to mention the fact that Lucy never allows her spirits to fight alone. I have never known Lucy to stand back and let us do all the work, she is the strongest wizard I have ever held a contract with."

My heart warmed at all their praise, but I decided it was time for them to all go home before an argument broke out. I loved knowing that my spirits care for me, and that they defend me even when they don't have to.

"Thanks, guys, but it's time to go home." As I closed Taurus's and Scorpio's gates Virgo passed me to Natsu, then disappeared. She bowed before disappearing into golden light.

"How'd you manage to hurt your leg again?" He asked, looking down at my skinned flesh where the bark had scraped me.

"I had to brace against the tree so I could hold onto the whip, and when the monster tripped over the whip it dragged me into the tree. I hurt my arm where I was holding on, look." I held out my arm for him to inspect. It was already bruising a dark purple where the whip had constricted around my wrist.

"Well thanks for your help, Lucy, that would've taken much longer if you hadn't summoned Taurus and Scorpio to help, and using your whip to trip him was really smart!"

"Thanks," I said. "I'm glad I could help." I winced as my leg throbbed painfully. "But I would love it if we could find some ice for my leg."

"Alright, we'll start heading back to town." Natsu said. "But your leg is never going to heal if you keep using it like that."

"I didn't have much of a choice," I said, "you were losing against that thing!" I said.

"Was not!" He cried. "I would have burned that thing to a crisp without your help eventually!" Natsu said.

"You would not! If it hadn't been for Taurus and Scorpio you would still be getting your butt kicked!" I said. Natsu scoffed, and set me down so I could switch to his back instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting kind of dark, so I think we'd better make camp. We're still a few hours from town," Natsu said, and I groaned.

"Alright," I said sadly. My leg was still throbbing, and we hadn't found any place to get ice for it. "But can we camp next to a cold stream, for my leg?" I asked. Natsu nodded and lifted his nose into the air, sniffing. Without a word he turned into the forest and started walking.

A few minutes later we broke through the tree line and emerged onto the shores of a shallow creek. Natsu looked around and sniffed the air again, probably checking for natural predators in the area. Deeming the area safe, he set me down on the shore of the creek and went off to find firewood.

I eased my ankle into the water and sighed when the cold water rushed over it. "Thank goodness," I said. I reclined against the sandy shore and leaned my head back, gazing up at the red-tinged sky. In a few minutes the skies would darken and the stars would start to show themselves. I had always loved to gaze up at the stars, imagining what each of the spirits those constellations represented was like.

I am not, nor have I ever been an astronomer. I could pick out the Twelve Zodiac constellations with some accuracy, but I couldn't tell which other stars even made up constellations, much less which ones they were. I still liked to look at them. It reminded me that I was never truly alone, that I always had my friends with me. I gazed at the sky, trying to remember where everyone's constellations were at. I could see what I thought might be part of Leo from where I was sitting, but the trees on either side of the bank obscured the rest. I considered summoning Capricorn, and asking him to point them out, thinking I had forgotten since it had been so long since I went stargazing.

As I was pondering this, Natsu stepped out of the forest, carrying a bunch of flaming logs. He walked over to me on the bank, set the fire down, and then sat down next to me.

"Why couldn't you just wait until you got here to light the fire?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I didn't think about it," He said, looking up at the sky. "Do you know which one of these constellations is Loki?" He asked, and I laughed. "What?"

"I was actually just thinking about that. When I was little, Mom showed me where all the Zodiac constellations are, but I'm not sure I remember correctly." Natsu looked at me then back up at the sky.

"So give it your best guess," He said, and I pointed to the one I noticed earlier.

"You see that one right there?" He followed the path of my pointing finger, but shook his head. I scooted closer to him and picked up his arm. I pointed at Leo with his finger.

"Oh," he said. I moved his finger to point at the brightest star in the constellation.

"And that star, the really bright one, is called Regulus. That's why Loki calls his moves 'Regulus'." I told him.

"Wow Lucy, you're smart!" Natsu said, grinning. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at the compliment, and I turned my face back to the sky. It was almost completely dark now, and the crescent moon allowed the stars to shine brightly. I moved his hand over to point at another group of stars.

"I think that one over there might be Virgo, but I can't see the whole thing from here, so I'm not sure."

"That's really cool!" I released his hand and looked back up to the sky.

"I don't really know that much about the stars, I can only vaguely remember the Zodiacs, and I don't know any of the other ones."

"It's still awesome that you know those though! You could get us back to the guild just by lookin' at the stars!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know about that," I said, "I think I'd have to know more about the stars to navigate by them." He looked a little disappointed, but perked back up almost instantly.

"So how's your leg feeling?"

"A little better, thanks. Once we get home and I pay my rent I can take it easy for a while to give it some time to heal."

"It seems to me like you've done nothing but take it easy since you broke it, Lucy!" Happy said.

"What's that supposed to mean cat? I helped kill that monster too, you know!" I said indignantly.

"Sure you did, Lucy." Happy said. I snarled at him, but didn't say anything else, remembering what Natsu said about me being the level-headed one.

"Well, we had better go to sleep now, Luce, don't want to wake up late and miss the train back home," Natsu said and I nodded. I laid down where I was at, so that I could keep my leg in the water, and Natsu followed suit.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep your leg in the water all night, or you'll wake up pruny." He said.

"But it hurts, and the water makes it feel better," I complained, though I pulled my leg out of the water, hoping to fall asleep before it started throbbing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu!" I cried, as his back burst open and wings expanded from the wounds. Huge, black, leathery wings that had long, deadly bone spikes extended from them. His eyes glowed red, and scales were forming all over his body. No, I thought, this can't be happening. We defeated E.N.D. Natsu can't be changing!

I tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. I looked down and saw myself trapped rubble. I couldn't move my feet, so I couldn't get to Natsu, so I couldn't kiss him, and I couldn't save him.

"Natsu, come here!" I said, and he shook his horned head.

"Lucy, get out of here!" He shouted, and his voice was taking on the painfully familiar growling tone of E.N.D.

"Natsu you need to let me help you!" I cried. All of the sudden his screams faded, and he became eerily still. He straightened and looked at me, with a face covered in scales and eyes that glowed an evil red.

"There is no Natsu anymore."

I screamed and sat bolt upright, confused for a moment about where I was. I looked at the ground next to me just in time to see Natsu sit up and rub his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance, I threw myself at him and buried my face in his chest.

"What's wrong, Luce?" He asked, and I sat back and looked him in the eyes. Black. I touched his cheeks, no scales. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, and found no horns. Lastly I reached around and ran my hands across his back, and sighed in relief when there was no sign of wings. I sagged into his chest and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Are you feeling alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"She liikes you," Happy yawned. I ignored him and tilted my head back to look at him in the face. He looked so perplexed, then, when he looked at my face. I knew it would be streaked with tears and probably looked terrified, and understanding dawned on him.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded.

I reached up and ran my hands through his hair again, just to reassure myself. On impulse I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and he took a sharp breath in shock. Then his arms tightened around me, and he kissed me back gently, but pulled away almost immediately.

"Are you feelin' alright?" He asked again, and I nodded. He gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it. I sighed, and shook my head. I buried my face in his chest again, and a small whimper escaped my lips.

"C'mon, you can tell me," He said.

"E.N.D." I whispered, and he stiffened.

"E.N.D." He repeated. "You too, huh?" I nodded into his chest.

"Are you still having nightmares, Natsu?" I felt him nod, and I looked up into his face. "What happens in yours?" I ask. He took a deep breath before answering.

"The details change, and sometimes they start out differently, but they always end the same. I always end up…" his voice trailed away, but I knew what he was going to say.

"I couldn't save you," I said. He looked down at me, shocked, and I continued on, "I couldn't move, I was stuck in some rubble and I couldn't get to you in time to save you. My dream ended with E.N.D. looking at me and saying, 'There is no more Natsu'." I shuddered, and Natsu pulled me closer.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He said.

"And so am I," I told him, and he smiled weakly. "It's kind of funny that we both have dreams about the other getting hurt," I said, and he smiled.

"You have a weird sense of humor," Natsu said, and I giggled.

"Shut up," I said, and pressed my lips against his.

After that we laid back down, wrapped in each others arms, and slept peacefully until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the morning light streaming through the trees, and my leg throbbing painfully. I groaned loudly and buried my face in Natsu's chest. I couldn't even muster up the energy to be embarrassed we had slept together again. It was the third time it had happened and I was used to it. Not to mention that my leg hurt. I glanced around to see where the stream was, and wiggled until I could drop my leg in the water again.

"Stop movin' around so much, Luce, I'm trying to sleep."

"I thought you were the one who said we had to get up and catch the train back home!" I mumbled, and he groaned in response.

"Jus' 'ive 'ore 'inutes," he yawned, and I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later Natsu groaned and sat up, and I rubbed my eyes sleepily. He stretched his back like a cat, then stood and grabbed a smoldering log from the fire and ate the embers.

"Hey no fair!" I said. "I'm hungry too!"

"'ere!" He said, mouthful of fire. He tried to hand me a burning stick, but I shook my head.

"I can't eat fire," I said. He pointed to the stream.

"So have some of that, you're a water magic user now, right?"

"Well I'm not a dragon slayer, so I can't just eat my element and be full. But I guess that I am a little thirsty." I cupped my hands and lifted water to my mouth.

We set out a few minutes after that, headed back towards the clients house, and then back to the guild. It was a long walk back to his house, but Natsu didn't complain. I did, however. My leg hurt, and I wasted no time in telling Natsu every time it throbbed.

Once we got back to the house, I requested a bag of ice while we waited on Longbottom to come in with our reward. I propped my foot up on the table and set the bag of ice on it. I leaned back, not bothering with trying to appear formal, now that the job was done and I was injured, after all.

The client came in, and sat down, taking in our rugged appearance and my ailing leg.

"So I take it you killed the monster," he asked, and we nodded.

"Here," Natsu said, tossing him a claw he had taken off the body as evidence. The thing was huge, as long as Natsu's arm and twice as thick, yet he hefted it like it was nothing. The claw collided with the mans chest and knocked him back into his seat.

"Natsu, be more careful," I scolded.

"Sorry, Largeass," He said, smiling apologetically.

"It's Longbottom!" He cried. He gestured to one of the men standing at the door. "Bring them the reward , and get them out of my house." He said. The man handed me the sack of money, and Natsu stood.

"Well, it was nice doin' buisness with you, Largeass," Natsu said. He crouched down and I climbed on his back, and we left, leaving a spluttering Longbottom in our wake.

"You know we have a little time before the train leaves, Luce, we could get some breakfast," Natsu said once we arrived in town, my stomach growling loudly.

"That would be amazing," I said.

We stopped at a small diner, where Natsu ate plates of food as fast as the poor waitress could bring them until I made him stop before he could eat our entire reward away. We made it to the train station just in time to make the train, once again literally sitting down as soon as the train started moving, then it was another few hours of Natsu grumbling and groaning back to Magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think, sir?" His second-in-command asked. Shawn Longbottom turned around in his chair and gazed out the window, watching as the rowdy trio made it's way along his long driveway.

"Well, they did manage to kill the best of our monsters, while sustaining minimal injuries. We will have to build up a veritable army of demons and monsters if we are to take on and destroy the entire guild." He answered.

"What about the citizens of that town they live in, Magnolia?" His second asked. Longbottom turned around and gave his second a chilling smile.

"Collateral damage," he said. His second nodded grimly. He knew better than to contradict his master when he got his mind set on something, and if the citizens of Magnolia had to die, well, they had to die.

"They will pay," Longbottom said, "they will regret the day that they ever foiled Master Zeref's plan, and I will make them, and then Master Zeref will reward me beyond belief for my loyalty." He grinned evilly, and a malicious cackle escaped from him and echoed around the dimly lit room. His second bowed and backed out of the door, then hurried down the hall.

He had work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- So hey guys, and welcome to the conclusion of yet another chapter of NEND. Fun fact, one of my friends caught up on both the anime and manga this week, so she may/may not be reading NEND too. The first chapter she will have to wait on will be 423, although admittedly she finished on a Saturday, so it's not like she'll have to wait long. My first wait was all week long after the Gajevy kiss/delivery of air. My first anime wait was the episode after it shows the dragons walking out of the eclipse gate and then cuts to black. I have the worst damn luck with this stuff. She caught up on the episode where everyone tried to learn transformation magic. Like damn, how lucky can you get? Oh well, I'll see you next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter of **_**In the END. **_**Thank you so very much for clicking on my story. I'm glad you've made it this far. WHAT THE F*** GAJEEL! WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!**

**I have noticed, upon viewing my story the way you do, on that all my text breaks have been removed. I don't know why the site would do that, just remove my breaks and double spaces and stuff, because it never happened before, but for the sake of understanding and the like, I'll be adding in text as paragraph breaks and stuff, just so I know they won't be deleted. I'm also going to go back and do the same with all of my other chapters. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, nor will I ever. *Cries***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stood at the gate and gaped at the guildhall. The amount of progress that had been made in two days was incredible. Construction was finished, and the place was up and running again.

"Natsu -san! Lucy -san!" Sting cried, waving when we walked through the door.

"Hey Sting!" I replied, waving back. We walked over to the group of tables where our friends were sitting, where they fussed over the state of us.

"Lucy, you hurt yourself again!" Wendy exclaimed, spotting the skinned flesh on my leg. "Here, let me heal you." I nodded and hopped off of Natsu's back, sat down, and looked up at Wendy.

"Thank you so much, Wendy! It's been throbbing for hours," I told her, as she knelt and began chanting something. The pain in my leg to faded away. The flesh on the outside mended itself, and I sighed in relief. I tried to shift away, but she stopped me.

"Hold on, Lucy, I can heal the damage to the bone that you did on your job, and I might even be able to make it better than it was before."

She chanted a few more words, her hands glowed, and I gasped in pain. I could feel the bone mending itself inside my leg . A few more seconds and the pain faded, and my leg felt better than it had in days.

"Why don't you try standing?" Wendy suggested. I nodded, then pushed myself out of my seat, marveling when my leg didn't collapse under my weight.

"Wow! It feels so much better now! Thank you!" I said.

"You shouldn't over work it, but short distances shouldn't cause you much pain anymore." She said.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I took a few experimental steps, grinning. I wouldn't have to be totally dependent on Natsu anymore.

Natsu and I joined them in their booth and Sting asked enthusiastically about the mission we went on. Apparently he hadn't had time to go on jobs since he'd become guild master, and was living through other peoples jobs. He informed us that he hoped he'd have some time to go on some jobs once the chaos from the battle with Tartarus had settled. Now that Minerva was back, he'd have someone mature and trustworthy to watch over the guild while he was away, so that was good too. Rogue had been going on requests with Yukino, but missed his best friend.

Sting talked excitedly about summoning the rest of his guild to Fairy Tail to have a grand re-opening celebration. Master looked very nervous at the idea, but didn't say no, to avoid being rude. Sting also insisted we all come over to Sabertooth for a big sleep-over. His enthusiasm was cute, but I knew that enclosing both of our guilds the same confined space would be borderline catastrophic.

No doubt Sabertooth could manage to be as rowdy as us, and having six dragon slayers under one roof seemed like a terrible idea. We could barely keep Natsu and Gajeel from destroying our guild hall, add Sting and Rogue to that equation, and it was a recipe for disaster. Laxus was pretty reasonable, but eventually Natsu would challenge him, and then the walls would come crashing down.

"I think the sleepover might be a bad idea," I told him gently.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, looking at me with big, innocent eyes.

"It's a miracle if Natsu and the others manage to leave the Guild Hall standing at the end of every day. I think if we added an entire other guild to the fray, it would be disastrous."

"It'll be alright," Sting said, "we won't fight, we're friends now!" He said, throwing his arms around Natsu's and Rogue's necks, who were on either side of him.

"That's what I'm worried about," I said. "Fairy Tail wizards like to fight their friends for fun."

"Ah come on, Luce!" Natsu said, disentangling himself from Sting and Rogue. "Don't be a kill joy!"

"I'm not a kill joy!" I exclaimed. "I'm the voice of reason, remember?"

"Well stop being so reasonable and fight me! I'm all fired up!" I sagged against the booth and sighed.

"Natsu, I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh, come on, Luce!" He whined, "It'll be much more fun now that you can summon three spirits at once!"

"No!" I repeated.

"I'm so bored! SOMEBODY FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted.

"Salamander, would you shut up? I'm tryna' have a conversation here!" Gajeel said, looking up from the booth adjacent to ours. Levy turned around and gave me a hopeless look, and I rolled my eyes. There was no hope for our boys.

"Stay out of this, Gajeel!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"All of an hour." I muttered.

"What'd you say Lucy?" Sting asked. Behind him Natsu and Gajeel were growling at each other.

"An hour. It must be a new record," I repeated, watching as Natsu jumped at Gajeel, and Gajeel knocked him out of the air with his club. "We've been here for like an hour, and Natsu's already going to destroy the place. Master's going to have a heart attack."

"What makes you say that the guild hall is going to be destroyed?" Sting asked. "Surely those two can't cause that much damage."

"You should have seen the Phantom guild hall when Natsu and Gajeel fought there, and besides, there's no such thing as a two man brawl in Fairy Tail." I nodded at Gray, who was yelling at Natsu and Gajeel to shut up. "Just watch."

Natsu and Gajeel turned in sync and punched Gray in the face, sending him flying across the room and into Elfman.

"It's time you stopped fooling around like kids and acted like real men!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up, Elfman!" Gray shouted, pushing Elfman aside and stalking back across the room to Natsu and Gajeel, who were brawling a few feet away from us.

"Would you guys quiet down?" Cana called from the bar, "Can't a girl ever drink in peace?"

"You never stop drinking, Cana," Macao said.

"You guys are so annoying," Cana groaned, pulling a card out of her bag and preparing to cast a spell. Over on the other side of the guild hall, Natsu and Gajeel were pulling more and people into their fight on accident. As they knocked into tables and chairs, more and more people were getting fed up with all the ruckus and deciding they had better put a stop to it. A few of the Sabertooth mages even joined in, much to Sting's dismay.

"Hey, Rufus! Orga! What do you think you're doing?" He asked indignantly. "Stop acting like morons!" He called. Unfortunately for Sting, Natsu, who was now brawling with Gray and Gajeel at the same time, overheard him.

"You calling me a moron?" He asked, turning his back on Gray and Gajeel, who carried on brawling without him.

"Um, no, Natsu, of course not." Sting replied, alarmed.

"I think you're lyin'! Come over here and say that to my face!" I shook my head and started to pull out Horologium's key, thinking I would need to take refuge while Natsu was on his rampage.

"What do you bunch a' morons think you're doing?" Boomed Makarov, enlarging his body so that it seemed to fill the entire room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked innocently up at him. All of them except for Natsu, that is.

"You bunch of babies!" Natsu laughed, "I ain't afraid of Gramps!" Master reached out with a goliath foot and squashed Natsu like a bug. Sting winced, and the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"What are you doing, brawling like hooligans right after the rebuilding process has been completed?" Makarov scolded, and all the offenders looked at their shoes in shame. "After all of the work you put into this guild hall, I would think that you would try and take better care of it."

"I apologize, Master," Erza spoke up, "I assure you it won't happen again."

"Sadly, I know that promise won't be kept," he said, looking like he sorely wished it would. "In a guild where everyone loves each other like family, it can only be expected that we also fight like family. But like with any family, there are rules, and punishments," everyone cringed at the word _punishment._.

I glanced at Natsu, who had pried himself up off the ground, and was looking very nervous at the mention of punishment. It had been he and Gajeel, who was trying to hide behind an exasperated looking Levy, who started the brawl.

"Natsu, Gajeel," Master called, and they both flinched. "You're on cleaning duty for the rest of the week, I expect this place to be spotless at the end of every day, I don't care how late you have to stay." They both groaned. "I want every floor mopped and every toilet scrubbed. Do you understand?," he asked. Natsu and Gajeel were both looking very sorry at this point, but They nodded. Master wasn't finished, apparently, he was saving the best part for last.

"And for the rest of you, now that we have a cleaning crew assigned, let's party! Let the Fairy Tail Guild Hall Grand Re-Opening Celebration begin!"

It was like he had flipped a switch. Everyone went wild right then. I threw my head back and laughed at the look on Natsu's face when everyone raised their glasses to toast to the new cleaning crew and then sloshed their drinks all over the ground and tables, on purpose. Natsu and Gajeel almost got into another fight about who was going to have to have bathroom duty.

"I ain't doin' it!" Natsu said, "I can't go into the girls bathroom, 'cuz I'm not a girl!"

"What the hell do you think I am, Salamander? I ain't no woman either!" Sting and Rogue both gave me incredulous looks as the party began. I remember how weird it had been for me watching a group of people getting rowdy that quickly.

"Yea," I said, dodging a chair that someone tossed in our direction, "it's always like this."

It was hours until the party finally began drawing to a close, late into the night, and everyone started heading home. I was planning on waiting for Natsu to finish cleaning, but it was late, the Guild Hall was an absolute mess, not to mention he made me angry.

"Ha!" Natsu said, and I rolled my eyes at him. "You can't go home either, because you can't walk!"

I gave him a smug look, and summoned Horologium. Natsu made a sound of indignation.

"Oh, come on Luce, you can't leave me here alone with Gajeel!" He said.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who was brawling!" I said, climbing into Horologium. A voice in the back of my mind said that leaving Natsu and Gajeel alone was a bad idea, but it was mostly being drowned out by the voice in my head that was saying that I needed to sleep.

"You'd really abandon your boyfriend like that, Lucy?" Happy asked. "No wonder you stayed single for so long."

"Shut it, cat!" I said, "I was single by choice!" Happy mumbled something that sounded like, _not your choice_, and I fumed. "And it's not like it's my fault Natsu got himself in trouble! I'm going home to sleep!" I said. Horologium turned around and walked out of the guild hall, leaving Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel on their own.

At his hour of the night there weren't many pedestrians, but the few that were out gave me peculiar looks. No doubt the sight of a giant clock walking around with a teenage girl inside of it was a strange sight to regular people.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up Horologium was standing outside my apartment, with Natsu and Happy pressing their faces against the glass. I jumped and glared at them both.

"What's going on Horologium, why didn't you wake me up when we got here?" I asked, climbing out of him and closing the door.

"Master Leo informed me that you had been having nightmares, and you were sleeping so soundly It would have been a crime to wake you." His voice resounded through the air around me, and I had to remind myself that I was inside of him. "I had reason to doubt that you would be safe in the hands of this young man and his cat. They kept trying to open my door to _draw on your face_." He said the last part with obvious disdain. I shot a dark look at Natsu and Happy, who hid the markers in their hands behind their backs.

"Did Loki tell everyone that I've been having nightmares?" I asked.

"Naturally," Horologium said. "We've all been quite worried about you. Lady Aquarius was especially distraught when she heard about your condition."

"Well I don't know if it classifies as a condition, it's only been a few nightmares." I said. It took me a few seconds to process what he said before that. "Wait, Aquarius was worried about me?" Horologium nodded.

"Of course she is, but I only know because I overheard her speaking with Master Scorpio, accidentally of course."

"Of course," I repeated. "Do you remember what you heard her saying?" I asked.

"Not specifically, I just remember that you were the topic of discussion, and that she seemed worried."

"Alright, thanks, Horologium. You can go now." I climbed out into the world, and Horologium disappeared. I turned on Natsu and Happy. "Markers stay at the door, or you can sleep in your own house tonight."

Reluctantly, they surrendered their markers, which I dropped into the potted plant outside my door when they weren't looking. I tried not to think about the assumption that I had just made, that they would be sleeping in my house, and how neither of them protested it. I felt a sudden rush of gratefulness that no one had told me about Fairy Hills when I first joined Fairy Tail, or I wouldn't have been able to have Natsu stay the night.

What would my friends say if they knew? I realized, with a rush of mortification, that the other dragon slayers had probably been able to smell him on me, their noses were so keen. I remembered how Sting had called me Natsu's girlfriend, and I wondered if he had based that on more than us kissing and being together all the time.

I pushed that thought out of my mind and followed Natsu up the steps to my room, my newly healed leg tiring quickly on the steps. I resorted to hopping as I reached the top of the steps and made it into my room. I hopped to the dresser and then into the bathroom to change.

"What's wrong, Luce, is your leg bothering you already?" He asked. I nodded.

"Wendy did say short distances only, and the stairs tired me out pretty quickly," I said.

"You shoulda said something, then," he scolded, "I woulda helped you if you asked me to."

"I know you would have," I assured him. "I just wanted to see what I could manage on it now." I closed the bathroom door behind me to change after that, and when I opened it Natsu was on the other side of it, waiting for me. He picked me up by the waist and slung me over his shoulder like I didn't weigh anything.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed, "what are you doing?"

"No more walking for you tonight," he said, plopping me unceremoniously down on the bed. "Your leg ain't ever gunna heal if you keep walkin' on it." I rolled my eyes playfully at him, and then tucked myself under the blankets.

Natsu crawled over me to the other side of the bed and followed suit. He wrapped one arm around my waist and yawned.

"G'night, Luce." He pulled me close and buried his nose in my hair.

He almost immediately started to snore, and I rolled my eyes, murmuring my own goodnight to him, although I knew he didn't hear it. How was I supposed to sleep with him snoring in my ear like that?

Against all odds, sleep did come, eventually, and it was warm and welcome this time, completely devoid of nightmares.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Natsu's arms and feeling completely at ease, and for once, he hadn't woken up before me. I lay there for a while, enjoying the feeling of his warmth at my back, but I was restless, and wanted to get up and enjoy the day.

"Natsu," I said, shaking his shoulder. "Natsu, wake up!"

He grumbled something incoherent, and I shook his shoulder harder.

"Natsu get up! I want to go outside and play!" I said, then giggled at how childish that sounded.

"Go play by yourself," he mumbled.

"But that's no fun!" I said, "You have to come with me as my boyfriend and as my mode of transportation."

"Or I could stay here and eat all your food," He murmured, grinning blearily at me.

"You're not eating my food!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy, why are you so energized so early in the morning?" Happy asked sleepily.

"I don't know, but I am! C'mon, Natsu," I said, trying to grab his arm and pull him out of bed. He weighed a _ton _so I didn't get very far with that.

"Just five more minutes, Lucy," He yawned. I grudgingly agreed, and used those five minutes to get ready for the day.

Myself having no idea what we were going to be doing, I dressed in something that would work for anything, really. I didn't know what it was exactly I was so excited to be doing, but I just had to do something. Being cooped up in my apartment or in the guild hall, even if it had a pool, on a day like today was a travesty. On second thought, the pool didn't sound so bad, we might stop by the guild hall later for a swim.

"What is it that you are so excited to be doing today anyway?" Natsu asked as he got out of bed.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just want to do something, anything. We could train, or spar, or go and see Igneel and the other dragons, or we could go to the bookstore," I listed off a bunch of possibilities on my fingers. Unsurprisingly enough, Natsu liked the idea of sparring and going to see Igneel.

"Yea, we could tell him about your new magic!" Natsu said excitedly. "Or we could show it to him, because there's a river nearby!" I shook my head and laughed, _who's the excited one now? _I thought.

Natsu carried me down the stairs and out the front door, although I made him wait on the street while I locked the door so he wouldn't find his markers that I had hidden in the potted plant. When we were making our way to the edge of town a voice called out to us from an outdoor cafe.

"Natsu -san, Lucy -san!" It was Yukino.

"Yukino -san, hey!" I said, tugging on Natsu's arm so he would approach her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just sitting having lunch with Sting and Rogue, and they disappeared somewhere," she glanced around as she spoke, like she was hoping to see them hiding behind a potted plant or something. "They ate _so _much, I don't have enough money on me to pay for it, I hope they come back soon," she said, sounding worried.

"How long have they been gone?" I asked, sliding off of Natsu's back and sitting down next to her.

"About ten minutes," she said. "At first I thought they were just going to the bathroom, but they haven't come back yet. The waitress is starting to give me weird looks, like she thinks I might skip out on the bill." She glanced around hopelessly again. "I don't want to give Sabertooth a bad name by racking up a bill I can't pay, but I don't have any money. They promised they were going to pay this time."

"I'll go and find them," Natsu said. He lifted his nose into the air, sniffing, then walked into the restaurant.

"Thank you!" Yukino called after him, then she turned to me, looking serious now. "I've been wanting to talk to you alone for a while now, Celestial Wizard to Celestial Wizard." I gulped.

"What about?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"How are you holding up? I can't even imagine what you must be going through. I don't think I would have been able to do it, if it were me," she said.

Despite the way she was avoiding saying what it was she was talking about, probably out of respect for my feelings, I knew what she meant.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't bother me, or that I don't miss her so badly it hurts, or that sometimes I don't just get overwhelmed by it so I can't even move for grief, but I'm fine." Yukino nodded understandingly and took my hands in hers.

"Natsu's been great, it was actually his idea to train my ability to channel her," I said, in choked sounding voice. I took a second to compose myself before going on. "He's really been great about the nightmares too, he never complains about me waking him up, but I think he's been having them too."

"Nightmares?" Yukino asked. I nodded.

"At first I was having horrible ones about Aquarius, her all bloodied and broken saying I killed her, and then it was Scorpio and then rest trying to kill me for revenge," I shuddered involuntarily.

"At first?" She asked gently, "so those have stopped?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, the past couple nights have been different, night before last I had a dream I couldn't save Natsu from E.N.D. and last night I didn't dream. I think the scoldings that Loke and Virgo gave me helped." I smiled.

"Scoldings?" She asked.

"Well, they scolded _and _comforted," I elaborated. When she still looked confused I explained further. "My first dream I tried to summon Loke to save me, and then I woke up, but didn't realize it. He scolded me for using too much of my magic energy to summon him without his key, and he had to console me. I was pretty hysterical."

"I would be too, I can't imagine Pisces or Libra trying to kill me. I think dreaming about it would put anyone in a state."

"The night after that I had a dream Virgo was trying to kill me, and when I woke up I decided I was being ridiculous, thinking my spirits were mad at me, so I summoned her and asked her."

"And she said she wasn't," Yukino finished, smiling.

"No," I replied, "She made it clear she was mad at me, but not for breaking the key," I gulped, then smiled, "she was mad at me for 'recklessly risking my life in battle by summoning three spirits' she said." Yukino giggled, and I joined in, and I felt a weight I hadn't realized was still there lifted off of my chest.

"That's very sweet," Yukino said, "and very impressive that you were able to summon three spirits at once." I smiled at the compliment, but looked at my hands.

"It wasn't enough, though, I still had to break her key," I paused, taking a shaky breath, "maybe if I had been stronger, it wouldn't have been necessary."

"Lucy -san," Yukino said, and her tone of voice made me look up, "you could have summoned all ten of your Zodiac spirits and you probably still would have ended up having to break her key, there were just too many of them for you to handle by yourself." I opened my mouth, but Yukino kept talking, "I know I wasn't there, but your nakama have told me how hopeless the odds were before you did it. You saved everyone."

I smiled gratefully at her, right when a crash sounded from inside the restaurant, accompanied by several shouting voices. Yukino and I gave each other exasperated looks. We recognized those voices. It was our dragon slayers, making trouble again. We got to our feet at the same time, and then began to push our way through the crowd that was beginning to form around the commotion that the boys were causing.

When we made our way to the front of the crowd, I was utterly unsurprised to see Rogue laying on the ground with a bloody nose, while Natsu and Sting were berated by the store owner for some form of mayhem they had caused. I didn't have to look far to see it, either. A sink had somehow been torn off the wall and was laying on the ground next to Rouge, who seemed to be unconscious. His blood was splattered on the porcelain of the destroyed sink, and water was spraying from the pipe that used to be attached to it.

"I don't even want to know how this happened," I said to Yukino through the corner of my mouth. She nodded vigorously in agreement.

The irate shop owner shoved a mop and bucket at Sting, and a toolbox at Natsu, telling them to clean up the mess they made. Seeing the way that Natsu was eyeing the tools, I thought that it would be a bad idea to let him try and fix anything. He would undoubtedly make things even worse. I stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's a bad idea to ask them to fix this mess, if you would like to hire a repairman and have him split the bill between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, that would be acceptable," I offered, smiling. Natsu and Sting both started to protest, probably trying to say it wasn't their fault, but I shot them a glare that made them both shut up.

The man nodded irritatedly, "Very well, young lady, you'll have it your way, but I want you all the hell out of my restaurant now! And don't forget your friend!" He snapped, when we all turned to leave, forgetting Rogue was on the floor.

Sting made an, "oops," face, and doubled back to grab Rogue and sling him over his shoulder. We hurried out of the door and down the street before the guy could change his mind. Once we had made it several blocks I told Natsu to stop, and our group pulled off to the side. I got off Natsu's back and stood facing him and Sting, who dropped Rogue on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Alright, what exactly happened?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well I was going to try and sneak into the kitchen to see how they make the food, and Rogue was trying to stop me, and then we went into the kitchen, and I slipped in some spilled soup, and I grabbed Rogue for balance, but I overdid it and we both fell into the sink." Sting said, and Natsu picked up from there.

"And that's when I came in, slipped in the soup, and then I fell in the sink, and then Rogue was out cold, and then that guy was just yelling at us! It's not like _I _did anything wrong, I was just trying to find Sting and Rogue that way they wouldn't make Yukino was dishes for not being able to pay."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have let Natsu go after them on his own. I opened my eyes again, and looked back at Rogue, who was still laying on the ground. I nudged his head gently with my foot, and he groaned.

"Well it looks like he's alright, but how did he get knocked out in the first place?" I asked. Sting and Natsu looked guiltily at one another, and then the ground. It was Sting who answered the question.

"When Natsu fell on top of us, I thought he was attacking us, so I kinda just shoved really hard without looking, and I shoved Rogue instead of Natsu."

"And I thought Rogue was attacking me, so I shoved him into the sink, and that's when the sink broke and Rogue got knocked out cold." Natsu said

"Poor Rogue," Yukino said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Poor Rogue?" Natsu said indignantly, "What about poor me? I got yelled at for no reason!"

"You deserved it, Natsu, you trashed that poor restaurant owners kitchen," I told him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Natsu pouted.

"It wasn't my fault either!" Sting said defiantly.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't my fault," Rogue said, sitting up shakily.

"Rogue, how're you feeling?" Sting asked, clapping him hard on the back as Yukino helped him up.

"I feel like I just got shoved into a sink and knocked out for no reason!" Rogue said angrily. Sting held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but don't get all mad, alright?" Sting said, and I remembered the few flashes of temper I've seen Rogue have.

After a brief discussion it was revealed that the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth had been on their way to visit their parents in the forest and introduce them to Yukino. We were going to walk together, but I spotted the bookstore on the way and made Natsu stop off there for a while, telling the others that we would catch up later.

While we were in the bookshop I noticed a book about dealing with loss, and one about stress disorders, and I bought them on impulse, wondering if they would be able to help.

"What book's d'ya get, Luce?" Natsu asked. He had ventured off to see if they had any books about fire, and then gotten into an argument with Happy over which would be more interesting, a book about fire, or a book about fish, while I browsed. I held the bag out of his reach, embarrassed about my purchases.

"None of your business!" I said, as he reached for the bag again. I wasn't sure why I was hiding the books from Natsu, he knew I was having nightmares, and that I was still grieving Aquarius. I guess I was embarrassed and didn't want him to worry, so I didn't let him see the books.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we got to the clearing where the dragons were staying, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino were all laughing at something that Skiadrum said.

"It's about time you got here, Natsu," Igneel cried when he spotted us, "I thought I was going to have to come and get your sorry ass because you haven't been back up to see me." I giggled, and Natsu scowled.

"It's not my fault!" He said indignantly, "Lucy took forever in that stupid bookstore, and she won't even let me see what she got!" He made another grab for the bag, but I snatched it out of his grip and jumped off his back, walking on my own to the dragons, and sitting on the ground by Igneel's enormous clawed feet.

"It's good to see you, Lucy," Igneel said, "and you," he pointed a claw as long as my arm and as thick as me at Natsu, "need to learn to respect a lady's privacy!"

"Lucy ain't no lady!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel whipped him around the head with the tip of his tail, and I laughed.

"I'm glad to see your leg is doing better, Lucy," Igneel said, ignoring his son's shout of pain and indignation.

"Thank you, Wendy healed it for me after I hurt it again on another job," I said. Grandeeney _tsk_ed.

"You shouldn't go out working jobs while you're injured like that," she said.

"I know, but I had to pay my rent, the landlady would kill me if I missed a payment."

"What kind of job was it?" Metalicana asked, interested, so I described it. I told them all about the job, Shawn Longbottom, and how Natsu called him Largeass, which everyone thought was hilarious. I described the monster, how big it was, and how we defeated it, with the trip cord and my spirits help.

"Natsu," Igneel said, and Natsu looked up at him, "this woman is brilliant, marry her. I want smart grandchildren." Natsu sputtered indignantly, turning the same shade of red as Igneel's scales, and I buried my face in my hands, mortified.

It took Natsu a few minutes to recover from the embarrassment of his dad saying, out loud, in front of everyone, that he wanted Natsu to marry be because he wanted smart grandchildren. He just sat there, looking at a complete loss for words, which would have been hilarious to watch, except I was just as embarrassed as he was.

Everyone in the clearing laughed at our red faces and embarrassment. They then decided that it would be a good idea to start planning our wedding for us. Natsu and I joined in a little, to ease the embarrassment. Natsu said when he got married there would have to be an all you can eat buffet of fire, which the dragons loved.

"Knowing Natsu, The altar would be on fire as well," Sting joked. The dragons laughed, and I did too, imagining Natsu in a suit and tie, standing on a flaming altar.

"I don't know how the person walking Lucy would feel about handing her off to a man standing on a burning altar," Grandeeney said, and just like that, all the humor drained from the clearing. Natsu stopped laughing at once, looking over at me to gauge my reaction, and everyone started looking uncomfortable.

"Capricorn," I said quietly, and the sound in the clearing faded away.

"What was that Lucy?" Igneel asked, sounding like he knew what I was about to say.

"Capricorn." I repeated, looking at my lap. "When I get married, Capricorn will be the one to walk me down the aisle, because he was my mother's spirit too, and my parents are dead." I looked up at Natsu and smiled, letting him know I was alright. "Since Aquarius can't leave the celestial spirit world, and Cancer isn't exactly formal, it would be Capricorn that walks me down the aisle, but I would want everyone else there too."

After that Grandeeney apologized for bringing up painful memories, and the topic was quickly changed to something less treacherous. _Thank goodness,_ I thought, as Sting started telling the story of how he and Natsu had accidentally knocked out Rogue at the restaurant and almost had to clean the place up. We sat and chatted for a couple of hours before Natsu announced that it was time we train, and he invited Igneel to come watch my, "Super Awesome New Water Magic." I groaned as he built up expectations of my new magic that I simply could not live up too. He carried me to the river, it was a good thing that I packed my bathing suit, although I had to call Virgo for one for Natsu that, predictably, matched mine. It was metallic silver with flames on them.

Although Igneel was technically the only one invited, all the dragons decided that they wanted to watch as well, and so did Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. They all lined up on the shore and hunkered down for a show.

"Natsu, I'm not sure if I want to do this," I told him, glancing at everyone watching.

"Well I'm comin' whether you want to fight back or not," he said, grinning evilly. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

I didn't have time for anything else, so I crossed my hands above my head and cried, "Water bearers Lament!" An enormous wall of water rose into the sky, blocking the attack. When the flames struck the water, it started to boil, and I could feel it pushing me back.

Not willing to risk my leg giving out and then getting burned, I dropped to one knee and struggled against the pressure of the attack. The flames dissipated, and I let the barrier of water fall. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino applauded, but the dragons spoke their approval aloud, remembering what had happened the last time they thudded their tails on the ground in a show of appreciation.

Natsu didn't give me time to recover, he leapt forward, crying out, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" I leapt to my feet, and I lashed out with my Water Whip, but instead of using it to cut, I imagined the water grabbing onto Natsu. Before he had the chance to finish his attack I wrapped a tendril of water around his leg and pulled it out from under him.

More applause and a shout of laughter from the dragons and humans assembled, and I looked over at them. "Sorry if Natsu mislead you, but that's really all I know right now," I said, sitting down in the shallows of the river and facing them. Sting decided to walk back to the clearing, and everyone followed but Igneel, who stayed to spend more time with his son.

"C'mon Luce, let's keep going, it doesn't matter that's all you know, we can practice that stuff, or you could summon a bunch of spirits and fight." I sighed.

"Is fighting all you think about?" I asked.

"I think about food too!" Natsu said.

"And fish!" Happy chimed in.

"That's what you think about, Happy," Natsu replied.

Natsu gave me an evil smile and held out his fingers, and made tickling motions in the air with them.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, approaching me slowly. I leapt to my feet and ran downstream away from him.

"No! Natsu, you know I hate to be tickled," I said.

"Really?" He asked, feigning perplexedness, "because every time I tickle you, you laugh!" He jumped at me, catching me around the middle and knocking me backwards into the water.

I squealed, then yelped, as Natsu tickled me, and my shoulder collided with a submerged rock. Natsu stopped tickling me and allowed me to sit up. I did, and we were sitting face to face, only inches apart.

"I think a rock, might have cut me." I looked over my shoulder, trying to see if I was bleeding, but couldn't.

"Here, let me," Natsu said, leaning over and looking at my back.

I felt him reach up and touch my shoulder, and my skin burned. I winced, and Natsu pulled back, his hand covered in blood. The water was diluting the blood, so what was only a little, seemed like a lot. His hand began trembling, and a glance up at his face told me that something was wrong. All the color had drained from it, and he looked stricken.

"Natsu?" I said quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No," he said, and my hand halted in mid-air, I pulled it back to my chest, but peered through his bangs at his eyes, and noticed that they were filling with tears.

"Natsu are you alright? I'm fine," I told him, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"No," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked back at Igneel, and we exchanged a worried look.

"Son, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Stay back!" He cried suddenly, springing back several paces, and staring at his bloody hand. His entire body was trembling now.

"Natsu, are you alright?" I asked, although I knew he wasn't.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you!" He cried. He was breathing heavily now, and sweating badly. "You've gotta get out of here, Lucy, I don't think that I can hold it back!" He cried, and the grim familiarity of those words hit me. I exchanged another look with Igneel that told me, he, too, had realized what was happening. Natsu was having a flashback, probably triggered by the sight of my blood on his hands.

Natsu was shaking violently, his knees gave way under him, and he fell to the ground. I approached him slowly, then dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Stay back," he moaned, half heartedly trying to push me away, but I didn't move. I took his hands in mine and kissed them.

"It's alright, Natsu, you're fine, I'm fine. It's okay," I said, and he shook his head, clutching at his head like he could feel the horns growing there once more. I almost cried, looking at him right there, he looked so childlike and helpless. He had tears streaming down his face, and he was mumbling apologies over and over. I pulled him in for hug, which he resisted until I pulled back just enough to press my lips against his, which seemed to bring him back to the present.

"Lucy?" He asked, looking down at me like he was surprised I was there.

"Hey, Natsu," I said, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm fine, and so are you."

More tears poured out of Natsu's eyes, and he pulled me into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of my neck. Sobs racked his body, and he kept whispering my name, accompanied by "I'm so sorry" over and over. I stroked his hair soothingly and whispered back to him.

"It's alright Natsu, It's okay. Don't worry."

We stayed that way for several minutes, Natsu holding me tightly to him while he sobbed into my neck, and me stroking his hair soothingly. I glanced at Igneel, who somehow managed to look both alarmed and relieved at the same time.

Gradually, Natsu began to calm down, his sobs subsided, and he loosened his grip on me a fraction, but he didn't move from where he was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's alright, Natsu, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I hurt you," he said, snuggling his head closer to me and tightening his grip again. I wasn't sure which time he was referring to, just now, or during the fight with E.N.D. so I decided to give an answer that would suffice for both.

"It wasn't your fault, you would never hurt me on purpose," I said.

"I should have been able to protect you," he said. E.N.D. it was then.

"You can't always do all of the protecting. Everyone needs a little help sometimes, everyone has to be saved. It was my turn to save you."

"But I _hurt _you," he said, a single sob escaping him before he managed to reign it in.

"No," I said sternly, "you didn't. E.N.D. hurt me, Zeref hurt me, you did everything in your power to help me, in the end you ended up saving me again. You defeated E.N.D."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "you beat E.N.D. I almost killed you." Deciding that the gentle comforting wasn't working, I gave my voice a scolding tone.

"That's enough of that, Natsu," I said. "You are being ridiculous. You did not hurt me, that was E.N.D. Stop blaming yourself for what that demon did."

"But I did-"

"Do you still hate Jellal?"

"What?" He asked.

"Do you hate Jellal for what he did to Erza and the others in the Tower of Heaven?" I asked.

"No, of course not, he was being manipulated," Natsu said, and I took hold of his shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes, I raised my eyebrows in a way that said, _exactly moron. _"Oh." He said.

"So why are you blaming yourself when you were being manipulated, more than manipulated, possessed really?" Natsu sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I don't know," he said. "You're right."

"I'm not saying that feeling guilty is wrong, or that you should be ashamed for feeling the way you do. If our places were swapped I'd probably be doing the exact same thing, but I'm telling you this right now because I love you, _this has to stop._" He looked up at me, making no attempt to hide all the emotions that were swimming around in his eyes.

"You have to stop letting this guilt eat you alive," I continued. "It's destroying you. You didn't do anything wrong, you have no reason to feel guilty for what happened. You need to let go of this guilt because it's dragging you down, and you're drowning in it. You have to keep your face above the water," I said, and I splashed him for emphasis.

"Hey," He said, "no fair! Sneak attacks are cheating!" He smiled, and then splashed me back, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Lord of the Manor walked among the tables set up in his cavernous basement, observing the monsters his second in command was bragging about.

"They don't look terribly powerful," Shawn Longbottom said, as he passed by a frog looking one, which brought the name Trevor to mind for some reason.

"That's the glory of them My Lord," his second in command said. "They will be underestimated by those Fairy Scum."

"You had better hope they are strong," Longbottom said threateningly, "you saw firsthand how powerful those mages were, petty tricks such as these will not suffice to win the battle."

"Yes My Lord."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Alright guys! I hope you are enjoying the plot that I'm making for you, and I am actually terrified of what's coming up in cannon. Me and a friend head canon back and forth about what we think is going to happen a lot, and it's scary as shit, some of the possibilities. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

***A/N- Hey guys guess what? I'm sick! It sucks! But It won't stop me from writing NEND. The only thing that will do that is me getting distracted with other fan fictions.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We splashed each other a few more times, but Natsu's face darkened suddenly, and he stared broodingly at the water. Afraid he might be having another flashback, I asked him what was wrong, although his answer surprised, and relieved me.

"Lucy, what just happened to me?" He asked, looking lost, and a little scared. I thought back to the book I bought about stress disorders, and remembered some of the things I read in it while I was there.

"You just had a flashback," I said gently.

"A flashback?" He repeated, and I nodded. "Why?"

"It's when you see something that reminds you of a traumatic moment and it triggers your mind into thinking it's back in that traumatic moment, and you see and hear that event again."

"The blood," Natsu said solemnly, and I nodded.

"The blood."

Natsu looked at the water around us, which had washed away the blood from his hands, but there was still some on his face and in his hair. I reached out and wiped away the blood on his face, and got most of what was left in his hair. He watched my face while I did, with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think the nightmares and the flashback are related?" Natsu asked. I hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"I don't claim to be an expert, but those books that I bought were about nightmares and stress disorders. I had a little time to read them, and nightmares and flashbacks are both symptoms of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD for short."

"What's most climatic press disorder?" Natsu asked.

"It's called Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, Natsu, PTSD."

"TPCD?"

"It's PTSD. It's an anxiety disorder that can sometimes happen after experiencing a traumatic event. The battle with Tartarus certainly was that, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if more people in the guild have it, and they just don't realize it's a medical condition."

"Lucy, you have nightmares too, right?" I nodded. "Does that mean you are going to start having flashbacks like I just did?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I have some of the symptoms that the book mentioned, but in order to be officially diagnosed I think we'd have to go see a therapist."

"Do you think it'll happen again?" He asked.

"I don't know, Natsu. Seeing my blood on your hands is what caused it this time, but you might have other triggers that we haven't encountered yet."

"What do you mean other triggers?"

"I mean there might be other things that trigger you to have a flashback, we'll just have to try and be prepared." Natsu nodded. Eventually we got out of the water and dressed, then headed back to the dragon camp. Natsu was distant on the walk back, which wasn't surprising. After the ordeal that he just went through, it was expected for him to be a little dazed or brooding.

When we got back to the clearing, I noticed that Natsu was avoiding the other dragon slayers eyes. I wondered briefly why, but then I remembered that Natsu had been crying, and he probably didn't want the others to see that his eyes were all red and puffy. When he sat down he pulled me into his lap and buried his face in my hair.

I was surprised and a little embarrassed at his sudden affectionate display. Normally I would have told him not to do this in public, but I knew he was just trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying, and maybe he hadn't fully recovered from his flashback earlier and needed this. So I let him pull me into his lap, and I let him hide his face in my hair, even though my face burned with embarrassment.

"You guys are such a cute couple," Sting said.

"How long have you been together, if you don't mind my asking?" Rogue asked.

"Um," I said, "I suppose it started about a little over a week after the battle with Tartarus ended, after I woke up." Sting and Rogue exchanged an incredulous look.

"Really?" Yukino asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Well, we all assumed that the two of you were together during the Grand Magic Games." She said.

"What?" I asked, "Why would you think that?"

"So you weren't an item then?" Sting repeated. I shook my head. "But you were always together!"

"We were just friends then," I said. "I didn't even realize I had feelings for him, although now, looking back, it seems pretty obvious."

"Well yeah, the way he talked about you, and the way that he acted around you, plus his scent was all over you!" Sting said.

"Was it?" I glanced over my shoulder at Natsu, who looked to be a little pink around the ears, but still hadn't emerged from his fortress in my hair. "It's probably because we are on the same team, so we were together a lot." Sting looked like he was going to say something to contradict my theory, but Natsu lifted his head just long enough to tell Sting to shut up. He didn't.

"So you're telling me when he ran into the ring to catch you after your battle with Minerva, you weren't together? And that time after your fight against that Raven Tail girl?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"I wasn't the only one who ran into the ring to catch Lucy after she was thrown out of that water thing, Gray ran for it too." Natsu piped up. Sting shrugged as if to say that didn't matter.

"You were still the one who carried her out," Sting said.

"Because it's Lucy, she's my best friend," Natsu said, and I grinned.

"We're partners," I added. Natsu propped his chin up on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you make a great team," Rogue said.

"They wouldn't get anything done if it weren't for me!" Happy cried.

"Fro thinks so too!" Laughter echoed through the clearing, while Happy bragged about all the times he had saved the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Natsu and I stopped by the guild hall, where Wendy healed my shoulder, and we watched a movie about a clown fish that loses his son and travels across the ocean to find him. Natsu cried openly the whole way through, Elfman sniffed loudly in the corner, Gajeel tried to pretend he didn't like the movie, and Sting and Rogue, who headed for the guild hall with us, cried on each other's shoulders.

After the movie I escorted a still crying Natsu back to my house, where he made straight for the bath tub. "Wanna join us, Lucy?" He offered.

"No way!" I said.

A half an hour later, Natsu emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, and plopped down on the bed next to me. He discarded the towel on the floor and looked at me seriously. I felt my face heat up at his attention, and I looked away.

"What's up Natsu?" Natsu's face suddenly split into a wide grin, and he pulled a marker from behind his back.

"How did you find that?" I asked.

"It wasn't hidden very well Lucy," Happy said. He was wielding his own marker menacingly. They advanced on me, holding their markers in the air.

"Let us do a little art work on your face, Luce," Natsu said.

"No way!" I said. I leaned back and kicked Natsu in the face, sending him sprawling back on the bed.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Natsu cried, popping back up immediately.

"Yea, Lucy, you don't have to be mean!" Happy said.

"Shut it, cat!" I said. "I'm not letting you draw on my face!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Luce!" Natsu said.

"Alright, you let me draw on your face then!"

"That wouldn't be as funny!"

"Not to you!" I replied. I snatched the marker out of his hand and threw it in the corner.

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

"You're not drawing on my face!" Natsu pouted briefly before perking up again.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"I thought I'd train with my spirits, work on increasing my magical power so I can summon three at once without passing out."

"That sounds awesome, Luce!" Natsu said.

"You probably wouldn't be interested in the way Celestial Mages train, it's not very interesting."

"How do celestial mages train?"

"It's like I expend my magic power to a certain level, and maintain that form for as long as possible."

"Sounds boring!" Happy said.

"It sure does!" Natsu and Happy plopped down on the bed and began snoring at once, and yet again, I was left to try and sleep in a room with a snoring dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat bolt upright in bed, panting. My hair was heavy with sweat, and my limbs were sticking to the sheets. I glanced over at Natsu, who was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I eased my way out of bed and tucked the blankets back around Natsu and Happy before walking into the bathroom. I stopped up the sink drain and ran cold water into the basin.

I sighed and bent my head over the sink, closing my eyes. I replayed the dream over again in my mind. It was the same one I'd had last time. Natsu was being taken over by E.N.D. and I was stuck in the rubble, unable to save him. I could still hear the sound of E.N.D.'s voice saying, "there is no more Natsu." I shuddered, and turned the faucet off.

I cupped my hands in the water and splashed my face. When I straightened up, there was a figure in the mirror behind me. I screamed and whirled around, reaching for my keys, which were on my bedside table.

"Geeze, Lucy, calm down," Natsu said. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, looking startled by my scream.

"Natsu, you scared me!" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I woke up and you were gone, did you have another nightmare?" I turned back to the sink and nodded. I heard him take a few steps into the room, and I felt his presence at my side, but he didn't touch me. "What was it about?"

"E.N.D." I said, "again. The same one from before." I splashed my face with water again, and Natsu came up behind me and stroked my back soothingly. He pulled my long hair back from my face and handed me a towel to dry off with.

"Again? Doesn't it get boring having the same dream more than once?" Natsu asked brightly, in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Something like that," I said, attempting a smile, but somehow I think it came out more like a grimace. I turned and faced him, and Natsu enclosed me in his arms, stroking my hair gently. "What about you?"

"What?" He asked.

"What about you? Did you have a nightmare, or were you sleeping well when I woke you up?" Natsu hesitated briefly before responding.

"Yea, I did."

"What was it about?"

"E.N.D. The same one as always."

"It must get boring having the same dream every night," I said, trying to make my voice sound light, but it came off sounding strangled and weak. Natsu chuckled half-heartedly, and squeezed me tightly.

"Let's get back to bed, Luce, you need rest." He said.

"So do you," I told him. We walked together, hand in hand, back to bed, and got some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu said, growling at the half naked ice mage.

"Don't tell me what to do, pyro!" Gray said.

"I'll do what I want!" I sighed, and looked back down at my meal.

I had been training with Capricorn all morning, and had braked for lunch. He said that there was a kind of magic that a few Celestial Wizards over the years have learned to use, that is similar to Erza's magic. There is a form for different spirits, and it enables the user to use some of the powers of the spirit they are summoning. It would permit me to fight more effectively by the sides of my spirits when the time came.

I was excited to master the new technique. Becoming stronger so I would never have to break another key was high on my priority list. I was eager to have more in my personal arsenal than my whip and kick.

"Knock it off, you two!" Erza snapped, and they sat down quietly at once. "Tell me more about this ability that you are training to use, Lucy."

"Well, it's like your requip, except there are specific forms for each spirit. Capricorn said that using these forms will enable me to use some of the abilities of my spirits to fight alongside them."

"That sounds promising," Erza said. I nodded.

"With that and the ability to channel Aquarius that I gained, I should be a lot more capable in a fight."

'I'm proud that you are working so hard, Lucy," Erza said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again." Capricorn said, and I took a breath, and tried it again. I focused on summoning Capricorn's form.

"Capricorn form!" I said, and a shining light engulfed me. An odd sensation enveloped me, and I looked down to see that my clothes had changed. I squealed in delight, and Capricorn nodded approvingly.

"Well done, my lady." He praised. "Now, on your guard!" He said, sinking into a battle stance.

"What?" I said, surprised for a moment.

"You need to train in the abilities of your spirits," Capricorn said. I nodded, and followed his lead. We circled each other slowly for a moment before Capricorn lashed out with a kick. I brought up my arm to block, but the blow was too powerful, and I was sent flying back. I regained my balance a few feet away, and Capricorn advanced on me again.

"This form should lend you some physical strength, and make your physical attacks more powerful and damaging." I nodded. "Attack me."

I lunged in Capricorns direction, and kicked with everything I had. Capricorn crossed his arms and blocked my kick, but his feet slid back in the dirt a few feet.

"Very impressive, My Lady," He said. I stared down at the tracks Capricorns feet made in awe. _I _had done that, I had pushed Capricorn back. I filled with a sense of pride, before Capricorns hand collided with my gut and sent me sprawling.

"Do not take your eyes off of your opponent. Don't let your guard down." I groaned and picked myself up off the dirt.

"Thanks for the advice, Capricorn." I said.

"How is your leg?" He asked, straightening.

"It's fine," I told him. "Wendy worked on it again today, it's feeling much better."

"The Sky Dragon Slayer is very skilled," Capricorn said, and I nodded.

"It doesn't bother me much anymore," I said.

"How are you sleeping?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did Loke tell everyone about my nightmares?" I asked. Capricorn nodded.

"Yes, we were all very worried about the psychological effects that breaking Aquarius's key would have on you." I averted my eyes from his, glancing around the small field we were in.

"I'm fine, I'm sleeping better now, Capricorn, thank you." He nodded.

"I'll leave you now, so you can train with your other spirits," Capricorn said, before he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are preparations for the attack coming along?" Shawn Longbottom strode down the hallway, his second in command struggling to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Preparations are going well My Lord, work on the Bane has begun, and the main force is well under way."

"Good, good, and the Magic Council?"

"The council is still in the progress of reforming after the explosion at Era, however, what remains of the royal army is completely clueless to our actions."

"Excellent." Longbottom said. "Are you following the instructions that I gave you?"

"Yes sir," his second said, "But we are having a little bit of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Longbottom asked sharply, and his second in command hurried to explain.

"The amount of dark magic that it takes to create each creature is stirring and feeding the local monsters."

"Can you capture them and induct them into our army?" Longbottom asked, seeing no reason why all the monsters in his army had to be home-grown.

"We have already attempted that sir, but after being exposed to the dark magic, they have become powerful mutations of themselves, and impossible to tame. Placing them in ranks with our own monsters could be catastrophic to our cause."

"Very well," Longbottom said, "dispose of the mutated monsters, I don't want the wizard guilds sniffing around here. I refuse to become a failure like that wretched Fernandez."

"You won't My Lord, don't worry."

The name Fernandez was taboo in the Longbottom household. Having attempted to resurrect Zeref and been thwarted by Fairy Tail, he was scorned. The same could be said for that pathetic excuse for a wizards guild, Grimoire Heart, which had found Zeref and lost him, and gotten themselves beaten by Fairy Tail in the process. It seemed to Shawn Longbottom like the only thing standing in the way of his Lord rising to power was Fairy Tail, so he would destroy the wizard guild, and receive his Masters infinite gratitude, and perhaps a place by his side.

Shawn Longbottom smiled fervently. His time of glory would be upon him soon enough. It wouldn't be long now until he was able to look upon his Master's face, and hear his voice praising him. It would be a time of wonder, and he was determined to bring it about, but first, the destruction of Fairy Tail must be achieved

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was awesome, Lucy!" Loke said. He stepped back and admired my new apparel, a formal gown with a high slit up the side. "You look wonderful in that dress," he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "How about we take this opportunity and get married for real?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and fight," I said, raising my fists at him.

Loke chuckled and mirrored my position. I feigned to the left, but Loke saw my punch to the right coming, and blocked. I saw his right foot right before it collided with my side, and I shifted to absorb the blow. The wind rushed out of me and I doubled over, Loke hesitated, and I took the opportunity to ram into him, knocking him to the ground. His feet flew out from under him, and he grabbed my arm for balance, and we both went tumbling to the ground. We landed with a thud, my nose smashing against his chest. Loke laughed, and sat up, pulling me with him so I sat on his lap.

"Nice one, Lucy," He said.

"Thanks, Loke," I answered, sliding onto the ground. I looked up at the sky and smiled, two separate memories filling my mind. "Do you remember that time outside the bathhouse?"

"Before you saved me?" Loke asked, reclining on his hands and tilting his face to the sky. Dusk was falling, and the stars were beginning to show themselves.

"Yeah, you gave me that flavored milk, and started talking about falling stars." In the dusk it was hard to tell, but I thought Loke might be blushing.

"Yea, and you thought that I was using some cheesy pick up line," he said, smiling nostalgically.

"You can hardly blame me," I said. "You are such a womanizer!"

"You know I have a weakness for beautiful women such as yourself." He said, giving me his most charming smile.

"You really can't go ten minutes without trying to pick up a girl, can you?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the sky.

"Nope." He answered seriously. We were silent for a few minutes before either of us spoke again. When Regulus peered through the sky, I was reminded of the night that I spent with Natsu, stargazing.

"Is that you?" I asked, pointing.

"I'm me." He said unhelpfully. I gave him a annoyed look and he grinned. "Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"My mother taught me the zodiac constellations when I said I wanted to learn celestial spirit magic. She said I needed to learn them that way I would always be able to look to the sky and see my friends, so I would never feel alone."

"She sounds like a wise woman. Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn always speak very highly of Layla. She was as loved by her spirits as you are." He said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for telling me that. I knew Aquarius loved her, she always used to tell me how I could never compare to her. I knew she missed her dearly."

"She misses you too, you know," he told me.

"Horologium told me. He also told me that you've been telling everyone about my nightmares," I said, shooting him a glare. He shrugged sheepishly.

"They were worried about you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You all need to stop worrying about me, I'm fine, really!" I said.

"So the nightmares have stopped?"

"I didn't say that," I responded, avoiding his gaze.

"So we still have reasons to worry."

"No, I'm fine, Loke. Natsu has been great." Loke smiled suggestively, and I punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be a pervert." We sat quietly for a few more minutes before the strain of keeping Loke in this world for so long started to wear on me, and he noticed.

"Later, Lucy." He said, closing his gate.

I sighed contentedly and stood, brushing off my clothes, which had reverted back to my tank top and skirt once Loke had disappeared. I walked back to the clearing where the dragons stayed, where Natsu was asleep next to Igneel. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't get home on my own, and I couldn't sleep out here, because I needed to shower.

I quietly approached Natsu, preparing to wake him, but upon seeing his peaceful face, I couldn't bring myself to. As much as I didn't want to sleep outside, Horologium couldn't get me all the way home, and I didn't want to risk getting stranded. I couldn't spend the night by myself anyway, for fear of nightmares, so I sat down and curled against his chest, and fell asleep next to the two fire dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke in the early morning hours, to a strangely red tinged light. It was warm where I was, although not uncomfortably warm, but I was still covered in sweat. I'd had another nightmare, but not such a bad one this time.

I glanced around, forgetting where I was, to try and figure out where I was. There was a strange membrane, broken into pieces by long, red ridges that were covered in what looked like scales, then it hit me. They were wings, and I was sleeping under the shelter of Igneel's wings with Natsu. When I moved, Natsu stirred, and opened his eyes, looking around blearily.

"What's up, Luce?" He yawned.

"We fell asleep here," I told him, sitting up and stretching my back. It cracked painfully, my repayment for sleeping on the ground.

The membrane above us shifted, and Igneel pulled his wing back to expose us to the light. He grinned down at us, revealing fangs as long as my arm and at least as thick, reminding me that he was a terrifying monster. A terrifying monster that was grinning slyly at me, and who called his son a "sorry sack of bones." I smiled up at the terrifying monster that my boyfriend and partner called Dad, and he winked at me.

"Did the two of you sleep well?" He asked. Natsu merely yawned in response, but I nodded.

"Yes, thank you for watching over us through the night."

"You're quite welcome, but I don't recall you being here when I fell asleep." I looked away as I felt my face heat up.

"I couldn't make it home by myself, and I didn't want to wake Natsu up, so I stayed here."

"I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu said, and I shrugged.

"It's alright," I said.

We walked home, Natsu ended up having to carry me the last few blocks. I took a quick shower and changed clothes, waited on Natsu to finish in the bathroom, and we stopped by the guild hall. Natsu had to carry me there, as well, and when he walked in with me on his back, Wendy jumped to her feet.

"Lucy, did you hurt your leg again?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her, "I've just done a lot of walking today."

"Hey, Lu -chan!" I looked over Levy, who was standing in between Jet and Droy, and waved.

"Hey Levy, are you about to go out on a job?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are on our way to Cloverdale to exterminate a monster."

"Cloverdale?" I asked, "Isn't that the next town over from Hargeon?"

"Yeah, it is." She said. "Why?"

"Natsu and I just got back from a monster extermination in Hargeon."

"That's funny," Levy said, glancing back down at her flier.

"Don't you think that it's weird that there were two requests for monster exterminations in the same area so soon after each other?" I wondered.

"They were probably all driven out of this area into the lands around Hargeon because of the chaos with Tartarus," Gray suggested

"I guess that makes sense," Levy said, "we'll do some digging while we are there to be sure nothing funny is going on."

"Be careful," I said. Levy nodded and waved goodbye. I watched her until she turned a corner and went out of sight.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Erza said, "Levy can take care of herself." I nodded.

"I hope nothing bad is going on in Hargeon. I don't know if I have it in me to fight another war," I said.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Erza said, "I'm sure it won't come to that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Hey guys, sorry about the shorter chapter this week, life's been crazy. I am super excited and terrified to have the Tartarus arc animated, and to see what happens in the Avatar arc. Today was one of the best days in my life, all that I wanted out of this arc was for someone to punch Natsu in the face for leaving Lucy, but Gray getting slapped by her is good enough for now. I literally screamed out loud when she did, and LEVY! OMG I'M SO EXCITED!**


	12. Chapter 11

***A/N- Hey guys, thanks for clicking on my story! Welcome to the eleventh chapter of NEND! So on Google Docs, when you put numbers in the titles, the documents are sorted in numerical order all the way until nine, and then once you put in the number 10, it jumps back up and sits after number one. That really makes me angry, since I have my chapters titled Natsu is END Chapter _ and I want them to be in order and they aren't. It frustrates me. **

**ANYWAY- Now that we are getting deeper into the plot, I'm probably going to start adding more sections from different points of view. If I decide to do first person with anyone other than Lucy I'll try to remember to label it, but if it's in third, I won't, because it won't be as confusing. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail *cries.***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Master," I said, approaching the bar where he was sitting. He looked up from his drink and smiled at me.

"Ah, Lucy, I'm glad to see that you're leg is better." I nodded.

"Thank you, but I was wondering if there were any more requests from the Hargeon area?"

"Eager to go out on another job are you?" He asked skeptically. I shook my head.

"No, it's probably nothing, but I have this bad feeling about it. Natsu and I just got back from a monster extermination gig in Hargeon, and Levy just left with Jet and Droy on another monster extermination for a town in that same area. Don't you think that it's weird that there were two monsters causing trouble so close to each other at around the same time?"

Master Makarov tapped his chin thoughtfully, "It could just be nothing," he said slowly, "Although you might be on to something. It does seem strange that the monsters are more active in that area. I'll have Mira pull everything that has come in from that area and we can do a little investigating.

Five minutes later Master, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and myself were all hovering over a table that was covered in papers. A map of the Hargeon area was stretched across the table and weighted at the four corners, and multiple job request fliers were scattered across the map. Several were for monster exterminations, but there were others as well.

There was a complaint about contaminated water, and mysteriously dying parts of the forest. The immediate conclusion would have been that the dying areas of the forest were caused by the dark magic, and wherever the aura centered was the source of the dark magic, but the areas of destruction were each separated by at least a mile, and none of them touched each other. They were like oasis' of death in an otherwise healthy forest. I reached out and touched the shaded circle that represented one of the dying areas, as if fingering the paper could somehow reveal the secrets of the real thing.

"What could cause areas of destruction to sprout like this?" I wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it had something to do with Tartarus," Erza suggested, "maybe they had a back up plan to face that they never had the chance to activate?"

"That's a possibility," Makarov said, "but I wouldn't dismiss this as something Tartarus conceived. It's possible that there is another dark guild on the rise, or a new evil plot has already begun to take place."

"So soon after the defeat of Tartarus?" Juvia said.

"Whoever it is that's causing this could be using the chaos from the destruction of the magic council as their opportunity to come to power nearly unhindered." Makarov hypothesized.

"They don't think the wizard guilds would let them get away with that, do they?" Gray demanded.

"Maybe they think that the wizard guilds are in just as much chaos as the council, or even that without the council that defeating the wizard guilds will be easy," I suggested.

"Well then defeatin' 'em should be easy, if they're that stupid!" Natsu said. "So lets go defeat them right now!" He said, he turned around and was about to run out the door, when Master reached out an enlarged hand and grabbed Natsu around the middle.

"Hold it, Natsu," he scolded, "we can't just go rushing into this one, guns a blazin'. We need a plan, and we have to investigate further. I'm not going to be sending my children into battle blind, when our enemy probably already knows everything about us. We will be at a distinct disadvantage." He set Natsu back down next to the table and gave him a stern look.

"Levy said she'd look around and see if there was anything suspicious while she was in Cloverdale, so we should have some more information when she gets back," I offered, and Master nodded.

"Then let us pray and plan for her safe return, and hope that all of this is just our overactive imaginations." We all nodded in agreement, and returned to our study of the map.

"This is strange," Erza said, pointing to a flier asking for a solution to all the dead fish in the Hargeon bay, and another complaining about contaminated water and dying fish in the river. "Look, the water in this river seems to be contaminated, it's killing all the fish."

"Could dark magic do that?" I asked.

"It's possible," Gajeel said, "I've seen it happen." Juvia and Makarov nodded.

"It's possible that the dark magic has contaminated the water, if whatever is going on is near the river, or a stream or creek that feeds the river." Juvia interjected.

"But judging by the requests," I said, picking one up and reading it again, "It sounds like a great deal of fish are dying, and I don't think that the poisoning of one feeder stream could do that. It seems more likely that the center of the contamination is on the river."

"But look at this," Gray said, pointing, "there are creeks and streams running through all of the dead areas, so it's possible that the contamination of the river is coming from multiple sources, not just one." I looked down at the map and saw that he was right. Each of the dying area's had a stream that fed the river, and there were dying areas that bordered the river as well.

"Don't you think it's possible that there is more than one thing causing the dead spots?" Natsu asked, "Maybe each one is it's own center."

"That would mean that whatever is going on out there is big enough for the culprits to want to split up what their doing to avoid notice," Erza said.

"But why would they do that? It seems like multiple dying areas would draw more attention than just one," Juvia said.

"It's possible that whoever is doing this didn't foresee the forest dying around their work places, and that they spaced them out because of some necessity for what they are doing," Makarov postulated.

"There are a thousand reasons why someone would spread out the work of their dark magic like this," Gajeel said, "we are never going to figure it out from here, we are going to have to go and investigate."

"I think we should wait on Levy," I said, "whatever information she has could be valuable to our cause, if it really is something dangerous going on out there, we will want to be prepared."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, Lucy," Erza said, "but it's possible whatever scheme is going on out there is close to completion, we need to intervene before things get dire."

"But if we go in and find something that we were totally unprepared for, then all of us could end up dying, and then who would stop them?" I asked.

"You are both right," Master said, and everyone turned to look at him. "We cannot afford to wait, and we cannot risk going in with as little information as we have."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked.

"There is one person that I can think of who might already be aware of what's going on, and monitoring the situation." He looked up at Erza, and I understood his meaning at once, as did Erza. She nodded.

"Jellal." Makarov nodded.

"Jellal has made it his life's work to find and destroy dark guilds, and it's very possible he has already accumulated information on what's happening here." He looked up at Ezra, "do you have any way of contacting him?" She shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I do not." She said, "I never know when I'll see him next, but," she said thoughtfully, "on second thought, I think I know a way to get his attention so he will come to me." We waited for her to elaborate, but she did not. After a few moments of silence Master nodded again.

"Right, we will leave Crime Sorciere to Erza, and Gajeel, I want you to keep your eye out for Levy," he nodded. "Lucy, you're in charge of research, read about any kind of dark magic that could cause things like this, and I want everyone else to help her." We all made sounds of ascent, and he told us to get to work.

Natsu, Juvia, and Gray followed me into the guild library. I decided since it was the best magical library in Magnolia, it was our best chance to find answers quickly. Wendy wandered in after a while and asked if she could help. Since I could use all the help I could get, I said yes. We started in the obvious place, books about death magic and other forbidden spells.

These books didn't detail how to cast the magic circles, but merely the effects of the spells themselves. I found Lullaby in a book of horrible curses that Zeref himself had come up with. There were a few of interest that we flagged and set to the side, and every so often someone would speak up and read a passage from the book they were holding.

There were so many horrible curses and death magics that I couldn't even imagine. There were a few that I was familiar with, Etherion was mentioned in passing, as was the Abyss Break spell. One book even mentioned Nirvana. If only we'd known about this book back when we were fighting the Oracion Seis at Nirvana, we wouldn't have been going in so blind.

After the books that were strictly on death magics we moved onto the more general dark magic sections. I wondered briefly why we had so many books on the subject, but then figured that even wizards in light guilds needed to be informed about dark magic so they would know what they were facing. There were a few more spells that could have effects like the ones that we were investigating, but at the end of the day we still hadn't even made it through half of the collection. Around 10 at night I decided that it was time to call it a day, I could barely read because my eyes kept crossing, and I knew everyone else must have been in a similar state of exhaustion.

I dismissed everyone, and we waved goodbye sleepily, promising to meet back in the library in the morning to continue our research. I woke Natsu up from his nap, he had fallen asleep with his face in a book, and we walked home. My leg only started bothering me the last few blocks, but I still managed to make it up the stairs on my own. I changed and threw myself into bed, and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Shadow Gear walked up to their clients house, and immediately knew that something was wrong. Well, Levy did. There was an unusual aura hanging around the house, on that put her on edge.

"Be on your guard," she told her team mates. "This place seems off somehow." Both Jet and Droy nodded vigorously, eager to impress her.

All during their meeting with the client, Levy was on edge, and she kept looking over her shoulder, expecting someone to be there. Maybe there was something fishy going on, and maybe there wasn't, but this place wasn't right. Perhaps it was the evil from the monster polluting the very air, _or, _Levy thought, _it's the air that polluted the monster. _

Once they got out into the forest, it seemed obvious that something wasn't right. The plants were withering and dying, and a miasma hung in the air. Every so often she created air with her solid script magic so they could breathe easier, but she wanted to save her magic power for fighting this monster.

"Do you hear that?" Droy asked, and Levy stopped walking to turn and face him.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"That thumping sound, it sounds like it's getting closer." Levy stopped and listened. She _could _hear it. And it was getting louder. She spun around just in time to see an enormous monster come lumbering in their direction.

"Solid Script!" She shouted, "Fire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jellal was sitting, staring into the fire when it happened. He heard Erza's voice in his head. He jumped violently and looked around the cave, searching for her, but when he didn't find her, he thought he must be going mad. His guild was certainly looking at him that way.

"What's the matter, Jellal?" Meredy asked.

"I- I thought, nevermind," he said, settling back down on the ground and staring into the fire again.

What could cause him to hear Erza's voice like that? And not only that, but she'd been saying his name, his name and, _help me._ It was possible that he'd just imagined it, and that he was going crazy, but was it also possible he had really heard her voice? It had happened once before, before he got his memories back, and Erza had been on Tenrou island. He had heard her voice in his head, speaking about how she always had her friends to give her strength. He had spoken back, and often wondered if she'd gotten his simple message, _don't lose._

_Jellal, _he heard, and he jerked upright, looking around again. Ignoring his guildmates puzzled expressions and walked outside- into the pouring rain. _Jellal, I need your help. Help me. Come to Fairy Tail. _He looked around helplessly, and tried to send a message back to her.

_What's wrong? _He asked.

_Come to Fairy Tail,_ she repeated.

He walked back into the cave and instructed his guild mates to begin packing up, they were going to Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza sat on her couch, wondering if what she thought had happened had really just happened. She'd remembered that she heard Jellal's voice in her mind while she was fighting with Azuma. At the time she had just attributed it to her imagination, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had sat down and focused on Jellal, and then tried to send him a message. She decided to keep it short and sweet, and she jumped when she heard Jellal's voice reply to her.

_What's wrong? _He asked. She'd replied with "_come to Fairy Tail" _because she wasn't sure how this whole communication thing worked. Perhaps she'd ask Warren about it in the morning, and perhaps not.

Maybe she'd just imagined the whole thing, she thought as she got ready for bed, but as she fell asleep, she knew she hadn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Erza walked into the guild, and ordered Gajeel up into the bell tower to keep watch. He tried to protest, but Erza gave him one of her trademarked glares, and he walked away, grumbling, headed up to the bell tower to keep watch. For what, she wouldn't tell him, she only said he would know it when he saw it.

"And how the hell am I supposed to know what I'm looking for?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Did you have any luck in contacting Jellal?" I asked when she joined us in the library and picked up a massive tome. She paused in her irritated page flipping to look up at me.

"I'm not sure yet," she said.

"So you already tried?" I pressed. She nodded, but refused to divulge any other details about how she had attempted to contact him. She seemed on edge all day long, starting at every sound, and as far as I could tell, reading the same page about an archaic death magic over and over. It was one that I had already ruled out, but I didn't risk telling her, for fear that she might snap.

After another day of research we found a few spells of interest, things that could be causing the patches of death, but none of them made much sense. One of them was a spell that was meant to cause diseases and bring death, and the book even mentioned the casting of the spell in multiple areas to increase deadliness and effectiveness, but it also called for the spells being cast around a central location in a busy city. It was, as the book called it, "a sure fire way to destroy an entire empire." It even went as far as to mention a few city names where the spell had been suspected or confirmed to have been cast. All of them died out centuries ago.

There were spells just thinking about in these books was enough to give you nightmares, although I was having nightmares anyway, so it didn't make much difference to me. Perhaps I was giving my subconcious new and more exciting ways to torment me in my sleeping hours, but the work had to be done. The stack of books that we had read, was growing taller, however at the end of day two, we hadn't even put a dent in the library's vast collection.

"If we ever finish this, maybe we could check the books in Levy's apartment?" I suggested, "I know she's gotten rid of a lot of them, but maybe she'll have something there?"

"Levy will probably be back before we finish this, so we can ask her ourselves," Gray said, marking his place in the book he was reading and standing up. "I'm going outside, I can't take much more of this without a break." He turned and walked out, returning a while later and returning to the volume he had been reading.

At the end of the day we all marked our places and departed again, promising to meet back here at the same time again tomorrow. Erza said she'd stay a little while longer and clean up, and she'd lock up after her, so we waved goodbye and headed home, yawning in the darkness.

"If I never see another book again, I'll be happy," Natsu said. "I don't know how you can stand it, Luce."

"The books that I like to read aren't disgusting old tomes about death like that, Natsu, they are adventure novels. They're about life, and love, not death and despair." I told him. He shrugged as if to say he didn't see much difference, and we were quiet for the rest of the way home.

When we got there both of us fell into bed, exhausted, and slept through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried together as the monster struck the ground where she was standing, and she was flung back several yards.

She landed on her feet and immediately sent another round of fire at the monster. The smell of scorched fur filled the air, and Jet covered his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm fine!" Levy told them. "Solid Script, hole!" She cried, and the ground opened up at the monster's feet. The monster stepped into the hole and teetered dangerously before beginning to fall, right at Levy.

"Levy!" Jet cried. He sped to her side and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her out of danger. The monster hit the ground with enough force to shake the entire forest, and Droy took the opportunity to attack with his plant magic.

While the monster was occupied with trying to free itself from the plants, Jet jumped in and delivered the final blow. The monster collapsed back onto the ground, motionless, and Team Shadow Gear breathed a collective sigh of relief. Levy approached the fallen monster, intrigued. She hadn't noticed while she was fighting it, but it seemed to be a mutated Goran. What could do this to a Goran though? It was nearly twice the normal size and it looked ferocious, rabid almost, even in death.

It's teeth had grown into what could only be classified as fangs and tusks, and it's hands and feet had grown brutal looking claws. Jet and Droy moved up behind her and inspected the body as well.

"Is that-" Jet asked out loud.

"A Goren?" Droy finished. Levy nodded slowly.

"I think it is, it has the same basic build and markings, it's just been mutated. Look," she pointed to the pink markings running down it's arms that resembled hearts.

"But what could do that to a Goren?" Jet asked. Levy shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think Lucy was right. Something weird is going on here." The boys nodded in agreement.

"C'mon," Droy said, "let's go tell the client we finished the job and then come back and investigate." He led the group out of the clearing, each of them casting several backwards glances at the fallen Goren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A twig broke behind Erza, snapping her attention to the darkness around her. The sound had confirmed her suspicion that she was being watched. She didn't take her gaze away from what she was doing, however. She had been in the middle of locking up after herself on the way home from the guild hall that night when she felt a presence. She didn't let on that she knew she was being watched, deciding to lull her stalker into a false sense of security.

She had no idea who was following her, but she wasn't planning on letting them get away with it. She would lure them into a secluded area where she could corner them and question them about why they had been watching her. It felt like more than one person, but that shouldn't prove to be a problem. She turned away from the Fairy Tail front gate, and was surprised when her observers came out of the shadows towards her. She summoned two swords and sank into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded, looking around at her assailants. They all wore cloaks with hoods that concealed their faces. A voice drifted out from under the hood of the person closest to her, a voice that made her vanish her weapons and straighten in shock.

"Erza, it's me," he said, pulling back his cloak to reveal blue hair and a tattooed face.

"Jellal?" Erza asked incredulously, "You came?"

"What's the problem?" He asked, approaching her, "What happened? Are you in danger?" Erza glanced around, suddenly aware of every shadow around them that could be concealing an unfriendly eye.

"Not here," Erza replied, "follow me." She turned back around and unlocked the gate once more, allowing Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere in before locking it behind them. Erza led them through the shadowy guild hall and into the library. She lit several candles and set them on one of the few tables that wasn't covered in the books they had been researching. "Sit." She commanded.

Jellal and Meredy took the seats on either size of Erza, leaving the former members of Oracion Seis to fill in the remaining seats. They all looked curiously around, their gazes lingering on Jellal and Erza before flitting away to the towering bookshelves. It was obvious that they were wondering why they were here, and how Jellal had known to come, and how Erza had been expecting him when they'd had no contact that they knew of.

Erza herself was still trying to figure that out. How had their communication had worked? Erza hadn't been one hundred percent sure that she hadn't imagined the whole thing, but here was Jellal, sitting next to her in the darkness, so it was obvious that what happened was real. Judging by the questioning look he gave her, he was wondering the same thing. They would have to discuss it later, but now she had to explain why she'd called him here.

"There is something going on in Hargeon, Natsu and Lucy discovered it when on a mission. We think it might be the work of another dark guild, or a cult. Master asked me to get you here to see if you knew anything about it." From the expression on Jellal's face, he did know what she was talking about, and he wasn't surprised that she knew about it either.

"You are referring to the dark magic in the forests near Hargeon?" He asked. Erza nodded. "We do know about it. We've been tracking the development of it for a while now."

"So that was how you were able to get here so quickly," Erza said, "you were already in the area." Jellal nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking," Cobra drawled, and all eyes snapped to him, "but how exactly is it that you got in touch with Jellal?" Erza looked at him blankly. Picking up on her reluctance to respond, Cobra continued, "I only ask because if you could find us, then so could the magic council, and all of us are, after all, fugitives."

"That doesn't matter right now, Erik," Jellal said, in a way that made it clear that was going to be the end of discussion into the matter.

"So what is going on in Hargeon?" Erza asked, turning back to Jellal.

Cobra rolled his eyes. It was like those two were the only ones in the room, for all the attention the rest of them were getting. Meredy and Jellal had told them about the punishment and repentance thing, Cobra had thought that it was ridiculous, but he didn't say anything to him. The way Cobra saw it, if Jellal cared about this girl, why deny himself?

"We aren't sure, we think it's another cults attempt to resurrect Zeref. One that likely doesn't know that he is already alive." Erza sighed.

"It always seems to be about Zeref, doesn't it?" Erza asked.

"It would seem so." Jellal responded as Erza got to her feet.

"Well," she said, "you'll need to speak with Master and the others in the morning, and it would be too dangerous to move you across town, you'll have to sleep here, in the infirmary."

"What?" Erik asked, "you expect us to sleep here?"

"Yes." Erza said simply. "Follow me." Angel got to her feet and followed Erza, shrugging at Cobra. Erza led them through the building towards the new expanded infirmary.

"You're in luck," she said, "the guild hall was destroyed during the battle with Tartaros."

"And why exactly does that make us lucky?" Midnight asked.

"Because we recently finished rebuilding, and we expanded the infirmary. There are enough beds for all of you."

"Oh yeah!" Richard said.

"Over there is the movie theater," she said, pointing to the door, "and over there is the pool."

"Why do you have a movie theater and pool in a wizards guild?" Midnight asked.

"Because this is Fairy Tail." Meredy turned to Midnight and grinned.

"Duh," she said playfully, sticking out her tongue.

"Feel free to swim or watch a movie, the changing rooms and showers are over there if you want to wash up."

"Thank goodness!" Meredy said, "Sorano, we can actually bathe like civilized people!" Angel grinned at her.

"There is soap provided if you need some," Erza offered. Meredy squealed in delight, and Erza smiled at her. "Make yourselves at home, there is food in the kitchen, too. Just wash your dishes so we don't get rats."

When they made it to the infirmary where Crime Sorciere would be staying, Erza stepped out without a word as the rest were getting settled, and Jellal followed her. Erza climbed the steps into the attic and stepped out onto the roof. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly overhead, and the moon was nearly full. She sat down facing the ocean, and Jellal sat next to her. They were quiet for a moment before either of them spoke. It was Jellal who broke the silence.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired of reading," she said, chuckling. Jellal smiled, looking out over the water.

"From the looks of the library you've been doing a lot of that recently." Erza nodded.

"Makarov has us researching dark magic. He hopes that we will have something in the library on whatever's causing the forest to die."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet," Erza replied, "but we haven't even made it through all of the death magic yet. We aren't even halfway through the collection."

"It's unlike anything that I've ever seen before. I don't know of any sort of magic that causes the forest to die in a pattern like that."

"I know Nirvana caused the forest around it to be shrouded in darkness, do the others have any idea?" Jellal shook his head.

"They don't know either, they say the effects are similar, but Nirvana caused one large area of destruction."

"We think that there must be several epicenters of dark magic for something like this to happen." Erza told him.

"I think that must be what's happening. But why would they split off what they are doing into different places?" He asked.

"That's why we wanted to ask you what was going on, we hoped you'd know."

"I don't know," Jellal shook his head. "But how did you get into contact with me? How did you talk to me in my mind like that?"

"I don't know," Erza said. "I just remembered hearing your voice once," her voice faltered. She'd never told anyone about this before. "When I was fighting Azuma on Tenroujima." she felt her face burning, and was glad it was dark so Jellal couldn't see it. "I heard you say my name and 'don't lose.'" She glanced over at Jellal, who was looking shocked. "I thought I had imagined it but-"

"I remember that," Jellal said, cutting across her. "I remember being in prison and I could somehow sense that you were in danger, that you were fighting someone, I remember saying that."

"So it _was _real," she said. Jellal nodded. "How was it possible?"

"I don't know," He said. "I've never heard of anything like it before."

"Neither have I."

Neither of them said what they were thinking, that perhaps they shared such a strong bond that it was made possible for them to communicate across long distances. That perhaps after everything that they had been through together they had forged a magical connection that enabled them to speak in each others minds.

They were quiet for a few moments as a breeze floated through the air, rustling their clothes and hair. The chains holding up in the bell in the bell tower clinked together, and Erza shuddered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and chill bumps rose up on every inch of her body. Jellal looked over at her, and misinterpreted her shivers, her drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Are you cold?" Jellal asked, Erza shook her head, but at just that moment another breeze rattled the chains in the bell tower, and she shuddered involuntarily again. Wordlessly, Jellal removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

Erza didn't refuse it. It was sweet of him to loan it to her, and besides, it smelled like him, and was warm and comforting. Even though she wasn't really cold, she pulled the cloak more tightly around herself. She thanked him, and rested her head on her knees, trying to block out the memories that the rattling of the chains forced to the surface. Fresh memories of being tortured in Tartaros, and older ones, of her time spent in the punishment rooms of the Tower of Heaven. Yet another breeze rattled the chains, and she squeezed herself tighter in a ball to try and push out the memories. Sensing something was up now, Jellal scooted a little closer to Erza.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Erza nodded. "Are you sure?" There was a pause, and Erza shook her head. "What's the matter?" Another pause.

"It's the chains in the bell tower, they're rattling." Jellal looked between Erza and the chains in the bell tower, confused for a moment, and then the realization hit him, sobering him immediately.

"They're bringing back painful memories." It wasn't a question.

He gulped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. After all, Jellal didn't know what to do to make her feel better! Where was he supposed to have learned how to handle sad women? He had spent his entire life in seclusion, first at the tower, then in prison, and now in Crime Sorciere as a fugitive. He didn't know how to fix this! He glanced back over at Erza, who had curled in upon herself and was looking small and vulnerable. And, oh no, she was trembling. He hadn't seen her tremble since, well since they were kids.

A lightbulb went off in his head. He had comforted her then, hadn't he? Back when they were kids they weren't so… complicated. He hadn't thought of her as a girl, she was just a person who was hurting that he needed to help. That's what he needed to do now. He took a deep breath and pictured her as she was years ago, not a girl, not his… his anything, just a person. He thought back to the last time that he had done this. He had sat beside her and pulled her in for a hug. He thought maybe Erza would hit him, but decided to risk it.

It went over well. He scooted closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her, and she turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Just like when they were kids. In spite of himself, he smiled furtively. He wrapped his other arm around her and stroked her back soothingly. He could feel her quivering breath on his neck. _Crap, _Jellal thought, _what now?_ His mind was working furiously, trying to remember what came after this when they were kids, but Erza's breath on his neck and her proximity to him was distracting him.

The last time that she was the close to him they, they had… well, he just had to get his mind off of that. He needed to comfort her, not… Well she needed him to be a friend right now. What had happened when they were kids? What had he done when she needed him back then? He couldn't remember, Erza's nearness was leaving him flustered.

"It's alright," he said, going for general comfort. "You're strong, you'll get through this." She nodded, he seemed to be helping. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before exhaling slowly. She was composing herself, which was good. Just when she was pulling away, Jellal's traitor heart gave a mournful pang, and another strong breeze whistled through the bell tower.

The chains rattled loudly again, and Erza shuddered once more, burying her face in his shoulder again. Jellal glared at the chains like they could understand his indignation. He needed to get Erza inside and away from the chains, they were grating on her nerves. He patted her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"Lets go inside," he said. He led her inside and part of the way down the stairs, and sat down next to a window. The staircase was narrow, so even if Erza hadn't laid her head on his shoulder they would have been pressed up against each other. Jellal wrapped his arm around her again, and listened to her breathing, which was becoming steadier.

"Thanks," Erza said. Jellal smiled at her in the half light.

"No problem." He said. He laid his head on top of hers, and they sat quietly for a while before a quiet snore made Jellal chuckle. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully and smiled. She looked so innocent and untroubled. The sight of it broke his heart, because it was at such a contrast with how she normally looked, at least when he got to see her. They only seemed to be reunited during grim circumstances, although she always seemed to be able to smile. He wished that she would teach him that trick. After everything that he'd done and been through he could only seem to focus on the negative.

Except for right now, with Erza sleeping on his shoulder, everything seemed like it was going to be alright. He had hope, somehow, whenever he was with her. Her gentle breathing soothed him, and he finally felt at peace. So at peace, in fact, that he drifted off to sleep right there on the staircase with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Jellal?" Sorano asked, looking around, "he and Erza sure have been gone for a long time," she said suggestively.

"They fell asleep on the staircase near the attic," Erik offered.

"That's creepy," Sorano said.

"You've known me for how long?" Erik asked, "and you still don't remember that I hear everything?"

"I remember just fine," she said, flipping over onto her stomach and grinning teasingly at him. "But what if something had happened?"

"That would never happen," Meredy said, "Jellal is too stubborn, he loves her, but won't do anything about it because," she lowered her voice in a ridiculous impression of Jellal, "'She walks in the light.'" Everyone laughed loudly at this, and two floors above their heads, the sleeping couple slept on, completely undisturbed.

"So does she love him back?" Midnight asked. "I couldn't figure them out when we fought before."

"Well, Macbeth, when you fought them at Nirvana, Jellal had lost all of his memories," Meredy reminded him.

"Honestly, Jellal seemed kind of pathetic at Nirvana, Erza did all of the fighting." Meredy laughed.

"Well he _had _lost all of his memories, so you have to give him some credit."

"Whatever you say," Erik replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on here?" Levy asked, looking into the darkness of the forest ahead of her, "I've never seen anything like it." Droy took a step forward to peer into the darkness, and Levy placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you."

"What's taking Jet so long?" Droy asked, and Levy shrugged.

"Maybe this thing is bigger than we thought that it would be," she guessed.

"What do you think that it is?"

"I don't know," Levy replied, "I've read about things like this, but I've never actually seen anything like it first hand. There are several spells that could cause an effect like this, Nirvana for instance, but there are others. The old Necromancy theories suggested that there might be something like this around the casting site of those spells. I think I read something else as well, about combination spells, called transmutations, where different monsters are combined or created to serve a single master."

"Do you think someone could be doing something like that now?" Droy asked, and Levy leaned in closer to the forest, careful to keep a good three feet between herself and the evil miasma that was contaminating the air.

"I don't know, it's possible I suppose, but all the books that I read said that it was impossible, and attempting it is forbidden." A sudden voice to their left made them both jump, and they turned to see Jet running, looking spooked, back to them.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, I think I might have been spotted!"

"What happened?" Levy asked as Jet zipped past her.

"No time to explain, hurry!" Levy and Droy exchanged a confused look before running after Jet and sounds of pursuit drifted through the air towards them. Jet slowed his pace just enough for Levy and Droy to catch up to him.

"What's going on?" Levy asked.

"I think there must be patrol's set up through the forest, and one of them spotted me investigating. But that's not all," he said, glancing over his shoulder, they still couldn't see their pursuers, but they could definitely hear them now. "There is more than just the one place, there are several, all over the place, and across the river too."

"That's what was taking so long," Droy panted. He was woefully out of shape and having a hard time keeping up with the other two.

"Yea, there is definitely something going on here. We need to get back to Fairy Tail now."

The other two nodded, quickening their pace, even though Droy was panting heavily, and he was starting to feel weak. He couldn't let Levy down, he had to keep running, all the way back to Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there are wizards poking around the transmutation sites?" Longbottom cried, turning over his chair in frustration.

"One of the patrols spotted them near the central location, and they are currently in pursuit."

"Bring them to me! Alive! I want to know what they know about us!" Longbottom screeched.

"Yes sir," his second said, bowing out of the room and sprinting down the hall, shouting orders. He would not allow the wizards to escape, or else his master would have his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Alright, so not that I didn't totally love getting two chapters last week, but now my schedule is messed up so every other week I'm posting on ODD chapters not EVEN ones. I'm super pissed. I hate that so, so much, and I don't know what I'm going to do to fix it, because it bothers me a lot. I'll never be able to remember when I'm supposed to update now because I'm used to waiting on even chapters. No, this is no good at all. It just feels wrong to post on odd chapter days.**


	13. Chapter 12

***A/N- Hello and welcome to the twelfth chapter of NEND. I'm very excited you've made it this far with me, and I hope you'll make it through to the end with me. I hope you like the plot so far! Also for the purposes of this story, I'm including KOSS as part of cannon, because sensei did help out on it, right? And also I just love it a lot.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jellal opened his eyes and glanced around blearily, sitting up half way to look around, and almost had a heart attack when he remembered where he was. He was on the staircase leading to the attic in Fairy Tail with Erza laying half on top of him. Jellal took a few deep breaths in order to calm his pounding heart, and succeeded just enough to wonder what had woke him. As if cued by the thought, Erza whimpered and snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

Forgetting for a moment that he shouldn't be here, sleeping on the stairs with Erza, he peered down at her in the moonlight, concerned. Her brows were furrowed, and she kept flinching, like something was scaring her. Jellal wondered briefly what the dream was about, _probably the punishment rooms of the Tower._ He thought morosely. He was surprised, however, when she muttered his name.

"Jellal," she said, "don't leave." His eyes widened in surprised as Erza clutched at his shirt in her sleep. _Erza,_ he thought. He watched her, awed, that she would be dreaming of him.

He stroked her bare shoulder in an effort to soothe her. She quieted marginally, and Jellal sighed in relief. He had intended to slip out and back to the infirmary, but their limbs were tangled hopelessly, and he couldn't disentangle himself without waking Erza. He resigned himself to Meredy's teasing in the morning, and began to shift into a more comfortable position. Erza's hands fisted in his shirt, and she buried her face in his chest. Jellal could barely make out the next to mumbled words that came out of her mouth.

"Please stay."

"Don't worry, Erza," he said in a soothing voice, stroking her hair, "I won't leave, I promise." He debated briefly the morals of him saying that to her, but decided sleepily that it didn't count as a lie if she didn't hear him. He slipped into sleep again, not to wake again until morning.

What he didn't know, however, was that Erza did hear him. His stirring had awoken her, and in her half- asleep state she had done something she never would have if she were completely awake. She asked him to stay. She was just sentient enough to retain that memory as she slipped back into sleep soon like Jellal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levy glanced over her shoulder at Droy. He was falling behind, and breathing hard. He wouldn't be able to keep going at this pace for much longer.

"Jet!" Levy called, "We have to stop! Droy won't be able to go on for much longer! We have to stand and fight!"

"Are you crazy?" Jet responded, "We can't fight that many people! It's practically an army!"

"We'll have to!" Levy said, "But I have a plan!" Jet jogged to a halt, and Levy followed suit. Droy bent double and placed his hands on his knees, heaving.

"What's the plan?" Jet asked.

"We set a trap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jellal woke the next morning before Erza did, and when he realized where he was, he almost had a heart attack. Erza was curled up against him, with her head resting on his chest. Their limbs were tangled together, so Jellal couldn't move without waking her, even if he wanted to. Which wasn't strictly true.

He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. She looked so peaceful and happy, it would be a crime to wake her up now. He shouldn't be allowing himself to hold her like this, it would only make it harder to say goodbye later, be he couldn't bring himself to let her go. Surely he deserved at least this much, right? It's what he had been fighting for all these years, redemption enough to deserve her love, and he'd been fighting for so long. He should allow himself at least this small joy, right? Besides, waking her up now would just be wrong, so he let himself bask in her warmth for a while.

Sudden footsteps coming up the stairs made Jellal jump, and he started panicking. What should he do? Should he wake Erza up? Should he pretend to be asleep? Should he jump out of the window and make his escape? What if it was someone who couldn't be trusted to keep his location a secret? Gajeel stomped up the stairs and saw them before Jellal had a chance to make his decision.

Gajeel had been looking sour and grumbling something about, "that bossy redhead." He stopped abruptly when he saw the two laying on the steps. He made eye contact with Jellal, which killed any hopes Jellal had of feigning sleep. Jellal felt his face heat up, and knew that he was glowing bright red. He thought about sitting up to present a less embarrassing picture, but he again was unable to move because Erza was half on top of him, and their legs were tangled hopelessly. So he laid there, staring up at Gajeel, his face glowing like the setting sun.

"Um-" Jellal said, attempting to speak. Gajeel scoffed, looking the pair up and down.

"Are you what she stuck me up here watchin' for?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Um," he repeated, looking down at Erza's sleeping face, "maybe. She never mentioned that she had someone watching for me." Erza stirred in her sleep and pressed closer to him, murmuring his name in her sleep. Jellal's heart hammered in his chest as he realized that she was dreaming about him. Gajeel snickered, and Jellal's face burned again.

"When she wakes up ask her, I don't want to be stuck on the roof all day again."

"S-sure," he said. Gajeel gave him one last knowing look, and then stepped over the two of them and finished the climb to the attic.

As soon as Gajeel's boots disappeared above the stairs Jellal let his head thud onto the step, groaning. _That, _he thought, _might've been the most embarrassing thing that has happened in my entire life._ What if this somehow got back to Meredy? He'd never live this one down, and _oh God Meredy,_ he thought, _she would have noticed that I didn't come back to the room. _

"Kill me now," he groaned aloud. "I'll never hear the end of this." The sound of his voice caused Erza to stir again, and Jellal stiffened, waiting to see if Erza would wake up. She didn't. Jellal had a few minutes to recover from his ordeal, and then he was back to debating with himself the morals of laying here with Erza any longer.

He _could _close his eyes and go back to sleep, or just enjoy his time here with her before it was over, but she _had _called him here for a reason, they should go downstairs and discuss the situation in the forest near Hargeon. Just then Erza stirred and stretched in his arms, yawning hugely. She settled back down on his chest and snuggled her head closer to him. Jellal waited a few moments to see if she would say anything, and when she didn't, he did.

"Um, Erza," he said, "Are you awake?"

"Not for much longer, if you stop talking."

"Sorry." He shook his head in exasperation, and felt his face heat up when Erza started stroking idle circles on his chest with her thumb. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and the circling of her fingers stopped.

"Erza, are you awake?" He murmured, she didn't respond. He looked down at her, but he couldn't see her face. He felt his heart warm thinking about how comfortable she was with him. He felt so insanely happy in that moment, he no longer cared what Meredy would say. He felt himself swelling with the words he could never say. Unless… she couldn't hear him. "Erza," he whispered, "I love you."

The words filtered through Erza's mind and into her subconscious as she slept. Her mind stored them memory, although she wouldn't know for quite some time that it was more than a figment of her imagination.

Half an hour later, Erza woke up again, this time for real. She stretched like a cat in Jellal's arms again, yawning in the same manner. Jellal decided he could watch her wake up every morning for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

"Good morning," She said, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on them.

"Good morning," Jellal said uncomfortably. He really shouldn't be laying here like this with her, he might get carried away, or she might get her hopes up.

"Don't look so unhappy, Jellal," Erza said, "I know this doesn't change anything." Jellal felt himself blush, and he averted his eyes. He glanced back up at her incredulously when she chuckled.

"Oh," he said, and she chuckled again. Fumbling for something to say, he remembered his embarrassing encounter earlier that morning. "Um, Gajeel came up this morning, when he saw us he asked me if I was what you had him on the roof looking for."

"Oh?" Erza asked, turning her head to look up the steps. "That was part of it. He's also supposed to be on the lookout for Team Shadow Gear. They went on a job in the Hargeon area and Master had him be on the lookout for them up there."

"So I guess he's staying on the roof?"

"Yup." Erza replied.

"He won't be happy, he was muttering angrily and stomping the whole way up the stairs. I'm surprised he didn't wake you." Erza shrugged and sat up, freeing Jellal to do the same. He groaned, apparently sleeping on the stairs was even worse for your back than sleeping on the floor of a cave.

"What's the matter?" Erza asked, as he tried, and failed, to pop his back. "Allow me," She said, standing.

"Ah, no that's alright, I can have Meredy do it," he said nervously. He couldn't get the image of Erza getting a little carried away and making it even worse, or even breaking his back, out of his mind. He knew she wouldn't really, _probably, _he couldn't shake his sense of foreboding, however.

"Don't be ridiculous, stand up," she ordered, and he obliged. She spun him around so that he was facing away from her, and she folded his arms over his chest, mummy style.

"You know, this isn't really- ah!" He said as she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off his feet easily. A cracking sound ran all the way down his spine, and he felt surprisingly better, the pain in his back had subsided substantially.

"Better?" Erza asked. Jellal nodded.

"Yea, it is, thanks," he said, smiling. Erza grinned at him and started walking down the stairs. When she got down a few steps she turned to see if he was following. He was just standing there, staring after her.

"Come on, everyone is probably waiting on us downstairs." She turned back around and continued down the stairs, and he followed, marveling at the many random talents Erza had acquired in their time apart.

He realized that she was still wearing his cloak right as she requipped into a different outfit, which left Jellal as the only one in the same clothes as before. _Oh well,_ he thought, _my guild will be the only ones that know anyway, and I can get the cloak back later._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza walked in late with Jellal, and I had to turn my back so she wouldn't see my smirk. I was happy for her, she and Jellal made such a cute couple. Erza was the faintest of pinks, but Jellal's face was much darker. When he walked over to his guild, Meredy giggled, Cobra raised his eyebrows, and Angel mumbled something, probably suggestive. He glared at all of them, turning a deeper pink, and turned to face the room.

Our group, on the other hand, didn't say anything to Erza, no one who understood what was happening anyway. We were all too afraid to tease her, all except Natsu.

"Geeze Erza, where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!" Erza shot him a glare so dark it felt like a few of the candles went out, although that was probably just my imagination. Probably.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked from behind my shoulder, where he had retreated for sanctuary from Erza. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged at Erza. _He's an idiot._

"So there has been nothing from Shadow Gear then?" She asked. We all shook our heads.

"I don't think we should start to worry until tomorrow morning, though, because it took me and Natsu a few days to get there, exterminate the monster, and get back," I said. Erza nodded.

"I trust Erza told you why I asked to her summon you here?" Master said, and Jellal nodded.

"I'm afraid that our information isn't much better than yours. We got wind of the situation in the forest of Hargeon a few weeks ago, and we've been watching the area since then, but we hadn't approached the infected areas before Erza contacted me and asked us to come to Fairy Tail."

"I was afraid that would be the case," Master said. "It seems we will have to wait on Levy for confirmation, but do you have any idea what the magic could be?"

"It's like Nirvana," Sorano said, "but not. Nirvana caused one huge area of darkness, not several small ones."

"Whatever is going on out there must be large scale enough to merit splitting into multiple parts, or it's loud and they wanted to reduce the risk of being overheard," Sawyer said.

"Maybe it's a precaution against getting overtaken," Macbeth suggested. "Perhaps they split their operation into parts that way it would be harder for a surprise attack to be successful, because one branch could alert the others if it was being attacked, and they could send reinforcements."

"That's a smart suggestion," Jellal said, "but what could they be doing to worry about surprise attacks?" Macbeth shrugged.

"Beats me," he said. Jellal sighed like he was seriously regretting his life decisions.

"Maybe it's all of the above," Meredy said brightly. "Maybe it's big, and loud, and they are afraid of surprise attacks."

"Maybe another dark guild?" Richard suggested. I shook my head.

"The Baram Alliance has been completely dissolved, with the recent destruction of Tartarus. I don't think the other dark guilds are big time enough to be doing something of this scale."

"The guilds that used to be under our control have had seven years to rebuild," Sorano reminded. Jellal shook his head.

"Once the Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart were destroyed, Tartarus took over their underling guilds. They grew enormously in power during the last Seven Years before the final battle, and their ultimate destruction."

"Did they really?" She asked, "I never trusted them anyway."

"Is that so?" Erik asked, in a way that meant he knew something. Sorano turned faintly pink.

"Shut up, Cobra, no one asked your opinion." He snorted and rolled his eyes, which only seemed to infuriate her further, but she didn't say anything in response.

Suddenly, Cobra stiffened, slowly turning his head to stare at the closed library door. The library had been cordoned off today, in order to protect the identity and location of Crime Sorciere. However, Cobra was staring wide eyed at the door, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"That voice," he muttered, taking an unconscious step towards the door. Jellal turned away from the map on the table to look at him.

"Erik, are you alright?" He asked.

"That voice," he repeated, more to himself than to anyone else. Sorano looked between Cobra and the door quizzically before a light of understanding went off in her eyes, and she gasped.

"It can't be," she said, looking incredulously at Cobra. "Erik?" She asked. He nodded. "No way." Her tone of disbelief piqued Natsu's curiosity.

"What's up with you, Cobra?" He asked. Cobra didn't answer, he just took another step towards the door.

"What is it, Erik, is there someone out there?" Jellal asked. He nodded, but didn't speak. "Who?" Jellal persisted.

"Cubellios." Sorano answered.

"You mean that huge snake is in the guild hall?" Natsu cried.

"A snake?" Master asked thoughtfully. "And it was your companion, I assume?"

"It was his best friend, they were together ever since the Tower, but they got separated when we all got arrested," Macbeth answered. Cobra still seemed to be in too much shock to speak.

"Master, wasn't Kinana cursed and forced to take the form of a snake?" Erza asked, and he nodded.

"You are thinking the same thing as me, I believe. Lucy, go and get Kinana, if she really is Erik's friend Cubellios, then they deserve to be reunited, don't you think?" I grinned and nodded, running out of the room to get her. On my way out I heard Jellal make some sort of protest, on the grounds of keeping their presence here a secret.

"I trust the girl, even if she isn't your nakama's lost friend, she will keep this secret." Makarov replied.

I ran out into the guild hall, scanning the room before finding her. I ran up to her and telling her she was needed in the library. I genuinely hoped that she was Cubellios, Cobra had looked so hopeful when Master had asked me to get her. It would devastate him if Kinana wasn't his lost best friend.

When we walked in the door, Kinana stopped dead in her tracks. I glanced back at her and saw that she was staring straight ahead at Cobra. I pulled the door closed behind her, and retreated to the sidelines next to Natsu. He started to say something, but I shushed him.

"Erik?" She breathed, "Is it really you?" Cobra nodded. She walked across the room, as if in a trance, and extended her arms toward him. When she was close enough to touch him, she hesitated, then placed her hands on either side of his face. There was a moment of stillness, like the calm before the storm, and then she threw herself, sobbing into his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried. "When they arrested you, I thought you'd be gone forever." Cobra merely held her for a few moments, looking shell shocked, before Sorano coughed into her hand.

"Tell her you missed her too," she said, or coughed. That seemed to snap Erik out of his trance, because he curled in around Kinana, his whole body shaking. He whispered something so quietly that I couldn't hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of trap are we talking, Levy?" Jet asked. "We don't have much time!"

"We can make pitfalls in the trail and forest, and net traps to catch several of them and hoist them off the ground, and I know how to make a few of those enchantments like Freed does."

"What do you need me to do, Levy?" Jet asked.

"I need you to buy me as much time as possible while Droy and I set the traps." Jet nodded and sped off in the direction of the pursuit. "Droy, I need you to make netting and set traps in the forest around here with your plant magic. I'll put pitfalls in the trail and forest." Droy nodded and straightened. He took a few more heaving breaths before walking off into the forest.

"Solid Script, Hole!" She cried. A hole appeared on the ground in front of her. "Solid Script, Hay! Solid Script, Leaves!" Hay and leaves appeared in the air around her and fell on the hole, creating a pitfall. She did this a few more times, then glanced around. There was something wrong with this picture. There were leaves all over the ground, but all of the trees were lush and green. "Solid Script, Wind!" She cried, and a powerful wind blew through the trees around her, stripping them of their leaves. "Better," she said.

She repeated the pitfall a few times, before setting up several enhancements barring the path, before she turned and followed Droy into the woods. They set numerous other traps and then returned to the path to wait on Jet.

"How do we let him know that we're done?" Droy asked.

"Like this!" Levy said. "Solid Script, signal!" She spread her hands wide toward the sky and a shining light erupted from her hands. Three words exploded into existence above them. "WE ARE HERE," they read.

"Oh," Droy said. They could hear the cries of their pursuers and stood, waiting for Jet to find them.

He appeared a few seconds later, with several mages right on his tail, Levy didn't have time to wonder how it was possible for them to be keeping up with Jet, she just said, "Droy, now!"

"Plant magic!" He cried. A magic circle appeared in front of Droy, and a matching one appeared in front of Jet. A large handmade of vines appeared and punched Jet, throwing him into the air and over the pitfalls right as one of the wizards pursuing Jet fired off a hex. It flew underneath Jets feet, traveled all the way across the gap, and hit an unsuspecting Levy, who had been watching to see where Jet would land, square in the chest.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried together, right as the wizards fell into the first pitfall. They didn't have time to look back, they didn't have time to think, Droy merely swooped her up off the ground and took off towards Fairy Tail, Jet right beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Sorano's cough to snap Erik out of his trance, and realize the reality of the situation. It was Cubellios, or Kinana they were calling her. She was here, and she was in his arms. She was really here, of all places. He had thought he'd never see her again, that they'd be separated forever.

"I missed you," he whispered, but the words seemed hollow and inadequate to describe the misery that he'd felt while they were separated.

"It was like I was already dead, when I lost you," he amended. "I didn't care what happened to me, because I didn't have you."

"I lost all of my memories of you," she told him, "until that night you were arrested, when I saw you, it all started to come back." She slid her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

The rest of Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail walked some distance through the library, so the two could have some privacy. They didn't notice. In that moment nothing but the two of them existed. Kinana openly wept into Erik's shoulder, while Cobra held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Last time they'd met they hadn't had enough time to really adjust, he'd barely had time to realize who she was before he had to leave her again. There had been no crying then, only shock, and then sorrow. Now that they had time though, all the feelings rushed to the surface and out in the form of tears. After a few minutes, both of them had calmed down enough to speak. Kinana leaned back just enough to look Erik in the eyes, but she didn't let go of him, and he didn't let go of her.

"Was that Jellal I saw just now?" She asked. Cobra nodded.

"He's alright now, though. It turns out he was just being manipulated, he wasn't really the one running the Tower, because someone was running him. He's my guild master now, actually."

"Guild Master?" Kinana asked

"Yea, he started this guild that's all about redemption and penance and stuff, and me and the others joined."

"So everyone else is here, too?" Cobra chuckled.

"Yea, though Sorano will be offended you didn't notice her too." Kinana giggled.

"Oops."

"You joined Fairy Tail," he said. Kinana nodded.

"They found me and reversed my curse, but I lost my memories, so I stuck around and worked as a waitress. I'm learning to use take over magic now."

"Have they been good to you?" He asked seriously. Kinana nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! They've been wonderful, I love it here!" She smiled hugely at him, and he grinned back.

"I'm glad. It's nice of them to teach you magic." Kinana nodded.

"What about you?" She asked, "Are you happy with your guild? You said Jellal wasn't all that bad, what's he like?"

"Well he's really into the whole, 'redemption' thing. He takes it really seriously. He's in love with the red head, and he won't let himself be with her because of his 'sins'."

"But I thought you said he was being controlled, why would he do that?"

"He blames himself. If you asked, he'll spin you some story about how she walks in the light so he can never be with her."

"Do you think he'll try to keep us separated then?" Kinana asked.

"I'd like to see him try." Cobra growled.

In fact, at that very moment, Erza had been asking Jellal what he planned to do. She knew that Jellal wouldn't really want to keep them apart, but he also probably wouldn't allow Kinana to travel with them, because she hadn't yet mastered takeover magic.

"Erik suffered by my hands in the Tower of Heaven," Jellal answered her, "I have no right to tell him not to be with this girl if that's what he wants, but she's only just learning magic and would be in danger if she were to come with us. I can't allow that." Erza nodded, looking in the direction of the recently reunited pair, although she couldn't see them.

"Long distance relationships are hard, but they'll make it if they really love each other," Erza said, and Jellal nodded.

After a few minutes, Erik and Kinana walked through the shelves, looking for everyone else. Cobra kept his arm around Kinana's waist, and she intertwined her fingers with his. It was as close as they could come to how they had walked before, when Kinana was Cubellios and had stayed wrapped protectively around Cobra all the time. This interaction had the same ease to it, but a different subtext. It was different, it meant more somehow.

They found everyone simply relaxing or reading on the floor. When they walked into the aisle, everyone looked up at them, smiling brightly. Sorano made it to Kinana first and threw her arms around her neck. Kinana reciprocated the hug warmly.

"It's good to see you again, Sorano," she said.

"I'll say, I had no idea you were really a person who was cursed! You are so cute!"

"Thank you," Kinana said. Sawyer offered her his hand to shake next, but Kinana pushed his hand aside and hugged him.

"Sawyer, it's been a while." He nodded. Richard was next.

"Cubellios, it's marvelous to see you! Oh yeah!"

"Hello, Richard," she smiled and hugged him too.

"Nice to see you awake, Macbeth," Kinana said, to general snickers from her former guild mates. He gave her a playfully angry look, but accepted her hug nonetheless.

"She's learning takeover magic," Erik said proudly, "so it won't be long until she can kick all of your sorry asses." They all chuckled, and Sorano asked interestedly about it.

"Really? What sort of forms do you have?"

"Not too many, and they're not terribly impressive. You're supposed to start out small," She said sheepishly.

"Well let's see them then!" Sorano said. Kinana glanced at Master Makarov, who nodded his consent. She took a deep breath, and turned into a bunny.

"You're so cute!" Sorano squealed, crouching down to pet her.

"Thanks," Kinana said, "But it's a little hard to talk in this form." There was a popping sound and a small amount of smoke, and Kinana had turned into a calico cat. "This is one of my favorites."

"I love it!" Meredy cried, joining Sorano on the ground. Kinana rubbed her head against Erik's leg, and he crouched down and petted her.

"I went to a great deal of trouble to get his next one, Mira couldn't figure out why I was so determined to get the right colors but," she paused, looking Cobra directly in the eyes. "This will be your favorite." There was a pop, and in the place where the calico had been, was an enormous purple python. Meredy jumped in surprise and fell flat on her butt, but Sorano squealed in delight.

"Cubellios," Erik whispered, reaching out numbly to stroke her scaly head. Kinana leaned into his hand, and then slithered across the floor and wrapped herself around him, just like she used to, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I can't fly like I could before," she hissed, "but, I do have venomous fangs." She held her mouth open to show them off, and Meredy shuddered. She hated snakes.

Erik reached up to stroke her head again, and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this side of his best friend until he'd seen it again. "You're right," he said, "This is my favorite." There was a popping sound, and Kinana was where the snake had been, on Cobra's back. She let go of him and stepped around to where she could see the others.

"That one is the hardest, so I can't hold onto that form for very long yet."

"That's so awesome!" Sorano said, "You are doing amazing, it won't be long until you can beat up Macbeth! Of course, you'll never be quite able to rival me," she said. Macbeth made a sound of indignation, and Kinana laughed.

"Of course," she said. Cobra wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her close. She intertwined her fingers with the hand at her waist and smiled.

"Oh!" She started, as if just remembering something, "what are you guys even doing here?"

"There's a situation," Jellal said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I listened to Jellal explain what was going on to Kinana, who was looking progressively less and less happy, and more and more concerned. She still held onto Cobra's hand, but she looked frightened and upset.

"Like Nirvana, you say, but not?" Jellal nodded. Kinana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you've already thought of Necromancy."

"Yes, there is no way to be sure until Levy gets back, though, we don't have enough information."

Kinana made a sound as if she was thinking and spun on her heel, dragging Cobra backwards with her out of the aisle rather than disentangling herself from his arms. We all followed, bemused, because there was nothing more interesting to do. She walked over to the table where we had the map stretched out, with all the request flyers tacked to it. When she reached the table she stared for a moment at the map, and then began pulling off the fliers.

"What're you doing?" Gray said, reaching out to stop her, but Master put a hand up to stop him.

"Let the girl work, Gray, maybe a new pair of eyes is exactly what we need."

Once she had pulled all of the tacks out, she reached out and touched the paper, as if contact with it would reveal its secrets. She traced invisible lines from each infected area with her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I know this," she murmured, "This is oddly familiar. I know I've seen it somewhere before, but I just can't remember where."

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, "Now Cobra can just read your mind and we'll know what's going on!"

"That's not how it works, moron," Cobra said, "she has to actually think it for me to hear it. I can't just hear things she can't remember."

"Oh," Natsu said, looking disappointed.

"It's alright, my child, I'm sure it will come to you soon."

"I wish it would hurry up," Kinana said.

We continued theorizing for a few hours, Kinana never saying a word. She stared silently at the map the entire time we talked. Cobra responded out loud a few times to something that she must've thought, but other than that she was completely silent. We tried to figure out what was happening, but most of our arguments were circular, we couldn't know anything for sure until Levy got back with more information. Makarov dismissed the increasingly frustrated group to do individual study for a while, and Crime Sorciere was stuck with me. Erza disappeared for a while, but Jellal stayed behind, sitting with Meredy, looking both embarrassed and peeved. I thought that she was probably teasing him about showing up late with Erza. While I was watching him, he glanced up and sighed heavily. I followed his gaze to see Natsu climbing the bookcases. He was at least a story high already, and right next to him was Gray. It seems Natsu had convinced Gray to have a climbing contest.

I got to my feet at the same time he did, and we looked over at each other. I rolled my eyes and approached the base of the bookcase, standing just far back enough to watch their progress. Jellal and Meredy joined me, staring up hopelessly at the bottoms of their feet.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Jellal asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?" He said incredulously.

"Because they won't listen."

"You really should stop them."

"Alright," I said, "Gray, Natsu, this is a really bad idea!"

"No it's not!" Natsu cried, "I'm winnin' ain't I!"

"No you're not!" Gray shouted, "I'm clearly up higher than you!"

"No you ain't!" Natsu said. I sighed and looked over at Jellal.

"Care to try?" I asked. He looked, slightly concerned, at the soles of their shoes, and opened his mouth.

"Um," he said, "I think Lucy's right, and you should come down. Those shelves probably aren't strong enough to support your weight for long."

"Stay outta this, Jellal!" Natsu replied, "If these shelves were going to break, then they would have alrea-oh!" Right as he said this, his hand slipped, and he began to fall. He knocked over the shelf he had been hanging onto, and the heavy volumes came tumbling down with him. Natsu grabbed onto Gray's ankle in an effort to stop himself, but instead pulled Gray off the shelf too. I barely had any time to react before a mass of blue rammed into me from the side, and shoved me across the room.

The landing knocked the wind out of me, but Jellal had twisted around in the air so he took the brunt of the landing. An almighty crash shook the guild hall when we hit the ground, but not because of us, but because Natsu and Gray collided with the ground at the same time we did. We rolled to a stop, Jellal ending up on top of me. He got to his feet and extended his hand to me, right as the door crashed open, and Erza flew in, wearing nothing but a bath towel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza heard the crash all the way from the showers, and she immediately ran out, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself before heading to the source of the noise. Thinking the worst, she threw open the door with a bang, and found a comical scene instead of a grim one.

In the center of the room lay Natsu and Gray, half covered in books, and on either side of them were Meredy and Jellal, the former rubbing her backside and wincing. The latter, who had been in the middle of offering a helping hand to Lucy, had turned beet red when she burst into the room. Erza turned and shut the library door, to keep prying eyes away from Jellal and his guild, and then spun angrily around to face Gray and Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door burst open, and Erza flung herself in, wearing only a towel. The back of Jellal's neck turned furiously red. Erza slammed the door behind her and rounded on Gray and Natsu. I took that opportunity to take Jellal's still outstretched hand and pull myself to my feet. He turned back around to face me when I did, his cheeks still flaming.

"Thanks," I whispered, and he nodded. I looked over at the rest of my team, one of which was clothed in nothing but a towel, and the other two were cowering on the ground, holding each other in fear. Erza had, unmistakably, the bizarre talent to be terrifying even when naked.

"What the hell just happened," she cried.

"Um, nothing?" Natsu tried.

"Nothing at all," Gray agreed. Erza rounded on Jellal and I.

"One of you had better tell me what just happened," I shuddered under her glare, and opened my mouth to tell her, but Jellal broke first.

"They were having a competition to see who could climb the fastest." He said.

"Sell out," Natsu muttered. Erza spun violently around again, glaring at Natsu, and her towel fluttered to the ground. Jellal immediately turned an even deeper shade of red, and averted his eyes to anywhere that wasn't Erza.

"Um, Erza," I said, "Your towel." She glanced down at herself, and then requipped into her armor. _Shameless,_ I thought. _She doesn't even care that all of these people just saw her naked._

"You two are in big trouble," she said, "when Master gets here I'll be sure he makes you play his worst punishment game."

"No, please!" Natsu pleaded.

"Come on, Erza!" Gray begged, "It's not like we killed anybody or anything."

"You could have seriously injured yourself or others, when I walked in there were four people on the ground, not just you morons. Apologize to them now." Natsu got to his feet and walked over to me and Jellal, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry you guys got hurt," he said.

"It's alright," we replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Droy was faltering, every step a struggle. Jet has long since taken Levy's unconscious body from him, but he was still struggling to keep up. He _had _to get into better shape.

"Come on, Droy," Jet cried, "we have to get Levy to Old Woman Porlyusica before it's too late!" At the thought of them making it to town to late to save Levy, Droy was able to make himself run a little faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean they got away?" Shawn Longbottom spat, positively spitting with rage.

"They set up traps and surprised us," Longbottom's Second-in-Command replied. "There were enchantments and pitfalls and net traps, all concealed, and our army fell right into them. It gave them just enough time to make an escape, though not a clean one."

"What do you mean?" Longbottom asked, intrigued.

"One of them was hit with a hex," his second replied. "It was a deadly one, and they shouldn't last long before it kills them."

"I can take some satisfaction in that, at least," Longbottom said. "The world with one fewer light wizard in it is a better place."

"It is indeed," His Second-in-Command replied.

"But, Heap," Longbottom said, "do not fail me like this again, or you'll become fodder for my army just like Fairy Tail." Heap nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Heap bowed and left the room where his Master was, wiping his brow once the door closed behind him. _The sooner Fairy Tail is destroyed, _he thought, _the better._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Alright-y, that was an awful shippy chapter wasn't it? I didn't mean for that to happen, it just sort of did. I guess I just need the fluff in my life, because I'm going through a rough time right now and I need the ship stuff to help me cope. I hope that you don't mind. I hate to say it, but I think the next chapter will probably be mostly fluff too, instead of real plotline, but fluff is good to, right? LOL, jk, I know it is. Also, sorry for the late update and bad writing in this chapter, life has been hectic, and I'm trying to write a fanfic for my friend's birthday (which is in six days) and I don't even really have enough time to write NEND. Oh well, after the 17th I won't have to worry about it anymore, and school will be almost out, so I'll have more time to write. Until then!**


	14. Bonus Chapter- Natsu's Lament

***A/N- Hello and welcome. You must all be thinking, "This isn't the day the chapter was supposed to be up, there are usually two weeks between chapters." Well, this isn't actually a chapter; it's a bonus chapter to celebrate 100+ followers! Yay! Thank you all so much, you rock! The ones of you who review are almost always super sweet, and I appreciate every last one of you! You are all so amazing and I love you, and I hope you love this chapter too!**

**Description- A chapter written from the perspective of the second half of this story's focus pairing, Natsu! It basically just goes back over scenes that we have already experienced Lucy's eyes, showing them in a different light, with Natsu's feelings and thoughts during these scenes. It's not a total re-write, however, there are a few scenes Lucy isn't conscious/present during, so those will be new experiences. If you don't feel like reading a rewrite, feel free to exit this story now and study for finals or pet a dog, or bake a cake, I won't be offended.**

**I decided to write this in stream of consciousness. It takes place with after Natsu has just woken up from a nightmare and is lying in bed thinking. (Sorry Chloe, I know you don't prefer stream of consciousness.)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I started awake, then glanced over, being sure that I hadn't woken Lucy up. I glanced over at her sleeping form and sighed. _Just a dream, _I thought, but a nasty voice in the back of my mind reminded me it wasn't just a dream.

I looked at Lucy again, who was lying on her side, facing away from me. The neckline of her shirt was askew, revealing one of her shoulders. Moonlight streamed through the window at just the right angle so that it landed on her shoulder, revealing the long, ugly scars that started, _ended, technically, _at her shoulders and ran all the way down her back and to her waist. My dream hadn't been a dream at all, but a memory, of the day that I put those scars there with my own two hands.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate either. Most of the dream was a memory, Capricorn, Gray, Lucy, all of them behaved exactly the same way that I remembered from when it actually happened. Even my own powerlessness to do anything, and the way that it had felt for E.N.D. to take me over and hurt the people that I loved while I was helpless to save them. The ending was different, though. In real life Lucy had used the One Magic, love, to save me, but in all of my dreams, that doesn't work.

The ending changes slightly every time. Sometimes I kill her before she has the chance to kiss me, others she tries to use Urano Metria or some other Celestial Spell and kills herself by pushing herself too far. One time, she managed to kiss me, but I literally ripped her apart. I woke up from that dream sobbing and retching, and I wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night. The imagined feeling of her flesh and bones ripping apart in my hands, and her blood spurting and oozing all over me still made me shudder.

The details of the endings were all slightly different, but they were all the same in the most important thing. In the end of all my nightmares Lucy ended up dead, and I was always the one who killed her. The worst part was that the dreams, I mean nightmares, weren't that far from the truth.

I had finally managed to take full control of my body, and I kissed her back, like a fool. I should have check on her wounds first. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have realized how bad her wounds were, since I put them there in the first place, but I didn't. I was an idiot, and she was _there_, already kissing me, and I reacted without meaning too. I should have had better control of myself. Because of that, she'd nearly died. I called out her name when she collapsed in my arms, her blood making it hard to keep my grip on her, but she didn't respond.

I didn't dare lay her on the filthy ground, not with her deep wounds, because I was afraid of debris getting caught in the cuts. The cuts that I had made. I screamed for help, and a voice that I hadn't heard in years responded. Igneel. But there was no time for warm father-son reunions, because Lucy was dying in my arms, and it was my fault.

"Igneel, help her!" I cried, whipping my head around to face him. I couldn't see him when I turned to look though. I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and swimming in front of me. I blinked, and my vision cleared, and I felt them on my cheeks. Tears. I hadn't realized I was crying. This was no time to cry, Lucy needed me.

"Son," he said, in a tone of voice that I didn't like. It sounded too much like he had given up.

"No!" I choked off the rest of my words. Igneel's face looked pitying and it pissed me off, and broke my heart into a million pieces at the same time. "No!" I repeated.

"What would you have me do?" He asked.

"Stop-" I croaked, "the bleeding." He nodded.

"Lay her down," he began, but I pulled Lucy's unconscious body tightly to my chest and shook my head. I couldn't lay her down, because the wounds would get infected, and she would die. "On her stomach, I have to cauterize the wounds, before it's too late."

I nodded numbly, and did as I was told, lying Lucy gently down on the rubble strewn ground.

"You might want to look away for this part," he said. I shook my head again, staring defiantly up at him. He sighed and said, "have it your way then." Even though she was unconscious, and I knew she couldn't hear or feel anything going on around her, I took her hand, and told her everything was going to be alright.

Igneel held an enormous claw up, and it began to glow. I could feel the heat rolling off of it as he ran it gently down the first of the ten long, deep cuts along her back. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and my acute dragon slayer nose ended up being my undoing. The awareness that the burning flesh that I was smelling belonged to Lucy sent my stomach roiling. I turned and crawled a few feet away just in time to lose the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. I dry heaved a few more times, and then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I crawled back to her side, avoiding Dad's gaze. I didn't want to have to look him in the eye when he said I told you so, but he didn't.

"You need to take her to a healer," is what he actually said. I glanced back up at him, trying to think of what to say. "Now!" He exclaimed, and I jumped into action. I scooped Lucy up into my arms, cradling her to my chest. I paused long enough to ask Igneel to save the rest of my friends, and to take them to Porlyusica, and where her cabin was, before I ran off in that direction.

Somewhere along the way Happy found me, and picked me up, flying without complaint about having two passengers. When we landed in front of her house, she came storming outside, preparing to yell at us to go away, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the state of us. She merely beckoned us inside.

I followed with blurring vision, barely able to keep on my feet. I placed Lucy on the bed that she indicated, and swatted away her attempts to see to me.

"Save Lucy," I said. "Take care of her first." I remember her muttering something about men, and then nothing.

Lucy mumbled something in her sleep, and I smiled. She was alright now, Porlyusica had healed her well. She was still having trouble sleeping, and she was still mourning Aquarius, but she was alive, so she would get through it, she was strong. She would always have those scars, though. They were large and hideous, the only flaw on her. She never tried to hide them, though, she wore the same clothes she always had that revealed her back and stomach. It killed me to see them, and know they were there, but I never mentioned it, because then she would start wearing shirts that covered the scars to spare me the pain, and I didn't want her to have to change her lifestyle because of me.

I snuggled myself closer to her and breathed in her scent. I had always found her scent immensely soothing, and it helped calm my mind after the nightmare I'd just had. I was glad she was letting me stay in her apartment, because my nightmares were getting so bad that even Happy had stopped making fun of me for them, well mostly. He told Lucy about the one that made me wake up screaming and crying, but mostly he realized it wasn't something to tease about. When I slept with Lucy, my dreams were largely peaceful, if I dreamed at all. On occasion I would still have a nightmare, but they weren't as bad anymore.

I knew that we must've been covered with each other's scents, but somehow the knowing looks Gajeel gave me, and Wendy's innocent confusion didn't bother me. Gajeel's rude comment that one time _had _bothered me, and I punched him through a wall for it. Erza yelled at me and made me fix it all by myself after that.

"How are we supposed to rebuild the guildhall with you brawling like a child?"

It was worth it, though, because he never made any more remarks. Sting must've decided it was best to play it safe after he put his foot in his mouth over the whole Aquarius thing, and Rogue was probably just tactful enough not to mention it.

Lucy mumbled in her sleep again and rolled over so that she faced me. Her face was serene, so she was probably having a good dream. _Good,_ I thought. _She's suffered enough; she doesn't deserve to be miserable in her dreams._ I reached out and brushed a hair off of her face, smiling that she was at peace. She looked so beautiful lying there, asleep. Maybe it's creepy, (Gajeel and Gray would probably say it is,) but I loved to watch her sleep, because when she was awake, her eyes were duller now than what they used to be. In their depths you could see she was still haunted by her losses.

She was getting better, though. Every day she laughed a little louder, and smiled a little brighter, and fought a little harder. She was getting back to her old self, and I knew if I was just patient she would get there, just like she had when she'd lost her father. I'd never met anyone so brave and strong, she never ceased to amaze me. Summoning three spirits at once was extremely impressive, and even though I would never say it, so was summoning the Spirit King.

She smiled slightly in her sleep, and snuggled closer to me. I closed my eyes and hugged her to my chest, feeling my heart swell with happiness. I was glad we never had to be apart again.

I hated to be away from her now, I couldn't stand it. I was followed around by an impending sense of doom whenever we were apart. I couldn't help but thinking that terrible thing would happen if we were separated, just like all those terrible things happened while we were apart during the battle with Tartarus. I knew that fear was ridiculous, though, so I decided to leave her with Igneel and the other dragons for a day where I knew she'd be safe. I hoped that this would help sway my fears that she would be hurt in some way if I left her alone. I forced myself to act normally until lunch, Happy flew down and said Lucy had been hurt. I almost threw up. However when he explained what had happened to Gray, I was able to relax slightly.

I went with them, of course, to see with my own eyes that she was fine. She was. I didn't let on how worried he had been. She already had enough on her plate. I think Igneel knew, though, but that didn't stop him from yelling at me for breaking into Lucy's house. How was that any of his business? It's not like I do anything weird, I just sleep in her bed and try on her clothes sometimes!

Lucy made a half whimper sound, and I glanced down at her face, alarmed. Was her dream turning into a nightmare? I murmured soothingly in her ear, telling her everything was okay, and that I was there for her, and I was never going to leave her.

One night I _did _leave, after I had another nightmare. I slipped out through the window to get some air and think. It was worse than usual, but still not the worst I'd ever had. I ran across a few roofs and stood on top of someone's chimney, feeling the wind blow through my hair. I stayed that way for a few minutes, but went tearing across the roofs back to Lucy's house when I heard her scream. In the time I had been gone her dream must have changed from what seemed like a peaceful dream into a nightmare. I managed to calm her down, and she slipped back into a light sleep, but she got up and went to the bathroom a few minutes later. When I heard her sniffling and the faucet turn on, I got up and followed her into the bathroom.

"Another nightmare?" I asked. She jumped violently; apparently she hadn't heard me follow her.

"Yea," she replied.

She usually didn't want to talk about the nightmares, but on the occasions that she did, I was horrified about the dreams she was having. They were horrible, and usually involved her spirits trying to kill her for breaking Aquarius's key. She said once that the One Magic didn't work, which surprised me, because that happened frequently in my dreams.

I woke up when she did, and when I sat up she threw herself into my arms, then started running her hands down my back, and through my hair. She checked my fingers, and then stared into my eyes before bursting into tears and throwing herself at me again. _I'm so confused,_ I remember thinking. _Why is she acting so weird? She must have had a nightmare, but she's never done this before._

Her dream ended differently than mine did, however. Hers didn't end with her own death, it ended with E.N.D. looking her in the eyes and saying "there is no more Natsu." Sometimes I forget that the battle with E.N.D. was as emotionally scarring for her as it was for me, I usually remember that she almost died and forget she was hurt emotionally too. At least she hadn't had any flashbacks like I had, though.

It must have been the blood that triggered it, we both agreed. We had been playing in the river, when I pushed her over and she landed on a rock. I should have known better, I should have been more careful. It was stupid of me to do something as reckless as that. _Of course _there were rocks in the river, stupid. Well, I suppose I paid for my mistake. When I reached around and touched her back to feel the wound, and my hand came away red with blood, my vision blurred. All I could see was red, the red of her blood. On my hands. Her blood.

And then I wasn't in the river anymore, I was in the wreckage at the Tartarus guildhall. Lucy was on the ground at my feet, and her blood was all over me. I had claws, and they were caked with her blood. The smell of iron filled my nose, and I could feel my entire body trembling. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Lucy was dying, and it was my fault, I had killed her.

"Natsu, are you alright?" She asked. How could she be asking me that, when she was on the ground dying? I looked back at where her body lay, but it was gone now, instead there was running water. Water? When had that gotten there? It didn't matter now, because if Lucy wasn't on the ground; and if she wasn't on the ground then she was still alive, but she needed to stay away from me or I might hurt her again.

"Stay back!" I cried, "I don't know if I can hold it back much longer!"

There was a splashing sound, and suddenly my entire body felt cold. _I must have fallen in the river,_ I thought. _Wait, what river? I'm at the Tartarus guild, there's no river here. _No, _I'm in the river outside Magnolia; I'm with Lucy and Igneel._

_Then why are you covered in Lucy's blood?_

Just then, Lucy's voice broke through my thoughts, and I looked up at her and discovered that she was in fact alright, and we were in the river. The next few minutes are sort of a blur in my memory. I remember Lucy's scent, her speaking soothingly in my ear, the sound of the river, and the pounding of my own heart, but the rest of the details are a mystery.

After Lucy managed to calm me down, she escorted me back to Camp Dragon. I followed her numbly, still trying to figure out what had happened to me. She had called it a flashback, and explained it a bit to me, but I still didn't understand.

Once we arrived at Camp Dragon, I remembered that I had been crying, and my eyes were probably red and swollen, not to mention that I still hadn't completely recovered from my whatever it was. I didn't want to have to explain what happened after everyone left, so I pulled Lucy into my lap and hid my face in her hair. I was still freaking out as well, so I needed to hold onto her to keep calm.

She didn't protest, even though I thought she might. She must have realized how badly I needed her right then. Even though it must have embarrassed her a little she carried on the conversation for both of us, making up an excuse for my lack of participation.

_I have the best girlfriend in the world._

I would have to remember to do something for her sometime, to let her know how much I appreciate her always being there. I honestly had no idea what I would do without her. _Yes you do, _I told myself, _you'd be at home right now screaming in your sleep instead of sleeping peacefully almost every night._

Lucy stirred in my arms, and I looked back down at her, watching as her eyebrows furrowed slightly, her eyelids fluttered, and she made this cute sound I don't know how to describe. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked blearily up at me.

"Natsu, what time is it?" She yawned.

"Sometime around two, I think."

"So why are you awake?" I grinned, seeing an opportunity for mischief.

"Because your snoring woke me up!"

"I do not snore!" She said indignantly.

"Do so, sir snores-a-lot!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Lucy would you stop shouting, I'm trying to sleep?" Happy yawned. I chuckled as Lucy screamed in indignation at Happy.

"Me? Natsu started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm gunna finish it!" He said.

"Oh what are you, my mom now?"

"That's right!" Happy said, "Momma Happy, here and ready for duty!" I threw my head back and laughed, catching both of their attention.

"What's so funny?!" Lucy asked.

"He's obviously laughing at your childishness!" I couldn't help it, I snorted with laughter, which seemed to infuriate Lucy further.

"If anyone is the childish one here, it's you, cat!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"I think we go both agree Natsu is more immature than both of us put together!" Happy declared.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Happy!" Lucy said.

"Me?" I asked, "What did I do?"


	15. Chapter 13

***A/N- Hello all those who saw fit to read 12 full chapters of NEND and so far this sentence. I would just like to open up by saying that I am completely and totally obsessed with Urano Metria, and I am unashamed. It's just so boss looking and awesome, it is easily the most aesthetically appealing spell. And that spell Jellal has that's sort of like Urano Metria, both of them require dramatic gestures and chanting and stuff, not to mention their magics are similar in a way anyway. Now imagine a Unison Raid between the two of them, just picture it in your mind. HOW FREAKING AMAZING WOULD THAT BE?! I am going to do my very best to write that in somewhere, but if it doesn't make sense, it just doesn't make sense. **

**Now, another thing about Lucy and Jellal, they have somehow become one of my favorite brOTP's. I just love their dynamic (or what their dynamic would be if they ever actually interacted) because Jellal finds himself unable to forgive himself for his sins, and is constantly trying to find redemption for them, and Lucy is so completely and totally forgiving. I just love to think about what spending an afternoon with Lucy might do for Jellal, if they were to sit and talk for any length of time, Jellal couldn't miss how so many of her friends have been her enemies at some point, especially Gajeel. Him seeing her forgiving people unconditionally, and never holding grudges would probably do wonders for him, and make him realize that there is, in fact, forgiveness out there for him, and that there are people out there like Lucy (and Erza of course) who don't hold it against him at all. **

**The spirit of camaraderie that Lucy had in her heart would heal Jellal. He would be able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, because that's just what Lucy does. Her strong feelings of friendship and love for all those around her inspire people, and they would do that for Jelly Belly. I just absolutely love the idea of Jellal spending time with Lucy and realizing that it's alright for him to let himself be happy, and JUST MARRY ERZA ALREADY. And also, I feel like if Jelly Belly ever got pardoned and spent less time in hiding, he and Lucy would become close friends. So don't be alarmed if there is a lot of Jellal/Lucy interaction in this story from now on, I'm not going to try and turn it into a JellalXLucy fic (but what would their ship name be? JeLu? Jecy? Jucy?)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Droy panted heavily, doing his best to keep his legs moving. Jet had long since taken Levy's unconscious body from him, to ease his time. However, he was having a harder and harder time of it. His legs were heavy like lead and it was getting harder and harder to run.

"Droy, hurry up!" Jet called over his shoulder. "We have to make it to Porlyusica's before it's too late!" At the thought of making it too late to save Levy, Droy was able to make himself run a little faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu and I walked home together that night, discussing the day's events.

"Who would have guessed that Kinana was really Cubellios?" I said.

"I always knew her scent was familiar," Natsu said, "But I couldn't place it."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'm really happy that they got reunited, but what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well, if they want to be together, then Kinana will have to leave Fairy Tail, or Cobra will have to leave his guild. They could do a long distance relationship," I added, "that would be hard for them though."

"Oh," Natsu said, "I'm glad that it's not like that for us." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I smiled.

"Me too," I replied, "let's hurry and get home, I'm exhausted."

"I'll race you!" He cried, running off.

"No fair," I called after him, "I wasn't ready!" I chased after him, laughing.

I caught up, and then we were side by side for most of the way, until he started pulling ahead in the last block, that is.

"Ow, my leg!" I said once my front door was in sight. Natsu skidded to a halt and ran back to where I was balancing on one leg. When he was within arm's length of me, I stood up straight and sprinted at the door. I made it onto the stoop before Natsu had even realized that I'd played a trick on him. "Sucker!" I cried.

"No fair!" Natsu shouted, jogging after me.

"I win," I said triumphantly as he stepped into the stoop with me.

"That's cheating."

"You cheated too!" I replied.

"I didn't cheat! That was just… strategy."

"Well then what I did was strategy too! I just used a better strategy than you!"

"No fair!" Natsu whined.

"I'm sorry I am better at cheating than you," I told him. Natsu grinned mischievously at me and wrapped his arms around my waist again, pulling me closer.

"'s okay," he said, moving his head so his lips hovered mere inches from mine, but he was still looking at me in a way that screamed mischief. His grin spread suddenly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him lifting something into the air. I looked over at his hand and shouted in indignation.

"No, Natsu!" He laughed evilly and brandished the marker in his hand.

"Oh, come on, Luce!" Natsu said, "just a little artwork."

"No way!" I said.

"Party pooper," he grumbled, though he didn't look too disappointed. He placed his arms at the small of my back and pulled me closer again. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips briefly before pulling away again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Just like that, we had said it. For us, these things were easy. They were made that way in no small part by Natsu's frankness and simple view on things. They didn't have to be complicated because he always said what he was thinking, and he doesn't mince words. I envied the surety of his feelings, because mine often got jumbled and confused, but Natsu always seemed to know how he felt.

"We should go inside and get some sleep," I said. Natsu nodded and followed me in the door.

As we got ready for bed, the normality of our routine hit me. Natsu had only been staying with me for a week or so, and we were already so familiar with each other's habits that it seemed longer. We were so comfortable around each other, it was like we had been living together for years.

_But we're not, are we? _Natsu had spent every night at my apartment. I couldn't remember the last time he had even went to his own house. When I walked into the bathroom, I noticed for the first time that Natsu's toothbrush was next to mine. When I tossed my clothes into the hamper, I noticed his clothes there too. _I'm living with Natsu, and I didn't even realize it._ However, the realization didn't shock me or alarm me like I would have thought, it just felt right.

Of course, Natsu hadn't fully moved in or he would have brought his mass of souvenirs with him. I was struck by a sudden appreciation for the ease of our relationship for the ease and simplicity of our relationship. I smiled brightly at Natsu as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's up" He asked.

"I love you," I said again, "and I'm, just really happy that our relationship is so easy and good."

"Me too," Natsu said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm glad you're alright."

It took me a second to realize what he was referring to. He was, of course, referring to the battle with E.N.D.

"I'm glad you're alright too," I said. Natsu grinned and climbed into the bed next to me.

"Today was an eventful day," He said.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed. "I'm glad the Oracion Seis joined Crime Sorciere, they deserve a second chance."

"They seem happy, like a family." I rolled over and rested my head on Natsu's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the sound of panicked rapping on her door, Old Woman Porlyusica grabbed her broom and brandished it like a sword. She flung the door open and began bellowing about humans bothering her, but she stopped once she laid eyes on the pair before her. There was a disheveled boy standing there, holding a girl who was covered in what appeared to be her own blood.

"Please save her," He gasped. Porlyusica stepped to the side wordlessly, and Jet walked in and lay Levy gently down on the bed.

"What happened?" Porlyusica asked.

"She got hit with some sort of black magic," Jet told her.

"Do you know the curse?"

"No, it happened too fast. We were being chased."

"That could be a problem."

"If it helps, we were being chased by a dark guild, so it might be something banned." Porlyusica nodded.

"Get out," She said abruptly, "I need privacy to work." Jet started to protest, but Porlyusica cut him off. "Go and tell your Guild Master what happened. He'll want to know everything."

Jet nodded, then shot out of the room like a bullet, the wind produced by his speed ruffling Levy's hair and blood stained clothes. He panted hard, but didn't let himself slow down. He'd been running all night long and was running low on magic power. He'd had to leave Droy in Hargeon to catch a train and rest, but Jet had run on. He was faster than any train.

Now, as he sprinted towards the guild hall, he felt his lungs burning and his legs getting heavier with each step. He dug deep inside himself to find some reserve of magical power that he might not have used yet, that could help him get to the guild hall. Except for Fairy Tail's endurance race, he'd never run all night long before. He'd have to thank Master for the preparation for this moment later, but it wasn't the same. This time he'd been carrying Levy, and he'd already tired from doing battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his vantage point on top of the guild hall, Gajeel was able to see Jet's usual dust cloud before he even entered the city. The sight of it made him feel uneasy. Shouldn't they be returning by train? Why was Jet on his own? Feeling a strong sense of foreboding, Gajeel reached up and rang the bell before rushing across the rooftops in the direction of Jet's dust cloud.

While he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the dust settled as if Jet had stopped running. When he got a little closer he was able to make out Jet's form, laying on the ground, no Levy or Droy in sight. Gajeel leapt to the ground and sprinted to Jet's side.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, "Where's Levy?"

"Got attacked, need Master."

"Where's Levy?" Gajeel repeated.

"With Porlyusica, she got hurt."

"What? You let her get injured?" Gajeel snapped, shaking Jet by the shoulders.

"Tried to save her," Jet panted, "couldn't get to her in time."

Gajeel swallowed down his anger and worry long enough to run to the nearest house and fetch some water. After Jet had taken a few gulps, Gajeel stood.

"You go to the guild hall and get Master, I'm going to the old lady's place." Gajeel was gone before Jet had the chance to tell him that it was no use, so he struggled to his feet, and started running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the sound of the bell ringing, we all jumped. I leapt to my feet and was out of the door in an instant, running up the stairs to the roof. Natsu was right behind me, as were the rest of our library group.

"Now that Levy's on her way back," Happy said from the air above me, "We'll be able to do some real planning." I didn't voice my anxieties that the fact Gajeel had chosen to ring the bell instead of coming down to tell us they were coming probably meant something was wrong.

When we burst onto the roof, Gajeel's absence didn't surprise me. I searched the ground frantically for them in the city streets, but it was Wendy who pointed and shouted.

"Look, over there!" She cried.

We all looked in the direction that she was pointing, and saw Jet's signature dust cloud dispelling in the air.

"But why did he stop?" Carla asked.

"Something's wrong," I said, and turned and sprinted back down the stairs. I got down a flight of stairs before I heard the others following after me, and on the entire way down to the ground floor my mind was creating horrifying scenes and possibilities as to why Jet would have run here by himself instead of taking the train with Levy and Droy.

_Don't worry,_ I told myself, _she's probably fine._ But I couldn't get the image of Aquarius's broken key out of my head. _I'm not losing another friend!" _I thought as I shot out of the stairwell and into the guild hall. I drew a several curious stares as I ran straight out of the guild hall without saying anything to anyone. I made my way through the city streets as fast as I could, not caring if the rest of my guild was following me or not. I had to get to Levy, I had to make sure that she was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His vision was blurring, and he could hardly walk, much less run, but he kept going anyway. He had just fallen to his knees when Lucy rounded the corner in front of him and screamed his name.

"Jet, are you alright?" She cried, "Where's Levy and Droy? What happened?"

"We got attacked," Jet mumbled, barely able to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart stopped when Jet said the word _attacked_ but I forced myself to stay calm and help him to his feet and then into a chair at a nearby outdoor cafe.

"I need water, now!" I cried, kneeling in front of Jet and feeling his forehead, "and something for him to eat!" A waitress took off into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a glass of ice water and a pitcher in one hand and a basket of rolls in the other.

"It was all I could get on such short notice," she said apologetically, setting the items down. "Is he going to be alright?" I nodded.

"Get him something more substantial in the oven now. Something that he can have quickly." She nodded and ran off again. I grabbed the water off of the table and held it to his lips, and he drank from it greedily.

"Whoa," I said, "slow down, or you'll make yourself sick. You're completely out of magic power, what happened?"

"Ambush," he panted, taking another drink from his glass. Suddenly I remembered a spell that I had read about in my studies recently, about stealing magic power from other people, but it could be reversed into a donation spell.

"Hold still, this is going to make you feel better." I placed my hands on his forehead and heart, and then began chanting the modified spell. I felt the magic I was spending to cast the power leave me, but then I felt another, larger amount of magical power being drained away. I counted to ten, then broke our connection.

"What did you do?" Jet asked, sounding much better than he had before. I peered closely into his face, and saw that some of the bags under his eyes had disappeared. Grabbing a roll off of the table and buttering it, I explained.

"It's a spell that I learned recently that allows me to donate magical power to people who are running dangerously low. Here," I said, handing him the roll, "you need to eat." He nodded and took an enormous bite out of the roll. He chewed it quickly and swallowed before cramming the rest of it into his mouth and swallowing that too.

"We were investigating those infected areas of the forest, and were attacked by whatever dark guild was guarding them. Levy got hit by a curse meant for me, and I carried her to Porlyusica's cabin. She was hurt pretty badly, she was covered in blood."

"What she still alive when you left her?" I asked urgently, and he nodded.

"Gajeel found me collapsed on the ground, and then gave me some water and told me to go to the guild hall. He said he was going to Porlyusica's cabin." I nodded and stood. "She won't let you in," he said.

"I have to try," I said. "You stay here and rest," I glanced over and saw the waitress at the table next to ours, "bill his meal to Fairy Tail." I said. She nodded. "I'll make sure the others find you, but I'm going on ahead."

I pulled Loke's key out of my belt, and pointed it into the air, sending sparks up like a flare. I heard shouting from a few streets over, and took off in the direction of the forest, telling myself that Levy was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel sped through the trees, ducking and dodging low-hanging branches. He wondered what had happened to Levy, how had she been hurt? If those morons allowed her to be killed, he would end them.

He remembered just in time the old woman's hatred of humans. Guessing that she wouldn't take too kindly to him busting down her door, he stopped and knocked. There was a volley muttered curses, the shuffling of feet, and the clinking of medicine bottles before the door opened, and the old woman glared up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Do you have a shrimpy girl with blue hair here?" He asked,

"Yes, and if people would stop interrupting me, I could get around to treating her." She made to close the door in his face, but he stuck out his hand and held it in place. Looking her dead in the eyes he said, "I'm not leaving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sprinted through the trees, ignoring the burning in my side, and the pain that had begun to flare up in my leg every time my foot collided with the ground. A little voice in the back of my head told me that if I didn't take it easy I would end up doing piggy back rides with Natsu again, but I ignored that too. I had to get to Levy, I had to. Maybe there was something I could do to help her, maybe donate some of my magic power to her, or anything. I couldn't lose another friend. I couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jet had told him that Lucy had taken off in the direction of the forest, Natsu had tried to run after her, but Erza grabbed him by the scarf and made him stay put.

"What happened?" Erza asked, still holding a struggling Natsu. Jet recounted the same story he had told to Gajeel and Lucy, but this time with a few more details, and his encounter with Lucy added in at the end.

"Let me go, Erza!" Natsu said, "I gotta go check on Lucy! She's been super worried all week about Levy!"

"Lucy is probably already halfway to Porlyusica's by now, and by the time we catch up to her she will probably already have arrived. Porlyusica hates guests, how do you think she'll react to all of us, plus Lucy, plus Gajeel showing up in one day?"

"I don't care!" Natsu said, struggling to free himself from Erza's grip, "But Lucy needs me right now." Erza sighed, then let Natsu go. Natsu hit the ground running, then took flight as Happy grabbed him, and they flew over the rooftops in the direction of Lucy.

"Actually, Erza," Jet said, taking a bite of his beef stew, "Porlyusica asked me to come and get Master, and she probably knew that everyone would want to tag along. As long as they don't break anything I think she'll let them stay, outside at least."

"We should all go," Makarov said, "and wait for news on how Levy is doing- not you," he added when Jet started to get to his feet. "You finished your meal then go to the guild hall, tell Mirajane what you told us, and that I told her to take you to the infirmary to rest."

"I must say, Jet," Erza said, " you look surprisingly well for everything you've been through today and yesterday."

"That's because of Lucy, she cast some sort of spell on me, and it gave me some magic back, so I don't feel too bad right now."

"What kind of spell could that be?" Wendy asked.

"A magic donation spell, impressive," Makarov said. "She must have learned it from all the research that she's been doing over the last few days."

"A magic donation spell?" Erza asked.

"Yes, it's a spell that allows the caster to donate some of their magic energy to a person in dire need of it. It's incredibly complicated and difficult to cast, and I'm impressed that she seems to have mastered it in such a short time, just by reading about it." Makarov explained.

"Lucy's always been intelligent," Erza said, "I'm not surprised that she mastered that spell just by reading about it." Makarov nodded.

"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sudden sound from above made me jump and spring for cover, but then I recognized the sound as Natsu and Happy arguing. I straightened as they crashed through the canopy and came right at me. Before I had a chance to dodge, Natsu slammed into me and we tumbled to the ground.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed, pushing his foot out of my face angrily. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," he said, "it's Happy's fault, he doesn't know how to fly right apparently!"

"We wouldn't have crashed if you hadn't insisted we fly through the trees!"

"If you knew how to fly then it wouldn't have mattered if we flew the trees!"

"If you weren't so big we could have made it!"

"Don't blame that on me!"

"It's your fault!"

"That's enough!" I cried. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"We knew you would be worried about Levy and thought you would want some company," Natsu said.

"Thank you," I said. Natsu shrugged, and blushed slightly.

"It's going to be alright," Natsu said, "you're not going to lose Levy. She's with Porlyusica. She'll be fine, that old lady is the best." I blinked in surprise, shocked for a moment that Natsu had read me so accurately.

"I-um- thanks," I stuttered.

"Come on, let's get going again, but let's walk this time," he said, getting to his feet and extending his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself to my feet.

Natsu intertwined our fingers and led the way to Porlyusica's cabin. I followed him silently, still reeling from Natsu reading me. Since when had Natsu ever been perceptive? He'd always been so oblivious. This new comforting, perceptive Natsu was disarming. The entire walk to the cabin he kept turning back and smiling at me, saying soothing things, and his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

If it hadn't been for Natsu holding my hand gently in his, as soon as we broke through the tree line into Porlyusica's yard I would have sprinted to her front door and barged in. However, he squeezed my hand encouragingly and said, "everything is alright, I'm sure."

My hand trembled as I reached up and knocked on the door. I was shocked when it wasn't Porlyusica who answered the door, but Gajeel. I took a step back in shock, and I heard Natsu make a sound of shock. When I stepped back I knocked into Natsu, and we both lost our balance, then fell onto the ground. We landed with Natsu's elbow in my eye and my finger in his ear. As we tried to untangle ourselves from each other (which involved a lot of wriggling, several minor injuries, and a little bit of arguing) he closed the door softly behind him.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" He hissed.

"My best friend is in there -ow, Natsu that's my stomach not the ground- of course I'm going to come."

"And I came- ow, what was that for Luce?- to keep Lucy company."

"Well, leave," Gajeel said, "she's not going to let you in, I had to fight her to let me stay." I jumped up, accidentally treading on Natsu's face, and looked up pleadingly into Gajeel's face.

"How is she? Is she going to make it?" Gajeel sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair tiredly.

"It's not good," he said, and my heart fell. "The old lady says she can probably fix it, but I've seen the wound, it's nasty, and was made with dark magic. She was barely conscious when I got here, but she said it was an ambush, and that she needed to talk to Master."

"Master's on his way," I replied, "Maybe. I didn't exactly wait up on them, I talked to Jet, got him some food and water, and then ran straight here."

"How is he?" Gajeel asked distractedly.

"Better, I lent him some magic power, so he should be fine."

"How the hell d'ya do that?"

"It's a spell I learned recently."

"I didn't even know that was possible."

"Neither did I."

"I'm going back inside, you guys wait out here," He said suddenly, entering the house and closing the door behind him without another word. I sighed and stared at the door for a moment, wanting to bang on the door and demand to be let in, but I knew it wouldn't work.

I turned and walked a few steps to sit on a large root that was protruding from the ground near the door. I rested my chin on my palm and tried to think of what might have happened to her, when Natsu startled me by speaking suddenly in my ear.

"Levy is going to be fine, Luce, don't worry so much." I nodded at him, trying to give him a smile so he would know I was alright. I don't think he bought it though, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Really, there's nothing that Old Lady can't fix. We were all in rough shape after Tartarus, and she fixed all of us up just fine."

"You're right," I told him, "But I just can't get the image of her laying there, dying, out of my head."

"What you need is a distraction then," he said wisely, "Why don't we fight?" I rolled my eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

"That will make too much noise, and then Porlyusica will make us leave."

"We could go see Igneel, he's near here," He suggested.

"Alright, we'll wait for the others to get here so we can explain what's going on, and then we'll go see your dad."

About an hour later, Master and the others walked through the trees on the other side of the clearing, and I got to my feet. The faces of my guild mates were grim, and so were the faces of Crime Sorciere. Apparently they had seen fit to remove their hoods once they got into the forest. Master approached me, glancing over my shoulders at Porlyusica's hut before speaking.

"Has she let you in too see her yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but Gajeel is in there, and he came out and told us what's going on. He said that Levy and the others were ambushed while investigating the infected areas of the forest. She was barely conscious when he arrived, but she said that she needed to talk to you before she passed out. Gajeel also said he had to fight just to be allowed to stay, so she won't appreciate any more interruptions." Master nodded.

"I expected as much," he said, "she won't let anyone in until Levy has recovered enough to hold a conversation. It could be a while."

Natsu came up behind me and put a hand at my waist, letting me know he was there. I sighed and looked at the hut worriedly again. _I hope Levy is alright, Gajeel looked worried. _

"C'mon," Natsu said, "let's go."

"Huh?" I said, forgetting for a moment I had agreed to go and see Igneel. "Oh yeah, alright. Should we invite the others?"

"Hey guys, were going over to Camp Dragon to see Dad and the others, you can come if you want. There's no point in waiting out here and being' bored, Gajeel will find us when Porlyusica says she can have visitors."

There were general sounds of ascent from the group, so Natsu turned and lead the way to Camp Dragon. During the walk he kept close to me, occasionally saying things like, "don't worry," followed by, "I hope Igneel has food." I couldn't help but laugh at his single-mindedness. No matter what was happening, Natsu was always thinking about food on some level. He grinned triumphantly when I laughed, like making me laugh was some enormous accomplishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Natsu, it's about time you came to see me again, and I see you brought your friends." He said, but he paused when he saw Crime Sorciere and Master. "But who are these new friends you brought?"

"Oh, that's Gramps, and then the blue haired one's Jellal and his guild mates, Meredy, Rick, Sore Nose, McDonald, Lawyer, and Square Guy."

"That's not even close," I told him. Erza laughed at the expression on Jellal's face, he'd never had the chance to know how bad Natsu was with names. Igneel narrowed his eyes at his son before turning to Crime Sorciere.

"What are your names, really?"

"I'm Jellal," Jellal offered, "and this is Meredy, Erik, Sorano, Macbeth, Sawyer, and Richard."

"Well, he at least got two of them right," Igneel sighed. Natsu looked annoyed, but he smiled when I laughed anyway.

"How dare you call me Sore Nose!" Sorano exclaimed, Erik laughed.

"I think it fits!" He said. Sorano shot him a look that said murder, and her thoughts probably said it as well, because Erik paled slightly and didn't comment any further.

"What happened here?" I asked, looking around. The camp was in ruins, it looked like a tornado had come through. Igneel looked pointedly at Skiadrum and Weisslogia, who looked embarrassed.

"Sting and Rogue came by on their way home," Skiadrum said.

"Those stupid kids got into some ridiculous argument and started fighting right then and there! You weren't kidding when you said that Rogue had a bad temper, Lucy!" Weisslogia exclaimed.

"Sting isn't innocent either!" Skiadrum said, "you think he could handle Rogue's tantrums a bit gentler, instead of trying to knock him out!" Natsu snorted with laughter, and he wasn't the only one, everyone was laughing at the dragons arguing.

"Here," I said, "we can clean up a bit." I stepped forward and picked up the remains of what used to be the chair I had sat in when I was injured. It was broken beyond repair, so I tossed the pieces into the fire.

"Thank you, Lucy," Grandeeney said. "Wendy, give her a hand."

"Yes Ma'am!" Wendy replied cheerfully. She ran over and started picking up little pieces of rubble and making a pile out of them.

"Natsu, you too, don't be lazy," Igneel said.

"What?" He cried indignantly, "I didn't make this mess, why should I have to clean it?"

"I didn't ask if you made it!" Igneel said. Natsu scoffed and bent over to pick up a piece of wood.

"I don't see you helping clean, old man," he muttered.

"And why would I clean when I have a kid to do that for me?" There was a shout of laughter from Makarov, as Natsu growled at Igneel. as we cleaned, Makarov and Igneel got acquainted.

"So you must be the man who stepped in to take care of Natsu after I left," Igneel said.

"Well I don't know if I must be, but he did join the guild soon after you disappeared. He's grown into a fine young man, if not a little reckless." Igneel laughed nervously. I glanced over at Natsu to see his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble over the years?" Natsu began sweating nervously.

"Given me too much trouble, eh?" Master repeated, and for a moment I could see this conversation going two different ways. "Are you kidding me? He's the most reckless, irresponsible, destructive child I've ever met. His first week in the guild he almost burned the building to the ground! Not to mention all of the cities and villages he has destroyed, I get a property damage bill almost every time he sets foot outside of the guild!" Igneel narrowed his eyes at Natsu, as if trying to decide how best to punish him.

"As if that wasn't enough, he decided to team up with the next two most destructive mages in the guild, Gray and Erza. I almost had a heart attack when Mirajane told me. Those three together could actually destroy an entire city one day. I swear they're going to send me to my grave."

Gray and Erza were blushing now too, looking slightly ashamed. Natsu, however, was sweating profusely, as well as trembling.

"Oh, come on, Gramps," he said, "I'm not that bad."

"Natsu Dragneel," Igneel said ominously, getting to his feet.

"Yea?" Natsu replied nervously.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with your power? Didn't I tell you magic is for helping people and making their lives easier, not to make things harder for them?" He boomed angrily, glaring down at Natsu, who was looking puny in comparison.

Then, I remembered that Igneel was a dragon, and just how terrifying he truly was. It was easy to forget when you were talking to him, because he was almost as goofy as his son, and he was definitely kind. He seemed so harmless once you got to know him, that seeing him baring his teeth threateningly at his son was very alarming. Igneel's tail thrashed out and knocked Natsu too his knees, it then pointed accusingly in his face.

"You will apologize to Makarov for causing so much trouble, and you will take more care when performing jobs in the future, understand?" He said. Natsu looked at the tip of his father's tail in his face, then at Makarov.

"Sorry, Gramps." Makarov nodded in acknowledgment, and Igneel settled back down, his normal docile self.

A few minutes later, we finished the tidying of Camp Dragon, and settled down to talk to the dragons. Makarov and Igneel got along swimmingly, and Skiadrum rather took to Jellal and his guild.

"What's this?" He asked, when Meredy greeted him brightly. "It seems you and your friends have been touched by the shadows." Meredy blinked, surprised, then nodded.

"Skiadrum, don't pry into the girls past," Grandeeney scolded.

"Oh, it's alright," Meredy said. "I used to be a member of a dark guild called Grimoire Heart."

"I see, and I can sense similar darkness' around those other friends of yours, except," he said, "this one is different." He looked at Jellal, who looked surprised to suddenly be the center of attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It seems you've been touched by darkness, but much more so than your friends. It almost feels as if the shadows came close to totally consuming you, and you managed to break free. That's impressive. That's more than my own son of a different timeline was capable of, apparently."

"Um, thank you," Jellal said, looking unsure of whether or not that had been a compliment. A sound from behind us cut off that conversation, and we all turned to look. Out of the woods came Gajeel, who was winded and has obviously ran here.

"She's awake," was all he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Sorry about skipping last week, but since I posted that bonus chapter last week, I thought it would be okay, because I wanted to get back on the even number chapter days. That's how I keep up with it, and the double chapters (as thankful as I am for them) messed up my schedule. So sorry for the inconvenience, but how about those last chapters? Dragneel brothers?! Seventh Master!? I'm really excited for where this arc is headed, but where for the love of Fairy Tail, is Master? **


	16. Chapter 14

***A/N- Hello and welcome to the fourteenth chapter of NEND. Just out of curiosity does anyone know the official death toll of the Tartarus arc? Like in the second episode it was around 219, and naturally I've been complaining and crying to all of my non-fandom friends about how brutal is and how the animation of it is going to be the end of me. So when the second episode was released I of course texted all of my friends and tell them that 2 episodes in there had been 219+ civilian deaths just so they know that I wasn't kidding, and then there is this one kid that goes to school with my cousin who started reading the series and he finally caught up to the anime and I've been texting him every Saturday with the new death toll, but we weren't given one for the third Tartarus episode, only told that there were, in fact, casualties. So do we ever actually find out exactly how many people died? I wouldn't be surprised if it was 1,000+ civilian deaths. **

**Well, on that morbid note we start this chapter. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We all stood in shock for a moment, letting Gajeel's words register. Once they did, we were running after him. I could feel relief flooding through me, and I knew that Levy would be alright. If Porlyusica was allowing us to visit, then Levy must be out of the woods. I looked over at Natsu, who was running right next to me, and gave him a relieved smile.

"I told you everything would be alright," then, he called over his shoulder, "Later Igneel!"

"You had better come back up here soon, you sorry lump!" Igneel replied. Everyone roared with laughter, except for Natsu, who glared over his shoulder at his father.

"Quit calling me that you over grown lizard!" I snorted as Igneel's roar shook the forest, and Natsu laughed out loud.

After a few minutes of running, our little team of investigators broke through the trees into the clearing where Porlyusica's house was. Gajeel was standing in the door, panting slightly.

"There isn't enough room in here for all of you," he said.

"We'll wait outside," Jellal said quickly, seating himself on a large root that protruded from the ground. The rest of his guild followed suit, and Gajeel held the door open for the rest of us.

When I stepped inside the hut, I noticed the beds we slept in had been cleared away, although I couldn't spot where they might have been stored, nor did it seem entirely plausible that all of them fit in here at once. I forgot all about the beds, however, when my eyes fell upon Levy. She was laying in bed, her skin extremely pale under her shock of bright blue hair. Her bandages peeked out from under the blankets, and I wondered exactly how big her wound was.

"Lu-chan!" She exclaimed weakly, her pallid face lighting up when she saw me.

"Hey Levy," I smiled, waving, "I was worried about you."

"Yea," she chuckled softly, "so was I. Porlyusica saved me, though. Thank goodness for Jet, how is he, have you seen him?"

"He's alright, I left him at a diner with instructions for the waitress to bill the meal to Fairy Tail."

"What?" Makarov asked indignantly, and soft laughter rolled around the room.

"Thanks so much, Lu-chan," she said, her voice hinting at slight sarcasm, "I'll probably be working to help him pay that bill off for a year."

"Sorry," I replied, seating myself in a chair next to the bed and taking a handkerchief out of my pocket. I wiped the sweat off of Levy's forehead and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I've definitely been better, but I've also been worse. I owe Porlyusica a lot, I feel awesome considering what the guy hit me with."

"What was it?"

"It was a killing curse, of the worst kind," Porlyusica interjected, "Designed to make the victim suffer as the curse slowly poisons them and shuts down their organs." She walked over to Levy and helped her drink a bright pink liquid from a flask. I raised my eyes questioningly at her.

"Antidote," Levy told me.

"You said you needed to speak with Master about something?" I asked gently.

"Right, I know what is happening in the woods, I suspected it when I saw the infected areas for myself, but then I remembered some of the side effects of the spell. Now I'm positive. It's transmutation." Kinana gasped, and all eyes turned to her.

"I know what I couldn't remember now!" She cried, sprinting out of the door. We heard her excited voice talking with Cobra briefly before she came back in, a large piece of paper streaming through the air behind her and a pen in her hand.

Wordlessly she dropped to the ground and flattened out what was now obviously a map on the ground. It was the map from the library that we had been looking at, with the infected areas shaded in. She took the map and began circling the shaded regions.

"What are you doing, Kinana?" Juvia asked as the rest of us shuffled into a huddle around her, watching as she drew lines across the map.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it before, I overheard the guards talking once when I was in one of the staff rooms in the Tower. They were talking about a spell called 'transmutation' that they had heard about, one of them drew something on a piece of paper and I was curious so when they left I climbed up onto the table to look at it, it looked like this." She finished drawing on the map and stepped back, pointing at the big picture she had created. It was a strange magic circle, the outside was five circles were connected by a larger circle, and the circles were connected on the inside so that the lines formed a star.

"It's a magic circle, the whole thing. Whatever operation they're doing out there must be pretty large in scale for them to do this." She held the map out to Levy.

"There was one more," Levy said, "right around there." She pointed to the middle of the star, and Kinana nodded, shading that area in as well.

"What's blansnutation?" Natsu asked.

"Transmutation." Levy corrected, "and It's a type of spell where you take two or more monsters and combine them with magic to make a new, more ferocious monster. It's Lost Magic, and besides that it's forbidden. It affects creatures that just get close to it, which are probably monsters that you and I fought, Lu-chan." I nodded, thinking she was probably right.

"Whoever is out there is building an army of mutant monsters, I don't know why, but we have to stop them," Kinana said.

"Most of the magic power will be concentrated here," Levy tapped the map with her finger, "in the center. The outposts around the outside will be used for making smaller beasts, while the larger, more dangerous ones will be the ones created in the center."

"Thank you, Levy," Master said, "that was very valuable information. It will help us greatly when we are formulating our plan of attack."

"Be careful, they seem to have substantial numbers. About a dozen came to chase us off, and if they have that many men to spare for three intruders, then they probably have a large main force to protect them."

"Thank you for your help," Makarov said, "we'll leave you and Porlyusica in peace." I got to my feet and turned to follow Master out when Levy grabbed my wrist.

"Be careful, Lu-can, they are very powerful and dangerous if they are managing to pull off a spell this complicated on such a large scale. That magic circle was meant to be small, and used to create one monster. They figured out how to make it a large scale operation, which means they're smart too. Take care of yourself, and watch out for the others. There are probably guards stationed at every base. Be sure that if you go into this, it's with a solid plan." I placed my hand over hers and smiled.

"I will Levy, don't worry, I'll keep everyone safe this time, I swear." She relaxed slightly and let go of me. I smiled at her one last time before taking Natsu's hand and following him out. As I closed the door behind me I overheard Master, Erza, and Kinana telling Crime Sorciere about the discussions in the hut.

"A transmutation?" Meredy asked, "I heard about that once in Grimoire Heart, Master Hades mentioned, but all he said was that it was a lost magic."

"If it weren't for our Kinana here, and Levy, we'd have no idea what was going on." Master said proudly. Kinana blushed heavily, looking at the ground as Sawyer and Macbeth clapped her on the back.

"So with this information, we can begin to plan our invasion," Jellal said, looking at the map over Erza's shoulder.

"I have a plan," I said, "about how we should invade this dark guild."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want tightened security everywhere!" Shawn Longbottom barked. "Now that those wizards have been poking their noses into our business they could be on top of us at any time!"

"I don't know, sir," Heap replied, "the reports say that one of the scouting team was hit with a death curse, so I doubt that anyone will be coming anytime soon."

"You fool!" Longbottom cried, "That's exactly why they will be at our door any day now! This guild prides itself on being like a family, they will most definitely come to avenge the death of their comrade! If your worthless troops had any sense they would have killed all three so that they couldn't go back telling tales of our deeds before we were ready!"

Heap flinched at Longbottom's raised voice. "Yes, of course, I'll tell everyone your orders."

"I want this operation ready for attack by morning! Do you hear me? Fairy Tail is going to be bringing the war to us now, and I want all men ready! What are you waiting for? I want it done right now!" Heap bowed hastily and sprinted out of the room, shouting orders at people the second he was out the door.

Shawn Longbottom sat with a huff in his office chair, but immediately got to his feet again and began pacing. Despite things not going according to plan, he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Fairy Tail was going to go into this thinking they had the element of surprise, when in fact, he would. He would lay traps and play dirty, because he had no intention of losing this war. Fairy Tail wouldn't know what hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that we have been spotted in the area, security will most likely be tightened, and they are probably laying traps for us as we speak," I said. "We'll have to go about this very carefully."

We had reconvened after lunch in the guild hall, where I was giving my plan to everyone. "I believe that they think Levy is dead, and expect us to be coming for revenge, little do they know that she is very much alive, and she'd given us all the information we need to win this battle. She told me each station had its own defenses, so we cannot attack them one at a time without the others sending reinforcements, and us being overrun. The only way to win is to hit all six at the same time so that none of them can afford to send reinforcements."

"How are we supposed to get through to the center? They probably have patrols all in the woods," Gray asked.

"We will need to have someone create a distraction to get their attention. We should have two teams set to attack the central command, one from each side," I continued.

"This is a good plan," Jellal said, "but how will we divide into teams?"

"Well, I was actually thinking that you and your guild should be one of the teams on the central control. We'll need a lot of firepower there, and you are all very powerful wizards," I responded. "That way we can focus the wizards from Fairy Tail who know your true identity in that building as well so you don't have to worry about a leak on your location."

"This is incredibly well thought out," Erza commented, "you've come up with all of this just during the walk back?"

"Well I've suspected we might have to do it this way for a while, since we decided that there were multiple sources of the dark magic," I blushed.

"We will have to divide our strongest among each target and be sure not to make any one attack force weaker than the rest," Master said. "I will join the team that fights against the main force."

Two hours of formulating a plan later, Master was addressing the entire guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And so, the time has come for Fairy Tail to go to war once more, my children. We have been working for days in order to come up with a plan that will assure our victory in this, and we have succeeded!" A great cheer rose up from the crowd, and Master waited for it to quiet again before speaking.

"We are going to war yet again with a cult who follows the misguided teachings of the Black Mage Zeref. The time is near, once more, when we will have to stomp their attempts into the ground!" A chorus of "Yeah"'s echoed through the crowd. "It will be dangerous, and I cannot guarantee the lives and safety of anyone who participates in this war, so anyone who is not willing to give your life to this cause, leave now, we will not hold it against you."

"Like hell we would leave!" Max cried, and the his words were met with yet another uproar. Nobody made move to leave. The door stayed firmly shut, and Fairy Tail stood united in the face of war once again.

"We'd never abandon our family!"

"I ain't afraid of no dark guild!"

"I'll fight beside my friends until the end!"

Even from our place on the floor we could see Master, who was standing on the second floor landing- as was customary when addressing the whole guild- swelling with pride.

"So be it." He said, trying hard to conceal his own broad grin. "Our enemy is formidable, and their camp is separated into six bases, the center being the most heavily fortified. It is imperative that each base be attacked at exactly the same time, or else our planning will be for naught. The target resides in the forests outside of Hargeon, and they are likely expecting us. The forest will be filled with traps and scouts looking for us, but there will be seven teams. One for each outpost, and a team dedicated to making a distraction and dismantling the traps. This team will be headed by Max Alors." A great cry erupted from the crowd and the people nearest to him clapped Max on the back.

"The first of the other teams will attack the southernmost branch of the enemy's camp, and it will be headed by Cana Alberona." More cheers. "The second team will attack the southeastern outpost, and will be lead by Laxus Dreyar." The Thunder Legion cheered loudest of all this time. "The northeastern chapter will be taken out by a team under the command of Juvia Lockser." Juvia blushed as everyone cheered for her.

"Fourth will take the Northern branch, and that team will be lead by Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel stood gravely, looking ready to murder. Gajeel had signed up for that one himself, that had been the branch Levy was closest too when she was attacked. He was looking for revenge.

"And finally, the final outside team will be attacking the northwestern branch, and will be led by Mirajane Strauss."

"The final team will consist of myself, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell. We will attack the Central Command Center. Now are you ready to fight, Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!" We cried together, our volume shaking the walls and making the chandeliers rattle.

"I want all of you to go out and train, prepare for this upcoming war, and meet back here in a weeks time, ready to fight! I want to see all team leaders in the library for an instruction in strategy, now go my children! Prepare for war!"

Another cheer rose up from the crowd, loud and spirited, before everyone thundered out, talking of the training they were going to do into the next week. Cana and the others followed the Central team into the library, although only Cana and Laxus didn't know what Makarov was about to say.

"The plans are slightly different that what I told the rest of the guild. You need to know what's really happening, just in case something happens," Makarov said.

"So what is it, Gramps, what couldn't you tell everyone else?"

"There will be two teams attacking the central location."

"And who's the second team?" Cana asked.

"The second team will be Crime Sorciere," Makarov replied, extending his hand towards the shadows, from which the independent guild materialized.

"Looks like you've gotten some new members there, Jellal," Laxus commented, completely unperturbed. Jellal nodded.

"We have."

"Aren't you guys from that dark guild, Oracion Seis?" Cana asked nonchalantly, taking a swig from her liquor bottle. Cobra nodded.

"Wait a minute, didn't you guys have another chick, one with purple hair?" Laxus asked, scanning their ranks of Ultear.

"We used to," Jellal responded quietly, "but she...left." Sensing that he had hit a sore spot, Laxus nodded.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Crime Sorciere will be attacking from the opposite direction as us, so the enemy's forces will be divided," Master said, dispelling the suddenly awkward atmosphere.

"I thought that your team sounded like it was a little small, but if there is a whole 'nother team backing you up, then it makes much more sense," Cana said, eyeing Crime Sorciere over the rim of her bottle. "You guys had better take good care of my friends, or you'll have to answer to me."

"Don't worry," Meredy replied, "they'll be in good hands."

Makarov gave them a slightly more detailed explanation of the plan, which included exactly what they had to do to win this war. After that he dismissed us to train as well, and we agreed to meet back up in a week's time, stronger and ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Golden Bull!" My three spirits appeared in front of me. "Star Dress, Taurus form!" My clothing glowed, then changed. I drew my whip from my waist and faced Natsu, who had sank into a battle ready position.

"Come one, Luce, let's see what you got!" Natsu extended his hand and waved his finger tauntingly at me, _come and get it._ My spirits looked back at me, and I grinned.

"Now." They leapt into the air, and I struck the ground with my whip. "Earth Wave!" I cried. The earth in front of me split open and the pieces shifted violently, knocking Natsu off his feet. Taurus came up behind him and aimed a swing at him with his axe, but Natsu blocked it, sending Taurus sprawling. Loke took the opportunity to attack while Natsu's defenses were down.

"Regulus Impact!" He cried, and a huge barrel of light with a lion's face launched at Natsu, taking him by surprise. He managed to throw up his arms in time to block the attack, but he was still knocked onto his knees.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He lunged at Loke, aiming a punch to his face, but Loke blocked, and I used the opportunity to grab Natsu's ankle with my whip, pulling his feet out from underneath him.

"Yea!" I cheered, but Natsu surprised Loke by attacking before he hit the ground.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Loke got the full blast of it, falling backwards, his clothes singed and smoking.

"Are you alright?" I called, preparing to send him back, but he regained his footing and grinned at me.

"I'm fine, that just surprised me."

"You've got a few new tricks up your sleeve, Lucy," Natsu said. "That Earth Wave thing took me by surprise." I grinned.

"I've gotten much stronger, you know, my training with Capricorn really paid off."

"Yea, but I bet you still can't beat me!" Natsu cried.

"Maybe not in a test of brute strength," I said, "but I'm better than you at, how did you put it? Strategy," Natsu scoffed.

"You mean cheating!"

"Why is it only cheating if I do it?"

"Because it is!"

"All's fair in love and war, Natsu, there is no such thing as cheating here!"

"That's what cheaters say!" Natsu cried.

"Perhaps you'd like to punish her?" Virgo asked calmly. Natsu jumped. She had snuck up on him and was standing no more than an inch away from him. She kicked Natsu hard in the side, knocking him several feet away. Taurus jumped in again, striking the ground at his feet, making the ground crack. Natsu leapt into the air to avoid it, But Loke and Virgo followed him, attacking at the same time. They became a blur of light, fists, and fire, and they all hit the ground looking decidedly more battle worn and tired, but still ready to fight. I lashed out with my whip, ready to tie Natsu's legs together, but he saw it coming, and grabbed the whip, pulling hard on it. He toppled when I extended it, so all the force he had tried to use to yank me off my feet threw him off of his. Virgo took the opportunity to punch him in the face.

Natsu hid the ground with a thud, and slid a few feet before leaping up and shouting, "I forgot you could do that!" I giggled.

"Well you remember now, don't you?" Natsu nodded and grinned.

"This is fun!"

"Yea," I agreed, "It is!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" He'd aimed it at me without warning. I squeaked and dodged to the left, barely avoiding being hit. _I'll have to stay closer to the river so I can use the water as a shield,_ I thought.

"Don't really hurt Lucy!" Loke cried indignantly.

"Lucy really hurt me!" Natsu cried, "Look!" he was, in fact, bleeding from several places where rocks had cut him when he'd hit the ground.

"Yea, but I don't care if you get hurt."

"What?" Natsu said.

"I'm a big girl, Loke," I said, "It's alright if I get a little banged up today."

"Yeah, but you have an important battle coming up soon, you need to be at your best."

"So does Natsu," I pointed out.

"But I don't care if Natsu gets hurt." Natsu cried out indignantly again, and lunged at Loke.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Natsu said. Loke blocked his punch, but was knocked back several feet in the dirt by the force of it. Virgo and Taurus attacked Natsu from behind, but Natsu turned quickly and punched Taurus in the face. Taurus hit the ground and slid, mooing piteously.

"Take a break, Taurus," I said, closing his gate.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion! And Star Dress, Leo form!"

"You look beautiful, Lucy!" Loke called over his shoulder, but his distraction earned him another punch to the face from Natsu.

"Sand Blaster!" Natsu turned just in time to get a face full of sand. Scorpio's attack knocked him back several inches, but Natsu retaliated with a roar so hot I could feel it from where I stood. Scorpio tried to block, but couldn't, and went back home to the Spirit World, injured. I moved in closer to the fight, but then changed my mind about my Star Dress.

"Star Dress, Capricorn Form!" This Star Dress was a suit matching Capricorns, and it made me better at hand-to-hand combat. I charged into battle, tucking my whip away, I wouldn't be able to use it in such close quarters anyway. Natsu blocked my first punch, then my kick, but looked impressed.

"Wow, Luce, which one is that?"

"Capricorn," I said brightly. Natsu looked around for him, confused.

"I don't see him, though."

"I can use the Star Dress magic without the spirits being present in our world."

"That's so cool!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Thanks!" I jumped back from him a bit, then ducked back in and feigned a punch to his midsection, while he was moving to block that, I hit him in the face, surprising him. Loke kicked him in the side, and Virgo tried to knock his feet out from under him, but he dodged that and sent Virgo flying. He ducked under Loke's next punch, yawning.

"I'm kinda hungry, Luce, wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure," I replied, "Thanks guys!"

"Are we going to see Igneel before we leave?" I asked, we had dropped by the camp to warn them not to be alarmed if they heard us training that morning, and Igneel asked us to tell him before we left.

"Yea I guess," Natsu said, "maybe Skiadrum will have already cooked something!"

When we got to the camp Natsu was disappointed, because Skiadrum hadn't, in fact, cooked any dinner, but he bounced back quickly.

"Were you two trying to destroy the forest? You had the ground shaking from here!" Igneel said, eyeing Natsu suspiciously, "Did you go overboard again?"

"Don't look at me! It was Lucy this time!" Igneel glanced over at me for confirmation before believing this.

"Yea, sorry, it was my 'Earth Wave' attack. I use it with the Taurus Star Dress."

"Star Dress, really?" Igneel asked, sounding impressed, "I've heard of that. It takes an incredibly gifted wizard to manage that magic."

"Thank you," I said, "The Celestial Spirit King actually gave me the Aquarius Star Dress himself when I summoned him."

"Really?" Igneel asked, "Good man, the King is."

"Really?" I asked, interested, "You've met the Spirit King?"

"Naturally, all kings know each other!" _That's right, _I thought, _I forgot Igneel is the king of fire dragons. _

"What's he like normally, like was he on official business, or do you guys hang out? I've only met him three times, and two of those were serious circumstances, but he seems pretty nice."

"Yes, we are old friends, though I regret to say it's been a few centuries since I've seen him. If you see him before I do, tell him to come and visit if he ever wants to lose at a sparring match." I laughed.

"Alright, I will." _He's Natsu's father alright, _I thought. After that we left, saying we'd stop by again soon.

"It's pretty cool that Igneel knows the Celestial Spirit King," I said.

"Yeah, I bet the old man used to give stache-face a pounding whenever they hung out too!" Natsu said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, of course that's what Natsu was thinking about, not to mention he'd managed to disrespectfully refer to two kings in one sentence.

We went into town and ate at an outdoor cafe, the day was surprisingly peaceful, not to mention that Natsu didn't even break anything. It was the first day of our training together, and it was also the last for a while. We'd agreed to spend today together, and then part ways to train on our own for three days, then we'd spend the last two together again to gauge each other's new powers before battle, and then on the seventh day we were meeting back at the guild hall with everyone else.

Natsu was acting strangely all throughout dinner, eating slower than usual, looking depressed, and then on the way home he was dragging his feet.

"What's the matter?" I asked when he stopped walking completely, looking out over the river, obviously stalling, but for what? Even Happy looked a little down, like he was dreading something.

"Lucy we're gunna miss you!" Happy said suddenly, bursting into tears and throwing himself at my chest. I caught him, looking down in surprise. _Miss me? _I thought, _it's only going to be three days!_ I stroked Happy's head as he cried loudly into my shirt, and felt my face heat up. "We don't want to go away!"

"It's only three days," I said, "we both need to train, and we'll both be able to work better without distracting each other. We can't afford not to do our best before this fight."

"She's right, Happy," Natsu said, sounding depressed, "it's only three days, it's not the end of the world."

"But I'll miss you!" Happy whined.

"I'll miss you too, Happy, but this is something we have to do. I can't focus with the two of you around, crashing and banging into everything."

"That's mean! You're kicking us out!"

"I am not! You guys are staying over again tonight, right? And then you're coming back after three days! You're not being kicked out!"

"You mean it?" Happy asked tearfully, and I nodded. "Alright!" He cried, perking up instantly, "let's go home!"

"Yea!" Natsu cheered

Happy and Natsu tore off in the direction of my house, and I sighed, following them at a walk. Happy had just referred to my house as 'home.' _I wonder when that happened,_ I thought. I wondered when exactly he began thinking of my house as home, and if Natsu felt the same way. Perhaps they were just the same as me, perhaps they didn't know when exactly they started thinking of my house as home, or when it became understood that they would be sleeping there every night, but it had happened.

When I got to my front door, the two of them were nowhere in sight, and I assumed that they had climbed in through the window. _Some things never change, _I thought. Indeed, when I walked into my room, Natsu had made himself comfortable on the couch, and was eating something he had obviously brought with him.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, opening the wardrobe door and grabbing my pajamas.

"I brought it from the diner," Natsu said. I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I changed and brushed my teeth quickly, and then walked back into my room. Natsu had already fallen asleep, on the couch. I sighed, and grabbed a blanket to toss over him and Happy. After that I climbed into bed myself, and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up tucked underneath Natsu's arm. He must have woken up at some point in the night and climbed into bed. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was five in the morning, so I could afford to lay here just a bit longer. I snuggled closer to Natsu, and he yawned, tightening his arms around me.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning," I replied.

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Ugh, I should probably get going."

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, somewhere in the mountains maybe? What about you?"

"I was thinking I'd head to that one beach that not many people visit, there's water there, and It should be private enough for me to train."

"Sounds like you're going to take a vacation instead of train," He said.

"You won't be saying that when I can kick your butt after these three days," I said.

"Bring it on," He replied, sitting up. "Happy, hey Happy, it's time to go."

"Just a few more minutes," Happy yawned.

"Nope, we need to go if we want to get a head start on Lucy, she's issued a challenge." Happy jumped up instantly.

"Aye sir!" He cried. "We're going to kick Lucy's butt!"

"Yeah, right!" I said, "I'm so going to beat you guys!"

"Nu-uh!" Happy said, "Natsu clearly one you guy's sparring match today!"

"How would you know?" I asked, "you were trying to catch a fish the whole time, you didn't even say a word!"

"But I was watching!"

"Watching what, the water?"

"Yeah, and I was watching your fight too! And Natsu definitely won!"

"He did not!"

"Alright you guys," Natsu said, "we can settle this when we get back."

Natsu and Happy left then, waving and smiling and saying that they would be back in three days time.

"And I'll kick your but when you get home!" I cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as I had thought, the beach was deserted, no one there but me, so I opened Capricorn's gate, sat down in the shade, and began my magical power training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days passed in a flash, and I surprised myself with how quickly I was improving. _I might even be able to cheat my way to a win with Natsu tomorrow,_ I thought. _Great, now he's gotten me saying it's cheating. _As I sat meditating, expanding my magical power, I wondered when Natsu would get back. Was he already on his way, or was he meaning to train all day and get home sometime during the night? Wherever he was, I would just have to use my remaining time alone to get even stronger so I could fight Natsu, who most likely had also improved a ridiculous amount as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu, when are we going home?" Happy whined, "It's been three days now!"

"Yeah, and we agreed we'd be training for three days, which we haven't. It's only been two, we'll head back at the end of the day, so quit whining."

At the end of the day, Natsu and Happy packed up their camp and headed home, talking excitedly of using Lucy's bathtub and sleeping in a real bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucy, we're home!" Natsu cried. I grinned and put down the pan I was taking out of the stove.

"Welcome home!" I cried, pointing at Natsu as he walked into the kitchen, "and prepare to be defeated in battle!"

"Yeah right!" Natsu said, "I've been training while you were on vacation at the beach!"

"Try saying that while you're on the ground tomorrow, looking up at my victorious face!"

"I think you've got that backwards!" Natsu replied, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think that your cockiness will be your downfall," I said. Natsu snorted and leaned down kissing me on the lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I missed you," he said eventually.

"I missed you too." I told him, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're going down!"

"Am not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Luce, you really did train!" Natsu said as we walked home on our second day of training together. Tomorrow was it, the day we would all be meeting back up at the guild for the final war meeting, and then heading out to the forest of Hargeon to start the attack on the dark guild. We were as ready as we would ever be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want all of the teams that I assigned to meet up with your team leaders for instructions, I have briefed them all on the plan and how this attack will be carried out, and they will give each of you your own instructions. Today is the day ,my children, that we go to War!"

Me and the rest of my team approached the bar, where Makarov was standing, asking each other how our training went. Everyone seemed relatively confident, so it must have went well.

"Alright, I'll go over the plan one last time," Makarov said. "We will attack from the East, while Crime Sorciere attacks from the West. I've told the other team leaders that once they defeat their branch to tend to the wounded and hold their position, once all of the outside bases have been defeated, those still able to fight will join us at the main base, however we cannot count on reinforcements, if they are held up for some reason at their bases, then we will be on our own. I want all of you to go into this battle prepared for that to happen." We all nodded.

"If this all goes according to plan we might be able to make it out of this war without a casualty on our side, let us pray for that, but don't lose your heads if we lose someone. You have to keep fighting to honor their loss, or else it will be in vain, understand? I know you are all strong enough to withstand the battlefield. After all, you are my children"

I nodded grimly. I knew exactly what he meant, I couldn't lose my head in this battle. I would have to be strong and keep fighting no matter what, just like I had in Tartarus. _But that won't happen again, _I said firmly. _I'm much stronger, I won't lose another friend. I won't have to sacrifice anyone this time. _I felt Natsu's hand slip into mine and looked up with him. His eyes were filled with determination, but something else too. Understanding, I realized. He knew exactly what I was thinking. I squeezed his hand in reply, smiling. _I'm fine. That will never happen again._ Natsu nodded solemnly, and turned back to face Master.

"My children, I wish I didn't have to put you in this sort of danger. I wish that your lives could be peaceful and safe every day, and that you would never have to lose anyone dear to you, but sadly that's not the world we live in. There is evil all around, and who will take a stand against it if not us?"

"Safe and calm is overrated anyway, Gramps," Natsu said. "What's life without a little danger and fighting?" Master chuckled.

"I suppose you have a point," then he lifted his voice to address the rest of the guild. "It's time! You are to be in your positions at noon, and wait for the signal to attack, now move out, Fairy Tail!"

"Aye Sir!" The guild cried as a whole, turning and running out the door, all the teams heading in different directions. We would all be taking different modes of transport because we were all heading to different areas. Once we got in place Max would cause the diversion, something loud and bright so the rest of us couldn't miss it, and the invasion would begin.

"Let's go, my team. Jellal, you take your guild and get into place as well," Makarov said. Jellal's guild melted out of the shadows. Jellal gave Master a curt nod, then disappeared into the back. I couldn't help but notice that Jellal was wearing a different cloak than the rest of them. _I wonder where his usual one is, _I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy wasn't the only one who noticed Jellal's state of dress, upon seeing his new cloak, Erza remembered what had happened to his other one. It was still in her magical storage space, with her armor and weapons. She told Master and the others to go on without her, and that she'd catch up, and went after Jellal.

"Jellal, wait," she said. They were in the hallway, preparing to leave, and they all turned to look at her. "I need to talk to you." She opened the door of the movie theater and stared expectantly at him until he entered the room.

"What's the matter, Erza?" He asked. She closed the door behind him and moved so they were only a foot or so apart. Her hand began to glow, and a magic circle appeared under her feet. Jellal watched as his cloak appeared in her hands, and she held it out to him.

"Here," she said, "you should have this, that way your guild can pick you out of a crowd in battle."

"Thanks," he said, draping it over his arm.

"Also," she began, but stopped.

"What?" Erza stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips, before pulling away again.

"Just, be careful," she said, before he could say anything. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close again.

"You too," he said, planting another quick kiss on her lips. "Oh, and," he unfastened the cloak he was wearing and handed it to her. "I don't really have anywhere to put this, so will you hold onto it? I'll come back and get it after the battle." Erza grinned, taking the cloak and placing it in her storage.

"No problem, and you better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright," Master said, "is everyone in place?"

_Yes,_ came the chorus of replies in my mind. We were communicating via Warren's telepathy.

"Then, now's the time Max." I was standing with my team in the forest, just out of sight from our target, and I knew that all the other teams were doing the same thing now- staking out the enemy and making last minute revisions to the plans based on the apparent military force of each base. This was it, the beginning of yet another war, and I couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive, no matter how well prepared we were. I slipped my hand into Natsu's and squeezed it briefly. He grinned at me in a way that said, _everything will be alright, _as a massive explosion shook the forest, and a giant mushroom cloud appeared above the trees in the distance to our left. _Max's distraction. _We waited a few tense moments, long enough for some of the guards to go in that direction to see what had happened, and not long enough for the chaos at the main base to die down.

"All right, Fairy Tail!" Master cried, "Attack!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- YAS! YYYAAASSS! I have been trying to build up the exposition to this battle for ages, that way everything I wanted to happen could happen, and now it's finally here! THE WAR! HORRAY! I'm so excited to get to write all of the super intense battles that will be coming up! I'M SO EXCITED! Is it weird that I'm this excited over my own stuff? Nah, who cares. Fight scenes are my absolute favorite thing, and while fluff is good too, I thought I was going to die from lack of violence. **

**Also, I'm very sorry about the low quality of the writing in this chapter, as well as the late update. I'm on vacation this week with my family *screaming internally* and I really don't have any sort of energy for anything that isn't hiding from them and binge watching revenge. I hired my friend into doing the cleaning and proofreading for me this week, so check her out on tumblr, her username is blankpagesemptyspace, and she writes too. She is the glimmering essence of perfection that you can attribute getting a chapter this week to.**

**Anyway, I was wondering if any of you have a favorite chapter of NEND. Mine is Chapter One, and I'd be interested in hearing what yours is. Feel free to leave a comment telling me what your favorite chapter of NEND is, or if you don't have one, what is your favorite canon chapter? (Mine is "Welcome Home, Frosch!") Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter as well if you don't mind! I'm looking forward to hearing from you about this, and I hope that you'll respond!**


	17. Chapter 15

***A/N- Hello my lovelies, and welcome to the fifteenth chapter of NEND, when the war that I have been waiting to write for ages is finally upon us! This is going to rock! I don't know how long it's going to take to tell the whole story of this war like I want to, but I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for you!**

**Also, I'm really sorry about skipping a week, I don't even know how I got off schedule, but now I'll be back on it. I also should go ahead and tell you that Lucy's opponent was heavily inspired by Yura of the Hair from Inuyasha, so you should just go and Google her and see her powers and how she fights and stuff, because she does NOT fight like Flare. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Attack!" Makarov cried. Our team sprang out of the bushes and attacked before the guards had a chance to react.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Cried Wendy, blowing half a dozen soldiers into the trees where they hung, dazed, from the branches.

"Heaven's Wheel, Dancing Blades!" Another half a dozen soldiers down, but more were pouring out of the doors now, drawn by the commotion.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, and Star Dress, Taurus form!" I swung my whip over my head and aimed at the closest row of soldiers, knocking them into the men behind them. They ended up in a heaping pile, groaning and wincing.

"They're wizards!" Someone cried, "Sound the alarm!"

"Don't even think about it!" Natsu said, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He knocked out the man that had issued the order, but he couldn't prevent everyone from retreating and sounding the alarm. A guard who was closer to the door turned around and made a break for it, but Master caught him before he could make it two steps.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, reaching an enormous arm out and grabbing the man around the middle, flinging him into his comrades.

"Ice Make, Hammer!" Gray cried, creating an enormous hammer and using it to blast a hole in the enemy's ranks.

"They're too powerful! We need to alert the main force!" Someone else cried. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw one of the soldiers raising a horn made of ivory to his lips. I swung my whip at him, knocking the horn out of his hands just as it reached his mouth. The result was a short, strangled sort of sound that I could only hope didn't reach the ears of whoever it was supposed to be alerting.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Earth Wave!" I struck the ground with my whip, and it fractured and shifted violently, throwing half of the fighting force to the ground.

"Nice work, Lucy!" Erza said, punching an oncoming enemy in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and Erza kicked him aside so she could better face her new challenger.

"We had better hurry up!" Makarov said, knocking down even more soldiers as they charged at him, "that horn was probably a signal to wake up the monsters."

"Or to send their wizards," I suggested, "they have to have some here."

"Be on your guard!"

"Yes sir!" We replied.

"Taurus, guard the door, be sure no one gets back inside, and let us know when the reinforcements are coming!"

"Sure thing Miss L_oo_cy," He said, and he began fighting his way up the steps, knocking men out of his way with his axe.

I turned back around to face the soldiers I was taking on, and saw a sword already in motion, aimed at my head. The man had taken the opportunity of my distraction to make his move. It was too late, I wasn't going to be able to bring my whip up in time to block it. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes again to see Natsu standing over me, looking murderous.

"Don't you touch her!" He cried. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He punched the man right in the gut, sending him flying back several feet, where he collided with the side of the main headquarters castle, slid to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Natsu," I said, smiling, "thanks."

"No problem," he replied, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, then leapt back into battle. I smiled, then turned back to my adversaries. "Who's next?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu saw Lucy, distracted, and then men advancing on her just in time to leap in and save her. He stayed long enough to ask her if she was alright, then leapt back into the fight he had just left. He knew Lucy could handle herself, and besides, it's not like these guys were that strong anyway. _This can barely be called a fight, _he thought. The guy's he was up against now couldn't even use magic, and they were dropping like flies. There were so many of them though. They just kept on coming. He hadn't expected numbers this large, but then again these Zeref cults always attracted tons of crazies.

"Come on!" He cried, knocking out several more soldiers at once, "why isn't there anyone worth fighting in this dump?"

"Maybe it's because you've been busying yourself with our pawns, and ignoring their queen," suggested a female voice from behind him. Natsu whirled around to face the speaker, holding his arms straight out so that he knocked down all of the guards surrounding him as he turned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attack!" Cana called, as the dust from the explosion died down a little. Her team leapt from the bushes, and flooded into the courtyard.

"Sound the alarm!" One of the guards called. A man fell out of formation and sprinted back to the doorway.

"Oh no you don't!" Cana cried, throwing a card at his retreating back. It struck true, and lightning erupted from it, electrocuting the man. He fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

"Wizards!" One of the other guards called, "From Fairy Tail!"

"Say your prayers!" Cana exclaimed, taking down three more guards, "Fairy Tail is here to bring you down!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now!" Juvia cried, leaping over the bushes. "For Fairy Tail!"

"For Fairy Tail!" Her team echoed. The guards' heads snapped around to them, and swung their weapons around to face the oncoming wizards.

"Someone sound the alarm!" Cried one of the guards. The man who peeled away from the pack didn't get two steps before Juvia took him down.

"Water Slicer!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go, guys!" Laxus shouted. His team thundered out of the shadows. It was just the four of them. He'd told Master the Thunder Legion were the only help he needed. His opinion was confirmed as each of them let their first attack fly, and the guards population were decimated. _This, _he thought, _is going to be fun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go kick some ass!" Gajeel cried.

"Yea!" His team cried. He had Jet and Droy, who were also thirsty for revenge for Levy. That became even more obvious when each of their first attacks held an unusual amount of strength, and took out at least half a dozen men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you all ready?" Mira asked her team. When universal nods answered her, she grinned. "Alright then, let's go!" Mira and her siblings each transformed, and then stampeded through the tree line.

"For Fairy Tail!" Elfman cried, knocking six men aside with his brute strength.

Mirajane threw herself into battle, using the brute strength afforded by her by Satan Soul to blow holes in the ranks of the guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pawns?" Natsu repeated incredulously. "They're members of your guild, not chess pieces to use to serve your own goals!"

"I suppose you are technically right, they are members of our guild, but in name only. They are just the foolish souls that we recruited to guard our little project here. Obviously, since they are apparently incapable of even that much, they truly are useless."

"Alright, Lady!" You're really starting to PISS ME OFF!"Natsu cried, lunging at her. "Fire Dragon Iro-ah!" He cried in alarm. His flames exploded in his face, knocking him back in surprise and sending him tumbling through the dirt. Unperturbed, Natsu leapt to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"My name is Haneul, and I use Air Death Magic."

"Air Death Magic?" Natsu repeated.

"Exactly. I have trained my air magic specifically to kill. I can suck all of the air out of your lungs, or poison the air that you breathe if I want to, but where would be the fun in a quick death like that?"

"You're disgusting? Who gets enjoyment out of death and suffering?"

"Me," Haneul replied simply.

"Fire Dragon Cla-" He began, but his flames exploded in his face yet again, with more force this time. He was sent flying, hitting the ground hard and rolling. Natsu stood up gingerly, wincing at the pain in his feet and legs from being burned by his own fire. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I can't even eat these explosions because they're made out of my own fire._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My attack took out six men. My whip hit them in their stomachs, knocking the wind out of them so that they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Very impressive," came a voice from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with a short haired smirking woman. _How did she get so close to me? _I leapt back and brought my whip up, ready to defend myself. "However, you are still no match for me."

"And who exactly are you?" I asked, scanning her form. She had some strange sort of wire attached to her hands. Wire that looked almost like, but it couldn't be- _hair?_ Every so often she would wiggle her fingers, like she was using the string to manipulate something that I couldn't see.

"I'm Vasti," she said simply.

"Alright then, Vasti, what is that attached to your hands?"

"Oh this?" She raised a hand up to her face and looked at it, with a mock innocent expression. "It's the hair from all the men I've slain. I use my magic to strengthen it, of course, so it packs quite the punch."

"Hair?" I repeated. _So I was right. _"Too bad for you I have just the spirit for that! Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"What's up, Ebi?" He asked, clicking his scissors.

"Cut the hair that this girls has attached to her hands, and take her down!" I told him.

"Sure thing, Ebi!" He leapt into action, his scissors slicing through the air. Vasti stood, unperturbed, as her hair fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" She cried, over reacting sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do?" She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, and the edges of her lips curled into a smirk as the cut ends of the hair grew back together.

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say your prayers!" Cana exclaimed, taking down three more guards, "Fairy Tail is here to bring you down!"

A great battle cry rose from the mouths of her allies, and she charged into battle, throwing attacks left, right, and center, taking down guard after guard and attacking the next without hesitation.

"All right, Fairy Tail," she cried, "let's get this done quickly, and without casualties! This dark guild is nothing compared to us!"

"Yea!" They cried together.

"She sure is something," Macao said, pausing in his attacks to marvel at her.

"I'll say!" Wakaba agreed, coming to a stop with his back resting against Macao's. "She sure had grown up to be a strong young woman. Gildarts would be proud if he were here to see her now." They each took a breath and jumped back into battle again, as impressed as they were by the child they had watched grow up in Fairy Tail, they weren't eager to be outdone by her.

"You idiots think you can take on Fairy Tail?" Cana cried, as six or so men rushed at her, swords and spears drawn. "Attacking our friends will be the last mistake you ever make!" She flung out three cards, activating her attack spell. "Thunderbolt's Fate!" The cards sprouted bolts of lightning that arced out and struck all of the men attempting to attack her. They hit the ground hard, and Cana wasted no time in jumping over their unconscious bodies to take on more of them.

"Explosion!" She cried, flinging out a few cards and knocking back even more guards with columns of flame that erupted from them.

"Well, well, aren't you an interesting one?" A woman stood, surrounded by the bodies of men that Cana had felled. It seemed to Cana like the woman had used the men as human shields, in order to get close to her, unnoticed.

Cana immediately disliked this woman. How cowardly could you be? Using guards to hide you as you got close enough to strike, it was disgusting. Not to mention the woman's impressive magical power. She could sense it, practically oozing out of the woman before her, and she had still felt the need to sneak up like a coward to Cana in battle. Why was that?

_She's probably trying to trick me,_ she thought. _There no way a woman as powerful as herself would be afraid to approach someone head on in battle like that. She's trying to trick me._

Suddenly, Cana saw a guard coming at her from the side. He was so close she could almost touch him. _How did he get so close without noticing?_ She ducked down to avoid his blade, and flung a Shuriken card at him. The card flew through the empty air and struck the ground, shattering the rock and sending rubble flying everywhere.

"What?" She said aloud, glancing around. The soldier wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I thought I saw-argh!" She was cut off by a spear being thrust into her back. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, turning and flinging another Shuriken card at him, but when she turned, there was no one there.

She reached behind her and felt in her back where the spear had penetrated her skin. There was nothing. No blood, no spear, and no wound, but it still felt like there was a spear embedded in her back. She could even feel the blood running down her back. Although, something seemed off. Her blood was flowing down her back, or so it seemed, and yet the waistband of her pants remained dry. It didn't feel like her clothing was becoming wet with blood. That couldn't be possible. If she was bleeding that badly from her back, her pants should be sticking to her because of all the blood, but they weren't.

_What's going on?_ She thought. _Could this be, is it possible that this is an illusion? _She struggled to her feet and glared at the woman, who was watching with a smugly curious look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Water Slicer!"

The attack took the fleeing man down easily, and as he fell Juvia spun to face a line of oncoming soldiers, all of whom were wielding swords or spears.

"Water Geyser!" She cried. Water erupted from her hands and knocked half a dozen men down at once.

"Juvia will not allow those who dare to attack Fairy Tail go unpunished!" She cried, taking out another soldier who came at her. "There will be retribution for my friend who lies in the hospital now, injured from one of your curses!"

Juvia raged across the battlefield, her fury bubbling just beneath the surface, fighting to get out. She made sure that her adversaries could feel the heat of her rage as well, using boiling water in all of her attacks.

A strange scent drifted across the air and into Juvia's nose. She sniffed the air, distracted momentarily from the task at hand. _What is this smell? _Juvia wondered. _It seems so...sad._ As she pondered the unusual scent on the air, a strange heaviness settled in her heart.

_What's going on,_ Juvia wondered. _What is this feeling of sadness that has overwhelmed my heart?_ A drop of rain fell from the sky and splattered on her cheek. She blinked and looked up at the sky, confused. The sky had been clear moments before, but now it was a mass of writhing dark clouds.

_Good,_ Juvia thought, _the skies match Juvia's heart now. _

"Pathetic," a woman said, stepping out from behind a tree to Juvia's right. Juvia turned slowly to face her, unable to find the energy for surprise or anger. "It's pathetic how easily human hearts are swayed. One little interference on my part and you go from being all gung-ho about your revenge and what-not to crying. The human heart truly is a weak thing."

Juvia reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, and was surprised to find it wet with tears. She hadn't realized that she had been crying.

"Are you the reason Juvia feels such sadness in her heart?" She asked, sniffling. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blossom, and yes, I am."

"Why would you do that?" Juvia asked tearfully, "that's so cruel!" Juvia pressed a hand to her heart, trying to push away the overwhelming sadness in her heart.

The rain picked up, intensifying to a steady drizzle. Kinana looked up at the sky, then over at Juvia, puzzled.

"Juvia, is this you?" She asked, but Juvia didn't reply.

Blossom giggled, then lifted her hand to her lips. She blew across her palm, and flower petals seemed to peel from her skin. They floated on the breeze towards Juvia, brushing up against her cheeks. As she breathed in the scent she felt the last of her happiness drain away, and her heart was completely engulfed in sadness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu leapt at Haneul once more, determined to get a blow in.

"Fire Dragon Wing Atta- what the hell?" Haneul leapt to the side, dodging Natsu's now flameless attack.

"Your attacks won't be able to reach me!" She laughed, throwing her hand out in Natsu's direction.

Natsu fell to his knees as all of the air was sucked from his lungs. Already the corners of his vision were turning black. He clutched at his throat, gasping for air.

"I can suck all the oxygen out of the air, and without air, you can't breathe, and there is no fire."

Laughing, she closed her fist, and Natsu was able to breathe again.

"Happy, stay back!" Was the only thing he said before he attacked. He didn't even wait for his vision to clear before he got shakily to his feet and lunged at her, using his sense of smell to guide him.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" He was prepared, this time, when his flames went out, and he kept his eyes on the target and as she dodged his flameless elbow to the face move, he hit her with a Fire Dragon Claw in the side. She cried out, losing her balance. Natsu took the opportunity to attack with another Iron Fist, but Haneul recovered too quickly.

"Oxygenate!" She cried, pointing her index and middle finger at Natsu. His flames erupted in what was the largest explosion yet. He went flying, his clothes smoking, and hit the ground so hard he saw stars and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

_Great,_ he thought, _now the ground is doing it to me too, and it's not just her!_ He got to his feet, panting, and faced her.

"You won't be able to catch me off guard like that a second time!" She said angrily.

"Who needs magic?" Natsu said, lunging forward, "I'll beat you with my bare hands!" He lunged at her, throwing a completely non-magical punch. She ducked under his fist and rammed the palm of her hand against his abdomen. She lifted him easily over her head and threw him into a tree behind her. He struck the trunk upside down and slid to the ground, landing on his face.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy cried, landing next to Natsu.

"Yea I'm fine," He grumbled. "But how the hell is she so strong?"

"If you want to use brute force, then fine, I'm much stronger than I look."

"No kidding!" Natsu cried, climbing to his feet, using a tree branch for support.

Haneul laughed.

"What, are you surprised?" She asked, "That a beautiful woman can be stronger than you?"

"Not really." Natsu replied. Haneul looked vaguely surprised by his reply. "My friend Erza is a beautiful woman, and she's one of the strongest in our guild. She could kick your ass in a competition of brute strength or magic. I just wasn't expecting it from you."

"Well, I'll just have to find this Erza woman and prove that you're wrong once I finish killing you."

"Good luck with that," Natsu said, "Erza's probably already found whoever is running this place and kicked his ass. You're no match for her, and besides, you're not going to make it past me."

"After all of that and you still think that you can beat me? How amusing," Haneul said.

"I'm going to beat you because I promised Lucy that I wouldn't die here."

"Too bad, it looks like you're going to break that promise."

"Like hell! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Once again the flames exploded in Natsu's face knocking him back several feet. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He cried, Haneul laughed.

"How long will it take you to realize that your attacks can't reach me?" She said, lazily flicking her wrist, causing the flames to dissipate.

However, her eyes widened in surprise when a grinning Natsu emerged from the dissipating flames and kicked her hard in the face. Haneul was sent flying several feet. She slammed into a tree trunk and slid to the ground. Natsu snickered, pleased with his own wit. He waited to see if Haneul got back to her feet, giving the thumbs up to Happy, who was cheering from the sidelines.

He was pretty banged up, but overall he had fared well in this fight, he thought. However, as Haneul got back to her feet, her face a mask of rage, Natsu knew she was stronger than he had given her credit for.

"Alright!" She cried, "I've had just about enough of you!" She leapt from the bushes at the edge of the forest and advanced on Natsu menacingly. He held his ground, although he sank into a battle ready stance. She swung her arms in a wide arc, creating a large magic circle over her head.

"Air Death Magic," She cried, "Expansion!" She ended pointing her index and middle fingers at Natsu, with her thumb pointing straight out, just as she had before, but this time something was different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My hair regrows, even when cut! Your spirits scissors are little more than useless against me!" She threw her arms wide and the hairs attached to her hands began to glow red. The light traveled down the length of the strands, revealing the fact that I was standing in a amidst a forest of wire-like hair that I hadn't noticed before.

It criss-crossed in the air, blocking off almost all of my means of escape. I turned my head to look behind me and winced as my cheek was sliced open on one of the strands.

"Careful now," Vasti said mockingly, "don't want to hurt yourself!" I looked back at her, feeling the blood roll down my cheek, and saw her tweak her fingers. Suddenly, a mass of hair launched itself out of the trees to my right, I leapt out of the way, but slammed into the several of the hairs that were strung through the air. I tried to cry out in pain as the hair bit into my flesh, but the large mass of hair had veered in midair and slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. The one large tentacle split into four smaller ones, which all wrapped themselves around a different one of my limbs.

"Now I can take my time and have a little fun with you!" She said, drawing her sword and looking at the edge of the blade disinterestedly. Without warning she turned and flung her sword at my stomach. I pulled against my bindings as hard as I could and shifted my body to the left, hoping to avoid the blade.

It only kind of worked. I was able to dodge the brunt of the attack, but the sword still plunged itself deeply in my side. _I think it missed all my major organs and arteries,_ I thought vaguely as the hilt rammed against my skin. Vasti jerked her hand and the sword ripped itself free of my side. I cried out in pain as blood from my wound sprayed everywhere.

"Hang on, Ebi," Cancer cried, slicing through the hair that was binding me. I fell to the ground in a heap, grunting as the impact jarred my stab wound.

"Thanks, Cancer," I said, struggling to my feet and pressing a hand to my wound. I looked around frantically, and spotted my whip several feet to my left, where I had dropped it when Vasti attacked me. Vasti followed my line of sight, and raised her hands when she saw what I was looking at.

"Oh no you don't!" She cried. I lunged towards it, my arm outstretched.

With a twitch of her fingers the hair that was crisscrossing the air around me shifted suddenly, catching my arm in the middle. I cried out in pain as the wire-like hair, bit into my flesh and blood bubbled to the surface. I saw Cancer move out of the corner of my eye as he leapt into action, as fast as lightning, and severed the strands that were binding my arm. I scrambled over the ground and snatched up my whip, wincing as bits of dirt stung my wounds.

"Give up now," Vasti said, "and I'll consider giving you a quick death."

"There's no way I'd ever do that," Lucy said, "I have friends who depend on me and need me to survive!" I conjured a memory of Natsu and Happy sleeping peacefully on my couch and smiled. "I'll never give up because there are people who would be sad if I died."

A memory of Natsu sitting at my bedside, his eyes rimmed in red with dark circles underneath sitting at my bedside swam to the surface. He had been so worried when he thought I was dying, and he'd felt so terrible about E.N.D. hurting me. I'll never forget how guilt ridden and worry stricken he had been.

"_He's done nothing but sit and cry and stare at his hands since he woke up,"_ Gray had said.

"I'm not going to make him worry anymore!" I said.

"If you say so," Vasti replied, "I suppose it will be more fun to kill you slowly."

"Star Dress, Capricorn form!" I grinned smugly at Vasti. Clothing from the Celestial Spirit World was more durable than clothing from our world, and it would provide better protection from Vasti's hair. Not to mention that my Capricorn Star Dress provided by far the most coverage. It was a suit just like Capricorn's, with long pants and a jacket, not to mention that it granted me better agility and skills in hand-to-hand combat.

"What, you think that just because you can change your clothes, you can defeat me?"

I didn't dignify that with a response. Instead I ran at her, ducking and dodging the hair. As I leapt through a gap two feet off the ground I was grateful for the boost in agility this Star Dress provided. I would never have been able to pull off some of those moves without it. As I did a flip in midair to avoid being cut by the hair I saw her expression change from condescending to disbelief, then rage.

"How dare you trick me!" She cried, "that's no normal clothing, it's enchanted to give you greater agility!"

"That's right!" I said, pulling off another impressive move that would have been otherwise impossible for me to achieve. "And I'm going to take you down!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, my, whatever is the matter dear?" She asked, her voice filled with fake concern.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing to me? That soldier was an illusion, and so was the spear in my back!" Cana cried.

"Impressive," the woman said, dropping her fake kind disposition. Her lips took up a snarling sort of bemused smile. "It takes most people longer to figure that out. The theories that some of them come up with are hilarious."

"I asked you a question!" Cana demanded.

"Impatient, aren't we? Very well, my name is Mockingjay, **(*don't judge it seemed fitting.) **and I practice illusion magic. But not anything like the illusion magic that you've seen before. I specialize in tricking the brain into thinking that it's in horrible pain or fear. No one in a thousand years has been able to do what I do."

"You think I care?" Cana asked, trying to figure out a way to break free from the illusion of pain. "I don't care how long it's been since the last person used your particular magic, or if it's a lost magic or something like that? All that I care about is my friends and family, and anyone who is an enemy of them has to be taken down. You and your guild are enemies of Fairy Tail, so I'm going to take you down, even if it kills me."

"Oh how noble of you," Mockingjay replied, "because it probably will. Oh and forget that silly notion of defeating me that you are holding onto. Just go ahead and start praying that I grant you a quick death."

"Like hell I will," Cana said. She flung an explosion card at Mockingjay as she said this, and was satisfied when it exploded right in her face.

While she was waiting for the smoke to clear, something struck her hard in the side, and sent her flying. _Okay, that was _not _an illusion. Illusions can't move you._ Checking to see if any of her ribs were cracked, Cana climbed to her feet. There was a great big bruise blooming on her side, which was further proof that that kick had been real. She looked over to where she had been before she was sent flying, and saw Mockingjay materialize.

"Oh, couldn't you tell? The me you just attacked was an illusion."

"Damn," Cana said. _I have no way of knowing if the her I'm looking at is real or not. And she can make herself undetectable to the eye so that she can sneak attack me. This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"Thinking that I'm a tougher opponent than you thought I would be?" Mockingjay asked sardonically.

"Nope," Cana said, "just the opposite." She threw a Card Volley at Mockingjay, but they passed through her image, once again crushing the rocks behind her. _Damn. She could be anywhere._

This time the inevitable blow came as a punch to the face, which knocked her back a few feet. While she was still reeling there came hard blows to her stomach, back, and side, all in rapid succession. Although painful, Cana knew that these were only illusions, as none of them had moved her at all.

_Once you become aware of Mockingjay's magic type, _Cana thought, _it becomes easy to tell which blows are real and which are fake. Of course, that doesn't stop me from feeling the pain from the illusions. Just being able to tell which ones are fake isn't going to be enough. I need a way to block her magic, and disable her from sneaking up on me to make real attacks. _

"Oh I just love this, I can see the gears turning in your mind. It seems I've got a smart one this time. This should be fun." Instead of disappearing again, Mockingjay multiplied. She kept multiplying until there was a ring of herself, surrounding Cana, and she couldn't tell the real one from the fakes.

_If she's even there with the rest. She could be right behind me, right now._ The Mockingjays chuckled.

"This is one of my favorite moves to use," they said. They all turned in the same direction and started walking, circling her ominously. Cana did her best to keep as many of them in her line of sight at once, doing her best to figure out a way to tell the illusions apart from the real one. There had to be a way. No one was undefeatable. Her magic had a weakness, Cana just had to find it.

"I love watching people twist back and forth, trying to predict where my next attack will come from. As if they could. It's pointless to try and see through my illusions, they're perfect."

"Nothing is perfect. No magic is unbeatable, I just have to find your weakness."

Suddenly, all of the Mockingjays disappeared, and her voice whispered in Cana's ear, "I have no weakness." With that, she punched Cana, hard, in the base of the spine, stunning her and sending her reeling forward. She tripped over a rock and hit the ground, and was bombarded by a barrage of illusionary attacks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Credit for the proofreading once again goes to tumblr user blankpagesemptyspace. Thanks so much for being awesome! (And an enabler). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to let me know what you thought. Sorry again for the late update, my head just hasn't been screwed on straight lately. **


	18. Chapter 16

***A/N- So I've made it official that tumblr user blankpagesemptyspace is my beta reader, since she was doing the job anyway I figured I might as well give her credit for it. In other news, she's in Germany with no internet so not only the first week she was publically announced as the NEND beta reader, not only did she not Beta read, she hasn't even read it yet. Good job to myself for having the worst timing ever at selecting a Beta at the exact time she cannot fulfill her duties. Yay me. **

**Special thanks to Fairy Tail Wikia because I was never off of that site looking up different moves characters had and the names for those moves. It's because of them any of this is interesting at all, so thanks. **

**Special thanks to the reviewer who commented on chapter one and not only left a rude review, but one that was completely void and pointless. Congratulations, you insulted a teenage girl online, you must be so proud of yourself. **

**Thank you kindly to all of the people who have politely offered up both praise and negative criticism in a polite way. I greatly appreciate that anyone (who isn't rude that is) takes the time out of their day to write a review to me, even if you are telling me you don't like my story. I appreciate that you are polite regardless, and even if you tell me that you dislike NEND I thank you for taking your time to give me your opinions. (After all I do ask for them.) **

**Also, this chapter will be focusing on a different set of people entirely during this battle and if at any time you get confused on my timeline in the next few chapters (I'll be jumping from character to character) I'd be happy to explain to you my timeline or whatever. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all my ships would be canon, (idk how though because I am the world's worst crack/multi shipper, but whatever.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wendy followed after her guild mates, determined to make them proud in this fight. She had been honored and proud to be selected as a member of the main team, and she refused to let them down. Her first attack took out a half a dozen men. She felt pride well up in her stomach, but she didn't allow herself a moment to back in it. There was time for that later.

"I'll have to be extra careful and on my guard," she said to herself, "because Carla isn't with me right now."

She wondered briefly how she was doing with _her _but pushed the thought away. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She had to keep her guard up so she wouldn't become a burden to her team. She had destroyed a Face during the battle with Tartarus, so she couldn't break down now, she had to keep being strong. Sure, it would be harder without Carla, but that's what being strong meant. If she only kept it together when Carla was around she wasn't really strong at all.

She had skated around the questions about Carla's whereabouts before the battle, telling everyone that she was busy and would be joining them later. It wasn't a lie, but she had been sworn to secrecy.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Three soldiers fell under Wendy's attack. She felt a little bad hurting people, but these people were the enemies of her guild, and they had raced at her holding their weapons at the ready because they were just as prepared to fight as she was, so she didn't show them mercy.

"I'll do what I can!" She encouraged herself, "I'll do what I can to help my guild!"

"That's right, Wendy," Erza said, punching a soldier that tried to attack Wendy from behind in the face. "You are stronger than you realize, you can do anything you set your mind too. I know that you'll continue to make us all proud."

"Thanks for saying that, Erza," Wendy said, "Sky Dragon's Claw!" She kicked an oncoming opponent in the face and sent him flying back. "I feel kinda bad beating up these guys that can't use magic, though." She commented as she landed.

"Nevertheless," Erza replied, using her dancing blades to strike down several opponents at once, "it must be done. If you don't strike them down, they will strike you down."

"I understand, I just wish we didn't have to fight them." Wendy replied, "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Despite her general distaste for combat, Wendy had trained her fighting skills in the week she had been given, just as Master had ordered, and it was showing. She left a wake of unconscious soldiers behind her, and now the soldiers were starting to take notice and were more reluctant in approaching her.

"I'm impressed with how much you've improved," Erza said, "You must have been training hard this past week." Wendy nodded merrily as she landed from her most recent attack.

"Yea, Carla was worried I'd be too tired from my training to be of any help to you guys, but I told her that I'd be fine, and I'd never get any stronger if I held back in training."

"There is truth to what you are saying, but just be sure not to push yourself too far," Erza advised, "everyone has their limits, and while pushing your limits can make you stronger, if you are too hard on yourself you could end up doing more harm than good."

"Don't worry," Wendy told her, "I won't push myself too far."

"I'm glad to hear that," Erza said. "I think you've got this area under control on your own, so I'll let you handle things over here."

"Alright," Wendy said, smiling, "thanks for your help!" Erza plowed her way through the crowd, knocking down anyone who tried to stop her.

_I'm glad she has faith that I can handle myself,_ Wendy thought.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" She managed to take out half a dozen more men with that attack, and she turned to face her next opponents, only to see that she had already take out most of them. A few more attacks and she was standing completely alone.

_What now? _She wondered. _Maybe I could go help Erza or the others?_ She has just taken her first step in the direction Erza had left in when a man stepped into her line of sight. _This guy is a wizard, _Wendy thought, _I can feel his magical aura. I have to be extra careful._

"I thought I got the worst end of the deal when Master told me to go after the _child_," he said the word like it tasted bad, "but judging by the number of bodies lying around you I'd say this might turn out to be an interesting fight after all. Maybe I won't have to go easy on you, even though you're just a little girl."

"I don't expect you to go easy on me, since I won't be going easy on you. I'm here to fight, same as you," Wendy said fiercely.

"If you say so," The man said, "but don't start crying when I'm too strong for you, got it kid."

"I can guarantee that won't happen!" Wendy said confidently.

"Alright, my name is Cardinal, by the way, since you should know the name of the man who kills you."

"And my name is Wendy," She replied. She hesitated for a moment, then attacked full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel plowed through the crowd, knocking down men viciously. The air around him seemed to writhe, the aura of anger was nearly visible around him.

"You guys are gunna pay for hurting members of Fairy Tail!" Gajeel cried, "I'm going to personally punish every last one of you! Iron Dragon Club!"

Instead of going after Gajeel, the crowd of soldiers parted around him like the Red Sea. Even those who couldn't use magic could sense the anger swelling in the air around him, and wanted no part of it. Gajeel was still thirsty for revenge on this Zeref cult for what they had done to the Shrimp, and he intended on getting it.

"One of you cowards had better come over here and fight me!" He cried. Despite all of his rage he was unwilling to attack someone whose back was turned. He still had his honor and pride, and he wasn't about to stoop to _their _level.

"Does that invitation extend to me, or is it only for the non-magic users?" A man melted out of the ground and took form in front of Gajeel, smiling maliciously.

"You betcha!" Gajeel said, squaring off with the man, "I'd much rather fight a guy who can use magic than this bunch of wimps anyway!" He gestured to the soldiers who were still avoiding him and grinned cockily. "You had better be worth my time though."

"Funny," the man replied, "I was about to say the same thing. I do hope you can live up to your reputation, Mister Black Steel."

Gajeel didn't bother to ask how the man had known his name. He was relatively well known when he was in Phantom Lorde, and he'd been in the Grand Magic Games only recently. Any fool could have recognized him, so instead he said, "It's not fair if you know my name and I don't know yours."

"My apologies, My Name is Blaise, and I use Earth Magic." _This guy uses the same magic as Jura? _Gajeel thought, slightly alarmed. But just because he used the same magic didn't make him as powerful, right? He was probably nowhere near on Jura's caliber.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way, how about we get this fight over with so I can take down the rest of your friends?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself Gajeel, you're no match for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her brief conversation with Wendy, Erza left her to her own devices in order to cover more ground. As she plowed through the crowd she took down countless men. They were easy targets, they couldn't even use magic. She knew that Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere were attacking from the other end, so she didn't need to worry about over there. She streamed through the crowd, leaving bodies piled in her wake, and soon, there were none around her left. She glanced around at her comrades, each of whom were engaged in combat.

She saw Wendy facing off against an incredibly buff guy who appeared to be a water magic user, and a chord of worry struck in her heart, but she told herself Wendy could handle it, even if she already was soaking wet. From where she was standing she could see almost everyone, and they all appeared to be doing fine.

"How wonderful, you must be Titania," a man said, appearing in front of Erza. "I'm not disappointed, they said you were strong and beaut-" the man was cut off by Erza's sword.

She attacked him without mercy, and the force of her attack sent him flying back. He slammed through the wall of the building and landed in a pile of rubble.

"Don't talk when you should be fighting," Erza advised, although her adversary wasn't within ear shot anymore. She took a step forward to go check and see if he was still awake, when Gray's head popped into view in the hole.

"I should've known you were behind this, Erza," Gray called, shaking his head.

"Yes, I suppose you should have. Anyway, could you check and see if he's still conscious for me?" Erza replied. Gray's head disappeared for a minute before he reappeared in the hole, shaking his head.

"Nope, he's out cold!" Gray told her, "But anyway, would you mind being a little careful, you almost killed me with this guy!"

"My apologies," Erza chuckled, "I was unaware that you had entered the building. I'll try to be more mindful of where I throw my opponents in the future."

"Thank you," Gray replied, "it's not just me in here either, most of Crime Sorciere is in here with me, and Master."

"Erza did that?" Sorano called, "tell her I was almost pulverized by those rocks!" Erza laughed, shaking her head.

"You hear that?" Gray said, turning back to face Erza.

"Yes, I did. Forgive me Sorano, I'll try to be less reckless." Gray turned around to parrot Erza's response to Sorano.

"She say's you're forgiven, but you owe her a new pair of shoes."

"I can live with that," Erza said, smiling. She lifted a hand to wave at Gray before heading back off into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" It happened so fast that she didn't see it coming. Cardinal thrust his hands out in front of him, palms facing Wendy, and sent a volley of water at her, knocking her back onto the ground.

"Water Canon!" He cried. Wendy hit the ground and rolled, but leapt to her feet at once. _So he uses the same magic as Juvia, _she thought. _Although I doubt his body is made of water, so my attacks should affect him. _

Wendy shook the water out of her eyes and attacked again without hesitating.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She aimed her attack for his chest, but he blocked the attack with his arms. Five gashes appeared on his arms, and he grunted in pain.

"So you do have a bit of a bite, kid," he said, sounding vaguely impressed. "I didn't expect you to be able to stand after my first attack anyway. You're tougher than I expected."

"I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail," Wendy said, "I could never be defeated by only one attack!"

"So it would seem, Fist of Retribution!" He cried. Water shot out of his hands and charged directly at Wendy, taking the form of a fist.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy cried, using the force of her wind to dispel the water.

"Water Daggers!" Cardinal cried at once. The droplets of water that still hung in the air all rushed at Wendy, leaving her no time to react.

The water plunged at her, shredding her clothes and piercing her flesh. Blood splattered the ground as she cried out in pain, but remained standing, staring determinedly at the man she was fighting.

"Elemental Resistance Rise! Physical Abilities Rise!" Wendy cried, casting her support spells. She felt her muscles strengthen and knew that they had taken effect.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy cried, she swung her arms wide and gathered up long funnels of air that she used to strike Cardinal with.

"Water Shield!" He cried, swinging his arms in an arc and casting a shield around himself made of water. When Wendy's attack hit the shield it bent then shattered.

Cardinal took the blow, stunned, and was sent flying through the air by the force of it. Wendy stood tall, preparing to deal another attack.

"I'd suggest you don't underestimate the wizards of Fairy Tail," Wendy said, her voice hard and strong, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" The attack hit Cardinal who had just managed to get back to his feet before he could prepare a defense and sent him flying backwards again, even farther away from Wendy.

They were at least a hundred yards apart, with Wendy standing close to the front of the base, and Cardinal even with the rear wall. Wendy began walking towards him, wondering if he was still conscious. _He can't have been that easy to beat, unless I'm even stronger than I think I am._ She approached him cautiously, and halted when she heard him groan and saw him start to get to his feet. _So I guess I didn't win yet._

"You're right, I did underestimate you thoroughly," He said, pushing himself to his feet, "but I'm done holding back. I'm going to destroy you to teach you a lesson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should say the same to you, there's no way you can beat me, I'm much stronger than I was in the Grand Magic Games."

"Well then prove it! Iron Rock Fist!" A large fist made of stone formed from the ground and flew at Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" **(*It suddenly occurs to me we will be hearing the word 'Iron' in this fight a lot. Oops.) **Gajeel swung at the fist, planning to slice it in half before it reached him, but it only half worked. His sword damaged the fist, but couldn't cut it like he thought it would. The rock was too tough. He only had a moment of surprise before the fist slammed into him and carried him several feet.

"Iron Rock Wall!" A wall of rock sprang into being right behind Gajeel, and the fist punched him through it then stopped, allowing his momentum to carry him through the air with the rubble and roll across the ground.

Gajeel pushed himself back to his feet, wincing slightly. That had _hurt _but it didn't seem like any of his ribs were broken. Several of them were badly bruised, but he could deal with that. He brushed himself off briefly before leaping over the remains of the wall at Blaise.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" He cried, swinging at Blaise.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Gajeel's Sword stuck in the wall the same way it had before, but this time Gajeel was expecting it.

"Iron Dragon Club!" He used his other arm this time. The club smashed into the weakened wall, and this time broke through. "Multiply!" Several slightly smaller clubs branched out from his arm, striking Blaise hard.

Blaise grunted and was thrown back several feet. He landed on his feet and slid to a halt, grinning.

"I'm impressed, Gajeel, not many people are able to break through my rock."

"Yeah, and not many people are able to hold off my attacks like that. You're pretty good. This fight might be worth my time after all," Gajeel said, flashing a grin.

"I'm glad to know you approve of my skills, but I daresay you will be less fond when I defeat you."

"Well it doesn't matter, since that's not going to happen," Gajeel replied.

"Iron Rock Spikes!" Blaise cried. Gajeel jumped into the air to avoid the spikes that erupted from the earth, although one of them grazed his side. While in the air Gajeel took the opportunity to attack from above.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" He cried.

"Iron Rock Dome!" Blaise cried, throwing up a shield made of earth. He was completely encased under a dome of rock. Gajeel's roar collided with the rock dome with a ground shaking force.

At first nothing happened, but under the constant pressure of Gajeel's continued roar, the rock began to crumble. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster as the structural integrity of the dome was compromised. Large chunks of rock began to fall away, to the point that Gajeel could see Blaise's shocked expression through the gaps. Suddenly, the entire structure crumbled, and Gajeel's roar made contact with its target. Blaise was blown back by the force of it as Gajeel finally allowed the attack to end and fell to the ground.

He landed in a crouch several feet from where Blaise lay in a pile of stone. He rose from it, grinning.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would," he said, "this fight wasn't nearly as interesting as I'd hoped it would be."

"My apologies, did you think that attack took me out? I'm afraid not," Blaise said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I don't know if I should be glad you aren't as weak as I first thought or unhappy that I have to waste more time kicking your ass when I could be finding the guy that attacked Levy," Gajeel said.

"Levy? Was that the name of the girl who came and put her nose in our business with her friends? How is she, she was hit with a death curse wasn't she?"

"You know who attacked her?" Gajeel growled menacingly, his lips pulling into a feral snarl.

"Yes, I do," Blaise replied.

"Who was it?" Gajeel hissed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to beat it out of you," Gajeel snarled.

"You can try," Blaise challenged.

"You can bet your ass I'm not letting any of you guys get away with what you did to Levy!"

Gajeel leapt into the air and swung his sword over his head in order to give it more force. He plummeted to the ground, gravity lending his attack extra power. His sword slammed into the ground as Blaise ducked away, not even bothering to amount a magical defense. Gajeel tore his sword out of the ground and leapt at Blaise again, a snarl tearing from his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza made her way through the ever thinning crowd, working her way closer and closer to the other side of the guild hall. Most of the foot soldier that had been dispatched to their side of the building were gone. They had continued to pour out of the doors for a few minutes, but Taurus had taken care of those that made it past the ones inside.

Erza supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by the sheer amount of people, after all the stone building was more of a castle, and while it was rundown, it was clearly lived in. It was rather grand as well, and she found herself wondering, as she knocked even more opponents to the ground, how this Zeref cult had managed to find it.

A crash and a shout of pain around the corner caught her attention and sent her flying in that direction. She'd recognized that scream, it was Jellal. She didn't know what was happening, but if someone had landed a blow in him that made him shout like that then they had to be powerful, and he might need Erza's help.

She stopped short as she rounded the corner, however. The sight before her shocked her into stillness for a moment. Jellal was on the ground, struggling to his feet, and Meredy was standing over him, her "Blades of Sensation" Hovering in the air around her. _What the hell is going on?_ Erza thought. Jellal soon voiced his own confusion.

"Meredy, what's going on?" He asked, rising to his feet at last. He peered into her face, and took a step back, alarmed. It looked like he had mumbled something under his breath, but Erza couldn't make it out from this distance. As Meredy attacked again, Jellal shouted again, throwing up his hands to block her attack.

Meredy's uncharacteristic silence and sudden attack on Jellal, as well as Jellal's reaction were highly suggestive to Erza. She could feel the epiphany floating on the edges of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it, not until Jellal spoke again.

"Meredy don't give in!"

The answer clicked in her mind, and Erza knew what was happening. Requiping into her Batwing Armor, Erza began hurriedly scanning the edge of the forest and the roof of their Guild Hall. _There, _she thought, _on that turret!_ She leapt into action as the word that Jellal has uttered played in her mind.

"Puppetry."

With her best long range sword, Erza sliced through the air, attacking the turret where she had sensed the trace of magical power concealing itself. The tile and stone of the ceiling exploded and rained down on those below them. Erza could see out of the corner of her eyes as Jellal looked up, saw the rubble about to squash the two of them flat, and tackle Meredy to the ground, using his own body as a shield for hers.

Erza slashed the air again, this time aiming at the rubble that was threatening to kill her friends. The attack made contact just in time to shatter the largest piece of rubble so that it landed harmlessly on the ground around them. A few fragments still collided with Jellal's back, Erza could hear him hissing in pain as she landed next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and he nodded. He started to climb off of Meredy, but there was a sound of metal slicing through flesh, and Jellal made a sound that was half whimper and half groan. Erza's eyes widened in horror as she saw the sword protruding from his back. Jellal collapsed onto Meredy.

Meredy rolled Jellal off of her and he hit the ground, the breath leaving his chest in haggard gasps. She got to her feet, her face blank of any emotion, and turned her sword towards Erza. Erza held her sword up defensively, but spoke to the woman that she had run out of hiding.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I believe my name is Meredy, or at least that's what that young man called me," Meredy replied.

"I'm not asking for the name of the one you are controlling," Erza said, daring a glance at the woman. "I want to know what the name of the one who controls her is."

"Well if you insist," the woman replied, still speaking through Meredy, "My name is Avery."

"How is it you've taken control of this young woman?" Erza asked.

"By using magic of course," she said through Meredy. Erza snarled at her and sliced through the air at Avery, who hadn't moved since Erza had revealed her.

She leapt into the air to avoid the attack, and replied through her own lips this time.

"Touchy touchy."

"Answer me!" Erza demanded.

"If you must know I use Possession Magic," Meredy replied.

_Possession, _Erza thought, _I remember reading about that recently, while we were researching what they could be doing out here. It's lost magic, and it's been forbidden ever since the founding of the first wizard council. _

Erza heard Jellal groan and glanced over at him, he stirred feebly before struggling to sit up. Avery's attention turned to him as well, and Erza shifted so that she was in between Jellal and Meredy and she could face both of her opponents at once.

"Meredy…" Jellal managed.

"She's been possessed, Jellal," Erza said, "she can't hear you now." Jellal growled, and Erza knew he was probably thinking back to when he, too, was being forced to do things by the will of someone else.

While he'd been controlling the Tower of Heaven he'd been manipulated by Ultear, who made him think that she was Zeref. No doubt the idea of Meredy being controlled by someone was more than he could handle. Erza knew she had to do something before Jellal went over the edge. He was very protective of those he cared about, and she didn't want him to do something that he'd regret later.

"Oh my, it seems I've angered the young man," Avery mocked.

"But what can he do?" Meredy continued.

"He risked his life protecting this wench who was trying to kill him," Avery said.

"Even if he was able to fight, he couldn't harm this woman whom he so clearly cares about." Meredy finished. "And judging by your facial expression, I'd say you're the same."

_This woman is counting on my affections for Meredy to keep me from attacking her,_ Erza thought. Behind her she heard Jellal get to his feet.

"Stay back," Erza told him, "You're wounded."

Meredy jumped forward, aiming an attack for Erza's head, but Erza sidestepped her, and Meredy's velocity carried her past Erza. She once again placed herself in between Jellal and Meredy. Her back was now to the front of the Zeref Cults base, and Avery was to her left. Meredy leapt forward again, this time aiming for Erza's chest, and Erza waited for an opening to present itself. She sidestepped the attack again, and then again, waiting for Avery/Meredy to get sloppy.

"I was right, you can do nothing except stand there helplessly as she attacks you!"

As Meredy leapt forward this time, Erza knew that this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for. Her form had gotten sloppy with confidence. Erza stood waiting until the right moment, and then attacked.

She struck Meredy, hard, in the stomach with the flat end of her blade. Erza heard the breath whoosh out of Meredy on impact. Meredy was thrown back by the force of the blow. Erza didn't let her internal wince show as she flew through the air so far that she slammed against a tree behind the castle and slid to the ground, unconscious. _I'll have to remember to apologize for that later_, Erza told herself.

"Ouch," she heard Jellal breathe.

Erza ignored him and turned to Avery, swords at the ready.

"You underestimated me," She said, before jumping into attack. Avery's eyes widened in panic as she leapt to the side, tripping over the tail of her own kimono. Erza smirked, she had thought that this woman would be weak in the body, since her magic was to force other people to fight for her.

"You attacked your own comrade!" Avery exclaimed, backing away.

"It was for her own good. I'm sure once her injuries heal she'll thank me for saving her."

"You are brutal!" Avery cried, "how can you attack your own comrades?"

"I didn't, I attacked a woman who was being controlled by the enemy, and saved my comrade from the enemy. Fairy Tail will win this war, no matter what the cost. Knocking out Meredy was a small price to pay," Erza said, ignoring the twinge of guilt in her stomach. She could apologize to Meredy and feel bad for attacking her later.

Behind Erza, Jellal was gaping. It had been a while since he'd seen her get serious in battle, and he'd almost forgotten how amazing she was. Shaking himself, he checked his wound. It was bleeding heavily, and he put his hand over it and applied pressure in a vain attempt to slow the blood flow. The blood seeped through his fingers in seconds, and he knew he needed to tend to the wound soon. His mind was starting to haze over with blood loss already. Perhaps that's how it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" His sword morphed into a spear head and plunged at Blaise. Blaise rose a rock wall to defend himself, but he hadn't anticipated Gajeel's lance to split into duplicates. They pounded into the wall, smashing into rubble and veered around the edges to attack Blaise unhindered.

Gajeel couldn't see Blaise from where he was standing, his opponent was hidden behind the rock wall. Gajeel was about to jump over the wall to finish him off when Blaise blasted through his own wall and hit the ground a few feet away from Gajeel on one knee. When his fist came into contact with the ground a small mountain exploded from the ground and sent Gajeel flying sixty feet into the air.

Upon impact Gajeel felt something snap, and knew that the ribs that had only been bruised by his opponents earlier attack had succeeded in breaking at least three of his ribs. He tumbled through the air end over end, and landed at least thirty yards away from where he had started. The impact had winded him, and his vision was blurred slightly.

Gajeel forced himself to his feet and blinked until his vision cleared again. He was still slightly off balance when Blaise leapt forward, both hands clenched into fists and held above his head. He landed on his knees and struck the ground with both fists.

"Liquid Earth Roll!" The Earth welled up in front of him and then expanded in a circle outward, like someone had thrown an enormous rock into a lake and caused these waves. The first attack sent Gajeel flying again, and he took the opportunity of being airborne to launch another attack. However, the ground that Blaise was kneeling on was moving so much that it missed.

As Blaise struck the Earth again and again the rolls came quicker and quicker, making it impossible for Gajeel to stand or to get his bearings long enough to attack Blaise. And to make matters worse, he was starting to get motion sick. _Damn it all, _he thought, _why do I have to get sick now, of all times, this isn't even transportation! _Despite his orders to his stomach to settle itself and let him fight, he could feel it's contents squirming around like they were about to make a break for it through his mouth.

Without thinking Gajeel clapped his hands over his mouth, determined not to lose his breakfast. He was being tossed around like a plinko, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Blaise Laughed loudly at Gajeel. He knew he must present a comical sight to his enemy, holding his hands over his mouth like a fool and bouncing around like a child's toy, but it was all he could do not to hurl. A voice from behind him made him turn his head, and his jaw dropped when he saw who spoke.

"Solid Script," Levy cried, her hands extended toward the roiling earth, "stability!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Possession Magic!" Avery cried desperately, pointing in Erza's direction. Erza scoffed.

"You can't take control of me!"

A hard blow to her back knocked Erza forward into the dirt. She spun around quickly and lifted her sword in defense. Blood splattered onto her face as the blade of her sword bit into Jellal's leg.

"Jellal," Erza breathed, understanding hitting her like a brick wall. Avery's spell hadn't been aimed at Erza, but Jellal, who had been standing behind her.

She gazed up into his now vacant face and felt rage build up within her. How dare this woman take hold of Jellal's mind? He'd been through enough, been forced to do enough. Now he was reliving the pain of being possessed. Erza had no idea if he was still conscious in there somewhere, or if he would remember any of this once she'd saved him.

One thing was clear however, Avery had to pay for this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Alright, sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter this time as well, but what can you do? That was just the perfect stopping point, and I'm a sucker for cliffhanger endings like that. It's just so perfect. I love it. **

**So, while reading other fan fictions, I couldn't help but notice that most authors don't leave beginning AND end A/N, and they usually aren't near as long as mine are. I guess that just goes to show how talkative I am. I just have stuff to say! I want to talk to you guys! I want to tell you stories and I want to make friends and I love it when you reply to things I say here. I want to hear your thought on all the shit that goes down in canon too especially when I comment on it in the A/N because this fandom is like my family and I love interacting with you. That being said…**

**HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT FAIRY HEART FAIRY HEART FAIRY HEART OMGOMGOMGOMG HOLY SHIT ZEREF AND MASTER AND OMG ZEREF IS SO CUTE AND I LOVE HIM AND OMG HELP THIS NEXT ARC IS GOING TO KILL ME I CAN TELL MY SWEET BABY Z TRIED TO KILL MASTER BUT ITS OKAY BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU AND WHY DO I LOVE THE ANTAGONIST SO MUCH SEND HELP IM GOING TO DIE**


	19. Chapter 17

***A/N- Hey guys, I apologize for the (probably) low quality of this chapter. In addition to lots of crazy Senior Year stuff I've had to do these past two weeks, as anyone who reads this and is also a member of the Owari No Seraph fandom on tumblr will know, HOLY F*CK HOLY F*CK HOLY F*CK! I'M MIKAYUU SHIPPER TRASH AND OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THE CHAPTER 36 SPOILERS IM DYING WHY CAN'T I READ KANJI I NEED THE CHAPTER SO BAD OMG OMG I'M DYING. (This authors note is not ONS spoiler free) BUT OMG MIKA WHAT IF HE GOES FULL VAMPIRE HOLY SHIT GOODBYE BLUE EYES BUT IF SINCE YUU ISN'T 100% HUMAN WHAT IF MIKA DOESN'T GO FULL VAMPIRE WHAT IF YUU'S SERAPH BLOOD CURES MIKA WHAT IF MIKA REVERTS BACK TO BEING HUMAN WHAT IF HE GOES FULL VAMPIRE AND STOPS AGING HE WILL HAVE TO WATCH YUU GROW OLD AND DIE OR HE WILL DIE OMG IM SO UPSET IM MIKAYUU TRASH I JUST NEED MY OTP TO BE CANON HOLY SHIT OMG IM FREAKING OUT I CAN'T EVEN THINK TO WRITE NEND. **

**(End ONS spoilers) that being said, school starts Thursday, *gross sobbing* and I have pre-cal *sobbing intensifies*. I'm super terrible at math so I may be too much of a mess of anxiety and tears and anxiety to write. Also, I don't want to grow up! I don't want a job I just want pay checks! That being said, college sounds pretty fun, other than being really hard. I hope I can do good. **

**Other than my intense Mikayuu feels, and my senior things, I've just really been off this week. Also I'm about to start school, and although I quit band, I'm also going to have pre-cal, so I may or may not be spending all of my time sobbing on my math textbook, or I may spend my time in class writing fan fiction, so I'm not exactly sure what sort of effect that the beginning of the school year will have on my update schedule. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the battle started Gray sprang from the bushes, somehow losing his shirt in the process. He didn't go back for it, or even really notice it was gone. As his friends fanned out and each started taking on ridiculous amounts of opponents at once, it occurred to him that he might be more useful in other places. What with Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy on the scene, Gray thought that they had the out pouring of soldiers handled. So he followed Master inside the building, taking out his fair share of soldiers on the way, just so the flame brain couldn't say that he didn't do anything useful.

Gray knew that Master Makarov was bound to be headed for wherever the leader of this cult was. He didn't know how Master would find him, but Gray had faith that he would. Makarov was just good like that, he supposed. He also thought that he could take out a few of the guild members that were remaining on the inside, and if none of them were powerful enough to stall him for that long, he could begin to destroy the army of monsters that was sure to be on the grounds somewhere.

But where would they be? This castle was pretty big, but he didn't think they would be able to fit an entire army of monsters in it, at least, not with these humans all packed inside.

_There must be some sort of underground chamber where the army is being built. _

_Where would I find a door to the basement? _He wondered. _I guess I should just start looking and hope for the best. _

He took off, taking turns randomly, hoping that he didn't get lost. Gray took a left turn, and almost ran straight into a small group of soldiers who had been making their way to the battle, or something.

"Well, I'm in luck," he told them, preparing for battle, "could you guys tell me where the army is being built?" The soldier scoffed.

"Like hell we'd tell you that!"

"Then I'll just have to convince you!" Gray replied. "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray clapped his hands together and then brought them out to his sides, a sword forming in each hand.

Gray leapt forward, slicing through the handle of the first soldiers spear effortlessly with one sword while he used the hilt of the other to hit him hard on the head. That soldier collapsed in a heap, and Gray moved on to the next one in seconds. This time when he brought his sword down, however, ice melt metal in a loud clash of strength. Gray swung his second sword up and slashed the soldier in the side.

The soldier cried out in pain and his knee gave way underneath him. Gray kicked the sword out of his hand and spun around, slashing the man across the chest with a double strike that sent him flying back and into the wall at the end of the hall way. Without hesitation he turned on the final three men, who were now battle ready, with their swords drawn and faces set in determination.

"Let's go, guys!" The middle one cried, "He can't take us all at once!"

_Oh contraire._

"What kind of cowards will only attack when it's three on one?" Gray said aloud, knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer. The first two charged head on, both swinging swords double handed at Gray. He managed to block both attacks, but the third cam around the side and aimed a jab with his spear at Gray's gut. Gray leapt back, dodging the blow, but cornering himself. His back hit the wall, and he found himself surrounded by soldiers and stone on all sides.

"Ice Make, Freeze Lancer!" He cried, dropping his swords and bringing his hands together.

A dozen long lances of ice erupted from his hands and plunged into the hallway ahead of him. The soldiers were all thrown back into the hallway in front of him, groaning painfully. Gray sighed and shrugged his shoulders, feeling slightly disappointed that the guards didn't put up more of a fight.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _I suppose it's for the best. I've got to get downstairs and destroy those monsters while the others are busy up here. _

Gray approached the nearest guard and picked him up by the shirt, shaking him slightly.

"How do I get to the basement?" He asked again, glaring down at the man to let him know that he meant business.

"I-I'm not telling," the man stuttered, but Gray knew his protest was only half hearted. Gray shook the man a little harder and allowed some of his magic to seep into the air around him, causing the temperature in the hallway to drop several degrees.

"Where is the monster army?" Gray growled, putting on his best menacing face. The soldier paled visibly, and his eyes widened in terror.

"It's in the basement!" He squawked.

"And how do I get there?" Gray pressed.

"I-It's down the hall. Take two lefts, a right, and it's the first door on your left."

"Thanks," Gray said, dropping the guard unceremoniously on the floor and sprinting off in the direction he had been told. He took off down the hall at a run, but he didn't make it two steps before a door opened down the hall in front of him and he stopped, sinking into a battle ready stance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laxus sprang into action immediately, electrifying everything in sight that wasn't one of his comrades. Freed began writing enchantments, and Bixlow's "babies" swooped in, causing general mayhem.

"Fairy Machine Gun, Leprechaun!" Evergreen cried, showering the defenseless guards with magic bullets.

It was complete bedlam. The ground was already littered with bodies, some stirring faintly and groaning, and some laying motionless.

"You had best say your prayers, because Fairy Tail's come calling!" Bixlow cried.

"Come Calling! Come Calling!" His "babies" repeated.

"Who are these monsters?" Someone in the crowd called as one of Laxus' attacks took out a dozen men.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, here to destroy you for attacking one of our comrades," Evergreen cooed, petrifying a soldier and propping her elbow on him, fanning herself in a bored fashion.

"Now's not the time to slack off, Ever," Freed scolded as several men rushed at him, then collapsed as whatever rule for his enchantment took hold of them. He stepped over their bodies and out of the enchantment.

"I was just having a little fun, Freed," Evergreen said, rolling her eyes. She lowered her glasses at the oncoming soldiers, and their skin solidified into stone.

"You know you're going to have to turn them back after the war, right?" Laxus asked her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Of course I know that, but it's so much more fun this way." The boys rolled their eyes and turned their attention onto the fight. The soldiers had stopped streaming out of the doors to the building. Apparently they had already exhausted their resources.

No doubt they had underestimated Fairy Tail's fighting force, and hadn't thought they would need that many people. Or maybe they simply didn't have the numbers that they had originally thought they would.

_Either way, _Laxus thought, _it doesn't matter. We're almost finished here. Don't they even have a wizard standing guard?_

A malevolent energy to his left caught Laxus's attention and he turned. His eyes fell upon a woman in elegant armor walking down the building's front steps slowly, surveying the battle with a feral delight in her eyes.

The sight of her sent chills down his spine. Everything about her screamed that this was a woman that lived for battle. Her graceful gait and posture were those of someone who was incredibly deadly. The way that her eyes surveyed the fighting, appraising yet delighted, told him that the woman took sick pleasure in warfare.

Their eyes connected across the battlefield, and Laxus felt as if someone had dumped cold water over his head. He looked into her eyes and saw in them her intense, gleeful desire to kill.

_This, _he thought, _is going to be tough. _

As he watched her approach him something strange happened. She began to dissolve, from her feet moving upwards, into smoke that drifted away on the breeze.

_What the hell, _he thought as the last of her body disintegrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a demon!" Cried a few of the guards. "It's a guild of demons!" Mira glanced over her shoulder, and saw that her brother had already changed into his Lizard Soul, and Lisanna was using Animal soul.

She had to admit, if she didn't know what was going on, she might have thought that they were all demons as well. Well, _she _was a demon, but her siblings weren't. Not at the moment anyway. She couldn't blame these non-magic users for their lack of knowledge. She could, however, annihilate any of them that stood in her way.

The image of Levy laying in the bed at Porlyusica's, so pale she practically blended in with the white sheets was still scorched onto her vision. The sight had filled her with rage and anguish, knowing that Levy must have been in so much pain, and it must have been killing Gajeel to have seen her like that. She had stopped by during her week of independent training to see Levy, and been horrified that if anything, Lucy had _understated _Levy's poor condition when she'd told her about it.

"You guys messed with the wrong guild!" Lisanna cried. Mira spared a moment to watch her youngest sibling fight. As her strike took down three men, Mira felt herself swell with pride. She had come such a long way from the girl she had once been. She was strong, powerful, and kind. Mira observed the determined look on her face and felt tears stinging her eyes.

Lisanna had grown into a beautiful young woman who was both able and willing to fight for her guild. Mira sent a silent thanks up to her and Elfman's Edolas counterparts for taking care of her for the three years they had thought she'd died. They had obviously done a good job of raising Lisanna in her place.

Elfman was doing just as well, on her other side. Mira still felt a little twinge of shock and worry every time that he used a full body take over. She still wasn't used to it. After spending three years thinking him incapable of performing one, it was hard to change her state of mind on the matter. However, watching him now, you wouldn't have been able to tell it. He was strong and brave, and just as determined as his younger sister.

Mira felt her heart swelling with love and pride again. They could never know how much they meant to her, and just how proud of them she was. The way that they stood up for what they believed in inspired her every day.

A cry to her left drew her attention, and she turned to see a row of soldiers all charging at her at once. _Come on, Mira,_ she told herself, _now's not the time for being sentimental. Tell them how proud they make you later, but for now, make them proud by doing your best._

"Evil Spark!" Mirajane cried. The ball of black energy blasted out of the magic circle and struck the ground in front of the advancing men, throwing them all onto their backs.

"Nice one, Mira!" She heard Lisanna shout. Mira spun around and smiled at her.

"Thank you, you're doing very well, too!" She couldn't help but saying.

"Thanks, Mira!"

Mira spun back around and flew full speed at a few oncoming soldiers and sent them flying in different directions. Each of her attacks took out a dozen men, and she was could already tell that the crowd was starting to thin.

_That's to be expected,_ she thought, _this was one of the outer branches. I bet their main force is focused at the central headquarters. I hope everyone is alright._

"I came out to see what was going on when I heard that there were demons, and it turns out they are just wizards. How disappointing." Mira turned to face the speaker, and saw a man in all black leaning with his arms crossed against a tree.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Mira replied.

"Oh, it's alright," he replied, "you look like you'll be fun to fight anyway."

"I don't intend on helping you have fun," the she devil replied, "I'm here to help my guild be victorious, and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"That's some big talk," the man commented, "I hope you can back it up."

With those words, the man vanished.

Mira spun around on the spot, searching for her opponent. _Does he use invisibility magic?_ Mira wondered. _Is he moving so fast that I can't see him? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In through the door came the former Oracion Seis, looking extremely put out.

"Honestly," Sorano complained. "What's Jellal's problem? Sending us in here to look for those monsters while everyone out there gets to have all the fun. How are we supposed to find the monsters in a huge old place like this anyway."

"They are down the hall, take two rights, a left, and down the stairs behind the first door on your left," Gray replied, straightening. Everyone, except for Erik, jumped.

"How did you know that?" Macbeth asked, looking skeptically at him.

"I beat up a couple of guards and made them tell me."

"Oh," he replied, the skepticism fading off of his face.

"Are you under orders to take them out as well?" Richard asked. Gray shrugged.

"Not really, Makarov didn't give us any orders, other than to fight, but the others have it pretty much handled outside, so I thought destroying what we came here to take out would be a good idea."

"Yea," Sorano drawled, "but much less fun!" Just as she said that, the wall next to Gray exploded, and he threw himself back to avoid being crushed by the rubble. Sorano, who was closest to him jumped back, but ended up tripping over Macbeth and falling to the ground.

As Gray leapt back he saw the body of a man fly through the hallway, collide with the opposite wall, and smash through it too. He tumbled to the ground in the next room, and lay motionless.

"I should have known you were behind this Erza," he called, looking out of the hole the man had created in the exterior wall. Standing directly in front of the hole, although several meters back, was Erza, looking back at him with a bemused expression.

"I suppose you should have," she agreed. "Anyway, can you check and see if he's still conscious for me?" Gray nodded. He stepped back from the hole and exchanged amused looks with the Oracion Seis before peering through the second hole at the man Erza had nearly killed him with. He was lying amidst the rubble, not even stirring.

"Nope, he's out cold," Gray called back at Erza. "But would you mind being a little more careful next time? You nearly killed me!"

"My apologies. I was unaware you had entered the building, I'll try to be more mindful of where I throw my opponents in the future."

"Thank you," Gray said, huffing. Angel, who was just getting her feet, was quite aggravated.

"Erza did that? Tell her I was almost pulverized by those rocks!" She put her hands on her hips moodily and sniffed the air.

They talked back and forth a few more times, and then parted ways. Gray walked together with the Oracion Seis down the hall, then turned right, but stopped. There was someone blocking their way, someone who was obviously a wizard. Gray could feel their magical power from here.

"I heard a commotion outside, and I was going to see what all of it was about, but it seems the commotion has come to me," the woman said, in a bored tone.

"You guys go on ahead," Gray said, "I'll deal with her."

Crime Sorciere minus Jellal and Meredy filed past him and walked past the woman, who watched them go without comment.

"You're just going to let them go?" Gray asked, confused.

"It won't take me long to beat you, so I'll just go after them later."

"Don't be so sure about that," Gray said, "I won't be easy to defeat."

"They all say that," Harmony said, picking at her nails disinterestedly. Gray scoffed.

"Ice Make, Hammer!"

"Sound Magic, Shatter."

The freshly created Hammer that was hanging in midair shattered as a high pitched scream tore through the hallway, rattling the walls and making Gray feel like his head was going to explode. He threw his arms up to shield his face as the force of the ice exploding threw him back and into the wall.

"What the hell?" Gray groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "She can shatter my ice with her magic?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke rolled over the battlefield like a cloud, and everyone in its path dropped to the ground, convulsing, as they inhaled it, regardless of what side they fought for.

The smoke converged at a spot a few feet away from Laxus, reforming into the woman in armor.

"You look like you'd make for a fun fight, who are you?" She asked.

"Laxus," he replied shortly, not seeing any harm in giving her his first name.

"Oh, I like that name," she replied, "it sounds like the name of someone skilled in combat."

Slowly, Laxus sank into a battle position, thinking that she might try to surprise attack him. He was wrong.

"My name is Coraline," She informed him, "I do hope you won't prove to be a disappointing opponent."

Laxus didn't reply other than to scoff. He waited for her to attack first. A minute passed, then two, and still nothing happened.

Suddenly her entire form exploded into smoke, expanding rapidly in every direction. Laxus leapt into the air, remembering the soldier's fates. He looked down on the cloud of smoke that was ever expanding, and then roared.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" He cried. The electricity arced through the air and punched through the smoke and spread through the cloud, the particles conducting the currents all the way through its depths.

A cry of pain wrenched through the air as the cloud of smoke contracted upon itself, and reformed into Coraline, who was laying on the ground, twitching slightly. Laxus landed, teen feet away from her, in a crouch, and rose to his feet slowly, observing the woman.

No way, no way she'd be taken down as easily as that. He'd been able to feel her magical power from all the way across the battlefield. Not to mention the deadly grace she had moved with. This woman was a killer, trained in battle, there was no way that he could have taken her down with only one attack. Which meant she had to be faking, for some reason. He watched her carefully, waiting for any signs of an attack. Despite being on guard, he could not help but be hit as she exploded into smoke.

What he had mistaken for smoke was actually poison gas that burned his leg on contact. He cried out in surprise and pain as he sprung into the air, but his movement was hindered by his injured leg, and he didn't get high enough in the air in time.

His entire body was engulfed in the poison gas, and he was consumed with pain. He inhaled sharply, and set his lungs on fire. He roared again, trying to dispel the smoke. It worked, but not as well as he'd hoped. The smoke cleared just enough for him to get his bearings before leaping into the air again.

"Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!" The Lightning flashed through the cloud of poison gas, and the woman cried out in pain again.

"You have quite a sting," She commented.

Laxus would've thought that his attacks had no effect, if he hadn't noticed the way the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail was standing on in. So the lighting had had, at least, some effect on her, however small. He might win this fight yet.

Laxus launched himself at the woman, determined to get a punch or two in while Coraline was in this form. It would be easier to incapacitate a woman than a dust cloud. He swung at her head, but instead of making contact, his fist passed through her like she was made of, well, smoke.

Pain shot up his arm as his fist passed through the poison gas. _Damn it! How can I beat her if I can't hit her?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hard blow to her side drew her attention, but didn't cause any actual harm. Her demon body was far too durable to be damaged by such a insignificant blow. Her arm lashed out so fast it couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Her claws latched onto the limb that had struck her, _a leg,_ it seemed, and flung him into the trees. She felt her claws tear through his skin as he reappeared mid-air, and slammed into a tree.

His blood seeped through his pant leg and soaked the ground as he got to his feet, scowling.

_The fact that he wasn't fast enough to dodge my attack must mean he uses invisibility magic._

"You use invisibility magic," She said.

"Not quite," he replied, his image flickering and then vanishing.

"This trick is less impressive the second time," Mirajane said. Her eyes locked onto the ground where his feet had been.

_Amateur, _Mira thought, _he isn't covering his blood trail._ She waited for the blood drip onto the ground within striking distance for her, and then leapt into action. She brought up her leg in a deadly arc. She felt her clawed foot make contact with his chest, and felt his blood splatter onto her foot.

With a cry of pain he reappeared, hitting the ground and rolling. Mirajane looked after him, and began to raise her hand to cast the finishing blow.

"Evil-" A sudden beam of bright light burned into her eyes, Mira threw up her arm to shield her eyes as she felt the skin on her face start to burn. _Does he have the power to manipulate light?_

The heat focusing on Mira's face and arms intensified, as did her sensation of being burned. The smell of burning flesh drifted to her nostrils, and Mira knew that this would be a tougher fight than she had originally thought.

She darted to the left, moving so fast she was nothing more than a blur, and felt the heat slide off of her, although her arms and face were still stinging badly. She lowered her arms and glanced around, thinking that the man would have tried to conceal himself, but he was standing, completely visible, exactly where he had been before.

"Who are you?" Mira asked.

"My name is Fade, I use Light Manipulation Magic." He replied.

"I see, you manipulate the light so it doesn't hit you and you become invisible, and you focus the light on certain points to cause burns. It's an impressive magic."

"I'm so glad you approve," Fade said sarcastically, "all my hopes and dreams have just come true."

"You should accept a compliment no matter where it comes from, it's a mark of respect when someone decides to give you one."

"My apologies," Fade supplied, bowing down sarcastically, then wincing as the wounds on his chest contorted painfully with the move.

"You should give up now," Mira told him, "You've been seriously injured, and you won't be able to fight for much longer. You can barely move because of your leg."

"I don't need to move to defeat you, even in your demonic form, you're not faster than light!"

Fade threw his hands out so the palms faced Mira, and she found herself blinded by scorching hot light again. With a hard kick Mira leapt into the air, escaping the beam for long enough to dive down and swipe at Fade. However, as she should have anticipated from someone who uses Light Manipulation Magic, Fade had reflexes like lightning. He swung his hands around so that Mira was flying straight into the light.

With a yelp she swerved out of the attack, blinking the spots out of her vision.

_He's just too fast for me. In this form I can't beat him. I guess I'll have to use it then. _

Mira got to her feet and took a deep breath.

"Satan Soul, Sitiri!" She was engulfed in light, her hair fell from its gravity defying position, and horns sprouted from her head.

"What?" Fade said, "You have more than one demon form?"

"I'm afraid so," Mira replied, "and this is my most powerful one. Even your Light Manipulation Magic can't keep up with me when I'm in this form."

Mirajane sprang forward, using her full speed, and was face to face with Fade before he even had a chance to blink.

"You lose."

Mira lashed out, so fast an onlooker wouldn't have even registered that she moved before Fade was sent flying through the air, blood flying everywhere. Mira herself was sprayed with his blood so that her blue clothing was stained scarlet. Fade struck the ground twenty feet from her and bounced, flew another ten feet, and slammed against a rock.

He cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. He tried to push himself onto his knees as Mira walked to his side, looming over him.

"Go on," He said, as she opened her mouth to speak, "finish me."

"Don't try to move," was her response.

Fade blinked up at her in surprise. He looked into her eyes and was startled by the contrast between the emotion in them and her blood splattered appearance. Her claws, horns, and even her blood splattered clothes added together to be a terrifying picture of death itself. The look in her eyes, however, was one of pity and kindness.

"What?" He said.

"Don't try to move," Mira repeated. "You'll only make your wounds worse. You've been incapacitated, but you'll live if you don't push yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because everyone, even you, deserves a second chance. Just because we are enemies now doesn't mean we have to be tomorrow, or even an hour from now."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Haven't you ever wanted to start over? I'm giving you the chance to do that, right now. You don't have to make a decision today, but I'm giving you the opportunity to turn your life around, if that's what you want."

Fade stared, awed, as Mira turned on her heels and walked away, throwing out a hand to throw an approaching soldier back into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Confession, this is actually all the material I have for these three characters so far. There will be more for Laxus and Gray, but I've been struggling to find inspiration recently, and I just couldn't write anymore about either of them. As for Mira, well her fight is over. I wanted to give her a long, kick-ass fight, but I also knew that I needed to conclude a few of the side characters arcs quickly so that I can have more space in my chapter for the more plot-relevant fights. (Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy all have really long fights that are linked to each other.) I'm sorry for anyone who was hoping that Mira would get more time, (I was too) but I also just couldn't imagine her fight not ending in this way. I mean, in KOSS (which I think of as half-canon) BOTH Satan Souls are moving faster than the eye can see, so it seemed like a reasonable conclusion.**

**Also, this has been the shortest chapter of NEND that I've published since chapter 1 (excluding bonus chapters). I'm SUPER SORRY for the week late update AND the shortness, but next chapter will be better because I've already finished all of those fights. (In case you've forgotten I'm writing all the fights individually instead of weekly in this format to help with continuity.) I actually have a plan written out about how I'm publishing, like a list of chapters and which fights go in which, but that will be revised as needed. Also, I have two aiding blocks during the school day, and only one of them requires actual work consistently, so my updates should be coming regularly (hopefully). **

**I really beat myself up every time I miss an update date because I'm trying to learn to stick to schedules, and my self imposed deadlines are some of the only ones I have. You know it's good to have self imposed deadlines like this and stick to them, and I've only missed them three times out of seventeen chapters, and I'm really proud of that (although I wish it was still at 0, but shit happens.) I'm a procrastination queen, (as evidenced by my like 8 chapter story that took me 2 years to finish) and 17 chapters in what, seven months (?) is SUPER good for me, so I'm proud of that, at least. **

**Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 18

***A/N- This is an official warning, from this chapter on, this story will become really violent and gory. Like, really, **_**really, **_**and if anyone still reading this and doesn't like reading that, or **_**can't **_**for some reason, stop now. Like, I was a little worried it might be too violent due to some of the things that will be happening in this chapter, and if anyone is triggered by lots of violence and blood I don't want to damage your mental state. If you don't want to stop reading, and are triggered by violence, please leave a review or message me telling me and I would be happy to give you the quick watered down version of what happens in this chapter. I'll tell you everything you need to know, but in less gruesome detail. I happen to enjoy reading and writing stuff like that, but I understand if some of you do not. I genuinely do not want to accidentally trigger you or something, so please, I really don't mind giving you a summary in your inbox. (And for those of you who don't actually have an account here, I'll post one on tumblr so you can see it if you ask.)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Last time on _In the End_: Natsu is in serious trouble fighting an Air Death Magic mage who can manipulate even the air within your lungs. Juvia is fighting against a woman who can control your emotions using the scents of the flowers she wields. Cana is locked in battle with a woman who is so skilled in Illusion Magic she can trick your brain into thinking that you are in pain. Gajeel was saved at the last minute by a short Blue Haired girl who should still be in bed resting as far as he knows. Why is she up and not recovering like she should be?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Air Death Magic," Haneul cried, "Expansion!" She directed her index and middle fingers at Natsu, her thumb pointing straight out, just as she had before, but this time it was different.

The air didn't flow _out _of his lungs, it rushed _in. _So fast and forceful that Natsu choked, unable to stop the current. It kept going and going, filling his lungs so painfully full that he thought they would burst, and it didn't stop.

A blinding pain, the feeling of something tearing inside of him, and the sudden unsettling feeling of his abdomen filling with air. With that the flow of air stopped at last, and he choked. Blood sprayed from his mouth and nose as he collapsed. He tried clear his throat with a cough, but that only caused another spasm of blinding pain in his chest, which forced more blood out of his mouth and nose.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. He started to run forward, but Natsu flung his hand out to stop him. Whatever the hell this woman had just done to him, he didn't want her to do it to Happy. Natsu didn't think she'd waste her energy on a cat, and he wanted Happy to stay under her radar.

He tried to take a breath in, but the pain was terrible. It was like his insides were on fire, but not in the good, usual way. Every breath he took caused another spasm, and he would choke up even more blood. The ground in front of him was already soaked in his blood, and he knew he must look like hell. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He was forced to take extremely shallow, ragged breaths, but even that caused him blinding pain. He looked up at Haneul, who was looking surprised.

"I must say I'm impressed. That attack would have killed most people."

_It _nearly_ killed me,_ Natsu thought. _What the hell happened?_

"Even so," she continued, "it looks as if that attack ruptured one of your lungs, since you are still able to breathe, you must still have a working one."

_Ruptured my lung? That must be why I'm alive,_ Natsu thought, _Dragon Slayer Lungs are special. I'm not dead because my lungs are tougher. Still, if she hits me with that again, I _will _be dead. _

"You...can't kill...me...that...easily…" Natsu panted. Each of his words came out more like a cough than actual speech, and they brought with them even more blood.

"I could just leave you here to die," she said, more to herself than to him. "With a ruptured lung like that you'll be suffering from massive internal bleeding. You won't last another hour. But then again, where's the fun in that?"

Natsu used her momentary distraction as an opportunity to force himself to his feet. Even when he stood, he was bent nearly double from the pain, and held his chest in an agonized manner. His vision blacked, and he nearly fell to the ground again, but he managed to keep himself on his feet, if not upright. He couldn't let himself be defeated. He couldn't let himself die. Fairy Tail was depending on him to do his part, his nakama needed him to beat this woman before she had a chance to hurt them.

More than that, though, he couldn't die here because he'd promised Lucy. He'd promised Lucy that he would stay alive for her, and that she wouldn't lose anyone else to another guild war. Her face in the forest before they had attacked had looked so haunted and afraid. He could tell that she was really terrified of losing someone else, so he promised her that she wouldn't. He wasn't about to break that promise to her. It would destroy her. Losing someone else close to her so soon after Aquarius would be catastrophic for Lucy. He wouldn't do that to her.

He had to defeat Haneul before he passed out from blood loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom giggled, then lifted her hand to her lips. She blew across her palm, and flower petals seemed to peel from her skin. They floated on the breeze towards Juvia, brushing up against her cheeks. When she inhaled the scent she felt the last of her happiness drain away, her heart completely engulfed in sadness.

The sky split open as Juvia fell to her knees, and rain crashed to the ground in sheets. The downpour was so thick and heavy that Juvia could barely see the ground in front of her face. In an instant her clothes were completely soaked and her hair was plastered to her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Blossom cried, holding her hands above her head in an attempt to shield herself from the falling skies.

"Juvia!" Kinana cried, looking up from her fight, "cut it out! I can't see a thing!"

"Is she the one that's causing this?" Blossom wondered aloud.

Juvia sat, crying, on the ground, a puddle forming fast around her. She tilted her face towards the sky, letting the rain run down her face, and slowly, her mood lifted. The rain washed away the scent on her clothing or hair that remained, breaking the spell. The rain lightened measurably, and Juvia got to her feet, her mind clear once again. She now understood exactly what was happening.

"How dare you toy with Juvia's emotions like that? She cried. "Water Slicer!"

Blossom managed to dodge the first blade, but Juvia threw more at her, so that Blossom had to dance across the battlefield to avoid being injured.

_Damn, _Juvia thought, _none of my attacks are connecting. I'm going to have to get her into the air, where it will be harder to dodge. _

"Water Slicer!" She cried, this time aiming her attack at the ground at Blossom's feet. It struck the ground hard, forcing Blossom to leap into the air, just as Juvia had planned. _Now! _

"Water Geyser!" Juvia cried, aiming at the still airborne Blossom. Blossom, unable to maneuver properly in midair, was struck full on by the attack. She tried to scream, but her mouth filled with water, choking her. When Juvia thought she had had enough, she stopped the attack and Blossom crashed to the sopping ground, splashing into the mud.

She got to her feet, glowering at Juvia, dripping wet and covered in mud.

"Take this! Scent Manipulation Magic, Jealousy! Feel yourself filling to the brim with petty jealousy so that you slaughter your own comrades! You'll kill your friends because of the darkness in your own heart!"

Juvia watched, terrified, as the flower petals whipped through the air towards her. _Can she really force me to kill my friends due to petty jealousies? _As the first of the petals brushed against her cheeks, Juvia felt jealousy take root in her heart, and the next petals consumed her heart. _I won't attack my friends, I won't. _She thought, repeating the phrase in her mind over and over, hoping that the repeated mantra would give her strength against the oncoming attack.

Her eyes lifted from the ground to the face of her opponent, and she screamed in rage.

"Love rival!" She screeched. "Water Cane!" She swung her attack around, striking Blossom viciously in the side, knocking her to the ground. "Water Nebula!" Two long cyclones of water materialized, and smashed into Blossom's body, throwing her into the air, then Juvia used her Water Cane to knock her back to the ground.

"What the hell?" Blossom cried, "Scent Manipulation Magic, peace!" More petals zoomed through the air and brushed up against Juvia's face.

Immediately her jealous rage dissipated, and Blossom heaved a sigh of relief.

"I don't know why the hell you think I'm your love rival," she said to Juvia, "but you're pretty tough."

"Your magic is strange," Juvia replied, "How do you use those petals to control Juvia's emotions?"

"The scents of the flowers cause you to feel the extremes of whatever emotion I choose," Blossom said. "And what to choose next? I've already made you sad, and using that again would be boring, Jealousy is a no-no, and it would seem your anger only makes you more powerful. What's the opposite of anger?" Blossom wondered aloud.

"Happiness," Juvia suggested, wondering why Blossom hadn't thought of that, then she realized she shouldn't be giving advice to the enemy.

"No, that's more like the opposite of sadness, I need the opposite of anger, because it should have the opposite effect on you." Juvia raised an eyebrow, thinking that Blossom shouldn't be sharing all of this with her, but she didn't point it out.

"I've got it!" Blossom cried, "Love! I'll make you fall in love!"

"You cannot make Juvia fall in love with someone else," Juvia replied. _Juvia will not love anyone other than Gray-sama._

"Just watch me!" This time, a cyclone of red rose petals blew through the air, in an unavoidable attack. "You'll be completely useless once my spell takes hold. The only thing that You'll be able to do is think of the one you love, you won't even be able to fight back! Scent Manipulation Magic- Maximum Effect, Head over Heels!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, all of the Mockingjays disappeared, and her voice whispered in Cana's ear, "I have no weakness." With that, she punched Cana, hard, in the base of the spine, stunning her and sending her reeling forward. Cana tripped over a rock and hit the ground, bombarded by a barrage of illusionary attacks.

She could barely move for all of the pain. All of her energy was directed at trying to ignore or overcome all that she was feeling. It didn't matter that none of the blows she felt were real, because all of them _seemed _real. She was in real pain right now, and she could barely think because of it. She curled up protectively around herself, as if that would protect her from blows that didn't require physical contact. Above her she could hear Mockingjay's condescending laughter.

The pain lessened slightly, and Cana realized that Mockingjay was distracted. With the pain from the fake attacks faded slightly, Cana could once again form coherent thoughts. She cracked open an eye to see Mockingjay standing there, cackling. A glance around her told Cana that there were no fake Mockingjays anywhere, which meant she had let her guard down. Cana inched her hand towards her purse where she kept the cards, being sure not to catch the attention of Mockingjay.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly as Cana's hand inched it's way closer to her purse. Closer and closer her hand got, until at last she could feel the blue fluff brushing her fingertip, and then she acted. She plunged her hand into the depths of the bag and pulled out three cards. Without wasting a second, she flung them in Mockingjays direction, shouting an incantation. It was too late for Mockingjay to react by the time she realized what was happening.

"Thunderbolt's Fate!" The lightning struck Mockingjay square in the chest, and sent her flying. _Yes, _Cana thought, _it's about time I started dealing blows too._

Cana took the opportunity to get to her feet and prepare for another attack. She threw several cards at the collapsed dark wizard, who was struggling to get to her feet. Mockingjay screamed in rage and pain as she hit the ground again, the dust puffing up around her. She cried an incantation, and Cana screamed.

A loud, blood curdling, spine chilling scream issued from Cana's mouth as Mockingjay finally used the curse she had been holding in reserve. Her ability to create fear. She could trick the mind into thinking that it was terrified, for whatever reason, to the point where the person she was targeting couldn't even think, or move for fear. She had, in fact, killed people in this way before. A heart attack induced by her hallucinations was not uncommon in the weakest of her victims, although this girl was still holding out, so she was tougher than most.

On the other side of the battlefield, Macao and Wakaba looked at each other in horror. They recognized that scream. The very sound of it made the both of them sick to their stomachs. They had taken her in when she was just a child and practically raised her. They had been the ones to suggest that she join Fairy Tail in the first place, and once she did, they took her out on jobs with them. With a nod at each other, they knocked out the last of their opponents and sprinted in the direction they'd heard the girl they watched grow up screaming like they had never heard anyone scream before.

They broke through the crowd at just the right moment to see Cana collapse onto the ground, writhing and screaming. They both prepared to cast spells, rage making them forget their surroundings, but they were beaten to the punch.

"Wood make, FAIRY TAIL STICKS TOGETHER!" Locke slammed her hands onto the ground, and an enormous wooden Fairy Tail guild crest erupted from the ground and slammed into Mockingjay's chest, knocking her at least fifty feet into the air and into the tree line. Cana stopped screaming and writhing, and Macao and Wakaba sighed in relief.

Macao, Wakaba, and Locke locked eyes momentarily, and a silent understanding passed between them. Locke nodded, then turned away, battling against the multitude of small fry. Wakaba turned to keep the rest off of Cana, and Macao knelt at her side.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked. A few lingering tears slipped down her cheeks as she sat up shakily and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"I hate to say it, but I didn't do anything." Macao admitted, "It was Locke. This old man didn't make it in time to save the day, you youngsters sure make a point of making me feel old." Cana laughed.

"Where's Mockingjay, the woman I was fighting?" She asked, looking around.

"Locke's attack threw her into those trees over there," Macao replied, pointing. "I don't know if she could still be conscious after a blow like that."

"I'll go check. You stay here, I think I figured out how to beat her right before she hit me with that last attack."

"Are you sure you're okay to fight?" Macao asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied, getting to her feet and wiping her eyes. "I know exactly what I'm going to do now." And with her plan formed in her head she ran off, taking down any of the men who dared to attack her on her run.

It was as she expected. By the time she got to the tree line Mockingjay was extricating herself from the bushes, though not without difficulty. Cana stood with her arms folded, smiling smugly at her.

"Don't look so smug. You may have your friends to rescue you, but you can never kill me if you don't know which me is real." Then she divided again, her many doubles circling around Cana once again.

Cana smiled and drew a single card from her bag and threw it onto the ground. As soon as it touched the dirt, water erupted from it rocketing straight up into the sky. A few moments later the water came crashing down on them like a torrential rain. The water kept erupting from the card, and it kept pouring from the sky. Cana's clothes were quickly soaked. She looked around her, inspecting all of the Mockingjays through the rain. They all appeared perfectly dry.

_Checkmate, _Cana thought. All of the Mockingjays except for one looked perfectly dry. Cana drew three more cards from her back and threw them out, putting all of her energy into her final attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Solid Script," Levy cried, her hands extended toward the roiling earth, "stability!"

The word expanded into being in front of Gajeel and plummeted to the ground. Stillness expanded from the point of impact like ripples on water's surface. The ground beneath Gajeel steadied mercifully, and he found himself able to speak. He sat up, awed as Levy approached him, wearing an outfit he didn't recognize. The bandages on her wounds were clearly visible under the green crop top.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" She teased, extending her hand toward him. With a start he realized that he was still on the ground. He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, still gaping at the short wizard who had come to his rescue.

"Levy McGarden, here and ready for duty!" She said cheerfully, winking and saluting him playfully.

Gajeel blinked, still stunned by her sudden appearance. She was here, Levy was _here. _She was alive, she was _alright._ These realizations crashed over Gajeel like a sack of bricks, almost knocking him back onto his knees. On impulse he reached out and pulled her into his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He heard her squeak of surprise before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried them in his hair.

He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. She still smelled of antiseptic and whatever it was that Porlyusica had put onto her wounds. He could smell the forest in her hair and the wool of her bandages. There was no trace of the evil spell and it's poison that had filled his nose the last time he had been with her, before he'd went off to train.

xxx

_The air was heavy with the smell of the antiseptic and medicine that the old woman had used to fight off the effects of the spell that nearly killed her. She lay in the bed under the window, unmoving, so pale that she almost blended in with the bed sheets. She was asleep, and Porlyusica had instructed not to wake her. _

_He nodded and moved silently across the room. He sat in the chair next to her bed and gently took her hand. Now that he was this close to her he could smell the poison that the curse had pumped through her veins. It was hard to discern under the smells of the medicines that filled the air, but his nose was strong. He supposed it was a good sign that even he could barely smell the poison. Perhaps that meant nearly all of it was out of her system and she would be alright. _

"_You'll be fine," He whispered to her, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "and I'm going to destroy the bastard that did this to you with my own two hands. Don't you worry. Makarov has us training for a week before we attack, so I won't be by to see you for a while, but when I do, I'll be bearing good news." _

_Gajeel got to his feet, having said what he intended, and bowed his head respectfully to Porlyusica before leaving the hut and heading into the forest, meeting Pantherlily at the tree line. Lily followed Gajeel without comment, knowing that he needed time to think. _

Gajeel and Levy pulled apart, slightly out of breath, and stared at each other for a long moment before Gajeel broke the silence.

"Idiot!" He cried suddenly, causing Levy to jump.

"What?" She said, looking startled.

"What are you doing here, you're still injured!"

"I'm fine," Levy replied calmly, stepping back from Gajeel and placing her hands on her hips. "Porlyusica said my wounds had closed and all the poison was out of my system!"

"But you're still covered in bandages, and that Old Woman just let you come out here to battle? How did you even know where I would be at?"

"Wendy told me," Levy said, "she stopped by during her week of training to help Porlyusica tend to me for a while. She told me about the plan and everything, including when you guys would be attacking. Porlyusica wasn't keen on letting me come, but she didn't stop me either. I'm fine, Gajeel."

"Like hell you are!" Gajeel replied, pointing at her, "you could have reopened your wounds or somethin' on your way here and collapsed in the forest and nobody would have been there to help you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Levy said, "When I told Wendy that I was planning on coming here after you she told Carla to stay with me because she was worried, if anything had happened Carla would have taken me straight back to Porlyusica."

"That's right," Carla agreed, coming out of nowhere, "now if you don't mind, I'm off to check on Wendy, I trust you can take care of Levy on your own, Gajeel?" Carla flew off without waiting for a response, and Gajeel turned back to Levy, obviously not ready to let this go. A cough to his right captured his attention, however, and Gajeel turned to face Blaise.

"Well, that was awfully romantic and sickeningly sweet, but if you don't mind I'd like to get back to fighting."

"Stand back, Levy, and let me handle this guy," Gajeel said, stepping in front of her in an attempt to shield her from Blaise's view.

"No way," Levy replied, stepping out from behind Gajeel and sinking into a battle ready stance, "I came all this way, so we're doing this together or not at all." Gajeel glanced at her, saw that she wasn't going to budge by the look on her face, and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The force of the wind carrying the petals and scent to her was strong enough to knock her back several steps. She held her breath for as long as she could, but Blossom didn't let up. Eventually, Juvia had to breathe, and she was shocked to learn what this spell smelt like.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia said, confused. "How can this be, this smells just like my love?"

As she spoke, she felt her heart swell, and her insides warm. It was a feeling she knew well. She glanced around herself, looking for Gray. She knew he was there, she recognized his scent in the air.

While she was distracted, Blossom attacked. Juvia, caught off guard, was thrown through the air and rolled across the ground.

"Now that I've found your weakness, it will be easy to defeat you! You won't live to see Fairy Tail lose this war. You won't have to watch your loved ones die. I'm doing you a kindness, really."

Juvia got slowly to her feet, the rain beginning to pick up again. The aura around her was palpable, like a dark stain on the green background of the forest. Her head hung as she stared at the ground. She took a step forward, and rolled her head up to face Blossom. Blossom let out a gasp of shock when she looked into Juvia's eyes and saw the glowing rage that shone there.

"I-I don't understand," Blossom said, "You shouldn't be able to be feeling anger like this right now! You should be useless!"

"What did you just say?" Juvia asked, her voice deadly calm. "Did Juvia just hear you threaten Fairy Tail?"

"Scent Manipulation Magic- Maximum Effect!" Blossom tried again, deciding that somehow her spell had been broken. She cast her red rose petals in Juvia's direction. Juvia saw them coming, but she didn't flinch, she didn't dodge, she didn't try to block. She stood in the path of Blossom's attack and allowed the rose petals and the scent to wash over her. The petals brushed across her face and caught in her hair as the rain plastered it to her face and neck.

"Juvia will not allow anyone to harm those people that she loves. Juvia will destroy you right here and now, so you cannot hurt the ones she cares for."

"You should be useless right now, I don't understand!" Blossom said, "this should have worked. I've never been mistaken before."

"You underestimated Juvia. Juvia's strength is in her emotions, she is at her strongest when she is with her friends, and anyone who threatens them will be destroyed."

"Water Jigsaw!" The whirlpool of blades made of water spun rapidly towards Blossom, moving so fast she didn't have time to dodge before it collided with her and sent her flying.

She collided with a tree at the edge of the forest and tumbled to the ground, where she remained, motionless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thunderbolt's Fate!" Cana cried. The effect of her lightning attack was increased by the water in the air, electrocuting Mockingjay and sending her flying backwards. She slammed into a tree with such force leaves fell and wood splintered. She slid to the ground, smoldering faintly, and didn't move again. Cana walked forward and picked up the card that was still issuing water and the flow stopped.

As the last of the water fell from the sky, Cana turned and began taking down the few remaining guards of this outpost. They were almost finished here, it wouldn't be long until all of the guards were down and Cana could report that she had completed her mission. When the last of the soldiers had fallen she walked around, checking bodies, being sure none of her people lay dead. They didn't, thank heavens.

"Alright, listen up, Fairy Tail!" Cana cried. Every head in the building's courtyard turned and looked at her. "This has been a victory for us! We defeated our enemies here today! Fairy Tail was victorious! I want you all to rest up, and tend to your wounds, because once we are finished here, we are going to go lend a hand to our friends at the other branches who need reinforcements, because, how did Locke put it? FAIRY TAIL STICKS TOGETHER!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd surrounding her, and she lifted her hand into the air, her index finger raised to the sky and thumb pointing outwards. The others mimicked her, making the Fairy Tail hand gesture, because _no matter where you are, even if I can't see you, I'll always be looking your way!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright shrimp," he said, "but stay where I can see you, and if things get dicey, you're outta here." Levy didn't comment, she was _not _going to leave when things got dicey, because that's exactly when Gajeel would need her, but he didn't need to know that right now.

"Solid Script, smoke!" Levy cried, sending a volley of smoke at Blaise. Gajeel took the opportunity to leap in for an attack unseen.

"Iron Dragon Club!" The strike knocked Blaise off his feet, and Gajeel proceeded with a series of rapid fire kicks and punches that were so fast Levy couldn't keep track of them all. All she could see was a blur of black and gray. At last he delivered a final kick to Blaise's side that sent him flying through the air and slamming into the remains of one of his own rock walls. Levy grinned and turned to face Gajeel, thinking the fight was over.

The ground started rumbling and Levy nearly lost her balance as Blaise cried out, "Supreme King Rock Crush!"

All of the loose rocks in the area were drawn to Gajeel like a magnet, slamming into him in various places and sticking there. In a flash he was completely engulfed in rock. Levy swallowed her panic as she recognized the spell and what would happen next if she didn't do something. Knowing that the spell would be broken if she could knock out the caster, she turned her attention to Blaise.

"Solid Script, Nightshade!"

Nightshade was an herb that could knock someone out just by smelling it. The word appeared in the air made entirely of the toxic herb and flew through the air at Blaise. He covered his mouth and nose in time to remain conscious, but the scent was all over him now. As he leapt away from the pile of Nightshade the large mound of rocks exploded, revealing an Iron Scaled Gajeel where it used to be.

Blaise gaped at him, and then his eyes widened in horror as he realized his mistake. The Nightshade had been all over him, and their scent covered his clothes. As Levy watched his movements became slower and more lethargic. Gajeel, who seemingly hadn't noticed, ran at him.

"Gajeel no, don't get too close or you'll be knocked out too!" Gajeel leapt back to her side at once, giving her a question look. "He's covered in Nightshade, if you get too close your nose will be your downfall."

"Heh," he said, "I don't need to get close to attack him. Iron Dragon Roar!"

Blaise was too woozy and tired from the drug now to do anything about the oncoming attack. It hit him dead on and sent him flying back into the pile of Nightshade. He didn't stir again.

"Yea!" Levy cheered, "we did it!"

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin, "thanks for the help Shorty."

"No problem," Levy said, ignoring the jab about her height. "And thanks for visiting me in Porlyusica's."

Gajeel's cheeks flushed slightly and he turned away, looking out over the fighting crowd to assess everyone's situation, "No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've… gotta...hand it...to ya," Natsu forced out, every word bringing blinding pain and more blood from his ruptured lung, "I didn't...see…that one...coming...but...it's...the last...attack...you'll...get in…"

"That's some big talk from someone who can barely speak," Haneul commented.

Natsu elected not to respond to that, owing to the fact that he could barely breathe anyway and should probably conserve his energy and air for the battle. He instead ignited his entire body and leapt at Haneul. Just as she was throwing her hand out, Natsu expanded his flames, and by the time that Haneul realized what he was doing it was too late, the spell was cast. When Natsu's flames exploded, she too was caught up in the blast, and they were both sent flying in different directions.

Haneul hit the ground and rolled, but Natsu managed to land on his feet. He immediately collapsed to his knees, however, choking up more blood. The impact had jarred his internal wounds, and he was once again blinded by the burning pain in his lungs. There were great black spots in his vision, and his head was starting to get all fuzzy.

_This has to end now,_ he thought.

"You clever, clever boy," Haneul groaned, pulling herself up off the ground. Her voice held a begrudging respect. "You knew what I was going to do and used it to your advantage."

Natsu, still on his knees, grinned up at her, nodding. _Damn, _he thought, _she's still conscious._

"I bet that you were hoping that your little trick would knock me out?" She asked tauntingly. Natsu pulled back his lip and snarled at her, unwilling to speak again and cause even more painful spasms in his chest. "Aww," she cooed, "that little snarl would be more intimidating if your teeth and mouth weren't covered in your own blood. Oh, and it's splattered all down your front too, you truly are a pitiful sight." _Damn._

Natsu staying in his kneeling position, trying to come up with a plan as Haneul watched him sadistically. Did he dare try another roar? If he did, he would probably pass out again from the strain, and if it didn't end up finishing Haneul, he was a dead man. He couldn't afford to make a mistake right now. He couldn't afford to die in this fight, he'd promised Lucy. He had someone who needed him. _Two someone's,_ He reminded himself, as Happy called his name, concerned, from the edge of the forest. He had to live, he'd promised Lucy.

_That's it_, he thought, _I have to think like Lucy. I have to cheat- I mean strategize. What would she do?_ A thought struck him then, a beautiful, dangerous thought. A thought that just might work, but it could also fail. Natsu looked over at Happy and nodded at him. Happy knew what to do if things went south. With that in mind, Natsu got to his feet, but his vision blacked out, and he nearly fell again. He leaned over and placed a hand on his knee to support himself, and waited for his vision to clear just enough that he could see Haneul standing there, watching him, waiting for him to keel over.

_Not happening, I promised Luce, _He thought.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu cried, ignoring the blood that sprayed from his mouth as he said it, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" He put everything he had into the attack, and watched as Haneul smothered the flames smugly.

Natsu fell to his knees, vomiting blood now, but he still managed to see the look of shock and horror on Haneul's face as she realized that she couldn't stop the lighting. As he fell forward onto his hands and knees, he heard her scream and then hit the ground. He smiled vaguely as he vomited even more blood.

He could hear Happy calling his name, Happy and… Lucy? He tried to look in her direction, but he couldn't. His vision had completely blacked out now. He had overdone it with the roar. His ruptured lung was still bleeding, and he'd made it worse. There was so much blood on the ground in front of him, not to mention the stuff that was soaking his clothes. He knew that if he didn't get help soon, he would end up breaking his promise whether he wanted to or not.

_Lucy, I'm sorry._

He collapsed onto the blood soaked ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***A/N- Sorry not sorry for that ending. **

**In case you couldn't tell from this chapter, I have an intense love of Cana Alberona. She's awesome and perfect and awesome and I love her and she's perfect. I worked super hard on her fight to make it kick ass because I wanted to do her character justice. Also, I wanted to write Juvia versus someone who manipulated emotions because I love her dearly as well. Juvia's strength is her feelings, and I wanted to illustrate that. I feel like Mashima uses her too much for comic relief, and that's alright on occasion, but I'm really upset because I feel like he destroyed her character in recent chapters. Juvia's strength is her acceptance of the way she feels, and how she doesn't try to hide or ignore the way she feels about things, she acknowledges and accepts the way she feels and that makes her so much stronger. I did my best to show that in this chapter. **

**As for Natsu's fight, for anyone thinking Natsu's injuries were unrealistic or that don't understand exactly what happened- you know how you blow up a balloon until it pops? That was the general Idea, because Haneul wasn't just pushing oxygen into Natsu's lungs, she was legitimately blowing them up like a balloon. Also, I've always thought being able to oxygenate/ deoxygenate the air would be a fire mage's weakness. **


	21. Chapter 19

***A/N- So trying to figure out what college I want to go to is stressful, and so is trying to pass Pre-Cal. Even though I made a 25 on the ACT I may not be able to get a good scholarship because I think my GPA might be too low. I barely passed Algebra 2 (literally I had like a 60) and I'm probably going to end up with much of the same in Pre-Cal. Math is my worst subject. The only reason I was able to make a 25 on the ACT is because both my reading and Grammar scores were in the thirties (go figure) so it evened out with my less than satisfactory math and science scores. (I'm talking mid-teens to low twenties.) So I just have a lot going on. I really like the idea of the block schedule that Tusculum in Tennessee has, AND they have an anime club. (Lol) ANYWAY- life is just a lot right now. Like, there's no way I can be a senior, I'm not really about to go out into the real world. This is all just a dream right? I'm still fourteen and I just slept in and missed school and just had the world's worst dream, right?**

**Sadly, I know that's not true, but whatever. Who says I have to grow up to be a grown up? I can procrastinate applying to colleges by writing NEND, right? *internal screaming***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time on In the END: Jellal has been taken over by the Possession Magic user, Avery, and is being forced to fight Erza. Meredy is down for the count, and Erza is forced to fight Jellal at full strength in order to stay alive. Gray is facing off against Harmony, a woman who can use her magic to shatter the ice that Gray conjures. Wendy is fighting Cardinal, a man who uses water magic, and is finished playing around. He's determined to destroy Wendy to teach her a lesson, but Wendy is determined to defeat Cardinal in battle to make her guild mates proud. Lucy is struggling against an opponent who uses hair that is sharp like wire to fight. She summoned Cancer to try and cut it, but it didn't work! Lucy has been wounded in her stomach and is bleeding heavily, the situation is dire, and she is desperate to find a way to fight Vasti._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Jellal," Erza breathed, understanding hitting her like a brick wall. Avery's spell hadn't been aimed at Erza, but Jellal, who had been standing behind her.

She gazed up into his now vacant face and felt rage build up within her. How dare this woman take hold of Jellal's mind? He'd been through enough, been forced to do enough. Now he was reliving the pain of being possessed. Erza had no idea if he was still conscious in there somewhere, or if he would remember any of this once she'd saved him.

One thing was clear however, Avery had to pay for this.

Erza knew that she couldn't show any sort of weakness, or else Avery would take advantage of that and make Jellal kill her. She couldn't allow that to happen, not only for herself, but for Jellal and her family at Fairy Tail. She thought back to the lesson that she had learned the last time she and Jellal had crossed swords.

_You don't die for your friends, you live for them! _

This time, she would need to teach that lesson to Jellal. It was his turn to realize that the people he loved needed him alive. She remembered what Jellal had said that time before the Grand Magic Games, about not being strong enough to live, and not deserving too either. She had slapped him then, but this time she would be doing much worse than slapping him. She closed her eyes briefly.

"Forgive me for this, Jellal. I can't show you any mercy." All of this happened in the space of a heart beat.

Erza opened her eyes and pushed up with all of her might, thrusting to her feet and throwing her arms above her head. The blade bit deeper into Jellal's leg, and Erza ignored the voice in her head that said that if she severed the wrong thing he'd never be able to walk again.

_Focus, _she thought, _Wendy and Porlyusica will be able to fix whatever parts of him you manage to break. It's time to pull out all the stops._

Jellal was thrown onto his back by the force of Erza's sudden motion. His feet in the air and his head on the ground, his surprise distracted him momentarily. Erza dropped his feet and took the opportunity of his preoccupation to lunge at Avery again. Her swords sliced through the air sending curved blades of light hurdling through the air at Avery. She squealed and leapt to the side, closer to the back of the Dark Guild hall.

"Meteor!" She heard Jellal say, his voice sounding hollow. Jellal was engulfed in a yellow light, and he shot towards her, so fast that Erza couldn't even lift her swords in defense. She was thrown back into the wall.

All the air whooshed out of her lungs and stars exploded momentarily in her vision. But she didn't need her vision, she could sense Jellal's aura coming for her, and she could hear his labored breathing. _Possibly a good sign, _she thought, _maybe he's started to fight the spell. _

"Requip, Flight Armor!" She darted out of Jellal's path just in time. She heard his fist connect with the stone, and the explosive sound of the wall shattering and crumbling. She spun around, blinking the spots out of her vision, but Jellal was nowhere to be seen. Something collided with the side of Erza's face, and she was sent flying to the side.

_I've forgotten how fast he is, _she thought. It'd been so long since she'd seen him in battle. She hit the ground with enough force to click her teeth together, but she used the impact to orient herself. She turned in the air and braced her hands and feet against the ground. Ignoring the rocks and bits of rubble biting into her flesh, she used the momentum to spring herself forward.

She grit her teeth as she and Jellal sped at each other head on. _Wendy can fix whatever part of him you break, _she reminded herself. She twisted in the air, aiming two strikes at Jellal's chest. She saw his punch to her stomach coming and shifted so that it barely grazed her. However, she felt both of her attacks make full contact, and as her feet hit the ground and she spun around and to a halt Erza saw his blood hit the ground.

Ignoring the mixed feelings of satisfaction and remorse she felt at seeing his blood, she lunged at him again, giving him- or rather, Avery- no time to recover. She switched swords in mid strike, exchanging her Flight Armor swords for her Purgatory sword. As much as she hated to use it against him, she knew it would pack a bigger punch and would be more likely to incapacitated him in one strike.

She swung with all of her might, willing the fight to be over so she could take out Avery once and for all, but Jellal leapt into the air, avoiding her horizontal swing. He flipped over in the air above her, and landed on the blade. _Damn, Avery is smart, taking advantage of my slower movements because I'm using a heavier sword. _

Jellal launched himself towards her, his close proximity barely giving her time to react. She summoned a sword with her other hand and brought it quickly up to block his strike. His fist connected with the blade of her sword, and blood spattered her face. He was attacking with no regard to his physical safety, because Avery didn't care how badly he hurt himself in the process, as long as he took her out as well.

_No, _Erza thought, _that's not right, she's probably hoping that we will take each other out, that way there will be no one left to fight her. Come on, Erza, think. There have to be more weaknesses to her magic. What are they? _

Her eyes scanned the battle ground quickly in between Jellal's attacks. She attacked just often enough that Avery wouldn't notice that she wasn't paying attention to the fight anymore. Suddenly, when she did a pirouette to avoid an attack, it hit her. Meredy was lying on the ground, still unconscious behind the guild hall. _She can only control one person at a time,_ Erza thought. She tucked this information away, waiting for an opportunity to use it. All the while, she was thinking hard, doing her best to find more weaknesses to be exploited.

Jellal took a step back from her, and made a hand gesture that she recognized.

_Dammit!_ She thought, _Grand Chariot! _

"Requip! Adamantine armor!" Her swords disappeared and her hands became weighed down with the two halves of the shield that she had once used to stop the Jupiter cannon. She locked them together and set them hard on the ground, bracing herself as Jellal finished the spell. The beams of light smashed against the magical barrier created by her armor, but were unable to penetrate it. It took a force like Jupiter to destroy her strongest armor, and Jellal's Grand Chariot spell, while powerful, was nothing compared to that.

It occurred to Erza that she was hidden from Avery's view behind this shield, and that she could use that to her advantage. She pictured in her mind where Avery had been before she summoned her Adamantine Armor. She Requipped silently into her Armadura armor and leapt out from behind the shield sending an energy blast at Avery as she did it.

Avery cried out in shock and threw her arms up to cover her face. Erza watched in horror as Jellal jumped in front of the blast, much like he had protected Meredy from the falling rock. The energy collided with him, and he cried out in pain as it wracked his body with spasms and sent him flying back through the air. He collided with the wall in the weak spot that he'd created earlier with his punch, and flew through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Star Dress, Capricorn form!" I grinned smugly at Vasti. Clothing from the Celestial Spirit World was more durable than clothing from our world, and it would provide better protection from Vasti's hair. Not to mention that my Capricorn Star Dress provided by far the most coverage. It was a suit just like Capricorn's, with long pants and a jacket, not to mention that it granted me better agility and skills in hand-to-hand combat.

"What, you think that just because you can change your clothes, you can defeat me?"

I didn't dignify that with a response. Instead I ran at her, ducking and dodging the hair. As I leapt through a gap two feet off the ground I was grateful for the boost in agility this Star Dress provided. I would never have been able to pull off some of those moves without it. As I did a flip in midair to avoid being cut by the hair I saw her expression change from condescending to disbelief, then rage.

"How dare you trick me!" She cried, "that's no normal clothing, it's enchanted to give you greater agility!"

"That's right!" I said, pulling off another impressive move that would have been otherwise impossible for me to achieve. "And I'm going to take you down!"

"Foolish girl, all I have to do is block your access!" She raised her hands out in front of her and clenched her fists, and the strands of hair contracted violently around me. A few strands managed to cut the exposed skin of my hands and face, but my Star Dress protected the rest of me as intended.

I glanced around, looking for a gap to jump through, but there wasn't one large enough for me to fit. While my Capricorn form would grant me better agility, it couldn't shrink me down so I could fit into holes half my size. _Damn it, _I thought, _what do I do now? I'm a sitting duck!_

"Now to get rid of that ridiculous crab." With a lazy flick of her wrist Vasti sent her sword flying at Cancer, who was standing about 10 feet behind me. The sword pierced him right in the heart, and sent him back home to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Cancer!" I cried.

"Now, to take care of you!" She flung her sword at me, aiming at my heart, I threw myself to the side, but couldn't go very far. The hair had trapped me in the square foot of ground that I had landed on. I gritted my teeth as the hair sliced my skin open and tore at my clothes, but I couldn't get far enough out of the way. The sword buried itself hilt deep into my left shoulder, blinding me with pain, but missing my heart. I screamed again when she yanked the sword back out.

"My, you are a troublesome one. You just won't die." She raised her sword to her mouth and licked the blood coated blade. "I do love it when they put up a fight, though."

I raised a hand to my new wound, my vision blurring slightly. _I have to beat her now before I pass out,_I thought. _I've lost so much blood._ I could already feel my blood flowing down my arm and curling around my fingers before falling to the ground. My shirt and coat were damp with blood from the wound in my side. I tried lifting my arm, but winced and gave up. _It's no use, I can't use it like this. At least it wasn't my right arm. I can still fight._

I lifted my whip up with one hand, my mind whirling for a new battle plan. I couldn't get to her, and neither could any of my attacks with my whip. _I could switch back to Taurus form and use Earth Wave, but that might cause the hair to shift too, and I could get killed. _My mind spun, trying to think of a spirit I could summon, or a long range attack I could use. Immediately Loke's Regulus Impact came to mind, but I couldn't use that move in Leo Form, and I couldn't summon him and have him do it, because there was no room for him anywhere.

_If only I could get around this hair, _I thought. _If I could just fit through these holes, or jump over, or go under. That's _it! I thought. _I _can _go under!_

"Star Dress, Virgo Form!" My clothes changed, and immediately tunneled into the ground, escaping before Vasti could attack. "Open, Gate of the Maiden!" I cried, sinking to my knees.

Virgo appeared out of the ground in front of me, bowing despite the limited room.

"How may I help you, Princess?" She asked. Above us Vasti began swearing, saying something about how my tunneling act wouldn't save me now.

"Virgo," I said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "can you close off the tunnel so she can't get in?"

"But if I block it off you won't be able to breathe," She replied.

"I can't worry about that yet, I have to keep her from killing me right now."

"As you wish, princess." I winced as the light in the tunnel winked out. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yea, can you enlarge this chamber? And maybe find something to give us some light?" There was a rustling of fabric, a slight clicking noise, and our little hole was filled with light. I looked at the source, a small circular object that Virgo was holding in her hand.

"Will this do, Princess?" She asked.

"Yea, that's great, what is it?"

"It's a flashlight from the Celestial Spirit World," She replied, enlarging our hole so we could both sit comfortably.

"That's really cool," I said. I used the light to survey the amount of blood staining my black and white dress. I knew I had to stop the bleeding soon, or I would be a gonner. Slowly, I reached up and took off the decorative, unattached sleeve that came with the maid outfit. I tried to tie it one-handed around my shoulder, but couldn't.

"Here, allow me, Princess," Virgo took the sleeve from me and tied it tightly around my wound.

"Thanks," I said. I sighed and looked down at the wound in my side. One of my sleeves wouldn't be long enough to wrap around my waist and tie. It would have to stay uncovered for now, at least until I could find someone who was carrying bandages. "I need you to dig a tunnel across the field so I'll end up right behind Vasti so I can attack."

"Of course, Princess," Virgo replied. She turned and began tunneling, and I followed after her on my hands and knees. Once we reached our desired point of exit Virgo turned to me.

"Are you ready, Princess?" I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?" Gray groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "She can shatter my ice with her magic?"

"It looks like I was right," Harmony sighed sadly, "you're just an Ice Make wizard, you can't even fight me."

"I've got more than one trick up my sleeve," Gray said.

"Then let's see it then," Harmony replied.

"Ice make-"

"Oops, too slow," Harmony chirped. She threw out her hand, and the room started spinning.

The walls moved around Gray, out of control. He felt like the room was spinning wildly around him. All of the sudden something struck his back, hard, and he was looking up at the ceiling. He had fallen, but he didn't remember falling. The ceiling was still spinning around him.

_What the hell_, Gray wondered, _can she move the world too?_

He heard Harmony laughing darkly, and then the room stopped moving. Gray struggled to his feet, nauseous, to see Harmony standing exactly where she had been, completely unrumpled.

_What's going on? _He wondered, trying to regain his balance. Harmony snickered, and the room started spinning violently again. It wasn't very long until he was on his back again, feeling his breakfast rising up his throat. He couldn't get a hold of himself. For some reason the shifting of the earth wasn't bothering Harmony, she stood stock still.

The room stopped spinning again, and Gray struggled to his feet again, leaning on the wall, his balance was still shaky. He looked at Harmony, his mind churning to try and figure out what was happening. It wasn't until he tried to take a step and the room spun again that he realized.

_It's my balance that she's changing. _The thought struck him suddenly, and he knew it was right, but he still didn't know how to fight against it. She must have been creating sound waves so violent that they threw off his equilibrium, but how does one counter that? He could freeze his ears shut, but Harmony could shatter the ice and do the same thing over again.

_If she can do that to my balance, _he thought grimly, _what else can she do?_

He had underestimated how dangerous this sound magic user was going to be. He might lose this fight.

"Oh I can see the gears turning in your mind. You must have realized it by now, what I've been doing? It's a pity though, the confusion on your face was so pathetically cute. You looked like a puppy that couldn't figure out why there's water falling from the sky!"

_That's a weird simile,_ Gray thought briefly.

"Yeah," He replied, "you've been using your sound magic to throw off my balance."

"It's a shame there's no way to counter it," She drawled, then she attacked.

This time, now that Gray knew what was going on, he kept his back to the wall and slid slowly down until he sat, dizzy but supported, on the ground. He tried focusing on Harmony, but she was moving all over his field of vision. That didn't matter, he just needed to know her general direction anyway.

"Ice Make, Unlimited!" He cried, casting the spell down the hall at her. He knew she would shatter the ice, but with their being so much of it she would surely be caught up in the blast.

He knew that it had worked when the room gradually came back into focus. He waited briefly for his stomach to settle before he struggled to his feet. His eyes fell on Harmony, who was groaning on the ground. With a huff she sat up, glaring at Gray.

"Well aren't you clever," she snapped. She climbed to her feet, rubbing her backside and sneering. "I'll admit that was a smart move, but you can't expect that to work again. If that's the only trick that you have up your sleeve then you have no chance of winning."

"Talk about one trick ponies," Gray replied, still feeling as if he were going to vomit. "All you've done so far is use your sounds to break my ice and throw off my balance."

"So you think I'm a one trick pony," Harmony said, her voice a quiet challenge. "How adorable. I've been going easy on you this whole time. If you would like to see the other weapons in my arsenal, then I'd be glad to show you."

Gray knew that he had made a mistake by teasing the lady. Now he was going to be in real trouble, because he couldn't defend against sound waves that could shatter his ice. Well, not easily anyway. There _was_ that other thing, but he hadn't quite been able to master _that _yet. Still, if he didn't figure out a way to defeat Harmony without it, he might have too.

He covered his ears as she threw her hands out in a futile attempt to block out the sound. If it worked at all to muffle the sound he couldn't tell. It was beyond anything he'd ever heard before. He felt a pressure behind his eyes, slowly building up and up until he thought his eyes were going to explode. _Oh my God, _Gray thought, _that's what she wants. She's trying to rupture something._ He risked removing his hands from his ears to cast a spell. When he did he noticed his palms were covered in blood, and he could feel something trickling down his face, likely even more blood.

"Ice make, Cannon!" He cried, shooting an ice projectile so large at harmony that she couldn't dodge it in the small hallway.

She flexed her fingers and several things happened at once. Both masses of ice exploded, but so did the wall to Gray's right. He was thrown to the side as the cannon on his shoulder exploded, slicing and embedding shards of ice into his face, neck, shoulders, and head. The wall buckled inward and obstructed his view of his opponent, who he had seen starting to fall. His knee hit the ground painfully and he saw a streak of blue amongst the rubble fly across the hall and slam into the wall before tumbling to the ground.

_Jellal?_ Gray wondered, _what the hell?_

As the dust settled he got to his feet, feeling blood flowing down his neck and shoulder and onto his exposed chest and back. He peered through the still settling dust at the person who had been thrown through the wall at him.

"Seriously?" He cried when he realized who it was. It _had _been Jellal, which meant there could only be one person behind this. "You almost killed me again!" He cried out of the Jellal made hole at Erza. He had no idea why she had attacked one of their comrades, but he trusted she had good reason.

"I'm going to have to take like three showers to get all of this dust off!"

"That wouldn't happen if you wore a shirt!" She called back. He glanced down at himself, registering for the first time that he was shirtless.

"Shut up," he retorted. At least he still had his pants on. He heard Harmony getting to her feet and he turned around to face her. She looked at Jellal, confused, then back up at Gray.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked, seemingly forgetting that they had been in the middle of a battle. Gray noticed, with a small rush of satisfaction, that there were numerous tears in her kimono and small bleeding cuts on her exposed skin. At least he wasn't the only one bleeding.

"His name's Jellal," Gray told her. As he said this Jellal stirred and sat up. "Are you alright man?" Jellal didn't respond. His face hung lax, his eyes blank. Gray took a step back, alarmed, and watched as Jellal climbed out of the hole without looking at either of them.

"Jellal Fernandez?" His opponent asked incredulously. "The Jellal Fernandez?"

"That's the one," Gray replied, confused. "Why?"

"He's the moron who blew it at the Tower of Heaven!" She said, a harsh laugh escaping from her. "What's he doing here?"

"He's with us," Gray said, peering out of the hole after him. He saw Erza and Jellal fighting, while another woman stood off to the side with her hands extended towards the pair. A moment of confusion gave way to a wash of realization that Jellal was being controlled. _Not again,_ Gray thought. He gazed worriedly out of the hole at Erza, but then decided to worry about himself. Erza could handle herself.

"How pathetic, he lost one fight and then converted. How sad."

"It's not quite that simple," Gray said, but didn't elaborate. "But that's besides the point. Ice Make, Ax!"

He swung the large ax at Harmony, pushing her back several steps as she dodged, too surprised to use her sound to shatter it. Her kimono ripped where the ax hit, but he barely missed wounding her. _Dammit,_ he thought, throwing the ax to the side as Harmony thrust out her hands, shattering the ice. Gray created another ax and threw it at her. She sidestepped it and it smashed against the wall at the end of the hall way.

With a start he remembered the men he'd been fighting earlier who'd had real swords, that wouldn't be so easily shattered.

"Ice Make, Wall!" He said, barely allowing himself time to finish the spell before he leapt back down the hallway and turned the corner, snatching a sword from one of the unconscious men as the wall of ice shattered.

He flung himself back around the corner and launched at Harmony, not giving her time to react before he was within striking distance. He swung his sword, and was surprised by how much heavier it was than the ones made of ice that he used. Sword play was Erza's thing, so he was no master, but the thing was metal and sharp, so it was sure to pack a punch.

His slower movement due to the unfamiliar weapon allowed her to step back just enough so the wound she received wasn't too serious. Still, her blood sprayed from the wound as she cried out, slipping on the dust from the shattered wall and falling over. Gray extended his sword so that the point rested at the base of Harmony's throat, feeling triumphant.

"I win," he said. If he had been expecting her to look afraid he was sorely disappointed. As he looked down into her eyes he saw only anger and annoyance. She reached up and grabbed the point of the sword, and his eyes widened as small droplets of her blood dripped onto her chest.

"You seem to forget my power!" She said angrily. She thrust the tip of the sword away and extended her bloodied palm towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza heard a cry of, "Seriously? Again?" From a very indignant Gray, and she would have laughed at the coincidence and Gray's irritation if she hadn't been so worried about Jellal and furious about Avery's use of his body as a shield.

Gray's head peaked out of the hole, glaring at Erza. She noticed, but didn't comment, on the fact that he was now covered in what seemed to be his own blood.

"You almost killed me again! I'm going to have to take like three showers just to get all of the dust from these walls off of me!"

"If you would put on a shirt you wouldn't have that problem!" Erza cried, unable to resist. Gray looked down at himself, seeming to realize for the first time that he was half naked again.

"Shut up!" He replied. Seeming to decide that the conversation was over, Gray's head disappeared again.

Erza rolled her eyes and faced Avery.

"Now there is nothing standing in between you and your punishment," Erza growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Avery took a frightened step back.

"You've got no one else to control. You'll find you won't be able to take control of me, I've trained to be resilient against such attacks with Warren for years." Erza felt something invisible brush against the barriers in her mind, Avery trying futilely to seize Erza's mind from her.

"N-no way," Avery stammered.

"I've discovered three weaknesses in your magic," Erza said confidently. "The first is that, since the nature of your magic is to control others, your body is weak. The second is that you can only control one wizard at once, or else surely you would have taken control of both Meredy and Jellal at the beginning of the fight and used them to kill the rest of us." Erza stopped her slow, menacing steps in Avery's direction and slammed the blade of her sword into the ground.

"The third weakness is people like me, who have mental barriers put up against your particular brand of magic." Avery screamed in fright as Erza yanked her sword from the ground and swung it overhead.

Mid-swing Erza noticed a sudden change in Avery's demeanor. Erza stopped her attack as a groan issued from the hole in the wall she had sent Jellal through. Seconds later, before Erza had the opportunity to react, Jellal climbed out of the hole, his face slack and blank once more.

"And you my dear," Avery said, extending her hand so that Jellal advanced on Erza, "have weaknesses as well." Her voice had taken on its previous mocking and confident tone. "The first being this young man, who it's obvious that you care for, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You could never cause him any real harm, unlike him at this point. He has absolutely no reservations about hurting you."

Jellal sprang forward, swinging rapidly at Erza. She dodged each of his blows, allowing herself to be forced further and further back, until she was in the backyard of the guild hall. She busied herself with fending him off while she came up with another strategy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And what would that lesson be?" Wendy asked contemptuously.

"Never to take on someone bigger than you!"

"Your size doesn't mean a thing," Wendy declared, "what matters is skill, strength, and wit. My friends make me strong, so I'll never lose to you!" Wendy was surprised at her own audacity. She never said things like that, but she didn't need to tell Cardinal that.

"Is that so? I don't see any of your friends with you right now, so how can they make you stronger if they aren't even here with you?"

"My friends are always with me in spirit. I know that they have faith in me and they believe I can take care of myself. Their confidence in me makes me strong. I won't lose to you because I want to make all of the others proud!"

"My, isn't that sweet?" Cardinal mocked, "but it's not as you've said it is. No matter what you say, you're friends can't help you if they're not here with you." Cardinal held his hands out straight and aimed a jet stream of water at Wendy.

"Water Cannon!" He cried. Wendy jumped into the air to avoid the attack and used the wind to propel herself over Cardinal to land behind him. Without pause she leapt forward and aimed a kick at his back. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" She cried. Cardinal turned and caught her foot in his hand and sent her flying backwards.

She flew several feet through the air, so far she passed behind the back of the cults guild hall. While she was flying through the air she laid eyes on Erza, who was busy fending off the attacks of a passive looking Jellal.

"Jellal what are you doing?" Wendy called, "Why are you attacking Erza?"

Both Jellal and Erza spun to face Wendy at the same time. Jellal held up his hands and began casting a spell at Wendy. She hit the ground and rolled violently, bouncing up slightly and making impact with the ground again. The breath was knocked out of her, but she opened her eyes and found Jellal and Erza again. She saw Erza attack Jellal and diverted his attention away from Wendy. As Wendy watched Jellal ducked dexterously out Erza's attack path and kicked her in the middle of the back, knocking her to her knees.

"Erza!" Wendy cried, searching for the cause of Jellal's sudden insanity. She spotted it a few yards away from where Erza and Jellal were fighting, a woman with purple hair had her hands extended towards Jellal like she was controlling him. Meredy lay on the ground, unconscious, at her feet. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Wendy rose to her knees, only to be knocked back down.

"Don't look away from your opponent!" Cardinal cried, kicking Wendy right in the face. She cried out as the force of the blow sent her tumbling across the ground.

"Wendy!" Erza called. Wendy's scream had obviously attracted her attention. Jellal used her distraction to punch Erza in the face, and she was knocked back several feet.

"Don't worry about me, Erza!" Wendy said, spitting blood on the ground, "You focus on saving Jellal!"

"How noble," Cardinal knocked, lunging at Wendy again. His fist was encased in water, no doubt to make his punch stronger. Wendy ducked under his fist, his velocity carrying him past her.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy cried kicking his exposed midsection hard. He was thrown up and over her, flying through the air. His back slammed against a tree and he slid to the ground. Wendy took the opportunity to turn and face Erza.

"Vernier lle Vernier" Wendy cried, and two magic circles appeared, one under herself and one under Erza. Wendy had seen how quickly Jellal could move during the Grand Magic Games and she knew that the increased speed spell would be of great help to Erza. Magical aura built up around Erza as she looked around in awe, surprised by the sudden strength.

"Amuzu lle Amuzu!" **(*FT Wikia has the English chant for this being 'arms' but in Japanese she pronounces it like this and it just sounds cooler.) **This spell increases the damage output of Erza's arms, and Wendy just hoped that it helped.

"Wendy, don't worry about me, focus on your fight!" Erza cried, dodging another attack from Jellal. Noticing her increased speed and strength as she swung at him, the corners of her mouth perked slightly. "Thank you, Wendy!" She said.

"I told you not to look away from your opponent!" Cardinal cried, however, Wendy had heard him coming, and used her extra speed to dodge at the last minute. She had cast those spells for both her and Erza.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She cried, sending the funnels of air at Cardinals back. Despite her support magic taking effect on her, she couldn't deny she'd used up a lot of magical power.

_Time to eat, _she thought, inhaling deeply. _I need to finish this soon, so I can help Erza._

As Cardinal got to her feet, Wendy finished her meal and opened her eyes.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sky Drill!" Wendy cried. The funnel of air descended upon them, locking Wendy and Cardinal into an arena of air. She began to contract the funnel so that it scraped Cardinals back, and he cried out.

This was no ordinary funnel of air, if the edges of it touched you, you'd be shredded. Blood dripped to the ground from the wound the Sky Drill had inflicted upon Cardinal. The barrier pushed him farther and farther forward, until Wendy contracted it even further, he was now so close there would be no avoiding her attacks.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She cried, putting everything she had into the attack. It sent Cardinal reeling into the wall, and then through it. His skin was torn and shredded as he passed through the wall and continued through the air until he struck a tree at the edge of the forest and slid to the ground, and didn't move again. She had done it. Wendy had beaten him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again the world started spinning uncontrollably. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground again. He heard Harmony laughing scornfully at him.

"How do you expect to defeat me when you can't even stand up?" She cried. Gray looked up at her, or more, he looked up at the three of her that were shifting through his vision so that he didn't know which one of them was real.

_This is it then_, he thought, _I have to use _it.

He closed his eyes to try and block out the dizziness he was feeling, and focused. He would have to use his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, even if he hadn't completely mastered it. He'd have to go to Porlyusica to put himself right again after the magic turned most of his body black, but that was a small price to pay.

"Ice Make," He said, opening his eyes, "Silver!"

Before the spell had fully formed the incessant spinning of the room stopped, and he was able to make out Harmony's eyes widening and her fleeing down the side hallway. The unique, unbreakable, unmeltable ice coated the hallway, and probably would have consumed everything in the building if he hadn't stopped it. He didn't want to harm the rest of Crime Sorciere, who were on their way downstairs to start destroying the monsters.

Gray got to his feet and followed Harmony down the hallway, careful to watch out for any ambush she may try to make. He didn't think she would try anything, however, judging by his face when he had come out with that spell. She didn't know what it was, and she was terrified of it.

As she should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I burst out of the ground right after Virgo, taking Vasti by surprise. Before she had even managed to turn around fully Virgo and I had kicked her hard in both sides. Vasti let out a strangled cry as Virgo punched her in the face, knocking her back several feet.

Vasti turned and slung her sword at me, but now that I wasn't surrounded by her hair I dodged it easily.

"So I see that you've got a few tricks up your sleeves," She cried, "But that won't help you defeat me!" She held her hands out and made a complicated gesture, shouting, "Death Cradle."

The hair between her fingers glowed red again, and formed a complex cat's cradle I've never seen before. In a flash, that same one appeared around me. The strands connected to her fingers all connected and formed a circle in the middle, and when she pulled her hands apart slowly, the hole contracted. The hair that surrounded me did the same thing, binding my limbs tightly to my torso.

_Damn it, how do I get out of this mess? _I thought.

"It's time that you died, once and for all!" Vasti cried. She flung her sword at me, and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Virgo said. She had blocked the attack with the iron shackles that she wore around her wrists. "I won't allow you to harm my mistress!" Virgo attacked full force as Vasti laughed.

"As if you could stop me!"

Virgo swung her arms out wide, attempting to knock Vasti out with the heavy chain that was attached to her shackles. Vasti blocked the chain with her sword and punched Virgo in the stomach. I could hear the breath whoosh out of her from where I was at, but I was helpless to step in. I struggled to free myself from my bonds as Virgo used her free hand to aim a punch at Vasti's side. Vasti blocked the blow, but Virgo used Vasti's distraction to her own benefit. When Vasti blocked Virgos chain, the chain had wrapped around the sword, and now Virgo used the chain to tear the sword out of Vasti's grip, and then her distraction from that to kick her hard in the side.

"Right," Vasti said through gritted teeth, "you're a troublesome one. But even if I can't use my sword, your mistress is still dead." Vasti snapped her fingers, and my air was cut off.

I tried to breath in, panicked, and realized what had happened, she'd wrapped a hair around my neck and pulled it just tight enough to strangle me.

"Vir-go," I mouthed. "Help me."

"Lucy!" She cried. My vision started to blur, and it became difficult to tell what was happening. Judging by the sound alone, Virgo might have seized Vasti's sword off the ground and attempted to cut the hair that was strangling me, but Vasti pulled it out of her hands by the hair that was attached to the hilt.

"Oh no, it won't be that easy!" Vasti had said. I squinted my eyes at Virgo, trying to make out what she was doing. It looked like her back was turned to me, and her voice was slightly muffled, like she were talking away from me.

"Taurus! Lucy needs your help, get over here!" She called.

_Oh right, _I thought, _I never sent him home, he was posted at the door._

My vision started turning black when I heard a loud Moo, and felt a ground shaking crash as Taurus presumably landed next to me.

"Cut the hair that's strangling Lucy!"

"I'll save you Miss L_oo_cy!" He said.

I heard his axe swish through the air and land with a thud in the dirt, and the pressure around my neck vanished, the severed hair falling to the ground. I took a heaving breath and coughed. My vision was clearing again, so I was able to watch as Taurus cut the hair that was holding me in place and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Thank you Taurus," I wheezed.

"Don't mention it, you know I promised I'd always protect you!"

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. My head cleared slightly, and when I opened my eyes I could see Taurus's face clearly.

"Thanks, I can stand now." I got to my feet, and Taurus offered his arm to steady myself. I took it gratefully, and looked around to get my bearings. That's when my eyes landed on something terrible. Natsu on all fours, hacking up blood.

"Natsu!" I called as he collapsed. "NATSU!" His opponent was nowhere in sight, which I took to mean that he had defeated them. _No! _I thought, _NO! I won't let him die. _I took off in his direction without thinking, and heard Vasti calling after me.

"Oh no you don't!" I looked over my shoulder just in time to see her throw her sword at me again. I gasped, but Taurus was faster. He knocked the sword from the air, and severed the hair that she had been using to manipulate it.

"Go and help Natsu, we'll hold off this one!" He said, giving me the thumbs up. I grinned at him and returned the gesture before sprinting off to Natsu's side.

When I reached him I dropped to my knees by his side grabbed his shoulders. _Oh no_, I thought, _is all of this blood his?_

Suddenly, the air was sucked out of my lungs, and I couldn't breathe again. A cackle to my right caught my attention as my vision started to black out again. I could just make out the person who Natsu had been fighting climbing to their feet.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting him to hit me with something like that, however, even an attack of that caliber won't be enough to finish me off."

"Lucy!" Happy cried, "Haneul uses Air Death Magic, she can suck all of the air out of your lungs!" _Well that explains a lot, _I thought. I pulled a key from my belt.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium," I mouthed, forcing out the tiniest bit of air. The words weren't even a whisper, but I knew that they would work. Horologium appeared next to me, and I opened the door and climbed inside, bringing Happy and Natsu with me.

When I closed the door, I suddenly became able to breathe again. _Just like I thought. She can't control the air inside Horologium. _I took in several heaving breaths, and waited until my vision returned to check on Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Lu-cy," he murmured. Blood bubbled up from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"What happened to you?" I asked, terrified.

"Lung-ruptured," he said. His eyelids fluttered, and then opened. He looked hazily at me, and I could tell he was in bad shape because of how much trouble he seemed to be having just focusing his eyes. I glanced out of the glass door, looking to where Haneul was standing, staring, peeved, at Horologium. As I watched she looked over at something off to the side, and she lifted a hand lazily.

As the magic circle from whatever spell she had just cast appeared I wondered what she was doing. I didn't have to wonder long, I could sense it the moment Virgo and Taurus went back home. Shortly afterward Vasti walked into my line of sight, and began speaking to Haneul, pointing at us. I panicked, now I had to defeat two impossible opponents, on my own. Natsu was in too bad condition to fight.

_What do I do?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

***A/N- Alright, another chapter finished! I just wanted to thank those of you who have been leaving long, thoughtful reviews. They mean so much, and they really do help so much! Thank you so much! Happy Labor Day!**


	22. Chapter 20

***A/N- Okay so, I'm a really terrible procrastinator. I need to sign up for the ACT, I need to start looking at colleges, I need to study pre-cal so I can actually fucking graduate, but here I am, writing fan fiction. What is life? I honestly don't even know how I'm going to survive.**

**I can't be an adult. I'm not responsible enough. How do life?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time on _In the END: _Erza and Jellal are still locked in battle, Wendy gave Erza aid, increasing her speed and strength with support magic. Lucy is hiding with Natsu, who is on death's door, inside of Horologium, and is now facing off against Haneul and Vasti, and is the only one in their group still able to fight. Laxus is struggling to find a way to defeat Coraline, a woman who can transform into a cloud of toxic gas. Gray finally brought out his secret weapon: Ice Make, Silver, and is in pursuit of Harmony, who fled the scene when she discovered that she could not shatter this new, strange ice._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Erza's speed and strength increased she reminded herself to buy Wendy something nice once this was all over. She truly felt much better, and knew that she would have an easier time of dealing with Jellal now.

_Wendy might just be the best of us, _Erza thought. _I don't know where any of us would be without her._ Erza attacked with all of her might, pushing Jellal back. Avery didn't seem to understand what had happened and why Erza was suddenly faster and stronger. Erza knew, however, that the spells would eventually wear off, and she needed to snap Jellal out of this spell before then.

"Jellal!" Erza cried, "Wake up!"

"It's no use!" Avery said, "he can't hear you!" Erza closed her eyes and focused, sending a message through the mental connection she had used to summon Jellal to the guild.

_Can you hear me?_ There was silence for a moment as Jellal swung at Erza's head. She ducked underneath his fist and rammed her own into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him.

_Ow. _His mental voice was strained, like it was taking all his effort just to say that single syllable, but Erza almost cried in relief.

_Sorry, I'll make this up to you, I promise. Wendy can fix you right up._

_I'm… sorry._

_It's fine. Don't blame yourself. Fight it, I need you off my back long enough to knock out Avery. _

_I'm trying. _

_Try harder. _

Erza punched Jellal in the face, and decided that a change of pace was needed. She needed to remind him of who he was. She had to change into something that meant something to him, to remind him why he had to fight, and, hopefully, give him strength.

"You can do it!" She cried. She leapt back and requipped, not into another armor, but into the sundress she had worn the day they had kissed before the Grand Magic Games, and the cloak that he had given her to hold onto. Two items that would evoke an emotional response from him. She just hoped it would be enough.

She didn't miss the shocked look that flitted across his face, and she smirked. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she whirled and kicked him _hard_ in the head. He was sent flying into a tree at the edge of the forest. Erza bit back her wince as she thought, _it worked. _

_Now stay down, _she told him.

_Ow, _was his reply. Erza rolled her eyes at his response and wasted no time in attacking Avery. She whirled and leapt at her, slamming the flat of her blade into Avery's jaw, then bringing her foot up to kick her in the stomach. Erza brought her fist up and punched Avery in the face so hard Avery was sent flying through the wall of the guild hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray was met with a challenge about thirty steps into his search, an intersection. He glanced down the two paths that were open to him, growling in frustration. He hadn't brought out his Devil Slayer magic to assure his victory, just to be foiled by a crossroad. He had no way of knowing exactly which path she had taken, and he had a 50/50 chance of losing her.

_Dammit, _He cursed, _what now?_

With another frustrated growl, Gray turned left and started running, thinking that if he made it to the first turn and he hadn't caught up with her he'd turn around and check the other path. _But what if she's just a little farther down this path?_ He thought, groaning. He'd always hated roulette, and that was basically what he was doing now, playing roulette with the enemy.

_Well,_ he thought, sighing internally, _even if I can't find Harmony, I can always find someone else to fight, or just go down to the basement and help Crime Sorciere destroy the monsters. _

As he thought this he turned another corner, and ran straight into Harmony, who stood just passed the turn. Maybe she'd been trying to scare him, maybe she'd thought she'd lost him and decided to take a rest. Gray supposed it didn't matter _why _she'd stopped, it just mattered that she _had _stopped.

Whatever the reason, she was standing in the middle of the hallway just past the corner, where he couldn't see her until the last possible second, and then, at his speed, it was impossible for him to stop. He collided with her, their foreheads smacked together and they tumbled to the floor. Harmony swore loudly in his ear as they hit the ground, Gray's head hit the floor, stunning him. His vision blacked.

xx

Harmony was standing above him, dusting herself off. _When did that happen?_ As he tried to blink away the blurriness in his vision he realized what must be going on. _I passed out for a second there,_ He thought. _I'm glad I wasn't out long enough for her to notice. _He struggled to sit up, his head pounding and the room spinning. He clutched at his head as he stood, staggering, and leaned heavily against the wall.

"The hell what?" Harmony gave him a quizzical expression, then threw her head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You have a concussion!" She laughed. "You can't even make a real sentence, much less fight!"

"I not do!" Harmony snorted. "I can still fight!" He said indignantly. Apparently he'd managed to say that correctly, because Harmony didn't laugh.

"If you say so," She said, extending her hands again, seemingly forgetting why she'd been running in the first place.

Gray was about to cast his spell when the wall next to him exploded for a third time.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Erza really did laugh out loud as Gray shouted furiously. "If I weren't busy right now I'd come out there and kick your ass! I _know _that was you Erza!"

"My apologies, Gray! I trust she won't be getting back up?"

"I doubt it. Seems Like she's out cold."

"Thanks, and sorry again."

"Whatever."

Gray's head disappeared from the hole, and the sound of a body hitting the ground caught her attention.

When Erza had defeated Avery, Jellal had been released from her spell and had tried to get up and walk to Erza. He hadn't made it two steps before hitting the ground again and now that they were out of danger, Erza felt the guilt start to seep in again. He looked _rough. _She knew that she hadn't had any choice but to go all out on him, but that didn't make her feel any better. He was covered in blood and bruises.

_I probably don't look any better, _She thought, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her. She stumbled to his side and dropped to her knees, picking up his head and setting it in her lap.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-ish." He admitted. Erza chuckled lightly, the corners of Jellal's mouth perked up.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, looking down at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked oddly peaceful.

"Everywhere," he replied, opening his eyes. "You've gotten stronger." There was something akin to pride in his expression.

"Thank you," Erza said, smiling down at him. "Does your head hurt too much?"

"Like I just got punched by a Vulcan. You have a hellacious kick, has anyone ever told you that?"

"No one that I've kicked that hard has been kind enough to tell me, no."

"How's Meredy?" Erza glanced over at her. She was still on the ground where she had fallen after Erza's attack. She stirred faintly, and Erza smiled.

"She's fine, it only took one punch to knock her out, you got the worse end of the deal."

"Well that's good for her." He chuckled, then winced. "Damn," he hissed.

"I'm sorry," Erza said, wincing as well. She glanced in the direction Wendy had been in, only to see the man she'd been fighting collapsed on the ground. Erza grinned proudly at Wendy's accomplishment before speaking again. "Wendy left, she can't heal you right now."

"It's fine, don't worry. You did what you had too."

"I know, but I still feel bad for having to hurt you so badly. Those wounds on your chest will probably scar."

"I don't mind." He closed his eyes again and relaxed against Erza. He lay there quietly for a few minutes as Erza ran her hands through his hair. "How are you?" He said eventually.

"I'm fine. Pretty tired though, you're one of my toughest opponents I think."

"I'm honored," Jellal said with a small smile. Erza smiled as well, wiping away a trickle of blood that fell from his hairline, no doubt a result of her kick to his head. He leaned into her touch and sighed contentedly. Erza felt herself blushing, but didn't move her hand away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy," Happy asked, "What are we going to do?" Both of you guys are covered in blood, and those guys barely have a scratch on them! And they look like they're joining forces now! Natsu can't fight anymore, and you can't beat them both on your own!" At Happy's words, the gears spinning in my head finally arrived at a conclusion.

"That's it!" I cried, "Happy you're a genius! I won't have to beat them on my own!" I turned back to Natsu, who was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Natsu, how much magic power do you have left?"

"Lucy, Natsu can't fight in this condition!" Happy repeated, looking concerned.

"He doesn't have to do any actual fighting, I just need him to sit there." I told Happy, who continued looking at me like I was crazy. "Natsu, do you have any magical power left?" I repeated.

His eyes fluttered back open, and he nodded.

"Plenty."

"Excellent," I said. "Now do exactly as I say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laxus grunted in pain as his arm began to burn, and then cried out as a cloud of poison exploded at his midsection and sent him flying backwards.

"Laxus!" A voice to his left cried out. It was Freed. Laxus hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He looked over at Freed, who had stopped mid fight to check on Laxus. Not that what Freed was doing could really be called fighting.

It seemed to Laxus like Freed had deprived the poor bloke he was fighting of oxygen. The man was writhing on the ground, clutching at his throat. Laxus rolled his eyes at Freed, and turned back to his fight, then stopped, and turned back to Freed, an idea in his mind.

"Freed, are you busy?" Laxus asked. Freed looked back at the man who was on the ground, and then smiled back at Laxus.

"Not really, no, I'm almost finished here."

"Then I could use your help," Laxus said. He gave a meaningful look at Coraline. Freed gave her an appraising look, then nodded at Laxus.

"Sure thing, just give me a moment." He turned back to the man and released the enchantment that had been strangling him. The man stopped writhing, and went motionless. He'd passed out.

Laxus wasn't sure how much attention Freed had been paying to his fight, and if he knew what sort of magic Coraline used, but if he didn't he would find out. Freed was smart, and Laxus couldn't explain her powers out loud or risk exposing their plans. This girl was clever.

"Two on one?" She asked, in the mocking tone that Laxus had already come to associate with her. "That's unfair!"

"Are you scared?" Laxus asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, I prefer these odds." She replied, "It's more fun this way."

"I thought you'd say that," Laxus said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Freed began to walk slowly away from Laxus.

Hopefully, to Coraline, it would look like Freed was just trying to size her up, but Laxus knew that Freed was really laying down an enchantment. Laxus just hoped that she wouldn't figure it out before it was too late.

"So," Freed said, "You're the one they call Coraline?" He asked. Laxus looked between Freed and Coraline, wondering briefly if Freed had actually heard of her, or if he was lying to keep her attention.

"You've heard of me?" She asked, her voice somewhere between skepticism and pride.

"I've heard rumors," he stated simply.

"What did they say?"

"They said there was a woman in armor who had the ability to change into a cloud of toxins that would burn your very skin. They said the woman had a killer instinct and an unquenchable thirst for blood. They said that the woman was incredibly beautiful," he paused here, his eyes scanning her entire body again before going on, "and they say she is incredibly smart."

"Well they're not wrong," she said, grinning smugly. She stared at Freed as he circled her, and Laxus spent the whole time praying silently that she wouldn't figure out what he was up to. If she did then their chances of winning would be blown.

Just a few steps away now, and it was agonizingly slow. Freed had to keep up his steady pace in order to not raise her suspicions, and also to write the enchantment properly. Just then, Coraline said something that made Laxus's heart stop.

"So are you going to finish your enchantment or what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I used a lot of magical energy," Erza admitted, "Adamantine Armor sucks up power like nobody's business."

"Is that the one you used to deflect my Grand Chariot spell?" Erza nodded, then remembered that Jellal's eyes were closed again.

"Yes, it has quite a high defense power, but it's pretty draining."

"You didn't seem affected at all," Jellal commented.

"I didn't have the luxury of allowing myself to show my fatigue then."

"You're amazing." Erza felt her cheeks flare, and was glad Jellal's eyes were closed. Erza didn't respond at first, instead busying herself with brushing Jellal's hair out of his face.

"Remember when you used to do this for me when I had nightmares?" Erza asked. She trailed one of her fingers gently across his eyelashes, it was something he had done to help her fall back to sleep when they were kids.

"Mmm," he replied, snuggling up to her so that most of his upper body rested on her lap now. Erza felt her cheeks flare again, and she smiled.

"We should dress your wounds, the bleeding still hasn't stopped from the ones on your chest." Erza lifted Jellal's head and set it gently back on the ground. He opened his eyes blearily, and Erza grinned again. _So it's not just me that the eyelash thing works on, _she thought smugly.

"I haven't got any bandages," He said, lifting his head up to look at her. Erza merely summoned the bandages that she had stored in her magical space and reached out to begin removing his armor. Jellal seized her hand in his, and Erza glanced at his face, feeling herself blush slightly.

"I'll do it," he said. Erza couldn't help noticing that his cheeks were slightly pink as well. "Just help me up."

Erza obliged, helping him sit up and supporting his back as he removed his armor, then she helped him shrug out of his cloak. He pulled off his shirt and cast it to the side. It was a bloody ripped mess, and there was no saving it now. He scooted backwards until his back was resting against the tree that Erza had thrown him into and watched as Erza summoned a washcloth and started wiping away the excess blood so she could see what the actual wounds were like.

Jellal tried to ignore the way his heart pounded from having her near, and the way that every time her hands brushed his bare skin it sent a jolt through him. He resisted the temptation to pull her close and smash his lips against hers, and the temptation to confess just how much she meant to him right then and there. Blast it all, how was it she had this sort of effect on him? He had long since accepted the fact that he was in love with her, and he had also accepted the fact that they could never be together. Apparently, that didn't make it any easier to stick to the decision he'd made. Especially not when she was so close to him that he could feel her breath tickling his cheeks. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

_Behave yourself, _he thought.

A crash shook the ground, and Erza and Jellal looked at each other curiously.

"What was that?" Jellal asked.

"Probably Natsu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy stepped out of Horologium, now wearing her Taurus Star Dress. _I hope this works, _Natsu thought. She took a few steps forward and drew her whip, looking appraisingly at her two challengers.

"So you think you can take us both on your own do you?" Haneul asked sardonically.

"All I need to defeat you both is right here," Lucy said, gesturing to Natsu, who was still sitting inside Horologium, although he was looking more awake now.

"A boy who can barely move, a clock, and a cat. You underestimate us greatly, foolish girl," Vasti said.

"No, you underestimate us," Lucy replied. "Earth Wave!" Lucy struck the ground with her whip. The unexpected shifting of the earth sent both of the women off balance, and while they struggled to remain on their feet Lucy helped Natsu out of Horologium and onto the ground next to her. She took his hand and he grinned up at her. A gesture that would have been more encouraging if his teeth hadn't been stained red with blood.

"Let's do this," he whispered, another trickle of blood running down his chin. _This will work,_ he thought, _it has too_. Taking a deep breath, Lucy began to recite the spell. Haneul and Vasti got to their feet and watched in awe the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the heavens…" Lucy's entire body began to glow golden with her magical power. Natsu took a deep breath and released all of his remaining magical power to Lucy, and he became engulfed with an aura of golden fire.

"All the stars, far and wide..." The sky changed, the planets appeared, hanging menacingly in the air. But this time the spell was different, the planets were no longer planets. They hung in the sky, engulfed completely in flames, like little suns.

"What the hell is this?" Vasti asked.

"Show me thine appearance…"

"It's a Unison Raid," Haneul replied.

"With such shine...oh Tetrabiblos…"

"How the hell did they have this much magical power left?" Vasti cried.

"I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete…"

"I didn't think something like this was possible," Haneul said.

"Open thy malevolent gate… Eighty-eight stars of the heaven, Shine!" Lucy opened her eyes, and revealed the magic circles that glowed within them.

"Urano Metria!"

Natsu opened his eyes and watched as the eighty-eight suns that he and Lucy had summoned together plunged from the sky and flew directly at Vasti and Haneul, leaving bright tails of fire in their wake. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Natsu had seen this spell in action before, but that time was nothing compared to this. He knew this spell would have been disastrous for the enemy to start with, but once they'd added his magical power into the mix it became cataclysmic.

There would be no hope of winning after taking a blow like this. This attack was the winning blow. Lucy's quick thinking had won them the fight.

The ground shook violently as the spell made contact with its targets, pummeling them into the ground. The spell destroyed the ground where it hit, vaporizing rocks and debris.

The light from those vengeful stars and his own fire made it too bright to look at once the spell made contact. He turned his head and shielded his eyes from the light. Once the light had died down he turned to look at the damage that their Unison Raid had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray shook his head angrily and stepped away from the hole made by the woman Erza had been fighting. This was the third time that Erza had thrown someone at him, and he wasn't entirely convinced that she hadn't known somehow where he would be. It was Erza, so anything was possible. Jellal had looked pretty rough, and Meredy was still on the ground, but Erza had seemed alright enough.

He turned his mind back to his opponent, who was crouching on the ground next to the woman, poking her face experimentally.

"Avery, are you alright? C'mon, wake up you wimp." When Avery didn't so much as stir, Harmony made a disgusted noise and got to her feet. "I always knew you were the weakest of us all you pathetic woman. I can't believe you let one of these useless fairies defeat you. You're a disgrace to the guild."

"I'd go easy on her if I were you," Gray said. "Because one of 'these useless fairies' is about to defeat you."

"I highly doubt that," She said haughtily.

"You sound confident for someone who was just running away like a coward," Gray reminded her.

"I wasn't running, I just needed time to regroup."

"Yeah, if you say so."

As Harmony raised up her hands Gray pressed his own to his ears, this time freezing them over with his Silver Ice. He could see Harmony's eyes widen as his skin began turning black, but Gray didn't give her anymore time to react.

"Ice Make, Silver!"

This time the attack hit, taking out Harmony and coating the hallway in the strange ice that he had inherited from his father. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to the door to that led to the basement where the monsters were kept. He needed to destroy them before the cult decided to wake them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh it's alright," Coraline continued, "I'll let you finish it. I'm not going to stop you. Go on." Freed stared at her, wide eyed with shock, until he managed to regain his composure. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I've known the whole time dear, I just thought that it would be fun to watch you dance while you thought I was clueless. Go on, I'm not going to stop you from finishing the enchantment."

Freed kept his eyes locked on her, and walked the last few steps that completed the enchantment, sealing Laxus and Coraline in, and Freed out. Laxus wondered briefly why Freed sealed himself out, but Coraline asked for him.

"And what are the rules, pray tell?"

"Those within the bounds of this enchantment will be unable to use transformation magic. Those who attempt to use transformation magic within the bounds of this enchantment will be deprived of oxygen. No one will be able to leave the bounds of the enchantment until one person is unable to fight."

_That makes sense,_ Laxus thought.

"How very thorough of you," She said. "I suppose you think this means you won."

"I think I means that Laxus now has a much stronger chance of beating you since you cannot use your transformation magic," Freed replied, "however, victory is never assured."

_It's up to me now,_ Laxus thought. _I'll have to win this on my own._ He didn't expect it to be an easy fight. A girl like this was not a one trick pony. He knew that she would have a lot of skills in melee combat. Freed had made the going easier, but it wasn't going to be a piece of cake.

"Lightning Dragon, Roar!" Laxus cried. With a flash of light Coraline ripped the sword at her waist out of its sheath and pointed it directly into the air. The lightning veered off track and shot above her head to the sword like it was a lightning rod.

The electricity ran up and down the sword, crackling through the air. With another graceful slash through the air, she redirected the sword. Laxus dropped to the ground, unwilling to be hit with his own attack. It wasn't until the attack sailed several feet past where he had been standing.

"Freed!" He shouted, "lookout!" But it was too late. The attack moved too fast for Freed to dodge. It made full contact with him, knocking off his feet and sending him, crackling, through the air. A maniacal laugh made him turn back to face Coraline.

"So much for your enchantment," she said victoriously, "now I'm free to do what I want."

Laxus watched, horrified, as she grinned threw her head back, then spoke.

"Transform!"

Nothing happened. It was a few seconds before Laxus registered that Coraline's face looked strained and red. As he watched, it turned bluer. He stared, now feeling immensely satisfied as she began gasping for air. He should have known, Freed's enchantments were too strong to be broken just by knocking him out.

"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!" He struck Coraline with all his might in the chest, crumpling and ruining her armor. She sailed backwards, straight through the enchantment, and Laxus knew she was defeated.

Tired, he turned around and walked to Freed, checking to see if he was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza focused on her task, although it would have been much easier to do if she had a bowl of clean water to dunk her cloth in instead of just ringing out the excess blood, which was just plain _gross,_ even to her. She shoved aside her impulses to lean in and kiss Jellal, or to run her hands through his hair, or across his chest. She had work to do. There was blood to clean, and wounds to bandage.

"Meredy, are you up to walking yet?" She asked, glancing over at the pink haired mage. Jellal jumped at her sudden speech, looking over at Meredy also. Meredy groaned and sat up.

"I think I could manage a short distance," she stretched out her back, then winced painfully as she felt all of the bruises from her short brawl with Erza.

Erza held out her hand to Meredy, a wooden bowl appearing in it. Meredy didn't need further instruction, it was obvious what the bowl was for.

"I think I saw an uncontaminated stream on our way in," she commented, making her way slowly into the forest, using the trees to support herself.

Erza sat back, blood soaked rag in hand, and looked at Jellal. She took note of the faint blush on his cheeks, but didn't comment on it.

"I didn't know she was awake yet," Jellal said, looking after her.

"She was laying there for a while, watching us. I think she was hoping something would happen." Jellal groaned.

"Probably. Why didn't you mention that she was awake?"

"I told you she was alright. She needed rest too, so I didn't think it was all that important."

Jellal closed his eyes and leaned his head back, but shouted in surprise when Erza ripped his boot off and lifted his leg above her head, inspecting the injury to the back of his calf.

"What the-" He said, the rest of his body following after his foot and he ended up with his back on the ground and his head sandwiched between his body and the tree. "What the hell?"

"I just remembered about your leg," Erza said, inspecting the cut as well as she could through his pant leg and all the blood. "The wound is pretty deep, are you still able to move your foot?" She asked, remembering her earlier concerns about Jellal being able to walk. He wiggled his toes in response.

"What the hell?" Meredy asked, emerging from the woods and looking thoroughly confused at the pair on the ground in front of her.

"Oh good, you're back," Erza said, dropping Jellal's leg. She offered no explanation as she held her hand out for the water and waited impatiently for Jellal to right himself. Once he had she cleansed her rag and immediately began to wipe the blood away from Jellal's chest. She used the edge of her cloak (well Jellal's cloak, but she was the one wearing it) to dry off the excess water and blood before she began wrapping up the wounds.

"I don't have any sort of pain medication, so this will have to do for now. Sit up," she commanded. He did as he was told and sat up so Erza could reach around him to wrap the bandages around his chest.

Rather than offer to help Meredy sat back and watched the show as Jellal's eyes widened and he began determinedly not looking at Erza. His cheeks flushed bright red and he looked directly up at the sky, or over at the hole in the wall that had been made with his body, or the branches of the tree right next to him. Erza didn't seem to notice, however. Meredy, of course, knew what was wrong. Erza was sitting so close to Jellal she was practically in his lap, not to mention the way she accidentally pressed up against him every time she leaned forward to wrap the bandage around.

Jellal gulped and looked anywhere except for Erza. She seemed blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on him. As Erza leaned forward again Jellal was reminded forcibly of that time during the Grand Magic Games that they had been pushed down that water slide together. Jellal chanced a glanced down at Erza to see she was fully focused on the task of wrapping his wounds, not thinking at all about their close proximity. _How on Earth is she so… I don't even know what to call her right now._

Jellal glanced over at Meredy and immediately regretted it. She was sitting cross legged, using her arm to prop her chin up and resting her elbow on her knee. She was also smiling knowingly, and when she made eye contact with Jellal she raised her eyebrows suggestively, making kissy faces at him. He glared at her and turned away pointedly, looking determinedly up at the sky again. Meredy snickered, and he made a mental note to get her back later.

Erza sat back, at last, finished, and Jellal relaxed. He looked down at her, only to see her looking curiously up at him, or more accurately his flaming cheeks. He felt even more heat creep up his neck at the look she was giving him, then realization dawned on her face and she turned slightly pink as well. She blinked twice up at him, and then looked back down at his leg and seized it once more.

Jellal lay on the ground uncomfortably, thinking that this, at least, was better than it had been before, at least now she couldn't see how hard he was blushing. He took the opportunity of her focus on his leg to calm himself down a bit, and to try and do something about _this damned blush._ By the time Erza declared that she was done tending to Jellal's calf he had regained his composure, only to be dumped unceremoniously back on the ground.

"I'm going," Erza declared, "to help everyone else. You stay here and rest for a while. I have a feeling Wendy will be pretty busy, so you'll have to wait." With that she ran off, Jellal staring hopelessly after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was total annihilation. There was an enormous crater where there had once been ground, Vasti and Haneul laying at the bottom, unconscious. The trees closest to the impact sight had been knocked clean over and caught fire.

"Oh no!" Happy said, "The whole forest is going to burn down if we don't do something!"

_But what can we do? _Natsu thought, _I can't eat those flames because they came from my attack._

"Don't worry," Lucy said, catching Natsu's attention. He looked at her clearly for the first time since he'd saved her at the beginning of the battle. She looked positively dead on her feet, her eyes were glazed over, and she was almost as covered in blood as he was.

His head hurt, he blinked, and he was at Tartarus again. Lucy's blood was flowing from the ten long gashes he'd made on her back. _No. _He blinked again, and Lucy was standing before him still, but as she was now, in her Taurus Star Dress, the ten long gashes now nothing but ugly scars. He was tired and in pain beyond all belief, he was exhausted from fighting E.N.D. _No, _he was tired from giving all of his magic to Lucy for the Unison Raid. He shook himself mentally, Lucy needed him to hold it together, but how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even keep himself in the present?

One of her legs was covered in her Taurus form, but the other one was sliced in several different places, and there was a stab wound in her side he hadn't noticed before that was still bleeding, as well as one that had been bandaged with what looked like one of her sleeves from her Virgo form on her shoulder. The ten gashes down her back were pouring blood, but he shook his head and she was back to normal.

Lucy leaned her head back tiredly and said, "Aquarius Form." Her entire body glowed, and her clothing changed into the bikini top and short skirt that came with powers to control water. It revealed that her other leg was just as bad off as her left one, Natsu noticed.

Lucy turned to face the forest on the other side of the clearing and held her hands out towards it. Water rose up out of a creek that Natsu had not noticed previously. Suddenly, Lucy whipped around and flung her arms out into a stance he recognized from watching Aquarius fight. Lucy's stance was just like hers, only she wasn't holding the water jug.

"Water Cannon!" Lucy cried, and the water rocketed across the clearing and slammed into the trees so hard that some of it sprayed back and hit Natsu in the face. The fires went out in a matter of seconds. Lucy dropped her hands heavily to her side, letting them swing uselessly.

"It's a shame you couldn't use that fire to replenish your energy," She said, her voice sounding hollow and exhausted. "Because I put everything into that last attack. I'm all out." With that, Lucy's eyes rolled back into her head, and she dropped like a stone.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried, blood spraying everywhere. He reached out to catch her before she hit the ground, but the adrenaline from the attack had worn off, and he was blinded by pain. He too collapsed, and lay motionless next to Lucy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Sorry about the late update, but I've been having internet troubles. I couldn't even get on my internet Monday to post. Tuesday it was just as spotty, and I couldn't get anything done. Oh well, today, at least, it's been good enough to do one more proof reading and post the chapter. **

**Side note, That thing, with the eye lashes that Erza did, it's something that Mom used to do for me when I was a kid to make me fall asleep, and I thought it would be cute to write in for Jerza. **

**I've been waiting to publish the NaLu Unison raid for weeks now, it was one of the first things for the final battle that I wrote. **


	23. Chapter 21 Special- Makarov's Mission

***A/N- Okay but like, where does a ghost get a Jupiter Canon? Where does one acquire one? Where did that Jupiter canon come from? That was the only thing I could think after that chapter. Or maybe Bisca already had one? Where did she get it? I don't know? Maybe they salvaged it from the wreckage of Phantom and fixed it up and have just never used it? I don't know why it matters so much to me.**

**In other news, I'm sure some of you have been wondering where Master is during all of this. After the battle cry at the end of Chapter 15 (I think) he sort of dropped off the map. Well, there was a reason for that, this NEND special chapter: Makarov's Mission, serves as a sort of halfway checkpoint for the NEND final battle. I hope you enjoy it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sent his children off to train, hoping to give them their best chance to win this new war. One week wasn't much, but he'd told them what they needed to know, and prepared them as best he could for what was coming. They knew, which was a bit more than he could say for the war with Tartarus. Tartarus had brought the war to them, but they were going to take the war to this cult. They were going to fight this war on their terms, and hopefully that would give them an edge. They had planned and strategized and researched until they couldn't see straight. With all of that in mind, they should be able to train more effectively. Now that they knew what sort of enemies they were facing they would know what to work on.

He just hoped this war wouldn't cost as much as the last one.

After they left he sat, staring at the empty main hall. They'd been through two guild halls in this place now, and one on the edge of town. The original guild hall had been destroyed by Gajeel during the war with Phantom, and the second had been destroyed during the war with Tartarus. These halls held hopes for his children growing up and having children of their own.

They'd had three outlines against the sky now, each one with its own hopes attached. His guild had known three different homes under his tenure as third and sixth master, his children had grown so. Some of them he had known since they were young, some of them he'd only met when they were already grown, but he loved them all the same. They were all his children, and he would give his life to protect them all. He despised sending them into war like this, but at the same time their willingness to band together and fight made him so proud.

He left the guild hall, locking it up behind him, and made his way to the forest. He needed to speak with a few people who resided there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy stirred vaguely as Makarov entered. He glanced at her and smiled, knowing that she would probably not remember this visit.

"How is she?" He asked his old friend.

"She's improving," the old woman replied, "but it was a close call. She'll need a while to recover. She won't be fighting in that war you're marching off too if that's why you're here."

"That's not why I'm here. I just came to check on her condition."

"Well now you know, so you can leave you old fool. And be careful, you're too old to be fighting in any war, but I know there'll be no convincing you not to go."

"You're right. I'm not going to allow my children to march into battle without me."

"I know."

"There is one other thing…"

"Yes, I'll tend to your wounded when this is done. Did you think I was setting up all of these extra beds just for my own pleasure?" Makarov smiled.

"Thank you," he said, "I don't know where this guild would be without you, Porlyusica."

"You'd probably all be hopelessly crippled." Makarov laughed.

"I don't doubt it," he turned to leave, but stopped when his hand rested on the door knob, "and thank you for taking such good care of us."

"If I don't there would be no one capable of doing it, those children of yours are the strongest, most reckless people I know." Makarov laughed again.

"I know," he said, then slipped out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most people would have thought Makarov, as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, didn't need to train. That he was strong enough as it is, but he knew they were wrong. He may be classified as one of the Ten Strongest wizards alive, but as his children got stronger, he too needed to be stronger to protect them. So he trained.

When the week was up, he returned to the guild, waiting on his children, noting the changes in their magical power over such a short time. He swelled with pride as they all assembled, looking strong, confident, and ready to fight.

He'd never thought that he'd have to lead his children into so many battles, and he never thought that they would all march so willingly behind him. His children were full of surprises it would seem, but they were also extremely predictable. He watched as Erza broke up a fight between Gray and Natsu by smacking their heads together. Some things never change.

He explained their plan to them, and they cheered, saying they were ready to fight for their guild. He'd never been so proud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His children leapt out of the bushes, and he stayed where he was, watching for a few moments. Each of their opening attacks was devastating in its own right, but with the combined force of all of them, Makarov was feeling a little bit better about their odds.

_But these are only the grunts,_ he reminded himself, _they have wizards too, and probably powerful ones. _He said a quick prayer for them all, and stepped out into the battle.

He kept his eyes on them as he marched across the battlefield. Erza and Wendy were chatting as if nothing was wrong and Erza _hadn't _just punched some poor soldier in the throat without even looking. That warmed his heart, that even during battle his children stood united and kept their heads cool. Gray had already made it into the cult's guild hall, which was exactly where he was heading.

_Gray must be going to the basement, where they are more than likely keeping the monsters._

Makarov, however, was heading for the top, where he didn't doubt he would find the guild Master. Even in a dark guild, the guild master would want to be up high, where he could see everything that was happening. It showed what sort of man he was, however, that he was hiding like a coward and not out on the battlefield with his guild. _A dirty coward,_ Makarov said to himself, _and He'll be punished for doing this, for hurting my children._

It had occurred to him to send word to Sabertooth and request aid from them, but they already had two guilds in the mix. He hadn't wanted to endanger the guild of fugitives that had offered to help them, and Sting was still young. He would undoubtedly have agreed, but more than likely without thinking. He would have wanted to help his new friends at Fairy Tail, regardless of the cost to his own guild.

Sting was far too young and inexperienced to march his guild into a war of this magnitude, and while Makarov could have led them, he had no intention of endangering even more children than he had too. His children had chosen this, they knew the risks and as much as he hasted too, he let them decide, but for a guild with a Master as inexperienced as Sting, marching into war would be unwise.

Crime Sorciere was different, they would have come anyway, not to mention that Jellal had been a Guild Master for around seven years now. He was old and experienced enough to make this decision, and so were his guild mates. They had a right to fight in this war just as much as Fairy Tail had.

He entered the cult's guild hall, knocking away the foot soldiers without even trying. He found the nearest staircase, and ascended it, searching the building for a mass of magical power at the top. He found one that was surprisingly small to the North side of the top floor. _Could that be their guild master?_

He decided to go looking for it, even if it wasn't the guild master, whoever it was could be _convinced_ to tell where the guild master was.

A sudden pang of fear sang across his nerves as it occurred to him that maybe the Guild Master was in the basement, where Gray was headed. He almost turned back and ran all the way to the basement to check, but he stopped himself. Gray could handle himself. He was strong. Even if the Guild Master was down there, he could hold him off until Makarov could get there. Makarov continued on the way he had been headed, to the top, to see the man in charge of the guild he was currently waging war against.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walls of the building shuddered while he was ascending the staircase. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over and peered out a window. He saw Erza standing, staring at the wall of the building, and he knew that she must have thrown her opponent through the wall. Makarov chuckled and continued walking up the staircase, listening to the distant shouts of the battleground.

He didn't run into anyone on his way up the stairs, which struck him as odd. Either he was in a restricted area that a limited number of people were allowed, they had already left this part of the building, or they knew he was here and were avoiding him. Makarov weighed the different options and how they would affect him.

If he was in a restricted area it meant he was heading in the right direction. If this part of the building had already been vacated then it really didn't mean anything for him in particular, except that there were more people outside fighting his children. If they were laying in wait, watching him, that could be very bad news. It could mean that they were skilled at masking their magical auras, which would be bad for him. It could also mean that they were mere foot soldiers and that they didn't have any magic, which would be good for him, because they would present no challenge to him.

He glanced around, peering carefully into the shadows. He couldn't _see _anyone, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. He quickly summoned a little light in his hand, banishing the shadows. Still no one. That still didn't mean that there wasn't someone there, they could be using an invisibility spell. He shook himself and continued on, deciding that it didn't matter if he was being followed, anyway.

Every time he passed a window he glanced out onto the scene below, checking on his children. There were a few worrying scenes, but he didn't let himself get distracted. They could handle themselves, and as much as he hated to leave them alone, they needed him more where he was at. Or at least, where he was going to be. They needed him to take out the guild master, who would probably be the only one who was able to activate the transmutation circle and animate the monsters that they were trying to use to destroy Hargeon.

With each step he took his sense of foreboding grew. Something was wrong. Something wasn't to plan. The magical energy at the top of the building couldn't possibly belong to the guild master could it? Was he walking into a trap? How could a trap be set with someone so weak? Was it possible that he wasn't heading for the guild master? If he was, how could someone so weak possibly be the guild master of the wizards whose magical energy that he could sense all the way from here? What did the guild master have over them? Why had the more powerful wizards yielded control?

There was something wrong with this picture. There was something that he didn't know, some secret, hidden piece of the puzzle that he hadn't taken into consideration when he had made the battle plans. There was an unknown force at work, a moving piece that he had no control over and he didn't like it. He didn't like to be blindsided in battle while his children's lives were on the line. It was possible that the thing he didn't know could be the difference between winning and losing, or living and dying. There was something that he needed to find out, and right now he was in just the place to do it.

He was in their headquarters, and he might have even managed to find a restricted area where the secret information could be. He could find out something that could save him, help his guild win. He knew he was pressed for time, but this was a worthy detour. He glanced around himself in a paranoid manner, and then slipped into the first open room he came across.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The natural light that slipped in through the windows caught the dust hanging in the air, and Makarov was about to turn and leave, thinking he had slipped into an unused room, when something caught his eye. There was a paper crumpled and thrown into the otherwise empty waste basket. He knew it was probably nothing, but he couldn't ignore the voice in his head that was wondering why it was there. What did it say? It was the only thing out of place in this ancient room, and that made it worth it to him to check out.

His feet crunched in an inch of dust that rested on the ground, and he looked down. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but there were what could have been footprints in the dust. Old footprints. Footprints that had been there so long they almost blended in with the rest of the dust, but not quite. That meant someone had been in here since the room had fallen into disuse, and whatever they had been doing had been worth seeking out the privacy of an abandoned room.

Makarov strode across the empty carpet, muffling the coughs induced by the dust he stirred, and picked up the paper from the waste basket carefully. The paper was old, but not so old that he was afraid that it would crumble in his hands. He unfolded it and smoother it out on the desk. It appeared to be a journal entry that someone had torn out and discarded. Why though? It read:

_have no choice. I can't defy him, although I would love too. I can't oppose his authority when even our strongest wizards will not. How can I leave without him catching up to me and torturing me? It appears that he still trusts me, but how long before Longbottom decides I'm not worth it anymore? _

Makarov felt a chill down his spine as a tinkling of recognition played in his mind. Longbottom… where had he heard that name before? He didn't know of any infamous dark wizards by that name, maybe it was a code name? That would have been smart, considering the seemingly sensitive content of this journal page, that the author not refer to anyone by their real names. His eyes flitted quickly across the lines of hurried script.

_I feel like he knows that my loyalty to the cause waivers. But how can he know that my dedication to the Dark Lord Zeref is a lie? I always fake the utmost adoration for him, so how can Longbottom tell? Perhaps it's because he is a true believer. He claims that any true believer is able to tell a poser. He says that he knew Jellal was a fraud from the start, but that he decided to bide his time and see how things went. _

Makarov's jaw dropped. Whoever this man was, he had been in the Tower of Heaven with Erza and Jellal. Jellal might be able to recognize him, or be of some sort of help to master in the fight against the cult guild master.

_I think he's lying, though. I think he was just afraid of Jellal. I don't think Longbottom is as brave as he would have the rest of us think. I think that he only talks big now because Jellal is safely behind bars._

Interesting, this journal entry was pretty old if it was written when Jellal was still in prison.

_I think he lives in fear of Jellal breaking out, however. He say's Jellal is an idiot that could never have succeeded in bringing back Lord Zeref, but Jellal is smart. He managed to infiltrate the magic council and get himself named a Wizard Saint. You can't do that without unmatched cunning. If you ask me, Jellal is biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break out and make his play for power. I long for that day, it might send Longbottom underground. I might be free. _

The page stopped here, leaving Makarov with a strange feeling. What could have been the sentence that ended on the top of the page? Was this person still with the guild? From the way the person talked, it sounded like they were pretty high up in the guild hierarchy. Second-in-Command? Third? A member of the guild masters personal advisory? Perhaps the person had found another reason to be loyal to the group and was reformed. Perhaps they had made a break for it when Jellal had escaped from prison. Maybe they had been caught and executed for treason.

How was he to use this information? He knew that the guild master had been present at the Tower of Heaven during Jellal's reign. What did that information tell him?

The guild master was a Zeref zealot. The way he had spoken about Jellal, not as a heinous captor, but as an undeserving leader, told him that he had been a member of the original cult, not a prisoner like the Oracion Seis. Makarov had always assumed that Jellal had done away with all of the former regime when he took over, and all of those not killed by the revolt led by Erza had been killed or kicked off the island by Jellal. Apparently he had been wrong.

Exactly how many of the ranks of the cult had been present? Perhaps there were quite a few, but it seemed more likely to Makarov that Longbottom was the only one, and that's why he had been given seniority, was because he had been at the Tower of Heaven. If there were no other former residents of the Tower in the guild, then Longbottom could tell whatever lies he wanted to about his station in the cult. He could say he had been the leader, or that he had been the mastermind behind the whole thing.

Personally, Makarov doubted either of those things were true. He didn't think that Jellal and Ultear would have left any of the leaders alive. It seemed far more likely that they would let a grunt, a faceless, nameless, foot soldier slip through the cracks before they would ever let a leader live. Not everyone had his life experience though, and they probably would have eaten whatever story he threw at them up, mystified by the credential of having survived the Tower of Heaven.

Makarov folded the paper and stowed it away in his pocket, meaning to find Jellal at some point and ask him about it. Then, he started going through the drawers of the desk, searching for something else, anything else, that could help him make sense of what he had just read. In the top center drawer was a folded map of the transmutation circle. Their own at the guild hall had been surprisingly accurate. The only different was this one showed the details of the circle, the runes that activated the magic.

He scanned it quickly, just to be sure they hadn't missed anything, then set it to the side. He rifled through the rest of the contents of the drawer, but found nothing than a dried up ink pot and a broken fountain pen. He replaced the map, and moved on to the next drawer. It was mostly empty. All it contained what a dented old helmet that Makarov couldn't understand why it had been placed in a desk drawer, and a poorly drawn dog doodle.

_Apparently members of dark guilds can be bad artists to,_ He mused.

The next drawer contained much of the same. There wasn't much else in the desk, and he moved on to the bookcases, scanning the titles. Perhaps there would be useful information in one of the books. Alas, he didn't see anything that would be immediately useful, although perhaps after the battle, if the building survived, he would have the kids take the books back to the guild for further investigation.

When he had finally decided that he had seen anything in the office that could have been of help to him in that room, he knew that several minutes had passed. He approached the tall window at the end of the room in time to see Natsu fall to the ground, covered in his own blood. Without thinking Makarov called out his name, then clapped a hand over his mouth. If anyone was near, he had just given himself away, and without the advantage of surprise he would be at a disadvantage. A few tense seconds passed and there were no sounds of running footsteps, no alarmed shouts. He was safe. He glanced back out of the window and saw Natsu getting back up. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned away. Natsu could stand, so that meant that he could fight. Natsu always persevered to the very end, and even if he ended up unable to fight, then he would have the others to protect him.

Makarov left the room and walked across the hall and peered through the door directly across from the room he had just vacated. He slipped in and walked around, looking for something that was out of place, but found nothing, so he left. He glanced around in the last two rooms in that hallway before moving on. He did his best to move quickly, but it was hard not to check every single nook and cranny when he had the nagging feeling that in each of him he would find that one thing, one last tidbit of information that would make all of the difference.

He checked three more empty rooms before he came across something interesting. The next room he dedicated actual time to searching wasn't discovered. In fact, it looked very recently vacated. There was a steaming cup of coffee sitting on a desk in the corner. Makarov knew that if he stayed he ran the risk of being discovered, but he was willing to take that chance. If people had been in this office right up until the invasion, then that meant there was something important here that they were doing, and Makarov intended to find out what.

Sizing up the room quickly, Makarov decided to search the papers on the desk first. He strode quickly across the room, careful to scan the ground and walls around him for booby traps. He may need to know whatever secrets that desk held, but he would be useless to his guild if he died to find them.

Surprisingly, there were none. Either the occupant of this room was extremely foolhardy, or they had left in a hurry and hadn't had time to set traps for nosey invaders. He reached the desk and Picked up the paper on top of the stack on his desk and examined it. No sooner had his eyes landed on the paper than his heart nearly stopped in his chest. And that was a _much _bigger deal than it had been thirty years ago when he'd been a younger man.

He recognized the handwriting. Slowly, he laid down the paper his hand and pulled out the page from his pocket. Sure enough, the scrawling, spiky handwriting was a perfect match. He had found the desk of the mysterious author of the torn page. He quickly placed the paper back into his pocket and picked back up the page he had been examining before.

So the author had, in fact, stayed in the guild these past seven years. Makarov wondered if he had reformed and once again become a reformed member of the guild, or if he were still searching for an escape. No doubt Jellal's escape had been a source of great hope for him, but since then Jellal had been laying low, so perhaps this person had given up and decided to dedicate himself to the guild again.

The top paper of the stack wasn't the groundbreaking new material he'd been hoping for, but it was useful. It was a census of all of the soldiers they had placed in all the branches. The outside branches were pleasing. There was only one wizard stationed in most of the outposts, and although there were a number of soldiers armed with magical weapons at each of those outposts, they should be easily taken down by his wizards. There was nothing to suggest the relative strength of each of the wizards at the outposts, but Makarov had faith that Fairy Tail would be victorious there. The numbers for the central outpost were slightly more worrying. There were enough wizards that each of his had someone individual to fight, and they had at least two dozen men each.

When Makarov had looked out of the window he had seen countless unconscious soldiers lying on the ground (and hanging out of the trees for the poor men who had tried to take out Wendy.) At the bottom there was a note that said:

_Re-enforcements still on their way_

That was worrying. He didn't know when exactly the note had been written. Had the re-enforcements already arrived and been taken out by his guild, or were there more still to come? Were the re-enforcements wizards? Makarov took care to memorize the numbers before setting the paper down and moving on to the next one. It seemed to be a report about the attack on Levy. It was brief and concise, and contained little information.

_There was a disturbance outside the northern branch, patrol handled it. Wizards, possibly from Fairy Tail, one hit with a deadly curse, several minor injuries on our side. _

_Well,_ Makarov thought, _at least they didn't get away from hurting Levy completely unscathed. _

He placed that memo to the side and shuffled through the rest of the papers on the desk. Makarov learned the author's name from a signature on a paper giving permission for a transfer to a different branch. Nick Heap.

_They have a surprisingly formal way of doing things, for a dark guild,_ Makarov thought. _Perhaps Longbottom funds this place with a formal association and he appreciates order. Perhaps he's a noble._ That's when It clicked. He knew where he remembered that name from. It was the rich man who had paid Lucy and Natsu to kill that first monster. He crushed the request for transfer in his hand in anger.

"Dammit!" He cried, casting the crumpled paper to the side, "He was playing us the whole time! When we get through with this war I'm having Natsu burn his estate to the ground for coming after my children!"

He stood, his chest heaving with rage for a moment before mastering himself again. He listened carefully for a few seconds, and when he didn't hear any sounds of pursuit, he continued his search, now with renewed vigor and anger. At the bottom of another official document he saw the signature of the accursed Longbottom, on a line labeled "Guild Master." And there it was, on the line labeled "second-in-command." Heap's name. He was second in command.

Makarov wondered briefly if he had already been second-in-command at the time the journal was written, but he didn't see any way to find out, short of finding the man's journal.

A light bulb went off in his head. He needed to find the man's journal. He began going through the man's desk, finding a number of interesting and important documents that gave Makarov new information. But the most interesting thing he found was that the top left drawer was locked, which meant the things that he _really _needed to know were there. Her took a moment to check it for magical booby traps before ripping it open with brute force, not bothering with trying to pick the lock.

He began rifling through the drawer, and pulled out a file folder. He opened it and pulled out the papers inside, and immediately knew that he'd made the right decision. It was a list of all the different animal hybrids that they'd made, and how many of each. There notes next to each hybrid giving a brief description of each.

_It looks like they're not just building an army, _Makarov thought, _they're studying these things. _

There were also notes on weak spots and the places to hit if the monster needed to be knocked out or killed.

_It seems they aren't too sure if the monsters will bend to their will or not,_ Makarov supposed, _if they have notes this extensive on how to kill each beast. _

There were pages and pages of notes, and each branch was split up into different sections so they didn't get mixed up. _Should the need arise, these documents can save the lives of my children._ He tucked the file folder into his cloak.

He rifled through the other contents of the drawer, and spotted what he was looking for. A small, leather bound journal, tied closed with a leather cord. He untied it and opened the journal, flipping to the final entry and beginning to read.

_I'm not sure of Longbottom's motives anymore. He claims that he wants to bring back Zeref, but I'm not sure that's the case. I think that he just wants power, and destruction. How will destroying Hargeon bring Zeref to us? What is the point in creating these monsters? We could just as easily have built our transmutation circle around the city and turned all of those people into monsters, so why go to the trouble of creating monsters to kill people? He's been acting strange, and hurried. I think he might be going insane. I don't dare even let myself think of betraying him anymore, he will know it. _

_He's obsessed with creating the monsters. They're all he cares about anymore. He says he still cares about the plan, but I no longer believe that. I think that he has lost sight of the goal. He frightens me. There is madness in his eyes. I don't believe that his intentions are where he is telling the rest of us they are._

_Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm the crazy one. Maybe the pressure of being second is getting to me. Maybe I'm the only one who feels frightened when he's around. I don't think so, but if I were going crazy I doubt that I'd know it right. I long ago stopped praying that someone would come and put a stop to this. I don't think there is any help for me. Jellal was broken out of prison years ago, he has done nothing. The Oracion Seis were broken out as well and still help has not come. I am alone. There is nothing to do but bide my time and see how this war goes. I might lose my life. Maybe that's for the best._

Makarov closed the journal. Both the Oracion Seis and Jellal were present here today. Maybe he could inspire this man to revolt. If the second in command rebelled, maybe there would be a divide in the ranks of his troops. They could use this man, but he had to find Jellal. Makarov went to the window and looked down, then gasped at what he saw.

Lucy and Natsu were covered in blood, Natsu was on the ground next to her. As he watched the sky lit up and the spell he knew to be Urano Metria sprung into existence. It was different, however. The planets were made of flame. He watched the dazzling display as the attack decimated their opponents.

The pride that swelled in his chest was choked out by worry as the two children collapsed. He saw Happy take off and fly away, and knew he was going for help.

Gritting his teeth, Makarov turned away and walked to the other window, where he saw Jellal and Erza. As he watched Erza left, running in the other direction, leaving Jellal behind. Makarov burst through the window and jumped to the ground in front of Jellal.

"I have a job for you," he said.


	24. Chapter 22

***A/N- Hello and welcome to the section of NEND where I contemplate the impending doom that is: The ACT+ Writing, College applications and tour dates, graduation, my abysmal grades in pre-cal that ensure my inability to obtain an academic scholarship, and the crushing doubt that I will ever be a successful writer, or teacher, or anything really. Not to mention the fact that I'm super anxious always thinking I'm wasting my life writing fan fiction and I never even write original fics anymore, but I don't have any inspiration for original fics and AGGGHHHHH! Feel free to skip this portion of the story from now on, because pretty much it's just going to be me freaking out, and you don't have to read me whining about my life, you're here for fan fiction! So without further ado; here is NEND 22!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters associated with it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time on: _In the END: _Fairy Tail is in the middle of an all out war with a Zeref Cult that plans on using a transmutation circle in the forest outside of Hargeon to awaken the hideous monsters they've created and use them to destroy Hargeon. Their true motives remain unclear, but Sixth Master Makarov found the journal of the cult's second in command, and may have found the key to winning the battle inside._ _Natsu and Lucy defeated their opponents Haneul and Vasti by using a Unison Raid, but they are both battered and exhausted from their fights. Erza defeated Jellal and Avery, successfully freeing Jellal from Avery's possession magic. She spent a little time wrapping his wounds and helping him recover before leaving him behind to rejoin the fight. Gray defeated Harmony using Ice Make: Silver and is now on his way to the basement to help the Oracion Seis eradicate the monsters sleeping there. Wendy defeated her opponent, and Gajeel and Levy were reunited after Levy's brush with death. The other outposts of the cult have been taken by the mages of Fairy Tail as well, and what the team leaders plan to do once their people recover is still unclear. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jellal blinked at the little old man who had just landed in front of him amidst a hailstorm of glass. At first the man's statement didn't process, due to the sheer shock of him falling out of the sky and landing in front of Jellal.

"A-a job for me?" He parroted, once the words had registered in his mind. He blinked down at Makarov, then turned his face skyward and peered at the shattered window that Makarov had apparently just leapt out of.

"Yes, I need you to-"

"Did you jump from all the way up there?" Meredy interrupted, pointing up at the window that Jellal had been looking at. Makarov shot an annoyed look at her.

"Yes, I did. Now about that job-"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have a job for Jellal here, and it's time sensitive," he said pointedly.

"Sorry."

"So what is this job you want me to do?" Jellal asked, directing the old man's attention back to himself. Makarov cleared his throat.

"Right. Well, I was on my way to the top of the guild hall to fight the guild master, when I was struck by the thought that there might be something of use in the rooms I was passing."

"I assume by the fact you are standing here and not still searching means that you found something?" Jellal inquired. Makarov nodded. "And what was it?"

"A page torn from a journal, from the journal of this very guilds second-in-command."

"And what was on that page?" Jellal pressed, confused. He didn't know what the pages of a journal could do for them in the middle of battle, but he trusted Makarov's judgment, so if he thought it was important, Jellal believed him.

"Here, it'll be faster if you read it." Makarov handed Jellal the paper, watching his face carefully.

Jellal's eyes scanned the paper quickly, widening slightly as he read. Makarov knew he was shocked to find his own name on the page, and by the looks of it, so was Meredy, who had leaned over to read the paper over his shoulder. Once he reached the bottom of the page he glanced back at Meredy who nodded to let him know she had also reached the bottom of the page, he flipped it over and finished the passage.

"This passage is from seven years ago, this person might not even feel the same way anymore," Jellal pointed out.

"That's what I thought, as well," Makarov said, "but then I found this man's office, and I located his journal in a locked drawer in his desk. The most recent entry is from this week, and your name is mentioned again." He withdrew the journal from within his cloak and held it out to the two.

"You have a secret admirer, Jellal," Meredy said, taking the journal out of Makarov's hands and opening it. She flipped to the final page and then flipped back a few to the beginning of the passage. It didn't take the two long to finish the passage, and Jellal's reaction was exactly as Makarov had thought it would be.

"Reinforcements?"

"This passage is from earlier this week, so they could have already arrived, but it's important that we stay on our toes."

"I still don't understand," Meredy said, "this is all useful information, but what can Jellal do about the reinforcements? You just said they might have already been here when we arrived, which would certainly explain the sheer number of them, but if we can't be sure what is he to do?"

"He wants me to turn the second," Jellal said. It wasn't a question. Obviously the thought had crossed his mind as well.

"Indeed," Makarov said, "This man was waiting for you to save him, so if you turn up suddenly, in the middle of battle, he might come over to our side. Having someone that high ranking turn during the middle of battle could be catastrophic for the other side, and it could be our salvation."

"You're right," Jellal said, "but suppose he comes over to our side, what are we to do with him after the battle?"

"Well, I suppose, if he's really changed, it wouldn't be the first time we'd inducted a former enemy into our ranks."

"You would do that?" Jellal asked. Makarov nodded solemnly.

"Juvia and Gajeel are some of our strongest, and most trusted allies. I trusted each of them as a squad leader in this battle, and I don't regret it. I doubt my children would have much of a problem with him either, they accepted Juvia right away."

"And Gajeel?" Jellal asked, Makarov chuckled.

"It took them a bit longer to trust him, but they did, and they still do. If this Heap needs a place to go, Fairy Tail will welcome him."

"He's welcome with us, too!" Meredy said pointedly, giving Jellal a look that dared her to contradict him. He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Now, we only have to determine which one the second is, and how best to bring him to our side," Makarov said.

"I think all we'll have to do is get him in the same room with Jellal, and it will be easy to tell which one he is. He'll be the one to swoon," Meredy said. Jellal rolled his eyes at her, although he said;

"I agree. It will be relatively easy to tell which one he is once I'm in the same room as him, but I _doubt _he swoons."

"Fifty Jewel says you're wrong," Meredy challenged.

"One hundred and you're on."

"Deal." Jellal said. He and Meredy shook hands on it while Makarov watched, half amused, half irritated.

"You have to decide now how you are defining swoon," he said, because he couldn't help himself.

"Hand to the heart, staggering shock, or anything greater," Meredy said.

"Agreed," Jellal said.

"Great, but what about the guild master, I always assumed that once you took over the Tower of Heaven you got rid of the old regime," Makarov said. Jellal looked down at him, then back up at the building and narrowed his eyes at it. He paused for a moment before responding, when he did his voice was quiet, and Makarov knew he didn't really want to be talking about this.

"I thought I had."

"So how could he have escaped."

"I don't know," Jellal responded, his quiet voice hard to hear over the clamor around them. "I ordered all of the guards from the old regime…" he gulped, looking at the ground, "thrown into the ocean. It was part of my plan to gain the trust of the prisoners. They never would have trusted me if I had let the guards that tortured them live, but I don't see how he could have escaped from my search parties."

"Wasn't there any way for him to hide and get off the island later?" Jellal shook his head.

"I- I set fire to the boats and blamed Erza." He was quiet for a moment, but then he burst out suddenly, "he must have escaped during Erza's rebellion!" Makarov raised an eyebrow at Jellal, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, um, we tried to escape, but got caught, they took Erza and tortured her. I fought my way into the torture chambers to save her, but they got me instead. That's when Ultear came to me pretending to be Zeref, but while I was in there, Erza started a riot and fought her way back to me. Some of the guards were killed in that fight, and I bet some ran for it. Longbottom must have been one of them. That also explains how he knew about me, once the Tower fell, he would have known all about how I failed to bring back Zeref."

"Yes," Makarov agreed, "that makes sense. Not all of those men could have been 'true believers,' from what Erza told me, there were lots of them. Some probably fled when the prisoners started fighting back." Jellal nodded.

"Yeah." His face was an unreadable storm of emotions. Well, unreadable to Makarov. He was certain Erza would know exactly what he was thinking. "I didn't count the boats before I burned them, not that I would have known how many there were anyway. He could have easily taken a boat and I never would have noticed."

"He will be surprised to see you as well, Jellal." Meredy added. Jellal nodded his head, seeming to shake himself out of memories.

"I wouldn't count on Longbottom's reaction, though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wendy!"

A voice from the sky caught her attention. She turned to look for the speaker, but she barely had time to register a blur of blue before Happy whisked her off the ground and took off over the guild hall.

"Happy!" Wendy cried, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, there wasn't time to explain, but Natsu and Lucy are dying!"

"What?" Wendy cried. Just then, they flew over the far edge of the guild hall, and Wendy was able to see them laying on the ground, in a pool of blood so large she could see it from there. "What happened to them?" She felt panic rising in her chest, almost cutting off her air.

"Lucy got cut up real bad by some lady who used hair like wire to hurt you, and the lady Natsu fought used Air Death Magic!" Wendy gasped.

"Air Death Magic?" She repeated incredulously. Grandeeney had told her about that. Certain air spells that she was never to use, under any circumstances.

"Yea!" Happy said, "it was a spell called expansion, and she blew up Natsu's lung like a balloon until it popped! If he weren't a dragon slayer I think he'd be dead!"

They were closing in on the two unconscious bodies of her friends now, and Wendy could see that Happy hadn't quite communicated the severity of the couple's wounds.

"Probably," Wendy confirmed as her feet touched the ground. "Now help me roll Natsu over, I'll start with him. If his lung really is ruptured, then he doesn't have long."

"Aye," Happy whined, sounding terrified.

"Don't worry happy," Wendy said, "I'll fix him right up!"

"Aye," he repeated, sounding slightly more determined.

"Now push on three! One, Two-" another voice from the sky interrupted her, but she ignored it. As she finished her count Carla landed on the blood soaked ground next to her and pushed without having to be asked.

Between the three of them they managed to roll Natsu over onto his back, and Wendy bit back her gasp. Blood was leaking steadily from Natsu's mouth, and now that he was on his back and it was unable to run out, so he started to choke on it.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, concerned. Wendy placed her index and middle finger on Natsu's chin and turned his head to the side so that the blood could run out of his mouth without him drowning in it.

"I'm surprised he's held on this long. I would have thought blood would have rushed into his other lung as well, and drowned him."

"Well maybe you should get a move on and start healing him so that that doesn't happen, Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

"Right!" Wendy replied. She held her hands out and began feeling with her magic, seeing the wound. It was worse than she had thought, there was nothing but a mangled mess where his lung had been. If she hadn't known what was supposed to be there, she would have never guessed that it had once been a lung.

She started the healing slowly, and carefully. The first thing she did was stop the bleeding, and then she began to slowly, meticulously, knit the respiratory tissue back together. It was slow, hard work, and as she glanced over at Lucy, who was still unconscious and bleeding profusely, she began to worry she wouldn't finish Natsu in time to save Lucy too.

"You two," Wendy said, "go put pressure on Lucy's wounds so she doesn't bleed out before I finish healing Natsu's lung." They nodded, then walked over to Lucy, not complaining when their blue and white fur became soaked red with blood.

Wendy's own knees and torn clothes were soaked in the stuff, but she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure her friends didn't lose any more of it.

A few minutes later Natsu's lung was back in one piece, but not in functioning order. She went over it again, healing now all the other problems that had arisen when she had pieced it back together. A few more minutes passed while she did this, and Lucy became increasingly pale. Panic once again began to rise in Wendy's chest, and once again she pushed it away. She didn't have time for panic. Not when two of her friends were bleeding to death in front of her.

Blood no longer oozed out of Natsu's mouth, and his lung was working again. Not at full capacity, Wendy didn't quite have the skills to mend it perfectly, but it was working just the same. There was still blood in Natsu's abdomen and in his lungs. She could hear the crackling in his breath, and see the bruise on his skin. She cast one final spell on him, one that would cause the loose blood inside of him to reabsorb into his blood veins, and then she moved on to Lucy.

The wound in her side was the worst, and bleeding the heaviest. Wendy nudged Happy out of her way as she knelt next to Lucy, right in the blood that was pooling underneath her. She pressed her hands into Lucy's side, and Lucy groaned.

_Good, _Wendy thought, _she's responsive. _

Wendy began to knit Lucy's cells back together, like she had with Natsu, but this time the wound was a clean cut, not an explosion of blood and tissues, so she had a much easier time mending it. The severed veins closed up, and Wendy sighed in relief as the wound closed, leaving nothing but a faint scar. Wendy wiped her forehead, not noticing when Lucy's blood smeared all over her face. She'd forgotten that it was on her hands.

She stood and stepped over Lucy to kneel on her other side, so she could reach the wound in her shoulder better. This would took longer to mend. It wasn't as deep as the other wound, which had passed all the way through Lucy's body, but it was just as serious. A number of Lucy's muscles had been damaged by the blade that had cut her. Wendy had to be extra careful when mending these or else Lucy could lose the use of her arm.

Eventually that wound, too, was mended. She looked down at Lucy's body, which was sliced up in multiple other areas. Wendy knew she had to heal every last one of them, because by the pallor and coolness of her skin, Lucy couldn't afford to lose one more drop of blood before she died. Wendy glanced back over at Natsu to see how he was doing. He was also extremely pale, but his breaths were deeper, and he looked better already, so that was something.

"I'm glad Lucy is in this outfit," Wendy said aloud brightly, trying to lighten the mood, "if she were in pant's I might have missed all these other wounds!"

"Yea," Happy laughed, sounding like he was trying hard not to cry, "for once Lucy's skimpy clothes came in handy!"

"Don't let her hear you say that," Carla interjected, "she won't be very happy with you." Wendy chuckled. Indeed, Lucy was wearing a revealing outfit, but it looked good, or at least it must have before most of it had been stained red.

Wendy went over Lucy's legs with her healing magic, then her arms, until she was certain every last scrape had been healed, then she moved back to Natsu to do the same for him. By this time she felt like she was moving through molasses. Her limbs were heavy, and she was feeling exhausted.

"Don't overdo it," Carla put in, noticing Wendy's fatigue.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Wendy said, "I'm stronger now than I used to be, and besides, it's not like I have a choice, I have to heal Natsu and Lucy or they'll die."

"You're right," Carla responded, "but be careful."

"I will. Just one more spell on each of them, then I'll stop, I promise." She moved to sit in between them before casting the spell, even though her legs squished in the blood soaked ground unpleasantly. With her final spell, Wendy replenished the magic Natsu and Lucy.

Her vision went foggy around the edges, and Wendy placed a hand on the ground in front of her to steady herself.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Carla asked worriedly.

"Yea, just a little tired." She got to her feet and moved to dry ground, waiting for her friends to wake up. She would keep vigil over them until they did. She didn't have to wait long, within minutes they both stirred, and Lucy opened her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I became aware of Wendy talking with Happy and Carla before anything else.

"When are they going to wake up Wendy?" He whined, "Are they going to be okay?"

"They're going to be just fine," Wendy replied, "I replenished their magic, so they should be awake soon, but if there is a spell to make them produce blood faster, I don't know it."

"Don't worry about it, Wendy," Carla said, "wizards heal faster than regular humans, so giving them some magic was the best thing you could have done. It will enable them to replenish their blood on their own better, so there was no need for you to cast a spell to help them with that anyway."

"Maybe," Wendy said, but she sounded unsure. "I'm just glad that Happy came and got me when he did, or else they both would have died. I got here in the nick of time."

_So Happy saved us. And from the sounds of it, Natsu came out alright too._ I tried to say something, but it only came out as a groan. I opened my eyes and looked around, passing over Wendy and the exceeds and going straight to Natsu.

_Oh no, _I thought. His entire shirt was soaked in blood, the entire side of his face was soaked in it, as well as his hair. _That must have happened when the blood pooled around his head. How can he still be alive? By the sounds of it, he barely is anyway. _

"Natsu," I croaked, reaching out for him. I was surprised when there was no pain in my shoulder, but I ignored my fresh lack of pain. I needed to get to Natsu. I needed to touch him, if only to know he was alive, that he was real, and that I hadn't lost someone else.

"Lucy!" Happy and Wendy cried.

"Natsu," I repeated.

"Natsu is fine," Wendy said, "I repaired the damage to his lung, and made him reabsorb what he had bled out inside of himself, but I couldn't make either of you take back in what had already left your body. He still hasn't woken up, but he should soon."

I let that information sink in. _Thank God, thank God that he's alright. _I turned my head back to face Wendy.

"Thank you," I said, "thank you so much for saving us."

"It was no problem!" Wendy chirped. "I was happy to help." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, but I was distracted when Natsu groaned, then said my name.

"...Lucy."

"Natsu!" I cried. I tried to sit up, but my vision went black, and Wendy pushed me back on the ground.

"You've lost a lot of blood, and even though I replenished your magic, you can't move around yet." I nodded, blinking the black spots in my vision away as I looked over at Natsu, watching as he blinked his eyes open.

Suddenly, he bolted upright, then swayed as undoubtedly his vision blacked.

"Lucy!" He cried. Wendy tried to push him back down, but he brushed her off.

"I'm right here, I'm fine," I told him. His eyes locked onto mine, and then filled with tears.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"I thought you were dead," I replied. He smiled softly and turned so that when he laid back down his head would be next to mine.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," he whispered. "I started having another flashback before I passed out, I was so scared." I smiled at him.

"When I saw you collapsed on the ground like that, covered in blood, I swear my heart stopped for ten whole seconds. I haven't been that scared in my entire life. I'm so glad you're alive." I reached out and placed a hand on his blood-covered cheek, stroking his face with my thumb. He reached up and covered my hand with his own, and grinned back at me. His teeth were still stained red.

"You look like hell," I told him. He chuckled, removing my hand from his face and entwining his fingers with mine, bringing our hands to rest on the ground between us.

"You're one to talk," he said, his voice full of its old merriment. "You're entire outfit is soaked red!" I glanced down at myself, it was true. There were hardly any places on my bikini top and skirt that were their original color anymore.

"Half of this blood is yours!" I objected, "so that's hardly my fault! And look at you, there's hardly anything left of your clothes!"

"There wasn't much to begin with of yours!" He grinned mischievously as I shouted in indignation.

"Hey!" I cried, "this is my Aquarius Star Dress! It's supposed to look like what she wears, therefore, it's a bikini top!"

"So why aren't you in a mermaid costume?"

"Because I have to be able to fight!" Natsu threw his head back and laughed, and delighted when there was no crackling in the sound, and that he didn't dissolve into a fit of coughs.

"You two need to take it easy for a while," Wendy said suddenly. We both looked at her, and she continued sternly. "I mean it. You lost a lot of blood, and if you try to get up too soon you could end up getting hurt again!"

"Is there still fighting?" Natsu asked. Wendy looked uncertainly around.

"I'm not sure. I beat my guy, your two are definitely out, Erza was fighting Jellal for some reason, I think he was possessed, and I haven't seen Gray, Master, or the rest of Jellal's guild since the fighting started."

As if on cue, Erza's voice rang out across the now quiet battlefield.

"Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, is everything alright?" I lifted my head to see her walking across the field, surveying the damage left by me and Natsu's Unison Raid. "What happened here? Natsu?" Erza asked as she approached us.

"Don't look at me," he said, grinning over at me, "Lucy did that." Erza turned to me with a raised eyebrow, not commenting on the blood that covered the both of us.

"I did Urano Metria."

"I see, Does it always do this much damage?" Erza asked, looking back at the giant crater.

"Not really, it was only because I did a Unison Raid with Natsu. We caught the forest on fire too, but I put that out."

"A Unison Raid?" Erza asked, interested, "I wish I could have seen it, it sounds interesting. I presume that was the explosion I felt earlier, though?" I nodded.

"Probably, it caused quite an impact."

"It was awesome!" Happy exclaimed suddenly. "All those planets that usually show up were balls of fire this time! It was really pretty!"

"Really?" Erza asked, "it sounds like it." She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"There were 88 suns," I told her. "The impact was too bright to watch, though, but why were you fighting Jellal?"

"He was taken over by someone's possession magic."

"Again? Didn't that happen to him already?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, and I was sure to make the woman who did it this time pay for it." Natsu laughed nervously at this, and his face told me he was a little freaked out by the seriousness of Erza's face.

"Is Jellal alright now?" I asked. Erza nodded again.

"Yes, I tended to his wounds and left him where he was to rest. I wanted to join the fighting over here, but I had no idea you had all already finished your opponents."

"Barely," I said.

"Oh, and that reminds me, Wendy," Erza said, "thank you for helping me in my fight with Jellal."

"Wow Wendy," Natsu said, "you managed to beat the guy you were fighting, help Erza out, _and _save us? You kick ass!" I nodded in agreement as Wendy's face turned pink.

"It was no big deal," she said modestly.

"It is!" Erza said. "That wizard you were fighting was powerful, and not only did you manage to beat him, you can take credit for my victory as well, seeing as how you helped me achieve it. You are truly a credit to our guild." Wendy's cheeks colored even more at this complement.

"I'm so proud of how far you've come, Wendy," I told her earnestly. "You're not the same little girl that joined the guild."

"Yea you're a much better fighter now!" Natsu chimed in. Wendy was blushing really hard now, she looked like a blue haired tomato.

"So what now?" Erza asked, glancing around, "there aren't any more enemies out here."

"I guess we should go inside," I said, trying to sit up, but Wendy pushed me back down.

"_You,"_ she said, "need to lay here and rest. Erza and I will scan the inside. You and Natsu wait out here."

"So you just expect me to lay here and do nothing?" Natsu exclaimed indignantly, shooting upright and looking up at Wendy.

With a whoosh and a thud Natsu was on the ground again, staring up at the glaring face of Erza.

"I expect you to lay here and rest, and don't get up until Wendy says you can, understand?" Natsu quailed under her glare.

"Yes Ma'am," he squeaked. I rolled my eyes at him.

Predictably, as soon as Wendy and Erza had disappeared through the doorway, Natsu sat back up.

"Natsu," I said, "Erza is going to kill you."

"She'll only be mad if she finds out!" He said.

"Which she will," I told him. He held his hand out to me and I took it, narrowing my eyes at him. "I don't want to be caught up in the blast when Erza explodes on you for not listening."

"It'll be alright, Luce," Natsu said, "she only wanted us to stay out here because she thought we were hurt! Once she see's that we're alright then she'll forget that she told us to wait outside."

"Speak for yourself," I said, swaying as my vision blacked out. I felt Natsu's hand at my back steadying me, and I leaned against him for support. "I think I still need to rest for a while." As I blinked away the black spots in my vision Natsu's concerned face came into focus.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I just need a little more time. There doesn't seem to be much danger right now, so why should we rush into a battle that probably doesn't need us?" I pointed out. Erza herself had said there were no enemies outside to be fought, and I wasn't about to let Natsu charge, half cocked, into battle and get himself killed. I also know that if I was still unwell he would never leave me alone in unfamiliar territory.

Natsu moved suddenly, and then he sway suspiciously. I could tell he was trying to hide how tired he really must be. I turned to him, shoved his shoulder, and he collapsed.

"See!" I exclaimed, "You're in no condition to fight!"

"I'm fine, Lucy," he said.

"People who are fine don't collapse from a tap on the shoulder!"

"Sure they do!"

"I'm not letting you jump into battle like this and get yourself killed!" I cried, cursing mentally as my voice broke on the last word. "You look terrible, and I know you feel it too!" Natsu's face softened, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you're right."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I said you're right," he repeated, "I don't want to get hurt and leave you alone." His eyes lifted from the ground and connected with mine, so filled with earnesty that my own filled with tears. I blinked, and Natsu reached out and brush the few that fell off my cheeks. I hadn't really expected him to agree to stay down, and the fact that he was when he so clearly wanted to go join our nakama warmed my insides.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Natsu leaned forward and touched his forehead to mine, wrapping his arm around me and resting his hand on the back of my hand.

"Thank you for coming to save me, Luce," He said. I blinked up at him for a moment, too surprised to respond.

"Y-you're welcome," I replied. "You've done the same for me a thousand times." Natsu nodded.

We stay that way for a few moments before anyone broke the silence, and neither me nor Natsu was the person who broke it.

"New clothes, Princess?" Said a voice suddenly to my left. Natsu and I both jumped, then exhaled in relief.

"Virgo!" I said, "you scared me half to death."

"It looked to me like you were halfway there already," Virgo said innocently. I opened my mouth to say something back, but I honestly had no comment. I knew that I _did _in fact, look half dead, so I let it slide.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You're magic replenished enough that I wouldn't kill you if I came, so I brought you and your lover a change of clothes." I opened my mouth to snap that Natsu was _not _my lover, but he'd already said thank you and reached out for his clothes, so I did the same.

_Of course, _I thought as I took in the folded outfits, _they match. _Virgo had never been one for subtlety.

"And this," she added, "to clean up." she handed me a damp washcloth, for which I was genuinely grateful. I didn't fancy walking around covered in Natsu's blood, not to mention my own. I wasn't quite sure the rag would be enough to quite get all of it, but it would certainly help.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, deciding to wipe off some of the dried blood before getting dressed. I glanced over and saw Natsu about to pull on his new shirt, and without thinking I cried out to stop him.

"What is it, Luce?" He asked, shirt held above his head with his arms already in the proper holes.

"It's nothing," I said, feeling myself flush, "just, here. Clean all that blood off of yourself before you get dressed. It'll flake off under your shirt and itch if you don't."

"Great idea, Luce!" Natsu said, taking the wash cloth that I handed him and wiping off the blood caked on his face, neck, chest… there was _so _much. I knew not _all _of it was his. After all, we had passed out next to each other, so we had bled on each other, but _still._ Natsu must have noticed my concerned look, because he grinned reassuringly at me.

"I'm alright, it looks worse than it actually is!"

"I'm not so sure about that," I said, but I didn't press the matter. Even if he had been on the brink of death, if both of us had, like Wendy said, she'd saved us so I needed to stop worrying. It would do neither of us any good. "Let me get your back."

Natsu nodded and turned around so I could wipe off what had soaked through his clothes there. I was surprised and impressed to see that the cloth didn't turn red, no matter how much blood I used it to clean up. _It must be some invention of the Celestial Spirit World, _I figured. After I finished Natsu he did my back, and I did the rest. After I changed my clothes I sent Virgo back with my Aquarius Star Dress.

"I feel so much better," I said, "it's amazing how just cleaning up a little can make you feel better."

"No offense Luce, but you cleaned up a _lot. _You were _covered._"

"Thanks," I said blandly.

Natsu got to his feet, waving away my protests.

"Don't freak out, Luce," he said, "I feel much better." And indeed, he only swayed a little. Apparently my face said exactly what I was thinking because he continued, "I'm not about to rush off into battle or nothin, I'm just gunna walk around." He offered a hand to me, "you feeling up to it?"

Reluctantly, I took his hand and he pulled me carefully to my feet, holding onto my shoulders until I got my balance back. He grinned down at me once my vision cleared and I looked up at him.

"See, doesn't it feel better to be standing up rather than laying on the ground where we almost died?"

"I guess you're right, but I still think Erza's going to be mad."

"Eh, she'll get over it."

"If you say so."

After that we started walking slowly around, trying to regain our strength so we could rejoin the fight, if there even was a fight. We didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy Hell," Gray said, looking around the cavernous basement, filled with isle upon isle of monsters lying on stone tables. "I had no idea there were this many." there had to be hundreds of them there, lying around, just waiting to be awakened.

"That's what we said too," Sorano emerged from the shadows, making him jump.

"Haven't you guys been doing anything?" Gray asked, looking around. It didn't _seem _like the former Oracion Seis had been doing anything other than sitting on their asses while the rest of them fought.

"We tried," Sawyer replied, "but those things are damn hard to kill. We managed to get a few of them, but what works on one doesn't work on the others, and each one has a different point, some of them have skin as hard as a rock, and I swear some of them are made of rubber."

"Well, have you tried taking off the heads?" Gray asked. It sounded violent, but if there was ever a certain way to kill something for sure, that was it.

"With what?" Sorano asked, "none of us use swords. How are we supposed to behead things with speed and illusion magic?"

Gray sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Ice Make, Sword!" The sword formed in his hands and he thrust it roughly at Sorano. She gave it a scathing look for a moment before she realized what he intended she do with it. "Careful," he said seriously, "it's cold." Sorano made a sound of disgust and snatched it out of his hands. She didn't react to the temperature, the gloves she was wearing protecting her.

"Really? You mean to tell me the sword made completely of ice is cold? I never would have guessed." Gray rolled his eyes and made another sword, this time handing it to Sawyer, the only other member of the guild that was wearing gloves.

"Um," he said, facing Richard, Macbeth, and Cobra. "Will you guys be alright holding one bare-handed?"

"Please," Cobra drawled, "I'll be fine." Gray shrugged and handed him the next sword. Macbeth and Richard also said they would be fine, so he gave them one at once.

Sorano chose that exact time to shriek in disgust. Gray whirled, preparing to fight whatever monster had come to life, but relaxed when he saw the problem.

"Ew!" She cried, "their blood is _black. BLACK. _That's so disgusting!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"It's probably just from whatever dark magic that they were using to bond the creatures together," Gray said. "I don't think it will hurt you."

"That doesn't mean I want it all over my shoes! It's gross!"

"Would you get over it?" Cobra said, killing his monster with a single sweep of his sword, it's head went toppling to the floor. "We'll get you a new pair."

Sorano made a disgusted noise and turned back to her own minster, her face a mask of displeasure.

"And don't talk to me that way!" Cobra snapped.

Gray could only imagine what sort of thing that Sorano had just thought at Cobra, and set to work on his own monster. There was no way they would be finished with what they were doing before the rest of the guild finished their fights, but they could at least try to get a decent head start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***A/N- Yes, that pun was completely intentional, and completely necessary. **

**In other news, as you are reading this I may or may not be grounded. I made a 60 in Pre Cal, (which I am actually proud of, I thought I was failing) and even though I have two 100s on my report card, Mom only ever sees the worst, so she's probably going to flip her shit and ground me. If that happens blankpagesemptyspace will post the chapter, but I may not be able to get the next chapter out on time. I'll try to write at school, but I don't know how much time I'll have. Sorry about that, my mom can't seem to grasp the concept that I am actually really unable to pay attention in that class for any length of time. I genuinely try to listen, but I always get distracted and pulled down a rabbit trail before I realize what happens. (Usually a NEND or FT related rabbit trail). So if the next chapter isn't up in time you know why. Sorry, I just can't do math, and I can't pay attention, which is a terrible mix. **


	25. Chapter 23

***A/N- Well, good news, by the time you read this part of the reason I've been freaking out recently has been resolved. I've once again suffered through it. I don't know how it went, because as I'm writing it I haven't taken it yet, but it's this Saturday for me now. Depending on when I finish this chapter I might be able to tell you in the end note how I think it went, probably badly. I'm hoping for a 26 or 27. The first time I got 24 and the next 25, but I was disappointed in my writing score. Only an 8 out of 12 (scale started at 2) but they changed the way the essays are graded so maybe I'll do better this time. Anyway, I made a 60 in Pre-Cal, and while Mom is disappointed (like why I've literally always been terrible at math why would you ever think I could do any better? Honestly woman have you ever even met me?) but I'm proud of my grade. I apparently didn't do so well on my Anatomy test, but whatever, I have a good grade in there anyway. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time on _In the END: _Makarov asks Jellal for his assistance in taking down the top members of the Zeref cult. Wendy makes it to Natsu and Lucy just in time to save them from bleeding to death. All of the enemies on the outside have been defeated, so Wendy and Erza head inside to see if they can help out, leaving Natsu and Lucy to recover alone on the outside. The members of Crime Sorciere that are inside the building were unable to destroy the monsters, and by the time Gray defeated Harmony and made it to the basement no progress had been made. Gray told the former members of the Oracion Seis how to kill the monsters, and they begin their work._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You were great out there, Lucy," Natsu said randomly. I blinked at him, surprised. We had just been inspecting the hole where someone (probably Jellal) had been thrown through a wall by their opponent (probably Erza).

"Thanks," I said, "you were too."

"Yeah," he said, "but you were better. You saved me."

"I couldn't have done it without your magical power," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I guess, but still. The Unison Raid was a great idea."

"So you like my strategy, just not when I use it against you?" I teased. Natsu grinned.

"I didn't say it wasn't cheating, I just said it was a great idea." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Using your brain isn't cheating!" I objected, spinning to face him. I regretted my sudden movement, because it made the world spin around me. Natsu reached out and grabbed my arm to steady me, but then pulled me against his chest. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"I just felt like hugging you," Natsu said nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him, not believing a word of it. I knew something had to be wrong.

"No way. Spill it," I demanded. He looked down at my face and sighed.

"I'm just really glad you're alright." He admitted. "I didn't even know people could have as much blood as was covering you. You were all cut up, and you looked exhausted. Like, there were bags under your eyes from what I could see of your face. You looked- you looked as bad as you did after the war with Tartaros. I was really scared."

"Natsu," I whispered. I had been afraid it would be something like that.

I could only vaguely recall what had transpired in the moments before I passed out. I knew that I had changed into my Aquarius Star Dress and put out the forest fire. My Capricorn Star Dress had covered most of my wounds, but when I'd changed into the bikini, he would have been able to see my wounds. _But he was standing behind you,_ I thought, _which meant that… oh no. _

Natsu had seen my back, with the scars from E.N.D.'s claws, covered in blood. No doubt he'd had blood on his hands too. _Oh no, _I thought. _Natsu's trigger. _

"Natsu," I asked gently, "did you have another flashback?" His hesitation was all the answer I needed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at me, although the gesture lacked it's usual brilliance. "This one was different, though. I could still remember where I was. It was like I was going back and forth between here and Tartarus, but I managed to snap out of it, not that that was much help. I passed out right after you did."

I reached up and stroked Natsu's hair soothingly. He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes.

"You really scared me too," I told him, "you were covered in even more blood than I was, and it was all over the ground. Once I got you inside Horologium and away from those two ladies, it was still leaking out of your mouth." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, breathing deeply. I felt the memory of the panic I had felt then washing over me. I did my best to push it back, but Natsu still pulled me tighter to him and rested his cheek on my head, stroking my hair soothingly.

"I'm fine now," he said, "my breathing is still a little harder than usual, but there's no pain. Wendy really is a genius."

"I'll buy Wendy a thousand gifts for saving you," I told him.

"Then she'll end up with three thousand, because I'm buying her two thousand for saving you."

"Show off," I muttered, standing on my toes and kissing him, hard, on the lips.

I could feel Natsu smiling as he kissed me back, and I sighed, feeling like everything might just end up alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, let's go back inside and find these two, shall we?" Makarov asked, looking at Jellal and Meredy. They nodded. Jellal started walking around to the front of the building to go in, but Masters enormous hand suddenly seized him by the hood of his robes and lifted him to the third story window Makarov had just jumped out of.

Jellal gave a little cry of alarm and kicked out wildly before he realized what was happening. Meredy giggled.

"That was so cute," she told Master, "he looked just like a little kid doing that." Master grinned.

"You all still look like children to me," he said.

"That's only because you're so old," Meredy commented brightly. Master made a sound of displeasure and clutched at his chest.

"How right you are," he said. He groaned and set Jellal down in the building, then laid his enlarged hand to Meredy. She stepped onto his palm and he lifted her to the broken window where she stepped off and into a building next to an indignant looking Jellal.

"How come he didn't drag you by the hood?" Master heard, and he chuckled. He kicked off from the ground and jumped into the window, landing next to Meredy as she replied.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm a lady." Jellal grumbled something that Master couldn't hear, and Meredy looked fired up and ready for a fight, but Master interrupted.

"I can sense a faint magical aura a few floors above us." The pairs attention snapped back to him, and they nodded.

"Yea, I can definitely tell there's someone there, but they don't feel very powerful," Jellal said.

"That's what I thought too, but there are any number of ways they could be concealing their true power from us in order to mislead," Makarov told him.

"You're right," Jellal said. "I suppose there's no way to know for sure until we meet him, though, so we might as well get a move on. Master nodded.

"Let's get going then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long our kiss lasted, but it was long enough for Happy to get fed up, and to clear his throat loudly.

"Um, hello, we're kind of in the middle of an all out war here!" He said.

"Where?" Natsu asked, breaking away and looking around sarcastically. "I don't see any fighting!" I giggled and rested my head against Natsu's chest. "And besides, Erza told us not to rejoin the fight for a while, we are still recovering!" Natsu looked down at me and gave me a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you have to stand here and be gross!" Happy objected.

"I don't see anything better for us to do," Natsu said, unable to keep his mirth entirely out of his voice.

"You could do something else that's useful!"

"Like what?"

"Um.." I snorted. Happy was so rarely at a loss for words, so it was really a treat to get to see this.

"I have an idea," Natsu said, looking up at where Happy was flying overhead, "why don't you go find Master and ask him what to do. I heard him over on the other side of the building, talking to Jellal. I'm sure he'll have something for you to do." Natsu said.

"And what will you two be doing?" Happy asked. I laughed again, he sounded like a suspicious parent. Natsu grinned evilly up at him, and then leaned down and planted a big kiss on my mouth.

"EW!" Happy cried, flying away around the building. Natsu pulled back, chuckling, and sat down on the edge of the hole in the wall. He pulled me down into his lap and leaned his face on my shoulder, hugging me around the middle.

"Maybe we should go inside and see if we can help," I suggested, "I'm feeling much better." Natsu shook his head.

"You lost your balance earlier when you moved too fast, so if we were to go in and get caught up in a fight you would end up getting hurt," he said. "We'll wait a few minutes to see what Master says to Happy, and then if we're feeling better by then we might go inside."

"Alright," I said. I might have argued, but it was so rare to see Natsu being calm and reasonable, so I decided to go with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makarov turned away from the window and headed for the door, but stopped when he heard a high pitched voice calling for him.

"Master!" Happy cried. Master turned just in time to see Happy zoom in through the window and stop right in front of him.

"What is is, Happy?" Master asked.

"Natsu sent me to see if there was anything we could help with," Happy said quickly. "Natsu and Lucy both still can't fight, so they wanted to know if there was anything else they could do." Master shook his head.

"No, they need to rest up, we've got everything handled."

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You go and watch over those two, Happy," Master said.

"Master Makarov," Jellal interjected quietly, "we could send him to give the information you told me about to the other outposts. During our battle with the Master of this guild, it might come in handy." Makarov looked up at Jellal, then Happy, then nodded.

"You're right," Master said. He reached into his robes and pulled out the file folder with all of the monster information. Master took a few moments to explain it to Happy, who looked at the folder with determination.

"So I just have to deliver these to all of the team leaders so they will know how to kill the monsters?" Happy asked. Makarov nodded. "But why would they just leave information like this lying around, or even have it in the first place?"

"Longbottom is a businessman, he probably is trying to run his guild like a business, keeping track of their products strictly to maximize productivity."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Happy said. "I'll go to Warren and have him tell the whole guild that way they know to be expecting it!" Happy said.

"Good idea," Master said.

"Happy," Jellal said, "The rest of my guild is downstairs trying to destroy the monsters that are located here, I imagine that they are having a little trouble. Would you please take this information to them before you leave to save time?"

"Sure thing, Jellal!" Happy said. He took the folder from Makarov and left them, flying around the building.

"What luck," Master said, "that Happy came to find us just now." Jellal nodded.

"I feel much better about our chances of winning," Jellal said.

"Yeah, if they can kill all of the monsters," Meredy said, "then even if this Longbottom guy tries to activate them, it won't matter!" Makarov nodded.

"Now let's set out," Master said, "I've got a score to settle with this man for hurting my children!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy flew back around the building to tell Natsu and Lucy the job he'd been given. He peered suspiciously around the edge of the guild hall, afraid he would find them kissing again, but they were just sitting and talking, so he approached them.

"Natsu, Lucy!" He said, flying up to them.

"Whatcha' got there, Happy?" Natsu asked, looking up at him. Happy couldn't help but notice that Lucy was in Natsu's lap, but he ignored that for now. He could make fun of Lucy later.

"Apparently this guy wants to run his guild like a business, so he kept really close track of all the monsters and he even has them separated by outpost and they have what the monsters look like and what their weaknesses are." Lucy's head snapped to attention, her eyes alert and keen.

"Let me see that," She said, holding her hand out. Happy handed her the file.

"Now's not the time for pleasure reading, Lucy," Happy said, "I have to get that down to Jellal's guild. They're trying to kill those monsters now."

"I'm not pleasure reading," Lucy snapped, "shut up." She was quiet for a moment, her eyes scanning the page at an unbelievable pace. "This is amazing," Lucy murmured, "these files are incredibly extensive and organized. They are even separated by type." She checked the header at the top of the page, then stood.

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Happy, you go to Warren and have him connect to the whole guild, I have an idea."

"What are you gonna do, Lucy?" Happy asked, "Master already asked me to get Warren so he can explain what's happening, but why do you want me to?"

"I won't say, because I'm not sure if I'm right, so I'm going down to the basement to check." She took the Central Headquarters information out and handed the folder back to Happy. "I'll take these down with me, you go on to Warren."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked her, looking concerned. She nodded.

"I'm well enough for this. Go, Happy," she said. Happy nodded, then flew off in the direction of the distraction team where Warren was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu offered his hand to me as I climbed through the hole in the wall where we had just been sitting. I accepted it and clambered through, then helped Natsu through.

"Whatcha thinking, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "but I noticed something on those charts."

"Noticed what?" I paused for a moment, thinking about how best to put what I was thinking into words. I had noticed a pattern in the charts, probably because the monsters were separated by type on them. Each 'type' of monster shared similar weaknesses. Certain types had weak spots in the same place, like the monsters that had been bonded with turtles and tortoises for their armor could be killed by thrusting a blade straight down into the place where the neck meets the shoulder. THe amphibian types were vulnerable to fire magic specifically. _It must have taken a lot of research to get all of this information,_ I thought. _This guy is really serious about this._

"I think I noticed something that would allow us to dispose of the monsters more efficiently than just reading one's specific weakness and trying to pick it out of the crowd."

"And what's that?" I told him what I had come up with. "That's brilliant, Luce!" Natsu said.

"That's why I wanted Happy to get to Warren, because if something happens and the monsters are awoken, then it won't be easy to find any specific one in the chaos."

"You're right," Natsu said thoughtfully. I overbalanced as we hurried around a corner, and Natsu threw out a hand to steady me. We couldn't run because we were still to tired and couldn't force our muscles to work that hard yet. Even our fast walk was getting me out of breath, and Natsu didn't look too much better.

We came upon an intersection and Natsu tugged my arm, pulling me along behind him. I gave him a questioning look and he said, "I can smell them." Whether he meant the monsters or the people who had already went ahead to wipe out the monsters I wasn't sure. It didn't really matter as long as we made it to the right place, so I followed him, trusting Natsu's powerful dragon slayer nose to lead us right.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Natsu said suddenly, with the heir of someone who was continuing a conversation.

"What?" I asked.

"Battling the monsters. Hopefully we'll be able to destroy all of them before the master tries to awaken them."

"Oh," I said, "yeah. Hopefully. I don't know about the others, but we're in no shape to fight."

"Erza looked alright," Natsu said.

"Yeah, and Wendy wasn't hurt too bad, but I'm sure she's exhausted from saving us." Natsu nodded.

"I didn't see the pervert do any fighting," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"He ran inside, probably trying get to where they're storing the monsters to destroy them before they could be awakened."

"That moron probably hasn't even managed to kill one of them."

"Gray is pretty resourceful, he's probably got a few." Natsu came to a halt in front of a door, and I knew that we had reached our destination, the monsters were through this door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shattering sound echoed through the hall and Gray groaned as the fragments of Sorano's ice sword fell to the ground.

"That's the third one, Sorano!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, you can't cut through that thing!" She retorted. "It's neck is like steel! Ice won't do the trick!" Gray walked over to Sorano and handed her a freshly made sword of ice.

"Let me try," Erza said, stepping up to the monster Sorano had been trying to kill. Erza had joined them several minutes ago and had already killed ten monsters. The floor was slick with the black blood that oozed out of the monsters. She lifted her sword above her and swung down, wielding her sword with both hands. Her face when slack with shock when a loud clanging sound echoed through the hall, Erza's sword had shattered.

"Whoa," Gray said, "what the hell?"

"That's impossible," Erza said, "this is one of my strongest swords."

"How are we supposed to kill these things if even Erza can't do it?"

"I know," A voice called, and everyone in the room turned to face Lucy, who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How?" Gray asked. I strode across the room and examined the monster they had been trying to kill. It was one of the one's that had been bonded with a turtle. I looked at Gray and placed a hand on the hilt of Gray's sword.

"May I?" I breathed, still slightly out of breath.

"Um, we already tried the ice" he said. I didn't respond, and he shrugged, handing the sword to me. I took it from him, and with all my might, thrust the sword into the place where his neck met it's shoulder. It slid in without much difficulty, and the others looked at me in awe.

"How the hell did you know how to do that?" Gray asked. I held up the packet.

"This," I said, holding up the information. "It's a catalogue of every monster in this basement, and how to kill it." Their jaws all dropped. Gray reached for it, and I let him take it. "Master found it while he was searching the premises. I've already read it, and I found a pattern. The similar types of monsters all have similar weaknesses. This type was a turtle type, and their weakness is the place where the shoulder meets their neck. You have to stab it directly down, or it won't work. The amphibian type are vulnerable to fire magic," I said. I looked at Natsu, "are you up to it?" He nodded. I explained the rest of the types and their weaknesses.

"This is very useful information," Erza said. I nodded.

"Happy's on his way to get Warren and set up a communication line for the guild. I'll tell everyone at the other outposts when that happens."

"It's lucky Master found this information. We should get started on our monsters in the meantime until Happy reaches Warren," Erza said, and we all nodded. "Natsu, Lucy, you two sit out. You're still not well enough."

"Ah come on, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed, "this isn't even fighting, this is just extermination! We can do this!" I nodded.

"And I suppose you ran all the way down here?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Well, we fast walked," I admitted.

"Exactly, you didn't even run here, and you're both out of breath." Natsu and I exchanged a glance. Indeed, both of our shoulders were rising and falling faster than was normal.

"Really, we're fine, Erza. We can't afford to be taking a break right now. The Master is probably on his way to find the cult's Guild Master right now, and he'll probably activate these monsters once master finds him. We have to try to get as many as possible out of the way before then!" Erza looked like she was gonna refuse, but Gray spoke up.

"She's right, Erza. It'll take all of us. We can't have Lucy and Natsu sitting out right now. After this you can put them on bed rest for as long as you want." Erza hesitated, then turned to Wendy, who hadn't spoken the entire time I'd been there, and I hadn't noticed until then.

"Um," She said, "I don't know, you really should be resting, but Gray is right. I guess if you don't push yourselves too hard it will be alright." Erza nodded.

"Alright, you have my permission to participate in the monster extermination, but you will sit out and rest at the first sign of fatigue. I won't have you two hurting yourselves." Natsu and I nodded.

"Aye, Sir!" We said together.

After that Gray made me an Ice Sword so I could help. Natsu didn't need one, he would be taking all of the amphibian-type monsters. He strode through the isles, roasting anything that looked even remotely like a frog. Erza strode through the isle, slaughtering the monsters. She easily took out the most monsters of all of us.

Natsu and us were by far the slowest. No one told us to hurry up, however, in fact, they told us to slow down if we started looking tired. The lifting the sword and swinging with all my might was exhausting. I had to stop several times to rest, even Natsu took one or two breaks.

"Lucy, you feelin' alright?" Gray called as I leaned against the stone pedestal to catch my breath. I smiled tiredly at him and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded and continued on. Within twenty minutes we probably had a third of the monsters killed. There were just _so _many. I was waiting anxiously for Warren to make the connection so I could tell the rest of the guild what I had noticed.

No doubt if they had finished fighting at the other outposts then they had had the same idea we had. They were also probably having as much trouble as Erza and the others had been having before I had arrived.

I caught my breath and stood again, looking around. Gray had already taken out all the monsters around me, so I walked slowly down the aisle, looking for any monster that hadn't been killed. I saw one and began making my way towards it, but Erza stepped forward and jammed her sword into the monster's weak spot. She turned and looked at me.

"Rest." She commanded. "You look dead on your feet." A sudden flash of light to our right told me Natsu was still going strong, and he had just eliminated another amphibian type.

"I'm fine," I said. "Every monster I kill now is one I don't have to if the guild master awakens them."

"If you collapse," Erza said, "then Wendy will have to take care of you and that will be two of our wizards out. Sit. Rest." I sighed, knowing that she was right.

"Alright," I said, leaning up against the nearest pedestal. Erza nodded approvingly and then walked away, and I was left on my own to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master, Jellal, and Meredy marched silently up the stairs, surveying each room for traces of a magical aura before moving on. They were still heading for the aura at the top of the building, but they wanted to be sure they didn't leave a single stone unturned. Master could feel his rage building with each step he took. The more he thought about all the meticulous planning that this man had done the angrier he got. Jellal glanced sideways at Master, taking note of the rage that was rolling off of him in waves. He pitied the man that had to face Makarov's wrath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy flew at top speed in Max and Warren's direction, knowing every minute that he took getting there was another minute that the monsters could be activated. He had to get to Warren soon, he had too. He wondered what Lucy had come up with that she had needed to check on. He wondered if Erza would beat Natsu and Lucy up for disobeying her.

_Don't worry about them, _Happy told himself, _worry about yourself. They'll be fine. You have to focus on your flying and get to Max's team ASAP. _As he thought these words he began hearing the sounds of laughter and loud talking. Happy sighed, he was almost there, he could hear the distraction team talking now.

"Warren, Max!" Happy cried, diving from the sky to stop short right in front of Warren.

"Hey, Happy, what's up? Why aren't you with Natsu?" Warren replied.

"Master sent me to come and get you, Warren. It's an emergency, we need you to set up a line of communication to the entire guild!" Happy exclaimed.

"What, why?" Warren asked.

"There's something very important that I need to tell the whole guild, and Lucy has something important to say too, but I don't know what that is. I'll explain it once you do it, but I need you to connect to everyone right now!"

"Whoa, hang on, I can't do it from here, I'll have to be up hi-" His words were cut off when Happy seized the back of his shirt and flew him into the air. Warren yelled in surprise as they rocketed into the air. Twenty feet, forty feet, sixty feet. Before Waren knew what was happening he was one hundred feet in the air.

"How's this?" Happy asked.

"Um, this is great thanks." Warren said, still confused. He placed his first two fingers on his head and cleared his throat. "Attention, Fairy Tail guild this is-"

"This is Happy!" He interrupted, "And I have an important message."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but my computer is messed up. The keyboard stopped working and I have to write this all on my tablet, which has a very tiny keyboard and I don't like using it. I'm going to get a new keyboard for my laptop until I can get a new computer. I can't even log onto my computer now. Also NO ONES COMPUTER FREAKING HAS MICROSOFT WORD SO I CAN'T EVEN SPELL CHECK! *INTENSE SCREAMING* So I'm sorry if this has a crap ton of spelling and grammar errors, I can't freaking edit. I'm posting this from Dad's computer, which DOESN'T HAVE WORD I'M SO MAD.**


	26. Chapter 24

***A/N- Well as you all know if you read my A/N last time, my home computer isn't working. I'm currently writing this on the computer in the High School Office. **

**So I'm pretty excited bc as of now Anime-only fans can read NEND without spoilers (in the story itself at least, but in the A/N there are probably some). So I'll be posting about that on tumblr, letting the anime only fans know that they can read my story know. I've already made one of my anime-only fans start reading it (lol) and he likes it so far, so that's good. **

**I finally got a new computer, but mom's withholding it until Christmas. She is letting me use hers, though. The keyboard is a little small, so I can't type as fast as I want too, but I think I'll get used to it and be back up to normal speeds in no time. I can't wait to get my computer so I can start using spell check again, (mom's computer doesn't have Word, and Word catches stuff all the time that Google Docs misses.) Hopefully I'll be back up to writing in full capacity in no time, and then I can go back over the chapters I have written since my computer broke and fix their errors. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Something important?" Cana asked. Happy nodded, then remembered that they couldn' see him.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to be heading to each of the outposts with some very important information."

"What kind of information, cat?" It was Gajeel.

"It could be the key to saving all of you," Master said, and Happy could hear the guild murmuring through the mental connection that they shared. "It would seem Longbottom was very meticulous in his record keeping for this guild. You all know about the monsters that were to make up the guild's main fighting force when they intended to attack Hargeon." Even though Happy couldn't see anyone but Warren, he got the sense that everyone in the guild was nodding, because only a few people vocalized their understanding.

"What sort of records?" Levy asked. Instead of having her question answered, this caused an uproar in their mental connection. Everyone started talking at once, crying out Levy's name and asking how she was feeling. No one spoke quite as loudly, however, as Lucy, whose voice dominated the rest in a sort of shrill cry that sounded like she was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Levy?" She squeaked, "h-how? Are you alright? Are you here? I thought you were still with Porlyusica!" Lucy's voice rose in pitch with every word, sounding more and more strained.

"I'm fine, Lu-chan," Levy said, "all thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica."

"But you should be in bed resting!" Lucy protested, her voice thick with obvious worry. "Where are you?" The entire guild had grown quiet, listening to the two girls' conversation, allowing them time to catch up. Everyone had known how worried Lucy had been about Levy, and they didn't intend to interrupt her reunion with her best friend.

"I'm at the Northern outpost with Gajeel," she said, "and I'm fine, I've had enough of resting. Honestly, Lucy, don't worry."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm great, Lucy, really." Happy could hear Lucy sighing in relief through their connection, and then heard what sounded like sniffling. Natsu spoke next, in an undertone, and Happy suspected that he had embraced Lucy and was whispering in her ear.

"See?" He said, "I told you she'd be alright, there was no need to worry." Lucy didn't respond, probably nodding instead of speaking. Master cleared his throat.

"Anyway," Master said, "Longbottom, the guild master, kept meticulous records about what sort of monsters he made, what they are combinations of, and how to kill them. He even has the lists separated into outposts. That's what Happy will be bringing you."

"And don't think that you can just go around and kill them before you know what their weak spots are," Gray voiced, "because we were down here in this basement for half an hour and we only got a handful of them done before Lucy came in with the list of monsters for our outpost."

"Right," Lucy said, cutting across several people who had tried to start speaking, "and about that. As I was looking through the list I noticed a trend. There are several different broad types. There are amphibian types, armor types, ape types, and a few others. With a few exceptions, all the monsters within the same type have the same weaknesses."

"That makes sense," Levy commented.

"The amphibian types are vulnerable to fire magic especially, one good hit with a fire blast and they are gonners. The armor types have been bonded with turtles or armadillos, animals with tough shells that gives them skin like iron. One of them here even broke one of Erza's best swords when she tried to behead it." There was murmuring among the guild, and Happy was able to pick out certain phrases like _no way _and _that shouldn't be possible. _

"So how do we kill those?" Gajeel asked.

"They have a weak spot, right where their neck joins their shoulder. If you plunge a blade straight down into that spot it will kill them."

"I'm impressed, Lucy," Laxus spoke up suddenly. "If you hadn't caught this we might not have noticed at all. You've saved us a great deal of time and energy."

Happy couldn't see Lucy, but he knew she would be blushing at the complement.

"Good work, Lucy," the Master said. "I trust you have already shared this information with those down in the central headquarters basement and are working to destroy the monsters located there?"

"Yes, Master. It's slow work, but we've at least dented the amount of monsters down here, although I haven't been able to do much myself."

"Nonsense," Erza said, "all the monsters that are slain from here on are because of you, Lucy, without you we wouldn't know how to kill any of them." Happy imagined Lucy to be blushing again.

"Is there anything else?" Laxus asked. "Something else that we need to know to help our chances of winning?"

"Not really," Master said, "other than I have a plan on how we are going to take down the guild."

Happy silently wished Jellal and Master good luck. He wanted to do it out loud, but Jellal's presence at the battle was a secret. No one could find out that Crime Sorciere had been there. For Crime Sorciere's safety as well as their own. If, when it reformed, the magic council found out that Fairy Tail had been working with fugitives, then Fairy Tail could be forced to disband, or named a dark guild. They all might even be arrested and tortured to try and get information on Jellal's location.

"Alright," Happy said, "If that's everything, then I'll start giving out the packets!"

"What's the point in that if Lucy's already told us how to kill them all?" Gajeel asked.

"Because, as I said, most of the monsters of that type will be killed through those means, but not all of them. There are a few that won't be killed as easily as the rest, so you'll have to have the information for that."

"Oh," Gajeel said.

"Any more stupid questions, Gajeel?" Happy asked.

"Shut it, Cat!" Gajeel said. The guild laughed.

"Be carefull my children," Makarov said, "the war is not yet won. Don't get complacent just because things are looking up. And remember, as long as we stand together, no one can get the better of us!"

Happy thrust his his hand into the air, index finger pointing to the sky, and he knew that the rest of the guild will be doing the same. They shared a moment of unity, and then Warren disabled the connection, and it was over.

_Time to get to work,_ Happy thought. He flew Warren back to the ground and was about to set off when Max called out to him.

"What is it, Max?"

"Be careful," he said, "and hurry. I've got a bad feeling." Happy nodded, then shot off in the direction of Mira's outpost. It was closest, so he would make it there faster than if he headed for any of the other outposts first.

_I wonder what Master's plan to defeat the dark guild master is? And how is Jellal involved? I sure hope his plan works, whatever it is._

The trees below him were nothing more than a large green blur as he flew at max speed in Mira's direction. He didn't know what Master had in store, and there was still the possibility the monsters would be awoken, and Happy was determined to have delivered every single packet by then. He intended to do his part.

It only took Happy a few minutes to reach Mira's outpost flying at max speed, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the roof of the building peeking out over the tops of the trees.

"Mira!" Happy cried, hoping that she was still outside. He didn't want to have to try and find his way down to the basement, that would be wasting precious time. He couldn't help but feel a pressing sense of urgency, like he was running out of time.

"Happy!" A girl with short white hair was standing outside of the guild.

"Lisanna!" Happy said, crashing into her chest and hugging her. "You're alright! Is anyone over here hurt?" Lisanna shook her head.

"No, no one was injured seriously here, but what about the others? The people who were at central, how are they?"

"There were lot's of really powerful wizards at Central, and Lucy and Natsu got beat up really bad. They would have died if Wendy hadn't been there, but they're alright now. I think they're helping out in the basement, but I'm sure Erza will be sure they don't push themselves too hard."

"What about Gray, Erza, and Master? How are they?"

"Erza got a little beat up, I haven't seen Gray, and Master hasn't fought anyone yet, he's been looking through the guilds records for anything that might help him defeat Longbottom."

"That's good," Lisanna said, "I'm glad that everyone is alright. Now, what about this packet?" Happy pulled back from Lisanna and opened the folder, then handed Lisana the information for her outpost. She took a quick scan through the packet, then looked up at him.

"We don't have any fire mages here, so how should we deal with the amphibian types?"

"I don't know," Happy said, "maybe they have other weaknesses listed?" Lisanna nodded, referring to the information packet.

"You had better hurry and get these to the rest of the outposts," Lisanna said, turning on her heels and marching off, nose still in the packet.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said. Lisanna stopped right before she got to the door leading back into the building.

"Oh and Happy," she said, turning back around.

"What is it?"

"Be careful, and good luck."

"I will, and you too."

"I will, and thank you." Happy nodded, then shot off over the trees, heading for Gajeel's outpost, the one closest to Mira's.

As Happy accelerated as fast as he could, he wondered how long he'd be able to maintain max speed. He'd never had to keep it up for a long time like this before. He wondered what exactly his limits were, and if he'd be able to manage to get to every outpost before he passed out. He sincerely hoped he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think that Happy will be able to get all of the information to the outposts before the monsters are activated?" Jellal asked Makarov as they ascended the stairs. "Supposing that we don't manage to keep it from happening."

"I'm not sure it will be possible to stop it from happening completely. We don't know how the transmutation will be activated, if it can be controlled remotely or not. If it is there's a possibility that he will activate them upon seeing us. If not, and there is a spell that must be cast, or even if Longbottom has to go to the basement himself, we have a chance of stopping from him." Jellal nodded.

"It's not ideal, going into battle with so many unknowns," Jellal commented. Master nodded.

"Unfortunately, there was no other choice. We couldn't simply sit back and allow Hargeon to be wiped out. Hopefully the information Lucy has provided the guild with will be enough to speed along the process so that even if the transmutation is activated and the monsters are awoken, all or most of them will already be dead."

"The information Lucy provided?" Meredy asked. "What information?"

"Oh that's right," Master said, "Warren's long range telepathy only works on those that have the Fairy Tail guild crest. Well, Lucy noticed a pattern in the records. The monsters are separated into types based on what animals and beasts were fused to create them, and it would seem that the majority of each type can be killed in the same way. It's valuable time saving information."

"What's the point of handing out the information then?" Meredy asked, and Master couldn't help but chuckle at the question because Gajeel had just asked the exact same questions.

"The pattern is not true to every monster, there are a few discrepancies." Meredy nodded.

"Oh ok."

"We need to be ready when we reach Longbottoms office," Jellal said, "they probably know we are coming and might have set up an ambush."

"Any ambush they set up against us will be as useless as the traps they lay for us on our way here." Jellal nodded and gave a small smile. Fairy Tail truly was a formidable foe. They had a mix of intellectual and brawny wizards that proved fatal to their challengers, as was proved by the numerous guild wars they had won.

Jellal was confident that Fairy Tail would come out on top of this war, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few minutes into Happy's trek to Gajeel's outpost that he started to feel the effects of his prolonged rush. He saw the roof of the building jutting out over the tree's and sighed. He would stop for a brief rest here, or else he might not make it to all the other outposts.

"Gajeel!" Happy cried.

As he shot out over the clearing where the stone building resided, and once again found someone other than the team leader waiting for him.

"Levy!" He said as soon as he saw the mop of short blue hair. "You're alright!"

"You sound like Lucy," Levy said, laughing. Happy was careful not to slam into Levy as he had Lisanna, afraid that he might hurt her. He, like lucy, was unconvinced that Levy was completely healed.

"You have something for me, Happy?" Levy said expectantly, holding out her hand. Happy opened the folder and pulled out the information, then handed it to Levy. "How are the others? Did you come straight here or did you go by another base first?"

"I went to Mira's first, because it was closest to where I found Warren."

"And how were things there?" She asked.

"Lisanna said no one was seriously hurt, but she was the only one outside waiting on me. There wasn't any fighting going on outside, and she seemed pretty relaxed, so I think everything is alright there."

"Good," Levy said, flipping through the information.

"How are things here?" Happy asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We had a few minor injuries," Levy said, "but those have all been bandaged up, and Gajeel chained up the main wizard that was guarding this outpost so he couldn't get away. There were other magic users, but the one Gajeel fought was the most powerful, most likely he was in charge."

"Did Gajeel beat the guy up too bad?" Happy asked, looking around for him. Levy grinned.

"With a little help from me of course. But what about Lucy and the others? How are they?" Happy winced at the thought of the two of them laying in a pool of their own blood, but he shoved the image away. "What is it?" Levy said, her voice rising in pitch, a hint of panic in her voice. She must have noticed Happy's wince. "What happened to Lucy?"

"She's fine now, Wendy healed her and Natsu," Happy said, deciding to open up on a good note. "But they both nearly bled to death. If Wendy had been any later she said they would have. Wendy cast a spell on them to help their blood replenish faster, but they are still tired, and Erza ordered them to rest, but I think they are helping in the basement now." Levy nodded.

"But she is safe?"

"She's safe, Erza won't let her work herself to hard. But you should have seen her! She was amazing! Natsu was barely conscious and covered in blood, and Lucy didn't look much better, but when she saw Natsu hit the ground she came running and saved the day!"

"I'm surprised anyone was able to get the better of Natsu. The mage must have been really powerful."

"She was, but that wasn't what made him lose, really," Happy said, "she used Air Death Magic and was able to put out Natsu's flames, and she was even able to inflate Natsu's lungs until one of them popped like a balloon." Levy clapped a hand to her mouth.

"_Kami-sama," _she said.

"But he's alright now, Wendy heald his lung."

"Thank goodness," Levy said. then, as if someone had jumped out at her, she started. "What are we doing?" She exclaimed. "We can talk later! I've got to get these to Gajeel and the others, and you've got to visit the other outposts."

"Yeah," Happy said, "but flying at max speed for this long is really tiring me out, and I'm afraid that if I don't rest here, I'll fall out of the sky and the rest of the guild will never get their information."

"Lily is here," Levy said, "do you want me to get him to help you?" Happy thought about it for a moment.

"Does Lily have the map of the circle memorized, because if he doesn't it will take him a really long time to find the outposts, and I might as well take them myself." Levy shook her head.

"I don't think Lily has even seen the map, he just followed Gajeel here." Happy sighed.

"Oh well, I'll just have to be careful and rest here for a while longer. I won't take too long, though, because it's really important that everyone gets this information."

Levy noded.

"You're right, be careful, and good luck."

"You too, Levy! Don't push yourself!"

"Don't give me that, I've already had it from Gajeel and Lucy!" Happy called back.

"It's because they're worried about you!" Happy said. "We all are."

"I know!" Levy responded, "but you need to stop! We have more important things to worry about than just one wizard. If we fail here all of Hargeon could be destroyed."

"I guess you're right," Happy said, "but still."

"Don't worry about me, and rest. We need you fighting fit to get to everyone just in case Master can't stop longbottom from activating the transmutation circle."

"I know," Happy said, drifting to the ground and sitting down.

Levy turned around and walked to the door, waving at him one final time before disappearing into the building.

_I really should have brought Carla with me, _Happy thought. _She knows the map. I just didn't see her before I had to leave._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how Happy is doing," I said as Natsu walked over to me to see how I was doing. I had once again had to take a break, and was leaning up against a plinth, panting.

"I'm sure Happy is doing fine," Natsu said, "he's tough. He can handle himself."

"Do you think he will make it to everyone in time."

"Sure he will!" Natsu said confidently, "Happy's max speed is amazing. He'll have this done in no time."

"The bases are pretty far apart, though," Lucy said, "has he ever flown that far at max speed? Will he bae able to do it?" Natsu paused for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he can. Happy won't give up, he's a member of Fairy Tail too, you know. Fairy Tail wizards can do anything when they set their minds to it."

"You're right," I said, "I shouldn't worry so much."

"Here," he said, reaching down and taking the ice sword out of my hand, looking at the untouched monster laying on the plinth that I was leaning against.

"I'll do it," I said, but Natsu shook his head.

"No, let me, you need to rest. What's it's weak spot?"

I stood up straight and turned to face the monster myself. It was hideous. It had the body and face of a vulcan but enormous sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, making it look like it was snarling even while it slept. In addition to its large teeth, it also had claws growing from it's fingers and toes. I shuddered imagining the damage it could have done if we hadn't caught this dark guilds movements and it had been released into the city. The image of shredded corpses littering a street flowing red with a river of blood- I shook myself.

_Don't think about that, _I thought. _It won't happen, so don't think about it. _

"Luce?" Natsu asked, snapping me out of my reverie. "What's this one's weak spot?"

"Oh, right," I said, blinking several times and looking down at the beast. "It looks like a mix of a vulcan and some sort of big cat," I said. "So it would be a brute strength mammal type. Based on that, I would say it's weak spot is there."

I pointed to the place in the monster's arm pit where the lower arm met the body. Natsu nodded and lifted up the things arm, moving it so he could get to the spot. He pulled his arms back and stabbed the monster with all his might. Black blood sprayed everywhere, and I reached up and wiped some off my face. There was a cracking sound and I rolled my eyes as the sword in Natsu's hand shattered.

"Seriously?" Gray cried. "Again? Flame brain do you even know how to hold back?" I sighed again, this wasn't going to end well, I could tell.

"Restraint isn't my strong suit, streaker!" Natsu said, "I'm good at fighting, holding back isn't part of that!"

_That's not entirely true, _I thought. _I've seen him go easy on people before. _I didn't say that, however. Mostly because even if I had no one would have been able to hear me over the sounds of Natsu and Gray arguing.

"Why can't you just learn to stop breaking stuff?" Gray demanded. "It's not like it's that hard, unless you're just plain stupid that is!"

"The only stupid one here is you!" Natsu retorted, "only an idiot would go into battle naked!"

"I've still got my boxers you pyro!"

"When exactly did you lose your pants?" Erza asked, coming up next to the two.

"I don't know!" Gray exclaimed. "Maybe one of the times you tried to kill me with those people."

"I've already apologized for that, Gray, and I would thank the _both _of you to stop. Wasting. Time." Her face grew cold and threatening, and Natsu and Gray winced.

"Aye, Sir!" They said together.

"Good, now Gray, make Lucy another sword, and Natsu, find another amphibian type to burn." Both boys nodded. Natsu ran off to a portion of the basement he had yet to visit, and Gray created another ice sword for Lucy.

"Don't give this one to that moron," he said.

"I'm not sure I can stop him from taking it if he really wants too. It's not like he listens anyway."

"You have a point," Gray said. "The only thing that Natsu listens to is that little voice in the back of his head that tells him to break stuff."

"Whereas you only listen to the little voice in the back of your head that tells you to strip?" I asked, smiling.

"Shut up!" Gray said, rolling his eyes and walking away. I chuckled. _Those two. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mira!" Lisanna cried, running down the steps to the basement of their base. "Happy just dropped off our packet!"

"That's great!" Mira said. "I think most of the monsters will be easy to kill, but there's one over there I couldn't quite get? Would you find it on the list and see how to kill it?" Lisanna nodded.

She walked across the basement to the monster that Mira had been indicating, moving slowly to avoid slipping on the black blood that was covering the floor. _This is so gross, _she thought. _And these shoes are going to be ruined. _She reached the monster that Mira had been indicating and examined it, grimacing.

It was huge, and awful. The crooked teeth in it's mouth were the size of her fingers, and its fur covered mouth had patches missing, like it had mange. Upon further inspection she saw that these bald patches weren't that exactly, but spots of leathery skin like that of a lizard. Lisanna wondered if she were to open one of it's eyes if the pupils would be split like a cat's, or round and empty like a lizard. She decided she didn't want to know. She looked down at the body of the monster, and saw that it also had the body of a vulcan, but the arms of what looked to be a cheetah.

She knew most of the other monster she knew were only combinations of two different animals, but she could see the parts of what looked to be at least four different animals. Probably more, because she hadn't seen any lizard, cat, or vulcan with teeth like that before. _At least it will be easy to find on this ledger,_ she thought, flipping through it until she found the one she was looking for.

_Specimen number M264- combination of cheetah, salamander, vulcan, and big toothed fish. NKW._

Lisanna brushed over the information of what animals the monster was a mix of, staring straight at those three letters, letting out a sigh of disbelief and horror. _NKW. _

_No known weakness. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Lucy, come here," Erza said. I looked up from the monster I had been about to kill, turning in the direction of Erza's voice. Plenty of the others had called her over to ask me to tell them how to kill monsters, but this was the first time that Erza had. She'd been able to figure it out mostly on her own, and if she couldn't she'd just beheaded them.

"What is it, Erza?" I asked.

"I think we have a problem."

"What?" I walked carefully over to where Erza was, making sure not to slip in the black blood that was pooling in the floor. I stopped short of where Erza was though, seeing what, exactly, the problem was. The monster in front of Erza was hidden partially behind a wall, which is why none of us had noticed it before, but even knowing that, after seeing it I found it hard to believe that we had all looked over it. It was huge. Easily worth ten of it's average sized counterparts, and then some.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It looks like it has the body of an enormous vulcan, and judging by that armor it's part turtle as well."

"And what about those claws? Neither vulcans nor turtles have claws like that."

"Could it be that it's more than the standard two animals?" I wondered, flipping through the packet. Surely, _surely _I would have noticed any monster _that _out of the ordinary in the ledger.

I scanned through the list of vulcan monsters, and then the turtles once I didn't find it there. On a hunch I checked the part cheetah monsters as well, feeling more and more perplexed and worried when I didn't find it there. Confused, I flipped back to the first page and began reading the descriptions of every monster. I swore under my breath when I reached the last page, then flipped back to the front and read it all again.

"What's the problem, Lucy?" Erza asked, moving to where she could read over my shoulder.

"This is impossible. This man kept meticulous records of everything. There's no way this is right."

"No way what's right, Lucy? Is there an error in the ledger?" Their conversation had attracted the attention of the others, who were now all making their way to where Lucy and Erza stood, gawking at the enormous monster.

"There's no error in the ledger," I said. "There's just not anything here about this monster."

"What?" Erza said, looking startled and worried.

"There is no monster even close to resembling the description of this _thing _in this ledger. It's not here. I don't know what type it is. I don't know how to kill it." There was a deafening silence that followed my words as all of us shared in the same sense of impending doom.

This was bad. _Very Bad. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

***A/N- So Inuvember has shown me exactly how fast I can write. I've learned that I can write about 2,000 words in an hour and a half if I really want to. During AU week I wrote 5,000 words a day, which is something I didn't really think I could manage, but I did, so now I've been worrying less about NEND because 6,000 words in two weeks doesn't seem like quite so much anymore, so that's good. If nothing else, Inuvember has taught me what I am capable of. Also, I got a super cute AU idea for Inuyasha and honestly it makes me so happy. I honestly love Inuvember and I'm glad it's a thing that happens, but I just wish that November would end already. **


	27. Chapter 25

***A/N- Hey guys, hello and welcome to the third chapter of NEND this month. When I was going through my calendar I freaked out a little because I had to post three chapters this month, and it's Inuvember, but everything's turned out alright. Christmas is soon and then I'll have my new computer, and I can start spell checking again. It'll be a pain to save all of the character names in my dictionary again, but oh well. Microsoft word catches plenty of spelling errors that Google Docs doesn't. Not to mention the grammatical ones. (Although every time I type Fairy Tail it tells me it's wrong so it takes forever to sort through all of those to find the real grammar errors.)**

**Anyway, these three chapters were kinds fun to write, I like centering the story on Happy, he's fun to write. Maybe after this I'll write a fic from his perspective. That'd be interesting at least. XD**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Happy stayed still for just about as long as he could stand. He knew he should rest, but with every passing second he had the sense that valuable time was slipping away, and something bad was fast approaching. He didn't know what the something bad might be, but he knew that he should trust his cat instincts. They were good, and had only led him astray once or twice.

After five minutes he shot into the air again, glance around a few times to get his bearings, and set off in the direction of the next closest outpost, where he knew Juvia would be waiting for him. It took him a bit longer to get to max speed than it had the two times previously, which Happy knew meant he hadn't rested long enough, but once he got to Juvia's outpost he could catch his breath and get something to drink.

_It might be worth going back by the central outpost after this one to get Carla so she could hand out the rest of them. _Happy quickly dismissed this idea, however. The time it would take to get to the central headquarters and find Carla would carry him almost all the way to the next outpost. He knew he should allow himself to rest, but this oppressive sensation of impending doom in the pit of his stomach wouldn't allow him too.

He scanned the trees, looking for landmarks, even though he was going so fast he probably wouldn't be able to recognize them. Happy knew his max speed beat out even the fastest magic mobile, (unless they were feeding on a powerhouse of a wizard like Erza, that is). Several minutes passed, each one of them bringing the oppressive feeling in his gut that was something like panic up higher and higher in his throat.

After what could have only been minutes, but felt like days, Happy once again saw the roof of a stone building stretching out over the trees.

"Juvia!" He cried, and was surprised when, for the first time, he was met by the strike team leader.

"Happy!" She cried, extending her arms so he could fly into them, which he did, colliding with her at almost full force, although she hardly even flinched. When he looked up at her face he couldn't help but notice that her nose was slightly pink, and there were dried tears running down her face. She'd been crying.

"Juvia," Happy asked, "what's the matter? why were you crying?" Juvia blinked at him, surprised. He wasn't sure if he was surprised that he had noticed, that he had cared, or perhaps that there was still evidence of her tears left.

He glanced around the clearing and noticed for the first time that everything was _wet. _There was mud everywhere, and water stood in all the low places of the courtyard. Upon further inspection, Juvia herself was splattered with it, as were the many bodies lying on the ground.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said, brushing her hand across her cheeks.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have made it rain so much!"

"Thank you for your concern, Happy," Juvia said, "but I really am fine, My opponent used emotional manipulation magic, that's all."

"Emotional manipulation magic?" Happy repeated. "She controlled your emotions?" Juvia nodded.

"Indeed, she used some sort of petals that carried scents that caused me to have several mood swings."

"How did you beat her?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was a combination of things. When she made me sad it started to rain, which washed away the scent that was manipulating me. She underestimated me, however, she thought making me feel love would make me useless, but it only made me stronger." Happy winced.

"I bet they didn't enjoy being taught otherwise," He said.

"I don't think she did, no," Juvia said seriously. Her and happy shared a look for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Here," Happy said, handing the information Juvia needed to her.

"Thank you, and how is Gray-sama?"

"He's fine, naked, but fine." Juvia nodded. "Apparently Erza nearly killed him on accident a few times, though. She through all three of her opponents through a wall, and all three of them nearly hit Gray."

"Oh no," Juvia exclaimed. "Is he alright?" Happy nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think any of them actually hit him."

"And what of Erza and the others?"

"Everyone is fine." He recounted the stories of Natsu and Lucy's unison raid in brief terms, then told about Jellal and Erza's fight. Then he told her the situations in the other outposts he'd been too.

"I'm glad Levy is safe," Juvia said, "Gajeel must be so relieved." Happy nodded.

"He wasn't outside when I stopped by, but apparently Levy saved him from a tight spot."

"I'm glad she was able to help him."

"How are things here?" Happy asked.

"Everything went fine," Juvia said, "there was only one serious wizard out of the bunch, and I defeated her. We've got them tied up with magic sealing bonds so they can't escape, then we'll let the new wizard council deal with them. Happy nodded.

"I need to go, but before I do, do you have any water? I'm really thirsty." Juvia nodded and produced a flask from an unseen pocket in her dress. She handed it to Happy, and he took it gratefully. He gulped down several mouthfuls before handing the flask back.

"Better?" She asked. Happy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He took a few deep breaths, and took off again. "See you soon!" He cried.

"See you soon! Give my best to Gray-sama!" Juvia called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What does NKW stand for?" Natsu asked, his voice shattering the uneasy quiet. I sighed.

"It probably means 'No Known Weakness'," I said.

"So we can't kill it?" He asked incredulously.

"Not easily at least," I told him.

"I bet roasting it would do the trick!" He said confidently, taking a step forward, his face plastered with his cocky grin.

"Natsu, it's been fused with a salamander, fire won't hurt it." Natsu blinked a few times before the realization that his magic wouldn't hurt the monster in front of us sank in.

"So how are we supposed to kill it?" Natsu asked indignantly, as if the monster had personally wronged him by not being vulnerable to fire.

"That's the point, moron," Gray said.

"Shut up, streaker! If I can't kill it you can't either!"

"You don't know that! I'm not some stupid pyro like you!"

"Unless one of you has a real solution to this problem, I suggest that the both of you shut up," Erza said. Her voice was calm, but the threat in the words was evident.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray chimed together.

Gray turned suddenly somber, and gazed up at the monster intensely, like he was deep in thought. The rest of us waited patiently for him to speak up, well, those of us who weren't Natsu, who was growing increasingly agitated by the second. Just when it seemed like Natsu was about to snap, Gray spoke.

"My Ice Devil Slayer Magic would probably be able to take care of it. The monster would be immobile like the giants from the Sun Village were," he said.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming?" I asked.

"But," Gray said, and I felt the little grain of hope that Gray's words had planted vanish. "I'm not great at controlling it yet."

"What do you mean you're 'not great at controlling it yet.'?" Natsu asked. Gray glanced over at Natsu, aggravated.

"I mean it's different from my magic somehow, and there are some, uh, side effects."

"What sort of side effects?" Erza asked, sounding both concerned and curious.

"Do you remember during the battle with Tartarus when half my body turned black?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, "what was up with that?"

"It's a side effect from my magic. I can't control it. I used the Ice Devil Slayer Magic earlier, and my skin is normal, but I didn't use very much. If I do much more than that my skin will change again, and I can't always stop the Ice. There have been a few close calls with civilians during my training."

"So what you're saying is you might not be able to stop the ice from consuming everything?" Erza said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gray replied.

"And if you were to try it and it got out of control?" Erza asked. Gray shrugged.

"Juvia knocked me out when it happened, and she said the ice stopped then."

"I'm up for that!" Natsu said cheerfully, and Gray scowled at him.

"But when she did that, the ice I had already made remained." We were all quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts.

Would the Ice Devil Slayer Magic disable the monster? Was it worth the risk? Gray was having trouble controlling the ice, but if Natsu knocked him out would it be safe?

"Well, I'm just gonna go ahead and throw out there that everyone is thinking pretty much the same thing." Erik said, startling all of us by speaking out for the first time since the conversation started.

"Well, then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I suppose we could try it," Erza said, "Natsu can always knock Gray out if he loses control, but lets try and keep that from happening." Erza said, and Gray nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Known Weakness?" Mira said, peering over her sister's shoulder at the list.

"Mira," Lisanna said, "this is bad." Mira nodded.

"You're right. I don't know what we're supposed to do about this."

"Maybe we should send someone to Warren and ask him to set up a line of communication between everyone in the guild."

"Maybe," Mira said, "but who would we send that's fast enough? We don't have an exceed. Satan Soul can fly fast enough to get there in a couple of minutes, but I don't want to leave the rest of you here on your own."

"I can change into a bird and fly there," Lisanna suggested.

"None of your Animal Souls are strong enough to lift someone into the air. In order to reach all of us at the other outposts Warren would have to be lifted high into the air."

"So what do we do?" Lisanna asked, "you're the only other one here who can fly." Mira gazed at the monster, deep in thought. It didn't look like anything special, other than the obvious signs of being more than two animals bonded together.

"I don't know," Mira replied honestly. "Perhaps the best thing to do would be for me to go to Warren and ask the others about it, but I don't want to leave you guys here alone in case something happens. If while I'm gone the monsters activate, you will need me here to fight it."

The sisters stood together at the plinth, wondering what the best course of action would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy was really feeling the effects of his continuous flight now. It was taking most of his energy just to try and maintain his speed, which was fading quickly. His vision was blurring, and his thoughts were muddied. His magic store was severely depleted.

_Just keep going until you get to Laxus's base. Once you get there you can rest. You have to get to Laxus. _

Time was moving slowly to Happy, he felt like it had been hours since he'd left Juvia behind. He could hardly breathe for dread. Something bad was coming, he was certain of it. Although his instincts had led him astray once or twice, he had no doubt that he was right this time. The monsters would be awoken. It was only a matter of time, and he had to make it to the last of the outposts before that happened.

_Only two more to go, _he said to himself. _Only two more to go. Only two more to go. Only two more to go. Only two more to go. _

"Laxus!" Happy cried, relief flooding over him as he saw the roof of the stone building at last.

Bixlow was standing outside, waiting on him. He didn't open his arms like Juvia had, and Happy didn't fly directly at him, either. He was losing altitude rapidly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was going to crash into the ground.

"Babies!" Bixlow cried, and the floating wooden dolls that always surrounded him shot towards Happy, catching him before he could hit the ground and sweeping him over to Bixlow.

"Thanks," Happy murmured.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bixlow asked, rather unnecessarily, as he could see that Happy wasn't quite alright.

"I'm fine," Happy mumbled.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard there, Happy," Bixlow said, taking the cat from his babies and carrying Happy and his folder of information back towards the building with him.

"What are you doing, Bixlow," Happy asked weakly, "I gotta take the packet to the last outpost. Cana still doesn't have hers."

"What you need is rest," Bixlow said, "we can have Freed fly over to Cana's, he knows where it is."

"But Master asked me to deliver the information," Happy protested.

"Master will understand, everyone has their limits, little guy."

"I guess so."

Happy wearily closed his eyes, letting Bixlow's swaying carry him into a doze. He was jolted away by Laxus's voice asking what had happened to him.

"He said Cana was the last one he had to go to, so I think he just pushed himself too hard to get to all of the outposts quickly, it hasn't been all that long since they announced that they would be handing out these packet things, especially considering how far he had to fly."

"Especially if we are the second to last base he visited," Freed's cool voice said. "He must have been flying at his top speed."

"Yeah," Happy said, and all the faces turned to him. They'd shoved one of the monsters off its plinth and laid Happy down where it had been, and now all of the Thunder Legion stood around him, talking. Happy sat up, and they peered down at him, looking slightly concerned.

"How are you feeling, Happy?" Freed asked.

"I'm fine," Happy said, with more strength in his voice this time. "How long did I sleep for?"

"Only a few minutes," Bixlow said, "you checked out while I was on the way down here and woke up right after we put you there to rest."

"You've gotta take that information to Cana," Happy said, looking up at Freed, who could fly using his dark ecouture. Happy didn't know how fast Freed could fly, but he knew it would be faster than anything he could manage at this point.

"Not so fast, Happy," Evergreen said, "how are things with the others?" Although she didn't say it, Happy knew Evergreen was thinking about Elfman.

"It's good with everyone. There were several minor injuries in the outer bases, and Natsu and Lucy nearly died, but Wendy saved them."

"Whoa there," Bixlow said, alarmed.

"Are they alright? What happened?" Laxus asked.

"Natsu's opponent used Air Death Magic and she blew up one of his lungs until it popped. He nearly bled to death. Haneul would have finished him off if it hadn't been for Lucy." Happy plunged into the story of Lucy swooping in and saving Natsu, using Horologium as a sanctuary while she thought of what to do.

"Impressive strategy," Freed commented, "and good thinking on her feet. A Unison Raid as well, that's impressive." Happy nodded.

"It was really cool! But after that they both collapsed, and I went to get Wendy. She said if we'd been any later she wouldn't have been able to save them."

"It's a good thing she was stationed at that outpost," Laxus commented, and Happy nodded.

"She sounded alright when she spoke to all of us," Evergreen said, "so I suppose that means that Wendy did a good job."

"It's a good thing too," Laxus said, "because she was bedridden for quite a while after the last battle, and she couldn't walk for even longer."

"Yeah, I think she'd be super mad if she had to stay in bed that long again!" Happy said.

"It's good to hear everything's alright at the other outposts as well," Evergreen said.

"Yeah," Happy commented, unable to resist, "we all know you must have been really worried about Elfman."

Apparently Evergreen wasn't above hitting a tired cat, because she shouted indignantly and whacked him over the head with her fan. She flicked it open and covered her cherry red cheeks, grumbling about impudent cats.

"Anyway, I think I should go on and take this information to Cana, she'll be waiting for it." The others nodded at him, then turned back to Happy.

"You rest here," Laxus said, "we'll finish off the last of these monsters and when you're up to it you can head on back to Natsu, I'm sure he'll be needing his best friend back soon." Happy nodded sleepily and laid back down, closing his eyes, and sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes later, Freed arrived at Cana's base. He landed on the ground right in front of her, speaking a friendly greeting.

"Hey Freed," Cana said, "what's up with you? Where's Happy?"

"Happy over exerted himself and is resting with Laxus and the others back at the base we were charged with overtaking. He asked me to deliver the final packet to you."

"We're the last?" Cana asked, taking the packet from Freed and glancing down at at. Freed nodded. "I figured it would take a lot longer than this to get to all of the outer branches, because they aren't exactly close to each other."

"Yes, I believe he flew at top speed to all of them, so it's understandable that he's tired."

"Yeah, he must have thought that the monsters would be up in no time if he pushed himself like that."

"Perhaps he did," Freed agreed, "maybe his animal instincts told him something bad was going to happen, so he did his best to get to everyone before that happened."

"You're probably right," Cana said. "But did he tell you what it was like with the others? How is everyone?"

"He said there were several minor injuries at the outer bases, and to my understanding Natsu and Lucy were severely injured, but Wendy healed them, and they are fine now."

"What happened to Lucy?"

"I believe she nearly bled to death. She sustained several deep wounds and collapsed, after saving Natsu, but Wendy healed their wounds, and probably cast a spell to replenish their blood count. She was well enough to discover the information about the monsters she gave to us, so she must be feeling better. I imagine once this is all over you'll hear the full story from her." Cana nodded.

"You're right, if she was too bad then she wouldn't have been able to talk over the telepathy, so I won't worry about it. She has Wendy and Natsu."

"From what Happy said, Natsu was injured just as severely as Lucy. The woman he was fighting was able to inflate his lungs until one of them ruptured, but Wendy must have fixed that as well."

"Wow, it sounds like they had a lot of trouble in the central outpost," Cana said. "It was just the one here, although she did nearly have me for a while."

"Well I'm glad that you're alright." Cana nodded.

"What about with you guys? What was it like over there?"

"There was only one true wizards, although a few of the foot soldiers seemed able to use magic. The woman who fought Laxus was powerful, and bloodthirsty, if it hadn't been for my enchantment locking her into her solid form I think Laxus could have lost."

"Well there you go," Cana said, hitting him hard on the shoulder in what was obviously supposed to be an encouraging manner. Freed thought to himself that it was just a little brutish. "You saved Laxus' butt. Good job."

They exchanged a few more words before Freed left, and Cana walked back inside to share this information with her guild members.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master," Heap said, "the Wizard Saint, Makarov, is on his way here now."

"How close is he?" Longbottom asked, looking up from the charts he was observing.

"He's only a few flights of stairs away, sir."

"I see, then we must begin to prepare. We wouldn't want to be caught unprepared when our honored guests arrive, would we?"

"No, sir," Heap replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***A/N- First off, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. **

**Next, for the second time in close to a year that I have been writing this fic, I must ask for the prayers of those of you who would be willing to offer them to my family. My adoptive grandmothers condition has been deteriorating as of late. She lives rather far away, so I don't get to see her as often as I'd like. I've been informed that there could be times when she might not recognize me. I have also been told that she probably won't make it to another Thanksgiving (which is the day I'm writing this.) I honestly don't know how I feel about this, I am scared, of course. Despite the fact that I don't get to see her often, I love her dearly. If something happens, I'll probably stop writing this fic for a while, or maybe not. Maybe I'll write more just to keep my mind off of everything. I can't say how I'll react, honestly. **

**My Paternal Grandmother isn't doing much better, sadly enough. Daddy tells me frequently that her time here is running out. She has been in poor health for a while now, she's fallen a few times, and she can't shower on her own anymore. Her hair is terribly thin, and her blood sugar is constantly below where it should be. She has trouble getting around too, but she is, at least, as lively as ever. (She enjoys shouting at the television, just like Daddy.)**

**And last of all, (and no, I'm not kidding, I really do have a lot of family members in poor health these days) my oldest living aunt has been hospitalized twice in the past two weeks. (She is also a maternal relative, if you're wondering.) She is having problems with her heart, which probably has something to do with her having been a chain smoker for longer than I've been alive. (I'd hazard a guess at thirty years, honestly). This one, I really am not sure how I feel. My oldest aunt (my Mom's senior by 20 years) has passed away, so it's not like I'm unfamiliar with this scene. However, I never had much of a relationship with her, and I honestly never really liked her. The only sadness I felt at her passing was in the way it affected the people around me who cared for her. Betty is different. I wouldn't say we were ever close, but I have spent a great deal of time with her, and I did like her. It's been awhile since then, and there have been some complicated family issues that leave me unsure of where I stand with my Aunts and how I feel about them in general. I feel both like I should be sad and afraid, and like I shouldn't. I know if it comes down to it, she will be denied a heart transplant, because her smoking habits would only ruin any new heart she got, those are the organ transplant rules. I can find myself feeling anything, and I don't know if that's natural, good, or bad. It's a strange sensation, knowing that someone you used to spend a lot of time with, but no longer do, could be dying. So, I ask you to offer up your prayers for her as well, because even though I'm not sure how I feel about her illness, there are people who love and care for her who are probably terrified for her, and I don't want to see them sad. **

**Again, thank you for reading this, and thank you to everyone who offered up their kind words and prayers when Papa was sick last year (sometime around chapter four I think). You have no idea how much it meant to me, and how much it still means to me that you cared enough to leave kind and encouraging words. My life wouldn't be quite the same now, I think, if it weren't for all of you. Just knowing that there are people out there who read and enjoy what I write has had an enormous effect on me, especially those of you who offered up your prayers for my Grandpa. It was an enormous comfort in that time to know there were people out there besides my family praying for him. Thank you so much. **

**Until next time. **


	28. Chapter 26

***A/N- Hello and welcome to the twenty sixth chapter of NEND! This chapter was originally going to be the one-year anniversary chapter, but I had to put myself on stress leave because of all the things that were going on in my life. I apologize for the long hiatus, and I hope to get back to posting chapters regularly again soon. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported NEND thus far, and a special thanks to all the reviewers who left their opinions. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time on _In the E.N.D._\- Mirajane and Team Natsu discovered monsters in their dungeons that have no known weaknesses. Master and Jellal are on a mission to dismantle the command system of the dark guild, taking out Longbottom and hopefully converting Heap to their sides. Happy is currently resting with the Thunder Legion at their outpost after he over exerted himself trying to reach every outpost before the monsters were woken from their slumber. Natsu and Lucy are still weak from blood loss, although Wendy's healing and blood restoration spell saved them from the brink of death. All of the dark guilds wizards have been defeated and bound. Fairy Tail escaped the first round of fighting without casualties, however, there are notes in Heaps journal to suggest that there could be an army of reinforcements on their way right now. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Makarov and Jellal stepped up onto the final landing, and examined the door that blocked their only path forward.

"It would seem we've arrived," Master said, looking up at the door with something like hate. "I want you to listen very carefully to me." Jellal nodded.

"We are likely walking into a trap. Forgive my lack of modesty, but I am a very powerful wizard, as are you, and neither of us have taken steps to hide our auras. We will have given them plenty of time to prepare for us. I will be going in first, and on my signal you will follow." Jellal hesitated, he didn't like the idea of letting Makarov walk into a trap alone, but he also knew that Makarov could handle himself.

"Alright," Jellal said. "I'll wait here, but I'm coming in if I think that something's gone wrong." Makarov chuckled and said something under his breath that sounded like _just like Erza._

With that, Makarov took a step forward, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and when his eyes opened again, something like an explosion rocked the building. The stone under Jellal's feet cracked suddenly, and sent him and Meredy reeling. Jellal looked about in alarm, wondering what in the world was happening. The doors had shattered and exploded inwards, and the walls were cracked and crumbling.

"Longbottom!" Makarov exclaimed, all the fatherly affection and warmth had dissipated, and had been replaced with a cold, terrifying contempt. Jellal had never before felt afraid of the man who raised Erza before this moment. "You will regret the day you ever laid a hand on my children!" As Makarov took another step forward, the building shook, and the cracks on the floor expanded with an explosive bang. It was then that Jellal realized what was happening.

_It's the Giant's Wrath, _he thought.

"What's happening?" I exclaimed. The building above us was shaking, a rumbling like thunder shook the air. I glanced around at my guild mates who accompanied me in the basement, we were all still standing around the large monster that my packet declared had no known weaknesses. All of their faces were turned upwards as well, but none of them looked concerned. In fact, Natsu looked smug. "Um, guys, what am I missing? What's happening?"

"Whaddya mean, Luce?" Natsu asked, "it's Gramps!"

"What?!" I asked. Master Makarov was doing this? The entire building was shaking.

"Why do you act so surprised? He's done this before!"

"Natsu," Erza reminded him, "Lucy wasn't present for the first onslaught of the war with Phantom, remember? We left her behind and she was kidnapped by Juvia." Natsu blinked once before I saw the understanding light his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I forgot about that!"

"Lucy," Erza said, turning to her instead. "what's happening right now is called 'The Giant's Wrath.' Master uses it sometimes when he's incredibly angry with someone. The last time we saw him use it was during the war with Phantom Lorde, after Levy and the others were attacked." I looked back up to the ceiling, shielding my eyes from the falling dust.

"Wow," I said, "that's scary." Natsu grinned again.

"Now that Master's all fired up we can't lose! No one stands a chance against Gramp's."

"Indeed," Erza said, "There are very few who would be able to hold their own in a battle against Makarov."

"Show yourself to me, coward! Come out and meet your fate!" Makarov roared. He marched slowly and purposefully into the room beyond the ruined doors, destroying everything around him.

His eyes glowed with a menace that wasn't entirely the extreme magic that he possessed within his small body. They scanned the room slowly, examining every crevice to find the man he was targeting, and he found him, off to the right, sitting behind a desk that he been ruined by Makarov's magic. Longbottom was trying very hard to look like he was unimpressed by Makarov's display of power, and he was failing miserably. The man standing directly behind him was more than likely the one Jellal had come for. Makarov was not here for him, however, he was after the man that had threatened the lives of his children and forced them into yet another war, so soon after the last. He was here to punish this man.

"Stand and fight me!" Makarov growled. "Or be slaughtered where you stand!"

Longbottom did not stand.

Big. Mistake.

Makarov reared back, expanding his arm as he did so so that the room was filled with it. Makarov's fist plowed through the air and impacted with where Longbottom was sitting, shattering the desk and crunching the stone it rested on.

"Master!" Heap cried. He took a step forward to try and do something, but Makarov ignored him.

"Heap, my quarrel isn't with you. You will be dealing with one of my allies." Jellal took that to be his cue, and he walked in, closely followed by Meredy. Heap looked from Makarov to Jellal. His eyes widened and he took a few startled steps back.

"I told you so," Meredy mumbled, and Jellal had to fight to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Nick Heap," Jellal said, stepping forward, "I will be your opponent. I believe you've been looking for me."

Heap's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. He took another step back, and bumped into the wall behind him.

"Prepare yourself," Jellal said.

Heap looked like he was desperately trying to speak, but finding himself unable to. For a moment Jellal pitied him, but then remembered his mission. He had to convince Heap to joi9n their side, but he doubted that the man would be easily swayed, even if he had been searching for Jellal. Jellal couldn't let Heap believe Jellal was here solely to convince him to change sides, that might cause him to be on his guard.

There was a resounding crash as the ground beneath where Longbottom had been crumbled and tore away from the building. Makarov went with it, leaving Jellal and Meredy alone in what was left of the room with Heap and the few guards that remained. Jellal looked at Meredy, and she nodded, knowing what he wanted her to do. She took a step towards the guards and held out her hand, beckoning for them all to come at her at once.

"Come on boys, I won't break."

Jellal halfheartedly rolled his eyes at her, then turned back to Heap. He didn't bother worrying about Makarov, who had followed the falling piece of building out, not finished doling out his wrath.

"J-Jellal," Heap muttered at last, barely audible over the clamor of Meredy and her opponents. "W-what are you doing here?" Jellal stopped to consider the question for a second before answering. He decided on telling Heap what brought him to the base, not this room.

"I'm here to stop the dark activity and attempted massacre of Hargeon that you are planning." Jellal lashed out with a fist at Heap, his hand glowing with magic. Heap stumbled back, looking quite pathetic and barely dodging Jellal's attack.

"How did you know about it?" Jellal noted the lack of a stutter this time when Heap spoke, and was rather impressed when he managed to block Jellal's next punch instead of just dodging.

"My guild monitors and takes down dark guilds, did you really think the operation you've been running here would escape our notice? We've been monitoring you for months."

"And what about that man before? He was Makarov, Fairy Tail's master, he called you allies, are you really cooperating with them?" Jellal aimed a kick at Heap, this time making contact. Heap was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall and sliding to the ground.

"We became aware that Fairy Tail had the same intentions as we did in regards to your cult, so we offered our assistance," Jellal said. He hadn't even told Meredy how he had known to come to Fairy Tail. He suspected that Eric might know, but he didn't think the poison dragon slayer had told anyone. Heap struggled back to his feet as Jellal advanced on him, he got up and took a ready stance, watching Jellal with wary eyes.

"You don't understand, I'm not one of them!" He said. Jellal kept his face steady as observed Heap.

"Is that so? I believe you are the second in command of this guild," Jellal said coldly, throwing another punch, making contact with Heap's face. He winced internally. He didn't really want to hurt this potential ally, but he had to make this convincing. If Heap didn't think Jellal was being serious Heap might decide he wanted to risk taking him in a fight.

"N-no!" Heap said, his stutter returning.

"Are you saying that you are not?" Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow and easily parrying the attack that Heap aimed at him.

"T-that's not what I meant. I am, but I don't want to be!"

"Why would you serve a guild when you had no desire to do so?"

"L-longbottom! He made me! I didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked.

"He threatened me, he knew that I didn't really want to be hear. He threatened to kill me if I tried to leave! You know how dangerous he is, or else you wouldn't be here trying to stop him!" Jellal had to admit, he had a point. If Jellal hadn't already been trying to convince Heap to change sides he probably would have decided to at this point.

"And how am I supposed to react to this news? Should I just overlook everything you've done here and let you flee? Why should I trust that this is even the truth?"

"It's the truth!" Heap exclaimed, his voice containing a touch more panic than it had before. "I've been looking for you, hoping that you would help me! I never imagined that you would actually show up here!"

"You've been looking for me?" Jellal asked, trying his best for a surprised tone and expression. He must have managed it, because Heap seemed spurred on by it.

"Yes, Yes! I thought you might be the only one powerful enough to stop Longbottom!"

"I've never heard of anyone trying to contact me about this," Jellal said truthfully. He honestly wondered if Heap had been trying to find him why he hadn't heard. Jellal might be on the run, but he still had informants and such, Heap must have just been asking all the wrong people.

"I couldn't let Longbottom know I was disloyal, or he would have killed me. I searched as hard as I dared!" _Must not have been very hard, _Jellal thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jellal asked, ceasing his attacks. He now stood, still in a battle ready stance, trying to look like he was being thoughtful.

"B-because I want to help you!" _Score, _thought Jellal.

Makarov jumped out of the hole in the building without hesitation, following Longbottom out. If he hadn't been killed by Makarov's initial attack, Makarov intended to finish him with the next blow. He would not allow the transmutation circle to be activated and the monsters awoken. The ruble tumbled to the ground with an earth shattering crash. Master landed lightly on top of one of the larger pieces of rubble, surveying the scene below him, looking for Longbottom.

"Where are you coward?" Makarov shouted, still consumed with rage, "don't tell me you have been slain by falling rubble?"

"Not likely," a voice moaned. Makarov's attention snapped to where the voice came from. He watched the rubble shift slightly to reveal the dust covered form of Shawn Longbottom.

"I'm glad," Makarov said, "because that would have deprived me of the opportunity to finish you myself."

"Even if you could defeat me," Longbottom said, "you would not kill me. You worthless fairies have an honor code, you don't kill your opponents."

"Care to test that theory?" Makarov threatened. Longbottom gulped. The pure loathing and rage in Makarov's eyes contradicted his belief that Makarov wouldn't kill him. "Get to your feet, Longbottom. I'll ensure that you never harm another soul again."

Longbottom ignore him, however. He was busy searching through the rubble for something. Makarov watched angrily for a second, then decided to attack anyway. It wasn't his problem if Longbottom chose not to defend himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy still isn't back from his trip," I said, "do you think he's alright?"

"Don't worry about him Luce," Natsu said, "he can take care of himself."

"I know," I said, "but it's a long way between the outposts, I hope nothing happened."

"He's probably just busy arguing with Lily or something," Natsu said. I nodded, pushing my worry aside, it wouldn't do Happy any good anyway.

"Natsu is right, Lucy," Erza said, "I'm sure Happy is fine." I nodded. "What we need to do is figure out a way to kill this giant monster before they awaken."

I glanced around the dungeon. The blood of the monsters covered the floor, oozing out of the wounds and down the plinths.

"How many monsters haven't been dealt with yet?" I asked.

"I took care of all the amphibian ones," Natsu said, grinning. We took note of what everyone had done, and discovered that all of the monsters in the dungeons should have been taken care of.

"There's one last thing we haven't tried that we could," Erza said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"We could drop the building on it." I felt my jaw drop as Natsu threw hi head back and laughed like a maniac.

"Erza, I like the way you think!"

"I still can't believe we're doing this," I said under my breath as we dragged the last off the unconscious bodies outside. If we were going to bring the building down on the monster we didn't want to accidentally kill anyone in the collapse. Erza confirmed that there wasn't anybody in the upper floors, so they were cleared to begin the destruction.

"Come on, Luce," Natsu said, "It's not like we don't do this on accident all the time. The only thing different here is that we're doing it on purpose." I sighed.

"That's sad, that destroying things is normal for us."

"Nah, it just means that we know how to have fun!" Natsu said. Though I rolled my eyes I couldn't help but smile.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked Erza.

"We are all pretty tired from fighting our way into the building, but I think if we all attack at once we should be able to do it." I nodded. I had the perfect attack to do it with, but I was still low on magic power, and I wasn't sure if I could manage it.

"Luce, are you ready?" Natsu asked, placing a hand on my shoulder and snapping me out of my reverie.

"Um, wait just a second." I closed my eyes and pulled Taurus's key from my key ring and pressed it against my chest. I felt the draw on my magical power and my clothes change, but my vision blurred and I swayed on my feet.

"Whoa there," Natsu said. He placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're alright to do this?" I nodded, taking my weight back from him as I blinked the spots away from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Earth Wave doesn't take much magic to perform, so I should be fine." Natsu still looked skeptical. "Besides," I said, "after this we'll probably be done. I can stand one more attack." Natsu nodded reluctantly and let me go, looking like he wanted to protest further.

"Everyone, take your positions!" Erza called. Everyone spread out from where I was standing, each with varying expressions of determination or incredulity that they were about to attack an innocent building. "Attack!" The Battle cries of each person rang through the clearing.

"Earth Wave!" I struck at the foundation of the castle, hoping to weaken it to collapsing point.

"Ice Canon!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Poison Dragon Iron Fist!"

It seemed to work. The foundation cracked then shattered under my attack, and the walls of the building started to crumble. Erza decided that this wasn't enough and leapt into the air, attacking the walls on a higher level. She jumped from ledge to ledge, collapsing walls so that their weight would collapse onto the weakening foundation until it all came crashing down with a mighty rumbling. I sighed with relief, then collapsed to the ground as the castle in front of me came crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jellal couldn't help but be glad that Erza had decided to do a final check of the upper floors of the castle. As he watched the building crumble he knew that he would be dead had she not thought that far ahead. While the others gathered the unconscious bodies of their victims outside Heap gathered important documents and Jellal took him outside to safety.

"Your girlfriend is scary," Heap said, as he watched the figure topped with streaming Scarlett hair destroy turret after turret until the building imploded.

"Yeah," Jellal agreed, not bothering to say that Erza wasn't his girlfriend. He thought back to their latest interactions. For the most part they had been very intimate, and they had even kissed. Maybe she was his girlfriend now, considering everything that had happened between them. Was that how it worked? Jellal couldn't be sure. He'd never had a love life before, despite his lie to Erza about having a fiance, so he was no expert. Maybe after all of this was over he would ask her.

"Did she just destroy that castle on her own?" Heap asked, staring in awe at the falling stone.

"I think her friends helped her."

"Are they all as scary as her?"

"They're all powerful wizards, but some of them are nice."

"Fairy Tail is insane."

"Yeah."

They stood together in silence for a few more moments as the ground quaked beneath their feet.

"Why was destroying the castle necessary?" Heap asked.

"No idea," Jellal replied.

Makarov swung his enlarged fist at Longbottom, screaming in rage. He couldn't allow this man who had tried to kill his children to live. At the last minute, however, Longbottom darted out of the way and turned to face Makarov, with a smug smile on his face.

"You think just because you dodged my attack you've won the fight?" Makarov cried. He drew his fist back to try again, but stopped when he saw what Longbottom was holding.

_The switch to awaken the monsters. _

"I think I have," Longbottom said. He pushed the button.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A/N- Okay, okay, I know this was really short and it was probably trash but it was really hard on me to write this! I've been on extended stress leave all this time, (sorry I didn't announce it and I just sorta did it.) My grades were dropping and I actually failed the first semester of math. If I don't get a c or higher this semester I won't graduate in May with the rest of my class so it's not like I don't have good reason. I'm not sure how regularly from now on I'm going to be able to post, but I'll try not to go away for two months again! I'm really sorry about the unannounced hiatus!**

**Also: still no beta reader, and I have yet to download Microsoft, so sorry for any errors here. I tried to proof read it myself, but I probably missed some stuff!**


	29. Chapter 27 (Fin)

***A/N- I GOT GOOD NEWS! I actually graduated! I'm sorry this update took so long! I'm afraid you all are going to be a little disappointed with the way I'm taking this, but honestly I think it's going to be the only way I can finish this story, which I really want to do. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the second time in his short term memory, Natsu woke up in Porlyusica's cabin. Panicking, he looked around, and relaxed when he saw Lucy asleep with her head on his bed.

"Silly," he mumbled, "you'll hurt your neck like that." He reached out and brushed a hand through her hair, and smiled when she sighed in her sleep.

It was early morning, and he wasn't alone in here with Lucy, though things were a little different this time. Jellal was next to him for one, which was new, and Erza was curled up next to him. The two looked...happy, despite being covered in bandages. He wondered how long he'd been out. The last thing he remembered was...Natsu shot upright in bed, displacing Lucy and startling her awake.

"T-the war!" He stammered, his tongue working slowly.

"W-what?" Lucy slurred, rubbing her eyes. "Natsu, go back to sleep."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was finding that big monster! What happened?"

"Natsu lie down you're wounded," Erza said, sitting up and keeping a hand on Jellal's shoulder so he couldn't do the same.

"H-how did I get here? Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else is in the guild hall," Jellal said, trying to sit up, then grimacing at the glare Erza shot him. "Porlyusica is only keeping those of us who were wounded the worst here. You nearly died, more than once."

"Yeah but Wendy fixed that!"

"No, you overworked yourself, exactly like Wendy told you not to," Lucy said coldly, now looking angry. "Right after we found that really big monster you decided to go to town on it and reopened some of your internal wounds!"

"I-I don't remember."

"I may have knocked you out when you refused to stop," Erza commented.

"I told you you hit him too hard," Jellal said.

"It would seem so, my apologies Natsu."

"But what happened?" Natsu asked again, "did we win?"

"Yeah we won," Lucy beamed. "All thanks to Dad-I mean Igneel." Natsu blinked several times in shock. Had Lucy just...called Igneel Dad? Her cheeks were flaming. "You know what, shut up. Igneel asked me to call him dad. Shut up."

"He… what?"

"You heard me!"

"He actually told all of us we could call him 'Uncle Igneel' except Lucy," Erza said, "he told Lucy to call him dad."

"...okay," Natsu said, "so what did he do?"

"Okay, so it went like this…

_The building started shaking, and magic circles appeared around all of the plinths that held the recently massacred monsters. None of the corpses oozing black blood stirred, however, the giant monster with No Known Weaknesses began to tremble. _

"_We've got to get out of here!" Erza cried. Gray and I had your unconscious body suspended between us. We all rushed out, Crime Sorciere bringing up the rear. We were nearly out of the building when we began to hear its roars. I could feel it in my bones, and the air was filled with an evil like I've never felt before, evil, and wrongness, like the source of the aura was something that _shouldn't _exist. _

"_What do we do now?" I shouted, though I could barely hear my own voice over all the noise. _

"_We are going to bring down the building on top of him!" Erza said. _

"_Do you really think that's going to work?" Sorono asked. _

"_I don't know but it's worth a shot!" I made an exasperated sound. Only in Fairy Tail is our first course of action is to destroy buildings, although this time we were dragging Jellal's guild into it, so that was fun and new. Also, you were asleep, so that was different too. _

_When we made it outside the ground was shaking, and we saw Master in his gargantuan form gripping Longbottom in his hands. _

"_Master!" Erza cried, "We need to take down the castle, can you help?" He looked over, seeming surprised to see us. _

"_Why?" He asked. _

"_There is a monster that we can't kill in there, and we are going to try and crush it!"_

"_Alright, Just wait one moment." He bent over and placed Longbottom out of sight he then reached in the building and pulled out two people. _

"_Umm," one of them said, and I recognized the voice as belonging to Jellal. "What are you doing?"_

"_We are going to bring down the building, I thought you would appreciate us not crushing you."_

"_Thank you, then," he replied. _

"_You're going to help too," Makarov commanded. He placed Jellal on the ground near his feet and we all prepared to attack. Well, everyone else did, I still didn't have enough magical power to help, so I took you from Gray and watched over you while the others brought down the castle. _

_There was dirt and rubble everywhere, I couldn't see a thing. There was quiet for a few seconds after the rubble settled, then there was a terrible roar, and the rubble exploded in every direction. I took cover, shielding you from any falling bits, but when I turned around the monsters form loomed from the dust, and I felt that aura again. I could see Master preparing for a hand to hand brawl, but another roar filled the air, I looked up, and all I could see was scarlet. Igneel had arrived, and he took a massive chunk out of the monster in one go. _

_Black blood rained everywhere, staining the earth like the night sky and the rock like obsidian. The monster fell in slow motion back, back, back until it crashed into the earth, sending the birds into the skies and stirring up more dust. Igneel spat out the piece of monster he'd taken. _

"_Uagh, revolting. I feel like I've just eaten sewer sludge." _

_Those words broke the heavy atmosphere, and the rest of us were laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces. _

"_Thank you so much, Igneel," I said. _

"_Please," he replied, "call me Dad. And as for the rest of you, I think 'Uncle Igneel' has a nice ring too it." We all grinned. _

"_Sure thing, Dad." I said. _

_Igneel offered to take the rest of us back to Porlyusica's cabin, because you, as well as the rest of us, were injured pretty badly. _

"WHAT?" Natsu protested. "I missed Dad's fight again? No fair!"

"Well it's what you get for over exerting yourself like that!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you keep nearly dying and scaring the life out me! So there!" There were a few seconds of silence in which Natsu stared, shocked, at Lucy.

He remembered how upset he'd been when he'd nearly killed Lucy, and how she must be feeling the same as he had been, minus the guilt over being the cause.

"Sorry," he said. Lucy looked shocked that he had actually apologized. Natsu reached out and took her hand, then turned and grinned at Erza and Jellal. "But Lucy was so amazing you should have seen her! She totally saved my ass!"

Lucy blushed slightly and looked away as Erza and Jellal's eyes turned to her.

"Yes, you told me about the unison raid."

"You don't understand! She was amazing! She was fighting two people at once basically alone, and she came up with the idea for the unison raid all alone, and she was bleeding almost as bad as me! I was all out of it but she was all calm and collected and she came up with this genius plan and she OBLITERATED those guys it was amazing!"

"It sounds quite impressive," Jellal said. "A unison raid between your two magics would be quite a sight to behold."

"I was half dead, but it looked to cool to me!" Natsu said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Natsu, Just lay down. You need rest."

"Where's Dad?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Oh, he's with Grandeeney, I think he ingested some of that blood and he's feeling a bit under the weather."

"What?" Natsu said sharply, his entire demeanor changing.

"Don't worry Natsu," Erza said, "he's fine, just a little stomach ache. Grandeeney said that he would be alright in no time." Natsu relaxed slightly, then laid back down, but not before dragging Lucy into the bed with him, like Erza was with Jellal.

"Alright, but you know I can't sleep without you anymore," he said.

"Damn it," Gajeel growled, trying and failing to sit up.

"No," Levy said. "I already told you that you had to stay in bed! I had to do my time on the mattress now so do you!

"But I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Ugh, it's so boring just laying here!"

"So I'll read you a book!" Gajeel failed to conceal his groan. "Don't worry, you'll like this one, there's lots of fighting."

Gajeel son discovered he enjoyed being read too.

x

"You mean there was an indestructible one at your outpost too?" Natsu cried. Mira nodded.

"Although it wasn't nearly as big as what you described yours as," she said. Mira had come with gifts of food to check on everyone.

"How did you beat it?"

"Well, there was a creator error, Just as the creators didn't consider a dragon might come to tear apart their monsters, they didn't consider the possibility that someone using _curse power _would be fighting their monsters."

"_WHAT?"_ The three of them shouted together.

"Oh, after Tartaros there were plenty of souls there, all ripe for the taking, so I devoured them all?" Mirajane smiled pleasantly, while Lucy edged away from her. Feeling the slightest hint of fear seeping into the edges of her mind.

"You ate _all _of them?"

"All of them I could find."

"Impressive," Erza said.

"Y-yeah," Lucy stammered.

About a week later everyone was released by Porlyusica as healthy enough to go out and about. So naturally, we did what Fairy Tail does best.

"PAR-TAY!" Natsu shouted, from his perch on the table. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jellal, who was looking more than a little concerned for Natsu's mental health.

"Don't worry," I told him, "he's always like this."

"Uh-huh."

"Fairy Tail parties are always like this, they'll tire themselves out eventually."

"It's always like this?" I looked up at where Natsu was dancing, and over to where and Gray and Gajeel were getting visibly more annoyed.

"Pretty much. There's going to be a brawl in a minute."

"A brawl?"

"Yeah, like a fight. They always do it. I hope you're up to fighting Natsu."

"Why me?" Jellal asked, alarmed.

"Because you've never fought him recreationally before. He's gonna want to challenge you."

"Uh…"

"Erza might knock him out for you if you asked."

Jellal was silent for a few more moments, giving her a look that said he sincerely hoped that she was joking. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't.

"Would you shut up?" Gray cried, getting to his feet and glaring at Natsu.

"Here we go," Lucy told Jellal.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

Fire and Ice flew in every direction, and eventually Jellal got knocked out by Natsu. Natsu was knocked out by Erza as revenge, who _used _Gray to knock Natsu out. The three of them lay in a heap in the wreckage of a table. Master Makarov was livid.

"YOU IDIOTS QUIT DESTROYING THE GUILD HALL WE JUST FINISHED REBUILDING!"

***A/N- Alright, so I'm sorry if this is a disappointing ending, but I think this fic is finished. I may write a one chapter epilogue, but that's it. Honestly, I just burnt myself out on this fic, stressing about it too much. **

**Other than that, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed/ followed and favorited. This fic has been a journey. So much has changed in my life in the little over a year that I've been writing this. It's been a blessing on my life, even though it caused me a great deal of stress XD XD. I must say, that writing this fic was probably one of the hardest to describe experiences of my life, but I can say that overall, I love it so much. It's the longest thing I've ever written and it, and it's followers, will always have a special place in my heart. Thank you again. **


End file.
